Lost
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: There's a place where lost kids can go. Most will never find it. There are the few that do.
1. Chapter 1

The air is cold and it bites at the flesh. It's that kind of night wind that leaves you shivering and hugging yourself to keep warm. A eight year old Sora wonders through this chilly night, rubbing his arms that don't have any jacket to cover them with. Normally Sora would find a place he could shelter himself from the icy wind but with his growling stomach he was pushed to find something to eat.

Sora's lips are dry and they stick together, his cheeks flushed and nose red from the cold. The boy is dirty from head to toe, he hasn't had a proper shower in weeks. It's been hard recently. No one seems generous.

The people on the island were much nicer during the first week Sora lost his parents. Different people offered him places to stay and they fed him but...as time went by, no one seemed to want him. They stopped giving him food and letting him stay in their homes. They started to see Sora as a burden.

Sora would never steal, so he has to make use of what wasteful people throw away. Sora has gotten over how gross it is. When you're hungry and on the verge of starving to death, anything looks good. You'll eat anything. Sora doesn't want to say some of the things he's eaten just to stay alive.

"Hey kid what are you doing?" Sora flinches, moving out of the trashcan to look at who just spoke to him. The voice startled him. It's a man, with a beard and a dark jacket on. His breath is coming out in puffs.

"I'm looking for food." Sora says as confidently as he can. He notices that this man looks quite old. Sora's eyebrows furrow. "It's cold out tonight. You should go into some place warm."

"I should be saying that to you." The older man stares at him awhile before a slow smirk starts to come to his lips. "Wait...you're that homeless kid. You don't have any family or anything."

"So?" Sora feels himself get defensive. "I've got my dreams!" Sora remembers what his mother always use to say.

"I have dreams of my own." The older man walks closer. Sora regards him with his head tilted. He gets so close to Sora that he has to take steps back. "I'll feed you if you do a little favor for me."

"What's the favor?' Sora's eyes get bright, licking his lips at the idea of food. His eyes widen when this man starts to unzip his pants...he remembers his parents telling him about this. Sora turns to run away only for the man to grab his arm. "Let go!"

"Don't struggle so much. You want to eat or not?" The man growls in his ear. Sora tries his hardest to pull away from this man but he's much stronger. The young boy yells his loudest but no one answers his call. Just when Sora thinks it's all over, tears at the corner of his eyes as the man starts to take off his pants-

He's saved.

Sora hears the old man scream, a sound like something is ripping behind him. Sora is able to get out of the man's grip and turn around. His eyes widen when he sees the old man running with a knife sticking out of his chest. Sora's wide eyes fall on the boy that's standing before him, laughing with dark glee as this man cries out in agony.

The boy is wearing a mask that covers his lips and nose...all Sora can see are those piercing golden eyes that hold so much darkness. Sora feels something tighten inside him when the boy looks at him. It might be fear.

"You...You stabbed him." Sora says dumbly.

"Did you want to get raped?" He raises an eyebrow at him. Sora shakes his head quickly. "That's what I thought, stupid." His voice is mean and Sora doesn't like it much. "You look like shit and you smell too."

"H-Hey! I haven't been able to find a place to shower!" Sora defends, glaring at this boy. The boy laughs at him.

"Well you're in luck. We have a place you can shower and get rid of that awful smell." The boy turns and starts to walk away. When Sora doesn't follow him, looking at him with confusion, he glares at him. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Um...Who's we?-ow!" Sora winces when the boy marches up to him and grabs him by the wrist, starting to pull him.

"You're wasting my time." The boy snarls as he keeps pulling him.

"I don't need to be pulled! I can walk-" Sora tries to get his arm out of the boy's grip but he only tightens it, getting him to wince.

"Not fast enough." The boy glares back at him with those strange yellow eyes. "I'm being generous right now. You should be thanking me."

"How are you being generous?" Sora grinds his teeth but he follows after this boy, letting him pull him.

"I just saved your ass and I'm helping you. You owe me your life." The boy laughs darkly.

"I don't need your help." Sora rips his arm from the boy finally. The boy turns around and stares at him. He raises an eyebrow. He doesn't look impressed.

"Oh really? You smell like shit, and you were looking in the trash for food. You almost got raped and you have no family and no one to turn to. You need me." The boy grabs Sora's wrist again and starts to pull. "Just shut up and let it happen."

Sora frowns but he lets himself be pulled by this boy. This guy is giving him a bad feeling in his stomach but he did save him...and Sora is in a bit of a rut. If this boy has a place to shower and food...maybe Sora should go with him.

That doesn't mean he trusts him.

* * *

"Vanitas you're back?" Sora picks up on that voice as soon as they walk into this home. They traveled pretty far to get here. They walked, used a row boat across a body of water and walked through some woods. This place was very well hidden.

This home is very nice. It's huge and the floors are shinning. There's a fire place in the living room that Sora is tempted to just run to for warmth. He stops staring longingly at the fire when he hears foot steps marching towards them.

"I told you not to go out tonight-" A young woman comes down the stairs, her blue eyes a flame. She stops when she catches sight of a doe eyed Sora staring back at her. Her voice softens completely. "Who is this?"

"I don't know his name." Vanitas grunts, the boy shoving his hands into his pockets. He looks bored as the woman comes over to them quickly. "I found him trying to find food out of trashcans. His dumb ass almost got raped too. He's not fit to be on his own." Vanitas gives him this glance before he starts walking off. "Do what you want with him. I'm going to bed."

And then he's gone. Sora can't believe he's saying this but he misses the boy next to him. He has no idea who this is.

"I'm sorry about him." The woman's voice is kind. She kneels so she's eye level with him. "My name is Aqua. I run this home where children come if they have no where else to go. What's your name?"

"Sora." Sora looks into her eyes. He doesn't feel any fear and he feels himself relax. "This is a home for kids that have no where else to go?" Sora thinks about it. "Then...can I stay here?"

"Of course. Let's get you cleaned up and something to eat. If you were looking for food in the garbage, i'm sure you're pretty hunger." Aqua puts her hands on his shoulders, looking at him seriously. "Was that man able to do anything to you?"

"No...Vanitas saved me." Sora shifts when he sees how Aqua looks a bit surprised.

"I will have to thank him for this. I must say going out and bringing back someone is a bit unusual for him." Aqua thinks to herself before stands up. She grabs Sora's hand. "This way." She smiles sweetly and Sora can only follow her.

Sora feels his eyes water in relief when he sees the shower. "I'll get you some new clothes to wear while you're bathing." Aqua says as she moves to turn on the shower, settling it at a good temperature before walking out and closing the door. Sora wastes no time taking off his dirty clothes and jumping in.

Sora sighs at the feeling of being cleaned and the heat. He lets the water mat down his crazy hair, lets it get all soaked, water dripping down his face.

Is it true that he can really stay here? That he can call this place his home?Aqua seems really nice...If this is a home for children who have no where else to go...does that mean Vanitas is like him? That he doesn't have a family?...he has no where else to turn to?

Sora washes his hair and scrubs his body down really good. When he gets out of the shower, new clothes are already sitting on the sink for him. He doesn't remember hearing anyone come in but he figures Aqua must have while he was too busy cleaning himself. He dries off before putting on the clothes.

Sora smiles at the soft long shirt and shorts. Bed time clothes. Sora rejoices in brushing his teeth, with a new tooth brush that was left in the packet for him. Sora can't help to count that they're...five tooth brushes like his own. They're all different colors.

Once Sora is done, he feels like he's been restored to health. He walks out of the bathroom with a skip to his step and he smiles brightly at Aqua when he sees her.

"Ah I bet you feel much better." Aqua giggles when Sora nods his head energetic. "Now lets get you something to eat." Aqua grabs his hand and leads him to the kitchen. She gets him to sit down as she goes into the back to cook. Sora kicks his legs, his stomach growling from the promise of food. When she comes back with what looks to be chicken, Sora eats it pretty quickly till he's full.

"Wow...thank you." Sora looks her in the eyes, rubbing his stomach. He gives her a tired smile.

"You're welcome Sora...I know this might be hard but do you have any parents?"

"No. I lost them awhile ago." Sora averts his gaze. "I've been living on my own ever since."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Aqua reaches out and touches Sora's cheek. "I promise that you'll never be lonely here." She smiles. "This is your home now."

Sora's eyes widen and before he knows it, he's hugging Aqua. He feels the tears come up but he just keeps hugging her. He feels warm when Aqua hugs him back, nuzzling the top of his head. It's been so long since he's been held like this. She's soft and welcoming.

"I'm happy." Sora closes his eyes in his smile. Sora will have to thank Vanitas for this. If not for him, he would have never knew of such a place.

"I'm glad." Aqua pulls away first, smiling down at him. "You look like you're about to fall asleep on me. Let's get you to your new bed." She stands up and grabs his hand. She leads him upstairs, down the hallway and opens a door to her left. She puts a hand over her lips to tell Sora to be quiet. She points to the first bed that is empty...there's a bunch of beds in here.

"Sweet dreams Sora. I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow." Aqua whispers against his ear. She watchers him get in the bed, getting comfortable in the sheets. She smiles and closes the door. It's pretty dark in here but Sora doesn't mind it. He throws the blanket over his head, curling up into a ball.

Sleep comes so much easier when you're clean and have a full stomach and a nice bed to sleep in.

* * *

"Look! Look it's a new boy!"

"When did he get in here? I didn't think they went out yesterday."

"Hey, that's my shirt!"

"Doesn't he kind of look like Vanitas?"

"Hmm a little bit. He's cuter though. Look how precious he is!"

"Roxas is cuter."

"Stop Axel."

"Ugh he smells weird."

"Guys be quiet I want to stare at him a bit longer-"

"Ven you need to calm down."

"There's no way he's going to make it. He won't be here for long-"

"Wait I think he's waking up!"

Sora's eyebrows furrow from hearing all the voices. His eyes flutter open. He tenses up when he sees bright blue eyes inches from his own. He yells and sits up quickly, colliding foreheads with the boy above him.

"Ouch!" Sora groans, rubbing his head and rolling around in bed.

"Sorry!" The boy rubs his own head, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Sora settles down, the pain fading away so he can focus on what's around him. The boy that was in his face looks to be about his age. He has bright blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He's the closest one to him but he's not the only one.

There's a bunch of kids around his bed. There's another boy that looks just like the one that he collided heads with that is staring him down like he doesn't know what to think of him. There's a boy next to him with red hair and green eyes, looking at him with amusement. He looks a bit older. There's also a boy that's sitting on the bed next to his, he's staring at him with indifferent aqua eyes.

"Who...?" Sora ends up getting out. He's never been looked at so intently by so many his age.

"Ah! My name is Ventus! You can call me Ven!" The blonde boy that was in his face speaks up first. He looks excited. He points over to the boy that looks like him. "That's my twin brother Roxas! And the boy next to him is Axel. Axel might look scary but he's actually pretty nice."

"What's that suppose to mean-"

"That's Riku." Ven continues, ignoring Axel. Riku locks eyes with Sora before he averts his gaze. "And the boy over there is Vanitas." Sora's eyes snap towards the back. He sees Vanitas sitting on his bed, staring out of the window. He doesn't respond to Ven saying his name.

"So what's your name? And how old are you? How did you get here?" Ven starts to ask Sora questions.

Sora finds himself getting up and walking over to Vanitas. All the boys exchange a glance, frowning when Sora walks up to Vanitas.

"Uh kid you don't want to do that-" Axel starts.

"Come back over here! He's not nice-" Ven tries to warn.

"Vanitas." Sora states confidently. Vanitas slowly looks away from the window to look at him. Sora feels his breath get caught in his throat. The boy isn't wearing a mask anymore. Sora can't help to think it's like looking in a mirror. This boy does look a lot like him, except for the dark hair and golden eyes and pale skin.

"Everyone...My name is Sora." Sora looks around at all the boys that are staring at him with wide eyes before looking back at Vanitas. He yelps when he sees Vanitas is openly glaring at him.

"What makes you think I care what your name is?" Vanitas snarls as he gets up and shoves Sora. He falls back on his butt.

"Vanitas." Ven glares at the boy as he runs over to Sora. He helps him up. Vanitas just rolls his eyes as he walks past everyone, the boys making space so he can walk out.

"Don't talk to me again." Vanitas growls before he's gone.

"Don't let him bother you. Vanitas is a jerk to everyone. It's best if you just avoid him" Ven gives Sora a bright smile. He hugs Sora tightly, getting his eyes to widen. "Welcome to the family!"

None of the other boys say this. They just get up and leave.

Sora can't help to frown at this. It doesn't seem like the other boys like him much. At least Ventus does...and he seems very kind. Sora hugs him back as he thinks of Vanitas. Why is he like that? Vanitas is the reason he's here...he saved him. Why does he glare at him like he hates him? The way he was looking at him...If that's true...

Then why did he help him?

"Thank you Ven. You're really nice." Sora pulls away. Ventus beams at him, his cheeks getting a bit red.

"You're nice yourself Sora...I think you're the first one I've greeted that actually hugged me back!" Ven hums as he grabs Sora's hand. He doesn't mind it. "Come on. We got to go get breakfast."

"Breakfast..." Sora feels his stomach growl as he lets Ven lead him. He pushes food out of his mind for the moment. "...Why didn't anyone hug you back? That seems kind of mean."

"Well...Most kids when they come here, came from really bad places. I don't think they were use to hugs...I still don't think they are." Ven's eyes get distant. "It's hard going from a bad place to a loving home you know?"

"Yeah...I still can't believe I'm here." Sora mumbles. Ven smiles at him.

"Well you are! So how old are you?"

"Eight."

"Me too! So is Roxas and Vanitas...Riku and Axel are older by a couple of years." Ven explains.

"How long have you been here?" Sora catches how Ven gets this pained expression before he looks at Sora with a soft smile.

"Since I can remember." Ven seems to think. "Vanitas came after me and Roxas...then Axel...and then Riku."

"Wow...so you guys grew up here." Sora is starting to feel more comfortable with this. If Ven was here for his whole life...then Aqua doesn't seem to type to just throw kids out. "So...they don't throw kids out?"

"No." Ven softens when he sees that expression. "We're a family here. They wouldn't throw you out. I was raised here but the other kids weren't so lucky. They've come from bad backgrounds just as i'm sure you have...but Aqua and Terra have helped them and they'll help you too!"  
It's almost too good to be true.

All thoughts leave Sora when he smells bacon. His mouth waters as he walks into the kitchen with Ven. All the boys are sitting at the table. Roxas gives him a glance but that's the only one who looks at them when they sit down.

"Good morning Sora, Ven." Aqua smiles sweetly as she comes out of the kitchen, putting plates in front of everyone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you." Sora smiles at her, feeling his chest tighten.

"Who's this?" Sora tenses when a man comes out of the kitchen. His gaze is powerful, but not necessarily bad.

"This is Sora. One of our new boys." Aqua gives him this sheepish smile. "Sora, this is Terra. My husband."

"H-Hi!" Sora waves, shouting in his nervousness. Terra blinks at the outburst before he smiles.

"Well hello." He chuckles as he takes his seat. "Welcome home." He says. Sora feels something tighten in him again. He feels Ven give his hand a squeeze and the tightness is hurting his chest.

"Now everyone lets say our prayers." Aqua sits next to Terra. Everyone holds hands. Axel grabs Sora's hand a bit tightly. Vanitas looks likes he's about to protest but a fierce look from Aqua gets him to roll his eyes and cross his arms. Riku who was next to him doesn't seem to mind that he won't take his hand. Aqua doesn't seem like she's going to be bothered by it either.

Everyone bows their heads and Aqua says a prayer. "Now everyone eat!" She beams. Sora gets started on pancakes and bacon set before him. As he tastes the delicious food and looks up to see everyone eating with him...that tightness becomes too much.

Sora swallows his pancakes down with difficulty and drops his fork. Everyone looks at him from the sound. That's when the tears fall down his cheeks.

"I-Is this a dream?" Sora can't help to ask, his voice cracking. "I'm not going to wake up behind the garbage cans am I?" It almost seems too good to be true. He would believe that this was a dream completely.

Roxas looks down at his food, Axel's expression seems to have Soften...Riku is staring at him intently, his eyebrows furrowed.

"This isn't a dream. It's real." Aqua reassures. Sora sobs. Ventus hugs him tightly, Sora hugging him back to sob in his shirt. This is embarrassing, crying in front of everyone first thing but this is...this is...

"What a cry baby." Vanitas sneers. He gets a few glares from the boys. Ventus being one and Axel.

"That's not cool. You know how it was the first day." Axel snarls. Vanitas just gives him a bored look.  
"I can tell you I didn't burst out into tears like a baby."

"Vanitas. Stop it." Aqua glares at him. Terra gives Vanitas a warning glance. Vanitas snorts but he doesn't say anymore.

"It's okay." Ventus soothes. Sora pulls away when he gets himself together. Vanitas words had hurt but he's right. He's being a cry baby. Sora wipes his eyes and smiles at Ventus.

"I see you've made a friend Ventus." Terra smiles at the exchange.

"Yeah! I really like Sora!" Ventus says excitedly.

"I like Ventus too." Sora feels like he should say. Ventus looks really happy.

Sora gets back to eating. He feels eyes on him so he looks up. Riku is staring at him. He's looking at him before looking at Terra with a disapproving look. Terra just gives him this glance that Sora doesn't understand and then Riku stops staring at Sora. Roxas is also glancing at him cautiously.

It seems the only person that likes him is Ventus. Sora doesn't' mind that. It's been a long time since he could say he has a friend. He lost all his friends around the time he lost his home. Everyone looks at you differently when you have no place to call your own.

Once everyone is done they have to wash their dishes and put them away. Everyone does it without complaint and Sora finds he likes this system.

"Now everyone, to class." Aqua claps her hands. Sora raises his eyebrow when all the boys get up and leave into another room.

"Class?" Sora looks at Ven who is waiting for him.

"Yup! We have school here. Aqua home schools us." Ven smiles as he leads him into the room all the others went into.

The room looks like a classroom. There's a desk and a chalk board. Sora notices that Riku and Axel are on the other side of the room while Roxas and Vanitas are on another side. Ventus takes his seat next to Roxas so Sora takes his seat next to him...right next to Vanitas. The dark haired male doesn't say anything but he gives him a nasty look.

"Alright everyone. We're going to start with math. Just so Sora knows, I will be your teacher. It's going to be like normal school. I don't know how much school you have missed so let's see what you know." Aqua says with all the patience in the world.

It's been a long time since Sora has been in school and it shows. His face gets hot when Aqua has to talk to hm the most and help him through problems. IT looks like Riku and Axel are doing different things and she talks to them separately...Aqua moves from each subject, giving homework out as well. When it gets to English and Aqua asks him to read the book aloud in front of everyone...Sora has trouble with a big word.

Vanitas laughs at him. His laughter mean and cruel. "You're so stupid! It's 'suspicious', you can't even read?" He taunts.

Sora gives him a glare but he has to admit it's a blow to his ego.

"Don't be mean to Sora." Ventus defends him, glaring at Vanitas.

"No wonder you get along together so well. You're both idiots." Vanitas smirks.

"We're not idiots!" Both Sora and Ven say at the same time.

"Vanitas why don't you read for us then? If you just want to be mean to your brothers." Aqua watches with growing irritation as Vanitas gives her a pointed look.

"They're not my brothers." He snarls but he starts to read the book.

"Calm down. You let him work you up to easily." Roxas says to his brother, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh he just makes me so angry." Ven mumbles. Sora glances at Vanitas but he's still reading the book. He can read it so well. Vanitas is smart. Sora grips his fist as he pays more attention to the book. He'll show Vanitas he can be smart too. Then maybe Vanitas will want to talk to him. Sora wants to be able to thank him properly.

Sora finds that Aqua is not only talking to Riku and Axel differently but everyone else. She's giving them other work assignments then Sora. It's like they're all in different classes but in the same room. It's just like how he remembers school, but just a bit stranger. Aqua is very kind and patient. She gives out stickers to those who do well and candy.

Needless to say Sora hasn't gotten many stickers or candy today. It's been sort of embarrassing how far behind he is. He didn't think he would forget so much...but when you're out in the street you don't need to know how to divide or how to read a book filled with big words. You just have to know how to keep warm and to find food.

"Class is over." Aqua rings this little bell. "come and get a lunch. Eat and relax and Then we will start training."

"School is hard but you'll get the hang of it!" Ven encourages, handing Sora a lunch bag that he had gotten when he got his. He grabs Sora's hand, leading him over to a table that already has Roxas and Axel sitting at it.

"I don't know...you guys were so far a head of me. It looked like you were writing a whole book next to me." Sora licks his lips when he pulls out a sandwich and some chips. Oh how he's missed food on a regular bases.

"Just a little report." Ven rubs the back of his head. "You'll get to that!" He adds with a smile.

"How long have you been out of school?" Sora is surprised when it's Axel who asks that.

"Um...about a year now." Sora admits.

"Yeah it'll take you awhile." Axel grunts before he gets back to his food. Sora blinks when Riku sits at their table. He doesn't speak to anyone and just eats his food quietly. Sora looks around for Vanitas only to find him sitting by himself off in the corner somewhere.

"Why is he sitting alone?" Sora asks. This gets all the boys to look at him.

"Because he hates everyone." Axel shakes his head.

"He rather to be alone Sora...I would keep your distance." Ven warns again. "Here, you can have my pudding!"

Sora wants to go over there and talk to Vanitas but with the way Ven is staring at him...he feels like he shouldn't. Ven is looking worried. He takes the pudding with a smile, getting Ven to smile back at him.

Riku just watches Sora carefully the whole time, eating his food slowly.

* * *

"Sora I'll be training you." Said boy was staring dumbly after all the boys that just got up and left in a hurry when Aqua said something about 'training starting'. Sora looks over to see Terra giving him a friendly smile. He's holding a wooden sword. "Let's go out in the back."

"What are we training for?" Sora asks as he follows Terra outside. There's three dummies that look to be made of hay against a wooden pole.

"To fight. And to be strong." Terra responds as he hands Sora the wooden Sword. He takes it carefully, swinging it around. "Do you want to be strong Sora?"

'Yeah!"Sora's eyes sparkle as he looks up at Terra. "Are you going to teach me how to use a sword?!"

"That I am." Terra grins when Sora starts to hop up and down.

"Is that what all the other boys are doing right now with Aqua?" Sora tilts his head when Terra averts his gaze.

"Yes, Something like that. Each one has a unique weapon...but let's get to you so you can join your brothers. I'm going to start you off with the basics. Get into a stance like this, hold the sword like this- no with your right hand- that's good. Now walk forward, be careful not to trip. You have to be diligent-"

Sora doesn't know how long this goes on. Terra is a very thorough teacher and though he is patient, he won't let anything slide that's wrong.

By the end of it Sora, is hitting the dummies pretty well and backing away when Terra says the enemy just swung. It's a lot of fun, Sora is covered in sweat.

"You're doing well. I think you're ready to have a real opponent." Terra glances around. He spots Riku walking towards the house, his back straight and those aqua eyes sharp. "Riku! Spar with Sora."

Riku stops and turns to face them slowly. Sora straightens himself out, getting into a fighting stance, a playful grin on his lips. Riku snorts, catching the wooden Sword Terra throws at him with ease.

"This isn't a game." Riku narrows his eyes as he gets in a stance. It's much different than Sora's own and he can't help to wonder if Riku forgot what Terra told him. "If we were holding real blades, you would not be grinning as you are. Think of it like that."

"I am taking this seriously! It's just...I'm having fun." Sora chuckles. He's always wanted to have someone to sword fight with.

"We'll see how long that lasts." Riku's eyes gleam as Sora charges towards him. Sora swings but it's easily dodged by Riku. He does a side step before kicking Sora on the side, sending him flying away from him. Sora does a roll before getting back up. His eyes are still wide, staring at Riku in awe. He did it so gracefully. "Something wrong?" Riku smirks.

"That was awesome! Grrr I won't lose to you Riku! I'm going to do a super cool move too!" Sora declares as he charges towards Riku. This time he goes low and Riku has to block the attack. Sora grins as he moves to the side to attack Riku from the back like Terra taught him-

Sora yelps when Riku suddenly gets low and kicks his feet out from under him with his leg. Sora falls on his butt, with Riku's wooden sword pushed against his neck.

"You are not worth my time." Riku remarks coldly.

"Oh yeah?" Sora feels himself get worked up. This boy is looking down on him. Looking at him like he's some kind of weakling...Sora will get stronger. "I'll show you. I'll keep training and I'll beat you!"

"I doubt that." Riku pulls his sword away, those aqua eyes staring him down.

"Sora why don't you go in and take a shower? Dinner should be ready soon. We'll train more tomorrow." Terra reassures before Sora could ask. Sora beams at Terra before he runs towards the house excited for dinner.

Riku gives Terra a meaningful look. "He's not going to make it. He's too weak. You should put him back where you found him."

Terra's expression is stone but those eyes have shifted, just a bit. "Sora has a month to prove he can be one of us. All humans are weak and he is nothing more than a child. You have to remember Riku that recently you were just like him-"

"I was much stronger than that boy!" Riku rasies his voice. He frowns afterward when he realizes who he's talking to . He lowers his head. "...I will not compare myself to him."

"Either way Riku, Sora is staying. Aqua has taken a liking to him...and so has Ventus. I will train him and make him ready. As far as you are concerned, he is your family now."

"I won't accept him. He's going to die. It's a waste of your time when you could be training us more. You're letting your judgment be swayed too much by Ventus's affections for Sora-"

"I am much older and wiser than you Riku. I know when my emotions are controlling my decision but I believe he can make it." Terra snaps. When Riku just glares out towards the woods, Terra turns and starts to walk away. "You should take your shower too Riku. Dinner is going to be severed soon."

Riku throws the wooden sword on the ground, gripping his fists to his sides for a moment...before he starts walking towards the home with that indifferent expression back on his face.

* * *

"So how was your first day?" Ven jumps on Sora's bed. He's still filled with energy after everything today. Sora feels like he's about to pass out. He's never had so much stuff to do in one day.

"It was fun! It was tiring through too." Sora chuckles rubbing the back of his head. He glances around to see that all the other boys look much like Ven. Like they're not tired at all. "...you don't look tired at all Ven."

"It's something you get use to." Ven smiles nervously. "Um..." he looks down at his hands before looking back up at Sora. "Tomorrow would you like to watch a movie with me? We'll have some free time."

"Sure." Sora smiles at Ven. The young boy slowly starts to smile back before it becomes a grin.

"I can't wait for tomorrow then!-"

"Ven you're being too loud." Roxas calls.

"I am not." Ven gives him a look.

"Hey Ven I think i'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired." Sora yawns. He starts to lay down in the bed, looking up at Ven with half lidded eyes. Ven stares at him a moment, before he smiles and nuzzles his head against his.

"Good night Sora. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Good night Ven." Sora feels his chest tighten at the affection. Ven leaves to get in his bed. "Good night Roxas, Good night Axel." They don't respond but Sora will keep going. "Good night Riku." Riku just glances at him. "Good night Vanitas." Everyone tenses up.

Vanitas slowly turns his head from looking out of the window, those golden eyes darken. Sora doesn't get to see his glare. By the time he's said his last good night he's already passed out. Fast asleep. Vanitas gets out of the bed and starts to march over towards him.

Riku tenses for a moment, looks like he might get out of bed before he relaxes. He just turns his back on the scene. Roxas and Axel avert their gaze as well.

"Vanitas stop." Ven gets in front of Sora, his eyes narrowed. "He was only being kind to you-"

"I believe I told that dumb ass to stop talking to me." Vanitas growls.

"I don't care what you told him. He's a part of our family now. You can't hurt him." Ven's eyes start to get lighter in warning. Vanitas takes this in before he smirks.

"Look at you, getting worked up over a human you just met. Are you so desperate for friends? Are you that lonely?"

"No. Sora is a good person. He's kind and I watched him work his hardest with Terra. He wants to be a part of this family." Ven glares at everyone. "I wish all of you guys would start acting like we are one."

Roxas looks off to the side, Axel grabs his hand and Riku just gives Ven an even look. Vanitas laughs.

"You and Sora were really made for each other. So foolish. I'll love to see the look on your face when we have to kill him. It's obvious he's not going to be able to be one of us-"

"You don't know that. No one is going to kill him." Ven snaps.

"I'll make sure to make it as painful as possible." Vanitas sneers as he slowly walks backwards, those golden eyes gleaming before he turns and walks back to his bed. Instead of getting in his own bed, Ventus gets inside of Sora's. This way he can protect him if Vanitas tries anything while he's asleep.

Ventus smiles when Sora hugs him in his sleep, rubbing his head against his back. Ventus finds he doesn't even mind that the younger boy is drooling on him.

It's kind of nice, being so warm when you're sleeping. He'll be out of the bed before Sora wakes up.

* * *

It's been a week since Sora has come here. Not much has changed. All the boys except Ven seem to want nothing to do with him. He's been working on homework and trying to catch up to everyone in his classes but Sora feels like he's just falling farther behind. Aqua only has to talk to him after class and explain things to him.

Terra has been training him everyday and he has gotten better...but no where near as good as Riku. When Sora told Ventus about his concerns, Ven gave him this smile and shook his head 'Even I can't beat Riku yet. It takes time.'

How much time? And Ventus can't beat Riku either? Sora can't help to wonder how strong Riku really is.

Sora winces as he tries to get off the ground. He's covered in sweat and his muscles are aching. Training with Terra was really hard today and now Sora has no energy. Even after all the hard work this week, Sora feels like he's barely gained any ground on Riku. Sora grips his fist, whenever Riku would see him training, he just give him this glance like he's bored before moving on.

It bothers Sora.

"Good work today Sora. You've getting better." Terra encourages. "Go in to clean up. Do you need help?"

"No I got it. Thanks Terra." Sora smiles at the older man. Terra could never replace Sora's real father but...he's a runner up. Aqua and Terra are so nice and kind to all of them. As Sora watches Terra walk away, he can't help to once again feel his chest tighten. He's so blessed to be here.

Sora frowns as he forces himself up. It's all because of Vanitas and he still hasn't been able to thank him. Either Vanitas isn't around or Ven is stopping him from getting close. Sora knows that the boy is dangerous but...Sora can't keep going on like this without thanking him.

Sora's whole body lights up when he sees Vanitas walking towards the house, alone. This is his chance. Sora doesn't think. "Vanitas!" Sora calls.

Vanitas stops walking to turn those golden eyes towards him. Sora runs towards him, wincing from his muscles aching. He stops in front of him, panting. Vanitas looks like he wants to kill him. Sora averts his gaze before he locks eyes with him. "Thank you. Thank you for what you did for me a week ago. I'm so happy here." Sora looks at him with complete gratitude.

Vanitas blinks at such sparkling blue eyes before he laughs. Sora tilts his head head when Vanitas keeps laughing before he settles down. "I wouldn't thank me so honestly. Everything comes with a price. I'm sure soon you'll be cursing my name."

"Never." Sora says firmly. The dark amusement leaves Vanitas and he's just staring at him again. " You're my family now. I don't care what the price is. I've never been this happy since my parents died so..." Sora straightens up. "I want to be your friend Vanitas-"

Sora yelps when Vanitas punches him in the face. He didn't hold back on it either. Sora falls to his side, feeling the whole side of his face sting. The dark haired boy is staring down at him with utter dark intent. "You are an idiot. You're not a part of this family yet. I don't consider you family and I will never consider you a friend. Don't misunderstand me. I saved you for my entertainment. If you speak to me again Sora, i'll make it so you won't be able to speak again. Those eyes of yours make me sick."

Sora just continues to stare up at Vanitas in shock. The boy chuckles humorlessly before he walks past him and into the house. Sora forces himself up, rubbing his cheek. His eyes stinging with tears. It isn't really the pain. Vanitas words hurt a bit. He's been thinking about talking to him for a week and of course when he does, Vanitas looks like he wants to kill him.

Vanitas doesn't' seem him as family yet...Sora's sure all the other boys feel the same way. Except for Ventus. Sora closes his eyes. As long as he has Ven, Aqua and Terra, Sora is okay with that. Hopefully the other boys will come around...

Sora walks into the home and takes a shower. When he comes out for dinner, Aqua looks at him and frowns deeply.

"Sora what happened to your face?" Everyone looks at him. Ven's eyes light up with concern and he gets up to walk toward Sora, looking at him more closely. Sora glances toward Vanitas to see him staring at him bored.

"I fell." Sora lies. Telling on Vanitas will only make the boy hate him more.

"Fell on what dear? It looks like you've been punched." Aqua frowns.

"No I just fell. Boy, i'm hungry!"Sora chuckles nervously as he makes his way to the table. Ven sits next to him and leans into him.

"Did someone hurt you? You can tell me who it was Sora." Ven whispers. Sora just shakes his head. He gives Ven's hand a squeeze and smiles at him.

"It's okay Ven." Ventus stares at him for a moment before he gives one long glare at every other boy at the table. When Vanitas returns it with a smirk, Ven's eyes narrow.

"If you say so Sora...Would you like the play after dinner?" Ven looks at Sora who smiles at him.

"I would love to!" Sora beams when Ventus nuzzles his head against his.

"You're just too cute Sora." Ven hums.

"I'm not cute." Sora feels his face get red and he glares at Ven.

"That's even cuter!" Ven teases.

"You're both two cute." Aqua grabs both of their cheeks before sitting down.

"Not cute." They both mumble, getting Aqua to chuckle.

Roxas rolls his eyes, Axel is too busy staring at Roxas, Riku just eats his food and Vanitas looks like he wants to be anywhere but here.

After awhile of eating, Sora can't stay quiet. " I want to say thank you again." Everyone looks at him. He's not looking at Vanitas. "I've been here a week and I have to say...I'm really happy that I'm here." Those blue eyes are too bright. Sora doesn't know what they do to people.

Ventus hugs him. The other boys look a bit dazzled before they start having mixed fillings. Guilt. Anger. Frustration. Guilt is probably the biggest one. Vanitas on the other hand Is just glaring at the boy that is a ball of light.

"I'm happy you're here too." Ventus pulls away with this big smile. "This week has been so much fun! I want to spend a lot more time with you!"

"So do I." Sora agrees.

"So Sora...do you see us as your family?" Aqua asks, getting Sora to look at her. "Can you see yourself living here for a long time?" Some boys give her a glance.

"Yes." Sora doesn't hesitate. They seem surprised. "I know that you guys don't think of me as family." Sora looks at the other four boys who are staring at him. "And that's okay. I'll work my way up to it. Because I really want to be a part of your family." Sora says with determination.

Riku snorts but he averts his gaze from such light. Axel seems interested and Roxas is staring at him with a face he can't read.

"I'd like to eat in peace." Riku grumbles.

"Okay, okay." Aqua gives him a smile before they start to eat again. Sora feels like he's made a statement.

"I think of you as family." Ventus says against his ear. Sora smiles over at him, laying his head against Ventus. He doesn't find this weird, the closeness they have. A lot of times Ven will even sleep in the same bed as him. Sora has missed physical affection.

"Same to you Ven." Sora watches those eyes brighten.

Sora truly is happy to be here.

Later that night, Ventus crawls into bed with Sora, hiding bruises. He gives Vanitas a glare as the golden eyed boy walks past everyone, they all stare at him, their eyes alert. They see the cuts he has, the proof of a struggle before he's in the corner and in his bed. He gives them a fierce look and they look away. Ven keeps himself close to Sora, the sleeping boy unaware of what happened or what Ven just did for him.

He'll protect his new friend from Vanitas' cruelty. He won't give that up.

* * *

 **Just another Story I've already been writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days pass with the same routine. They are on a strict schedule...or so Sora thought. Today is a 'free day'. Ven told them that they actually have close to a week in 'free days' because Terra, and Aqua have gone to the town, along with Riku, and Axel. Sora didn't like the idea of his new family being gone for so long and asked what they were doing in town and why couldn't' they have come.

Ven responded with saying 'they're getting us supplies'. When Sora questioned him, Ven changed the subject quickly. He also said ' there would be too many people if we all went'.

Sora supposes eight is a lot of people to go to the store. He still wishes he could have gone too. It's going to be weird to have three days without the two adults.

Ven told him not to worry. They have left meals for them to eat and if Sora gets hungry, Ven knows how to cook a couple of meals. He's very talented. Ven is smart in his studies and he can cook. Sora can barely keep up with his work and training.

"At least that looks like it's healing." Ven gets him out of his thoughts, he's touching Sora's cheek, looking at the bruise that is starting to fade.

"Yeah." Sora eats some more of his popcorn. The two are currently sitting on the couch together watching a movie. Bringing up the bruise makes Sora remember the person who gave it to him. "By the way, where is Vanitas?" He hasn't seen him much since he punched him.

"Who knows?" Ven's eyebrows furrow. "He's probably gone out by himself. Aqua and Terra tell him not to but he does anyway. He doesn't like staying here much."

Sora rubs his cheek in thought. "Do you know...why Vanitas is so mean? I notice everyone stays away from him...and he doesn't like me talking to him. He gets angry so easily... I want to be family to him." Sora speaks his concerns. He's always been a honest person.

"...I'm sorry to tell you this Sora but I'm sure there's nothing you could do that would make Vanitas think of you as family. He doesn't think of any of us as family and says so daily. He's so full of badness...He's always been like that. Since the day he's come here. He's been as dark and cruel as he is now. I don't know anything about his past...but we all have bad pasts. That doesn't give him an excuse for his actions. If I'm honest Sora, he's kind of been my enemy from the start." Ven looks down at his hands, gripping his fist.

"...Aqua and Terra have done so much for him...yet he doesn't appreciate them. He's even attacked them! They still give him a place to stay and food to eat...and he's just..." Ven takes a deep breath before he look at Sora firmly. "I've tried to be nice...but he's just a mean guy. I know you are kind Sora but just leave him be. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh..." Sora frowns at hearing about how Vanitas attacked Aqua and Terra. He wonders what kind of past he could have had and he wonders...what's going on inside of Vanitas's heart? What does he think about? If Vanitas is so bad, so cruel...why did he save him? Why did he help him? Sora looks at Ven and he knows the boy is worried about him. Vanitas is dangerous. "I'll try to keep away."

"Good." Ven brightens up, patting Sora on the shoulder.

"But you know it's not just Vanitas who doesn't see me as family." Sora says quietly. "Everyone else too."

Ven's gaze softens. "Sora..." he thinks before he smiles at him. "They'll come around! You just got to show them how great of a person you are! I'm just a bit more friendlier out of the bunch. Roxas is just shy. He doesn't trust anyone. Axel is only interested in Roxas so if you make friends with Roxas, he'll come around. Riku...well he's a tough one. I wouldn't even say we're friends. But I'm sure we'll get closer through time!" Ven says confidently.

Sora stares at those blue eyes before he smiles and it radiates his face. Ven feels something in him tighten. "Thanks. I feel a lot better. I wont' give up. I want all of us to get closer!" Sora cheers, punching the air. Ven gains a bit more hope.

The two boys fall in a comfortable silence, watching the movie together. Just when it's about to end, Ven turns his head to the side. "Roxas?"

Sora looks over and is surprised to see Roxas standing In the living room, staring at them. How long had he been there? Sora didn't even hear him come. Roxas doesn't look at Sora.

"What are you doing?" He asks Ven.

"We're just watching this movie. We were going to play a card game afterward."

Roxas nods his head and starts to leave. Sora doesn't let this chance slip away. It's time to act. "Roxas!" Sora shouts, getting Roxas to tense and look back at him with his eyebrow raised. "You wanna play with us?" Sora asks, smiling at the blonde. Hoping he'll say yes.

Roxas stares at him with wide blue eyes before he averts his gaze. He seems to think before he nods his head. "Sure...There's nothing else to do."

"Yay!" Sora and Ven cheer. They both chuckle afterward.

"We should play a board game then!" Ven runs off, leaving Roxas and Sora alone. Roxas stares off to the side, not looking at Sora. That's not what he wants.

"So um..." Roxas glances at Sora. "Who's the older twin?" Sora comes closer, his eyes filled with curiosity. "I've never seen twins before. It's so cool."

"It's not cool." Roxas snaps, those blue eyes getting fiery.

"Why not?" Sora frowns from this change in the blonde. Roxas doesn't answer. Sora thinks for a moment before he smiles. "I'd love to have a twin."

Roxas scoffs. "Trust me, you wouldn't. You have to share the same appearance yet there's always one that's better than the other. One that gets more attention. One that is more talented. We had to share everything. Nothing was mine, and nothing was his but somehow he still had _more._ It's never equal. I hate having to see my face on his."

Sora tries to think of what Roxas said. What if he had a twin that looked just like him? He would have to have shared his parents, shared his toys, shared their affections. If the twin was better at him in things, Sora is sure he would feel bad...but at the same time... "I think I still would like to have a twin." Sora smiles when Roxas glares at him. "Because then I wouldn't have been alone."

The glare falls and Roxas seems like he's listening to him. "If I had a twin...I would have someone to talk to. Someone that probably could understand me better than anyone because we came from the same place! We had the same experiences. If I had a twin...when my parents died, I wouldn't have been alone. We would have shared that sorrow together. I would have had someone to talk to and..." Sora trails off.

Roxas is quiet. He doesn't say anything for a long time and Sora thinks he might be angry with him. The subject of twins seems to have hit a sensitive spot- "Technically, Ventus is the older one. He was born a minute before me."

Sora's eyes light up from Roxas telling him this. The boy doesn't look at him but those blue eyes have changed. "...If I didn't have Ventus by my side...I'm not sure if I could have made it on my own. So...I suppose I am grateful that I have a twin."

Sora smiles at this. He walks over and hugs Roxas, feeling like he needs it. Roxas tenses in his hold, not hugging him back. "It's hard doing anything alone...but we have this family here now. You not only have your twin, but you have me too! And everyone else! I'm grateful for everyone." Sora pulls away to smile at him. Roxas stares at him with doe like eyes before they water.

Roxas pulls him in for another hug, Sora happily returning it. He rubs his back like his mother use to do him. Sora feels him wipe his eyes. He doesn't sob. He just hugs him.

"I've got board games-" Ven comes back holding a few boxes. When he sees the two hugging, his eyes get huge. "Whoa! You guys are hugging without me?" Ven pouts. "I want to hug."

"Ven no-" Roxas starts to protest, trying to let go of Sora but soon Ven is hugging them both, pushing them close.

"Rox yes." Vent beams as he nuzzles Sora's head then Roxas's. Sora chuckles when Roxas starts pushing Ven away by his face, his twin pouting. There's something different in Roxas' eyes as he looks at Ven...and when he looks at Sora.

They all start to play the game, laughing when one of them would lose or make a stupid mistake. Roxas starts to loosen up and he's laughing along with them. Sora glances over at Roxas, catching the other boy looking at him. Sora gives him a smile...and Roxas returns it.

Sora feels like he may have gained a new friend.

* * *

Sora is woken up by Ven the next day. "Geez you sleep like a rock." Ventus teases as Sora groans, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Being able to sleep in a couple of days has messed me up." Little Sora complains. Sora's eyes widen and he gets out of bed, those blue eyes sparkling. "Wait! Terra and Aqua are back right?"

"Yup! Everyone is down eating breakfast." Ven chuckles when Sora takes off running down the stairs. Ven runs with him, the boys having a friendly competition to see who can make it there first. Sora pushes himself through the door first, chuckling while Ven groans from his defeat.

Sora's laughing calms down a bit when he sees everyone in the kitchen staring at him. Most are blank stares but some look annoyed. Aqua and Terra are smiling at them.

"Good morning! You guys are back!" Sora cheers as he runs over to the table, taking his seat. "I missed you guys!"

"Aw we missed you too." Aqua gets up to kiss his forehead, placing food in front of him and Ven. Terra gets up to ruffle their hair.

"How was the trip? The next time you guys go can I come?" Sora smiles. He frowns when Aqua and Terra exchange a look.

"We usually take the older kids." Terra explains, sitting back down.

"But we'll take you out when you get older." Aqua smiles when Sora looked a bit down. This gets her a look from Riku and Terra. Sora brightens at this.

As they all eat, Sora frowns when he notices Vanitas still isn't back. Where did he go to? No one has asked about him.

Sora glances at Roxas who is acting like he did before they had the last few days off together. Not wanting for it to stay like that, Sora decides to try to talk to him first. "Good morning Roxas." Sora says.

Everyone stops eating to look at him, again.

"Good morning Sora." Roxas doesn't hesitate. Everyone is looking at him Roxas. Axel has his eyebrow raised as he looks between the two.

"Oh. Did something happen while we are gone?" Aqua smiles fondly when she sees how Roxas eyes got a bit lighter.

Roxas shrugs his shoulder. When Riku and Axel keep staring at him, he raises his eyebrow. "What?" They both go back to eating.

Class goes more smoothly than Sora thought. Even though he's had a couple days break, he's doing good in his subjects. He's still not on anyone else level though. They're getting different paper work than him still.

Sora can't stop glancing over where Vanitas should be. It's been four days now. Aqua and Terra never asked about him. Ven said he does this a lot so...he guesses it's not a concern.

It gets to lunch time. All the boys are sitting and eating together. Ven is talking about the movie they watched excitedly. It doesn't seem like Riku is paying much attention to him. Axel is staring Sora down though-

"Hey Sora do you want this?" Roxas offers his cup cake. Sora's eyes sparkle.

"Yes!" Sora beams as he takes the cup cake. Before he throws it into his mouth, he looks at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'm full." Roxas chuckles at how happy Sora looks as he says his thanks before destroying the cupcake.

"You never give me your food." Axel crosses his arms.

"You don't like sweets Axel." Roxas points out. Axel huffs, glaring at Sora.

"Still."

"Hey after training with Terra do you want to spar with me?" Ven offers, his eyes shining excitedly.

"Yeah!" Sora looks over at Roxas who is staring at them.

"You want to spar with us too?" Ven offers first. Sora smiles at Roxas. The twin nods his head before he smirks.

"I can show Sora how much better I am with my sword."

"Ohh we'll see." Ven crosses his arms. "I'll impress Sora! Not you!"

"I think it will be me who impresses you guys!" Sora cheers, griping his fist. The twins stare at him a moment before they chuckle.

"So cute!" Ven gushes.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"What do you mean Roxas? And i'm not cute! I've gotten better...!"

Axel watches from the side line, his arms crossed as he sees the two twins start to tease the brunette. He narrows his eyes when he sees how Roxas smiles at Sora. Riku catches the look in those green orbs of Axel but he just gets up and leaves.

Being involved in that is a waste of time.

* * *

"You two want to spar Sora?" Terra raises his eyebrows at the two eager twins, one more open about his excitement than the other.

"Yes!" Ven shouts and Roxas nods. Terra glances over at Sora who is working on the dummies. He's sweating, his shirt has been discarded on the floor. Terra can tell he's about to run out of energy. He's gotten pretty far with him today...It seems Sora hasn't forgotten what he taught.

"Alright then. Sora! Are you up for sparing with Roxas and Ven?" Terra watches as Sora turns around quickly, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah!" He points his sword in the air, grinning at Ven and Roxas who are starting to get hyped up. "Who am I fighting first?"

"Me." Roxas and Ven say at the same time. The two narrow their eyes.

"I challenge you to fight Sora first!"

"You're on!"

Sora sits on the grass, letting himself rest as Terra gives them both wooden swords. Ven grins over at him, those blue eyes look beautiful in the light. Like how the water looks when the sun is shining down on its surface.

"Watch me Sora!"

"Yeah watch him lose!" Roxas grins when he gets a glare from Ven. Sora's eyes widen when the two go at each other. They're so fast. Wood clanks together and there foot work is amazing. They go back and forth, each trying to gain ground on each other.

"Are you watching Sora? Watch!" Ven says as he starts gaining on Roxas. Sora can't help to chuckle at his friend.

"Ven I'm watching!" He giggles.

"Are you impressed?" Ven yells over at him as he dodges a swipe to the chest from Roxas.

"I am! You both are amazing! Super cool!" Roxas flushes when Sora says that, he looses his footing and has to block an attack from Ven that was about to get him in the chest.

"But I'm cooler right?" Ven pouts, getting Roxas to roll his eyes. Sora chooses not to answer, watching the two twins get back into it.

Sora's eyes widen when Ven kicks Roxas off his feet, the boy landing on his back. When Ven goes to hit him, Roxas blocks, still fighting. He rolls quickly and jumps up. He seems to be getting heated and when Roxas swings his sword...it breaks Ven's sword when he blocks.

Sora's eyes widen. "Whoa!"

"Roxas." Terra gives the twin a firm look. It's warning. Roxas tenses, rubbing his arm. "It seems you have won." He leans in, whispering something. Roxas nods his head quickly.

"I won't."

Ven doesn't look too happy but he sits on the side lines as Sora gets up and Roxas gets a new sword.  
"You're strong Roxas!" Sora admires before he gets in his stance. "But I won't let that scare me!"

Roxas gets in his stance as well. When Terra says for them to start, Sora runs after Roxas first. He has to be fast, because Roxas is fast.

When Roxas moves to the side, Sora blocks his attack to the thigh. He had seen him try to do that before with Ven. Sora uses the foot work Terra taught him...but he also follows his instinct and soon Roxas and Sora are going back and forth.

"Woo!" Ven cheers them.

It goes in for a good while...but then Roxas hits his sword hard and it flings from his hand. Roxas places his sword close to his heart and Sora pouts. He lost.

"It was a good fight for someone who just started learning." Roxas smiles.

"I'll get better." Sora says with determination. When Ven comes up, it's the same story...Sora last longer with him but he thinks Ven is going easy on him. He notices he's not moving as fast and there were times Sora left himself open but he didn't take it.

Sora ends up losing but he did learn some more moves. He thinks he's starting to get the hang of moving and attacking while in a real battle.

"You all did well." Terra smiles at the three boys who started shoving each other in a playful manner as little boys do. They're all hyper from the fights. "Especially you Sora. I saw real improvement."

"Really?" Sora's eyes brighten as he looks at Terra. He nods his head.

"You three go get cleaned off. Dinner is going to be steak-"

"Steak!" Ven cheers, running towards the house only to trip and fall on his face. Sora and Roxas crack up getting Ven to pout at the two.

"Are you okay?" Sora helps him up.

"I'm fine." He mumbles. Those blue eyes gleam. "Sora lets race! You two Roxas! If I win I get your seconds of steak!"

"No! The steak is mine!" Sora chuckles as he takes off running.

"Cheater!" Roxas yells but he runs after him.

"You both are!" Ven runs after them. Sora laughs so hard he ends up tripping and falling like Ven. The two twins laugh as they keep running.

"Guess I lost my seconds." Sora sticks out his tongue as he gets up and brushes himself off. He feels eyes on him and he looks over to see Riku standing a few feet away. Sora blinks, waving at him. How long had Riku been there?

Riku turns around and walks towards Terra, not acknowledging the wave. Sora doesn't let it get him down. It seems he still has a ways to go with Riku...but he'll get there. Filled with determination, he takes off running towards the house. He can hear Ven calling him.

"I know what you're going to say." Terra glances at Riku as he picks up Sora's shirt that he left.

"It's been close to two weeks." Riku watches how Terra won't meet his eyes.

"I'm well aware. Sora is getting better. I still have faith that he will make it." Terra seems to think before he glances at Riku. "Are you by chance, concerned about him?"

"No." Riku shakes his head. "Lost causes bother me. There's no point in having him around when he won't pull his weight. It would be best if you just sent him home now before it's too late. I know you wouldn't like having to kill him."

Terra tenses. "It won't come to that." His eyes have changed though, Riku can see it and sense it. "...In a week we will have a meeting about what to do with Sora if it still seems like Sora won't be able to make it." Terra walks towards the house, not looking back at Riku.

Riku makes no comment about Sora anymore and follows after Terra to clean up for supper himself.

* * *

"You guys are leaving?" Sora frowns at Ven who looks just as upset and Roxas who doesn't look too happy himself.

"Just for a day." Aqua reassures. " We'll be back by tomorrow morning!"

"Why can't I come?" Sora questions. It will be the first time they he's alone here without Ven.

"We'll take you out soon." Terra says quickly, ruffling Sora's hair. "While we're gone, why don't you find Axel and tell him to help with the dishes?"

Axel had left right after breakfast in a fit when he found out that he couldn't go with Roxas either.

"Okay." Sora is still a bit disappointed.

"When we come back we'll play more games together and spar!" Ven smiles at him, hugging Sora tightly.

"Yeah." Roxas agrees, giving Sora a fist bump. Sora can't help to smile at the twins.

"I can't wait!" Sora waves the four goodbye. Once they're gone...Sora feels a bit lonely. The house seems so quiet and empty without them. Riku had left awhile ago without a word, and Vanitas still hasn't come home. Sora is tempted to ask Aqua and Terra about it. How long does Vanitas normally stay out?

Then again, Sora has figured out that on that day Vanitas saved him, he was out like he was now, not listening to Aqua or Terra.

"I better find Axel." Sora mumbles when he looks at all the dirty dishes that have been left. Usually everyone does their own but it seems like the four were in a hurry to get out. With that Sora starts to search this very large home. A lot of the doors are locked so it only leaves a few options to where Axel could be.

After searching all the bathrooms Sora decides to check their room. He walks in, glancing at all the empty beds- The door shuts behind him. Sora turns around quickly, his eyes wide only to relax when he sees It's Axel. He's standing in front of the door that he just shut.

"Axel! I was looking for you. Terra wants us to do the dishes." Sora says with a smile. It starts to falter when Axel narrows his eyes at him. He walks up to him slowly. The boy is only a couple of years older than him but he's much taller. He towers over the young Sora.

"I'm only going to say this once. Roxas is _my_ best friend." Axel points to his chest before jabbing Sora in his. "Not yours. We've known each other a lot longer. I mean a lot longer. Just because you think you're cute, doesn't mean you're going to be able to steal Roxas away from me."

"I'm not trying to steal Roxas away from you." Sora's eyes widen. He puts his hands up to show his peace. "I know Roxas is your best friend...we just started becoming friends." Axel doesn't seem convinced. "I want to become friends with all of you. I want to be apart of this family. I'm not trying to steal Roxas away. I just want to be apart of what you guys have. I want to be your friend too Axel."

"You've been stealing Roxas away from me recently. He's been hanging out with you instead of me." Axel averts his gaze for a moment before glaring at Sora.

"You could have always joined in. The more the merrier!" Sora smiles.

"I got my eyes on you." Axel makes that eyes on you sign with his fingers before he walks out of the room. Sora frowns. Well that could have gone better. Sora follows after Axel and together they take care of the dishes. Sora wanted to ask if Axel wanted to do something with him but he was quick to leave once he was finished.

With nothing else to do, Sora decides to work on his swordsmanship. After about an hour, Sora spots Riku. He waves at him which only gets a cold gaze in return before he walks off. "Wait Riku do you want to spar me?" Sora calls.

"No." He says flatly.

Sora frowns but he doesn't let that get him down. He'll just keep training harder and soon Riku will want to spar with him because he's just that good. After finishing that he spots Axel in the house. Through the rest of the day, Sora tries to get Axel to do something with him. He asks him to watch a movie with him which is declined. He asks for him to play a game, declined. No matter how much Sora bugs him, Axel just says no and narrows his eyes at him like he's suspicious.

Sora frowns when he goes down stairs and finds that Riku and Axel are hanging out. The two older boys seem to be talking about something while they're playing video games. The young boy feels a bit hurt that the two older ones didn't invite him. He could of happily watched.

Riku must sense him because he glances over from the TV, looking right at Sora. Sora tenses up, his eyes doe-like from being caught. Riku just stares at him before he goes back to playing. Sora's gaze lowers and his chest tightens in that way he doesn't like.

"Would you go the fuck away? You're so annoying." Axel snaps when he sees Sora. "I don't want to hang out with you. Geez-" Axel looks at how those big blue eyes stare at him with unhidden hurt.

Feeling a bit dejected and not wanting to cry again in front of the older boys, Sora walks back up stairs with his shoulders slumped.

He decides to lay in bed and skip dinner. This is the first time since he's been there that Sora has felt lonely or out of place. Ven has always been around him and showered him with affection...and Roxas is closer to him now too. All the people that think of him as family are gone and now he's left with the two left that don't.

Axel doesn't want anything to do with him and Riku barely knows he exists.

Just when Sora is about to fall asleep, he hears his door creek open. He doesn't turn to see who it is. He just tries to settle down for sleep again-

"You're not going to eat dinner?" He recognizes Axel's voice. "It's getting kind of late."

Sora shakes his head. "I'm not hungry. You don't have to make me anything."

There's silence.

Sora thinks he left till he hears his voice again. "Uh...So me and Riku are about to watch a movie. You can come and watch if you want-"

"Really?" Sora perks up, sitting up in bed, looking at Axel with wide eyes. Axel tenses at the sudden change in the young boy. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure."

Sora is out of bed, feeling much better than before. He follows Axel down the stairs to find Riku sitting on the couch. If Riku is surprised to see him he doesn't show it. He barely gives him a glance. Sora sits next to Axel on the couch and he just enjoys the movie.

Sora is content with just being here with them.

* * *

"Ven, Roxas! You're back!" Sora cheers when he's woken up by the two twins. Ven giving him a hug while Roxas just smiles at him.

"Yup! Told ya we would be back in the morning." Ven grins as he pulls away. "How was your day off?"

"It was okay. I missed you guys." Sora admits.

"We get another free day today." Roxas seems excited. "So we can hang out a bit."

"Terra is going to train you though so after your training your free!" Ven adds.

Sora spots Axel staring at the three from his bed. Remembering yesterday he smiles at him. "Axel would you like to hang out with us?"

"You should Axel. That way we can play games with teams. You'll be on mine right?" Roxas asks with a grin. Axel stares at them for a moment before he smirks. With a kick to his step, he gets right next to Roxas.

"Yup! These punks are going down." Axel grins at Ven and Sora.

"No way!" Ven shakes his head and Sora sticks out his tongue.

As they're going downstairs to have breakfast, Axel gives him this look. And in that look Sora thinks he's gotten closer to Axel. He returns it with a bright smile.

Ven sees his smile and gives his hand a squeeze...the boy has been holding it since he came back.

By the end of the day Sora is exhausted. Between training, sparing with everyone, Playing tag with Roxas,Ven and Axel...playing cops and robbers...Sora feels like he could just past out.

It's not a surprise to him that he fell asleep soon after his head hits the pillow. It's not a surprise to any of the boys watching him either.

"Today was a lot of fun." Ven smiles, sitting on Sora's bed as he plays with his hair. He kisses Sora on the forehead before he moves to get in his bed. Only because Roxas and Axel are watching him now. Just as all the boys are starting to settle down, the door opens.

Everyone's eyes open in alarm..except for Sora who's too far into sleep to care.

"I'm back idiots." Vanitas smirks at the glares he gets. The boy looks like he just came out of the shower.

"Be quiet. Sora is trying to sleep." Ven watches as Vanitas walks to his bed. He turns and looks at Sora's sleeping form coldly before smirking again.

"He's still here? You serious? You guys haven't gotten rid of him yet? It seems Terra and Aqua have lost their senses." Vanitas mock sighs before he turns around and starts to walk towards Sora's bed. "It looks like I'll just have to kill him myself." Those golden eyes get darker.

"You won't touch him." Ven gets in front of Sora quickly, shielding him with his body. "You have no right to kill him. He's apart of our family-"

"He is not a part of this family. He's a human that could never be one of us. I'm being merciful by putting him out of his misery." Vanitas smirks at Ven who doesn't back down. "You're no match for me. Do you really want to go there? For this human?"

Vanitas blinks when Roxas gets up and also gets in front of Sora. Axel gets up slowly and gets in front of Sora as well next to Roxas, crossing his arms.

"We'll all protect Sora." Axel glares.

"He's a part of the family now." Roxas narrows his eyes.

Vanitas takes this in with a blank expression before he cracks up. The laugh is deranged. "Are you serious? What the hell did I miss? I go away for a week and you've all lost your minds."

"We're completely sound. You're the one who's lost it Vanitas." Ven growls.

"I haven't lost anything." Vanitas walks closer, smirking at the three that get into stances. They're all ready to fight him. "You can't protect him forever. He's running out of time. If I don't kill him the ritual will." Vanitas chuckles darkly when he sees how Ven has tensed. "But don't worry. I plan on killing him before then-"

"You won't!" Ven snarls. The three take a step forward and Vanitas takes a step back. He clicks his tongue before he walks backwards to his bed. He doesn't take his eyes off of Sora, watching him like a predator.

To protect Sora, Ven gets in the bed with him like he use to do. Roxas seems to know what he's doing and he also gets in bed with Sora, on the other side.

"Move over i'm getting in." Axel somehow squeezes himself in so he's spooning with Roxas. Axel seems content.

Ven grabs Sora's hand and lays his head against his. He's more than willing to stay up all night to make sure Sora is protected from Vanitas.

After seeing the three get in bed to have a barrier around Sora, Vanitas snorts. He catches how Riku is still in his bed. He didn't move a muscle when Vanitas was threatening Sora.

"I see you still have your senses Riku." Vanitas coos, his golden eyes gleaming at the boy.

"It's like you said. He's not going to make it"

"You're actually agreeing with me on something." Vanitas smirks when Riku just turns his back to him and gets to sleep.

Vanitas stays up, those golden eyes peering in the darkness, watching Sora sleep. He knows that Ven is still awake too and he's keeping an eye on him...Vanitas grins widely.

He can't help to think of Axel, Roxas, and Ven as mother hens trying to protect their baby from a snake. It's funny because Vanitas will slaughter them all.

Chickens are no match for a cunning, poisonous snake.

* * *

"Is there a reason you guys are all in my bed?" Sora wakes up a bit confused when he was smashed between Ven and Roxas. He sits up and sees also Axel is in his bed as well.

"We're just chilling." Axel mumbles tiredly, rubbing his nose in the back of Roxas's hair. Roxas pushes him and he rolls off the bed. Sora can't help to laugh loudly. Axel just rolled off, he let it happen.

"Sleeping with Sora is the best that's why. We can't get enough of you." Ven says with a bright smile, nuzzling Sora's head before they get up.

"I like you guys too but you guys can sleep in your own bed." Sora chuckles when Ven pouts. Roxas doesn't seem to mind though. He just gets out of bed, ignoring Axel who is complaining on the floor.  
"I don't wanna." Ven crosses his arms.

"You actually woke up before us." Roxas points out when he looks at the clock. It's almost time for them to go down for Breakfast. Sora can smell it already.

Sora blinks before he beams. "You're right! I'm getting use to this!" Sora cheers. Ven stares at him with secret delight, Roxas grinning at Axel when he just keeps rolling around on the floor. Sora notices that Vanitas and Riku are gone.

"First one at breakfast gets to spar Sora!" Ven shouts suddenly taking off running down the stairs. Roxas blinks before he glares.

"No fair!" Roxas steps on Axel's chest as he runs before running after his twin brother. Axel groans sitting up from the floor, looking at Sora with utter shock on his face.

"Did you see that? He just stepped on me."

Sora giggles. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. He just wanted to win."

"Both my heart and my rib cage are hurt."

Sora can't help to keep laughing at How Axel is looking like with his mouth all open. Axel smirks at him as he stands up. "I'll get him back for that."

"How?" Sora questions as he gets up, the two making their way down.

"Making him feel so bad he'll have to let me hug him." Axel grins. The two share a laugh as they walk into the kitchen. Sora sitting next to Ven and Axel next to Roxas. Riku watched the two come in carefully, his eyebrow furrowed. Ven grabs his hand under the table and stares Vanitas down who just smirks.

Sora feels like it's gotten really tense all of a sudden.

"Good morning boys." Aqua greets as she places everyone food down.

"Good morning!" Sora and Ven say with excitement while Roxas mutters it. Terra comes in with his greetings and then they say their prayers. Everyone eats in silence, and it feels tense to Sora for some reason.

Sora looks up and sees Vanitas is staring at him. Everyone is staring at Vanitas, even Aqua and Terra. Riku isn't paying any mind to it though.

"Hey Sora." Vanitas says. Riku actually looks at him. Sora's eyes widen and he feels his heart beat faster in hope. Does Vanitas want to talk to him now?

"HI-" Sora says with a smile.

"You wanna play with me later?" Vanitas asks coolly. Sora's eyes sparkle.

"Yeah-"

"No he doesn't." Ven glares at Vanitas, grabbing Sora's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"But Ven-" Sora starts to protest.

"Vanitas wants to hurt you." Ven locks eyes with Sora. "He just wants to get you alone to be bad."

"Yeah don't trust him." Roxas says, glaring at Vanitas, Axel doing the same.

"Vanitas what are you planning?" Terra questions with his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing at all. I just want to spend time with my new brother." Vanitas coos. Sora's eyes get wide and he feels so happy-

"He doesn't think of you as a brother." Riku cuts in. "He's just messing with you. Don't be a fool."

"You're no fun Riku. Tsk, Tsk." Vanitas chuckles at the glare he gets from Riku. "But he's right." Vanitas laughs darkly at how Sora's face starts to fall. "You're so stupid! You really thought I was serious. You're pathetic."

"No he's not. Stop making fun of Sora." Vena defends. "He's the best!" Those eyes get lighter.

"I'll do what I want. What are you going to do about it?" Vanitas challenges with a smirk.

"It's okay Ven." Sora hugs his friend when it looked like he was about to get up. Vanitas hurts him but it's fine. He should have expected this. He just got so excited. He's been getting along with everyone recently except Vanitas and Riku...He was hoping to get closer to them soon.

"Sora..." Ven looks into those pretty blue eyes before he returns the hug. Ven has never felt this strong of an urge to protect but Sora brings it out the most. He wants to protect the smile that has made him feel the warmest.

"Gay." Vanitas snorts.

"Vanitas you need to behave." Aqua glares at him. "You're being a jerk."

"Don't tell me what to do." Vanitas narrows his eyes at her. He looks like he's about to get up when Terra gives him this dark look, putting a protective arm in front of Aqua.

Vanitas clicks his tongue. He glares at everyone at the table, his fiercest glare is on Sora before he gives Riku a knowing look.

Riku just glances at him before eating more of his food.

"You know what? Fuck you bitches." Vanitas gives everyone his middle finger as he walks out of the room.

"Fuck you too." Axel narrows his eyes after the boy.

"Leave him be. He needs to cool himself down." Aqua kisses Terra on the cheek and he calms down. "If everyone is done we can start classes..."

Sora can't help to think of those golden eyes...Why does Vanitas dislike him so much? Ven gives his hand a squeeze and he pushes it to the back of his mind.

But he can't help to wonder where Vanitas went and if he's going to be gone for a long time.

* * *

"Riku." Terra calls as Sora hits the practice dummy with his sword. The young boy looks over to see Riku coming up to Terra. He doesn't look at Sora, not giving him a glance. "I want you to go out into the woods and bring back some wood."

"Alright. I was done with my training anyway." He turns to leave.

"Take Sora with you." Terra holds in his smile of amusement when both Sora and Riku look at him with confusion.

"What?" They say in unison. Sora with some excitement while Riku looks like he's holding in a compliant.

"Sora hasn't been out in the woods yet. I think it would be good for him to see how we get our wood."

"So you're giving me baby sitting duties." Riku narrows his eyes.

"It's not baby sitting! I can take care of myself!" Sora waves his sword around.

"Riku take him out in the forest." Terra gives him this look. Riku glances off to the side, spotting something no human could ever see.

"Come on. Keep up or I'll leave you behind." Riku clicks his tongue in annoyance as he turns on his heel and starts to march away. Sora quickly drops his sword and runs after Riku to keep up. He can't help to feel both excited and determined. This is the first time he's going to be alone with Riku. This is his chance to get closer to him.

Right now Riku sees him as an annoying little kid...he'll show him how fun he can be! He'll try to get Riku to smile too. He looks so grumpy all the time.

"I'll keep up!" Sora says cheerily as he they go into the forest. He has to step over a lot of tree branches that have fallen, being careful not to fall into one of the many holes here. The forest is pretty dense, Sora is sure if he strayed from the path he could get lost. "There's a lot of trees for wood! Why don't we go with that one?" Sora points to a rather large tree.

"Just be quiet and observe what I do." Riku says flatly. Sora frowns but he kind of expected it. Riku is irritated he was force to bring him along. Sora tries to give him his space as they move through the trees, going deeper and deeper, farther away from the house. Where are all the animals? There's no birds or deer or rabbits...The forest seems so dead.

"A frog!" Sora squeals in delight when they come by a lake that has lily pads. And on one of these lily pads is a little frog who is staring at him with those small black eyes. Sora starts to creep towards the lake, wanting to capture the cutie- Riku puts a hand in front of his chest, stopping him.

"We're not here for frogs. We're here to get wood." Riku remarks in a dry tone as he turns and starts walking past the lake.

"Aw but Riku don't you like frogs? I use to catch them all the time! It was so fun chasing them!"Sora giggles as he remembers those times. He skips up to Riku, those blue eyes so bright.

Riku doesn't respond so Sora keeps talking.

"I had this cardboard box I would put them in. I didn't keep them long, I just liked to look at them for a bit and then I put them back! We had this lake just like the one back there...and I catch the frogs so much that I actually named them! There was Jake, Spots, and Princess Lily-"

"What a waste." Riku finally responds. "What was the point in chasing the frogs if you were just going to put them back? What an odd way to pass the time." Riku looks at him blankly. "Who names frogs? Princess lily? Are you serious?"

"I am! She was the pretties frog!" Sora defends. "Chasing the frogs is what made it fun! I didn't want to keep them from their homes or families. I just wanted to play for a little bit..." Sora rubs the back of his head. " I was pretty bored so the frogs kept me company. Frog's opinions don't change about you, no matter what happens. They play with you the same."

Jake, Spots, and Princess lily were probably the closest things he had to friends after his parents died. He remembered that late from when his parents took him and he kept coming back just to see the frogs.

Riku's aqua eyes lower before he looks away from Sora. "The frogs weren't playing with you. They were running from a potential threat."

"But I think they figured I wasn't going to hurt them after all the times I showed up." Sora smiles, glad Riku is still talking to him.

"Frogs are not smart enough to understand something like that."

"How do you know? Are you a frog expert?" Sora huffs.

"Are you?" Riku counters with his eyebrow raised.

"Well no."

"Neither am I."

They're quiet for a moment before Sora chuckles. Riku's lips twitch but he doesn't smile.

"The tree is over here." Riku says quickly, walking away from Sora. The young boy almost trips trying to keep up with him. "We always chop the trees that aren't too old but not too young as well." Riku explains as he reaches back and grabs the ax that was hanging from his back.

"Can I help?" Sora asks as he watches Riku swing the ax, hitting the tree.

"Just stay there and be quiet." Riku grunts. IT doesn't take him long to cut down the small tree and it falls to his side. He then starts to chop it up into smaller pieces. Sora watches in amazement...Riku isn't breaking a sweat!

After awhile, Sora starts to get bored. He fiddles with his shorts before picking up a stick he uses to draw lines in the dirt. He gasps when he spots a little frog close by. IT's being very still so it's not seen but Sora saw him.

Sora gets ready before he prounces, the frog is quick and starts to hop away. "Sora what are you doing-" Riku snaps when he looks over at sees Sora running around in a circle.

"It's a frog Riku- Oh no it's going to get away!" Sora watches as the frog hops close to Riku. His eyes widen when Riku reaches out and cups the frog, catching it easily. "Riku you did it!" Sora jumps up and down. The older boy raises his eyebrow at him.

"What was so fun about that?" He mutters as Sora opens his hands carefully so he can look at the frog. He opens them fully and the frog hops away. Sora giggles and chases after it.

"It's the chase that's fun Riku! Chase it with me!"

"Sora get back here-" Riku starts but Sora is already running after that frog. He's pretty fast! Sora doesn't get too far away before Riku grabs his arm, stopping him.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay by me. Are you stupid?" Riku growls, Sora's feels his body freeze up from the anger in Riku's aqua eyes. Sora feels guilt and he lowers his gaze.

"I just wanted to have fun with you." Sora says quietly.

"This isn't about fun. This is work." Riku tone is harsh but those aqua eyes have soften just a bit.

"After work could we have fun? Maybe we could play in the lake?" Sora brightens up.

"After this I want to train more-"

"All you do is work Riku. You got to have some fun!" Sora beams. "If you don't have fun, you'll be grumpy all the time!"

"I'm not grumpy." Riku's eyebrows furrow.

"Mm you're pretty grumpy." Riku scowls. "See! Come and have fun in the lake with me!"

"We've got to get back to work-" Riku starts but Sora isn't having any of that. He grabs him by the hand and starts to pull him towards the lake, smiling at him.

"It'll be fun!" He says it with such brightness that he renders the boy that's so use to darkness speechless.

Sora is delighted when he's able to get Riku to the lake.

"..So what now?" Riku asks, watching Sora take off his shoes.

"Now we get wet!" sora cheers as he gets hi feet into the water. He shivers when its' cold. "Watch this! I can do a cool trick!" Sora grabs a pebble he sees and throws it. He smiles when it skips the water.

"anyone can do that Sora." Riku says with a smug smile as he joins him in the water. He grabs a pebble and throws it. It goes much farther than Sora's.

"Whoa!" Sora says with admiration before he pouts. "Well can you do this?" Sora gets out of the lake so he can do a hand stand.

"yes I can." Riku gets out and does one himself.

"What about this?!" Sora tries to do a head stand but ends up falling over. Riku laughs. He really laughs and when he does he covers his mouth like he wasn't expecting it either. "You're just jealous because you can't do that." Sora says, wanting to keep this up.

Riku smirks. "Do what? Make a fool out of myself?"

"Lets see you do a handstand then!"

The two boys go back and forth like this for awhile. It's a lot of fun even if Riku shows him up much more than Sora would like to admit. They go back when Riku says they've been out long enough so reluctantly they pick up the wood and head back.

"What took you two so long?" Terra raises his eyebrow.

"We had fun!" Sora beams while Riku looks a bit flushed.

"He distracted me." Riku mumbles. Terra laughs fondly before he ruffles both their hair.

"I'm glad to see you're getting along with Sora." Terra smiles.

"Not really." Riku averts his gaze.

"Dinner is done if you two want to clean up and eat. I'll take those." Terra takes the wood before heading back.

"Ready for dinner Riku?" Sora smiles at the older boy. Riku glances at those bright eyes before he shakes his head.

"You go ahead. I'll come in soon."

"Okay!" Sora waves goodbye and runs towards the house, clearly excited about food. Riku feels his expression soften as he watches him go and he feels a smile work it's way on his lips-

"Looks like someone made a friend." Riku tenses, whipping his head over to see Vanitas come out of the shadows. Those golden eyes are gleaming.

"Stop trying to attack him Vanitas." Riku decides to ignore his comment. "Because of you I had to baby sit him."

"it didn't look lie baby sitting to me. It looked like you were having fun with him." Vanitas smirks when Riku glares at him.

"I was humoring him."

"Sure you were." Vanitas's smirk grows as he walks past Riku, those golden eyes sharp. "Either way, his time is running out. Tick tock." Vanitas stops walking. "Even if they choose to bring Sora back to where he came from without harming him..." Vanitas turns with a sinister smile. "I would find him and kill him. So have your fun with him while you can. He won't be here much longer."

Riku watches Vanitas walk towards the house. He feels put off by his words and a bit...angry. Instead of focusing on why, he pushes it to the back of his mind and follows after him.

He's not aware of how tightly he's gripping his fist.

* * *

"Sora is asleep." Ven alerts all the boys who sit up in their beds. Ven got into bed with Sora so he could rub his hair till he drifted off...Also he wanted to be closer to Sora. Ven was trying to comfort himself.

Without a word all the boys get out of bed and leave the bedroom. Ven's hands are shaking, Roxas's is frowning, Axel looks serious for once, Riku is blank faced and Vanitas is smirking.

Most of the boys haven't been looking forward to this meeting.

"Everyone have a sit." Terra says solemnly as all the boys make it into the basement. They all take their seats, Ven swallowing when he sees the looks on Terra and Aqua's faces. They look sad.

"As you all know...this meeting is about Sora." Aqua speaks carefully when she sees how Ven looks at her with big worried eyes.

"I'm just going to come out and say it." Terra takes a deep breath. "Sora...is not fit to be one of us."

Ven's breath gets caught in his throat. Roxas and Axel look down. Vanitas grins to himself.

"Told ya." He sneers.

"That is why we must have this meeting...on what we're going to do with him." Terra clears his throat. He looks uncomfortable. "One, we could take him back to where he came from. He doesn't know about us so it's still possible for him to go back. Two...we try to ritual even though it may very well kill him..."

"I don't want either of those!" Ven stands up, his eyes getting watery. "Sora shouldn't have to go back to being alone! He's are family! I don't care if he stays human forever!"

"I know you are upset Ven but we can't have a human living with us for too long. If he finds out what we are he will either have to join us...or we'll have to kill him." Terra swallows when Ven glares at him.

"I hate the rules!" Ven shouts, feeling his voice crack.

"Ven..." Aqua frowns at the young boy's outburst. He's also getting Roxas and Axel worked up. They're both starting to look angry. "...That is why we came up with an option three."

"Option three?' Ven looks at Aqua who smiles at him gently.

"We all love Sora. We don't want to lose him either. That is why we decided that maybe we should give him more time to grow so he will be able to join us. We usually only give you a month...but Sora needs extra help. IF you vote to give Sora more time, he can stay with us. We'll train him till he's ready to transform."

"I vote for option three!" Ven says quickly, his blue eyes lighting up with hope.

"Option three." Roxas says with a nod, seeming ot calm down.

"I'll go with option three too. The squirt has grown on me." Axel says with a grin.

"I go with option two." Vanitas laughs when he gets a glare from both Ven and Roxas. Everyone is looking at Riku now.

"...Option three." Riku averts his gaze from Terra and Aqua who look both surprised and delighted.

"Then it's decided. Sora is staying." Aqua chuckles when Ven starts to jump up and down, hugging Roxas who tries to shove him off.

"You all are fools." Vanitas shakes his head, getting everyone to look at him. " Having a human here longer is stupid. He's gong to find out what we are. And then we'll have to kill him." Vanitas smirks at how Ven looks upset. "And I'm going to kill him-"

"You will do no such thing." Terra growls. "If I must I will lock you away till Sora is ready to be one of us. You are a danger to him."

"Lock me away? In that fucking cave?" Vanitas's eyes get a bit white and he snarls.

"I will not hesitate." Terra says darkly. The room gets really tense before Vanitas leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ven runs out of the room to be next to Sora. He never wants to leave him a lone when Vanitas is out and about. Ven is relieved to find Sora is still asleep. He crawls into bed with him, and takes a big whiff of his scent.

Even though he's human, Ven thinks he smells good. Ven watches as all the other boys come in. Riku stops and stares at how Ven is cuddled up next to Sora. His eyes narrow when He sees how Ven licks his hair.

"Aren't you a bit too close?"

"I don't think so. Sora is my best friend!" Ven states proudly.

Riku just stares at him but he lets it go and walks to his bed. Kids will be kids after all. They want to cuddle and be close. Riku ignores this weird twisting of his stomach and goes to sleep.

* * *

 **Glad you guys are liking this! Please review! I love hearing what you guys think. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow look at all the flowers!" Sora shouts, his wide eyes taking in all the roses and tulips swaying in the wind. It looks like a colorful sea. "Aqua planted all of these?"

"Yeah. She loves flowers!" Ven smiles as he grabs Sora's hand and leads him deeper in the garden. Sora never knew such a beautiful place was on the other side of the house. Ven touches a white rose before he looks at Sora. "What's your favorite color?"

Ven's eyes are really shining today. The sun is making them sparkle.

"Blue and green..." Sora spots a blue rose.

"Do you want that one?" Ven lets go of him to grab some shears. "If you pick them make sure to make the cut like this." Ven cuts it at a slant before he hands it to Sora. The young boy takes it, staring at it before he smiles. Ven is a bit dazzled by such a bright smile that he doesn't realize that Sora is putting the rose in his hair till he's done.

"This rose goes with your eyes. My mom use to put flowers in my hair...she said the right color can make your eyes pop. And your eyes are beautiful Ven! They're one of my favorite colors!"

Ventus feels something tighten in his chest and his face feels a bit warm. "I-I love your eyes too Sora!" Ven says quickly. He feels like he has a lot of energy. No one has said his eyes were beautiful before...and since it's Sora, it makes him even happier. " Here! This rose is like your eyes!" Ven quickly picks a pretty blue rose and puts it in Sora's hair.

"Yay!" Sora chuckles. Ven's eyes soften as he lays his forehead against Sora's. He really does look cute with a rose in his hair-

"Ew faggots." Sora blinks, looking over at Vanitas who is walking by, pointing a finger and laughing at them. "Flowers in your heads? Could you get any more lamer?"

"You're just jealous!" Ven glares.

Vanitas just keeps pointing at them and laughing as he goes into the woods.

"Don't listen to him Sora. I like the flower idea. It's not lame!" Ven grips his fist when Sora was looking down for a moment.

"You know some kids use to make fun of me too when I would come to school with flowers in my hair. But I didn't care. You're right, it's not lame. Nothing my mom did was lame!" Sora says with a bright smile. Ven feels something clench inside of him and he has the urge to hug Sora so he does.

"What's with the flowers?" Axel comes outside with Roxas.

"We're putting Flowers in our hair that match our eyes!" Ven cheers, letting go of Sora.

"That's-" Axel's face scrunches up.

"Hey Roxas! Here's one for you!" Sora walks up to Roxas, holding a blue rose. He puts it behind his ear before he smiles.

"Cute." Axel breathes out, staring at Roxas like he's about to jump him.

"I feel stupid." Roxas's face gets red at how Sora and Ven are gushing over him. "I'm taking it off-"

"No!" Axel waves his hands around. "It looks good! Sora and Ven are doing it!"

"Why aren't you doing it then?" Roxas raises his eyebrow at him.

"I got to find a green one for Axel!" Sora starts to look around the garden. It takes awhile but Sora does find a few green. He cuts one before handing it to Axel. He puts it in himself before grinning at Roxas, doing a pose.

"How do I look?"

"Better than you usually do."

"H-Hey!" Axel pouts when Roxas chuckles at the face he made.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Sora says, feeling an excitement bubbling up inside of him. It's been awhile since they've had free time, and even longer since everyone's been together like this. The past few weeks have been hectic, nothing but training.

"Sure!" Ven cheers and Roxas nods his head.

"Why don't we play baseball?" Axel suggests. " Roxas is on my team."

"Baseball with only two people on each team?"Roxas raises his eyebrow.

"Two is all you need!"

"I haven't played baseball in awhile." Sora beams. With that Axel goes to get a bat and a ball. They make bases out of a shoe, stick, Axel's shirt, and yet another shoe. With a game of rock paper scissors it results in Sora's team batting first and Axel's team being on the out field.

"Better watch out Sora. I'm the best ball thrower ever." Axel smirks. Roxas is behind him shaking his head 'no.'

"Bring it on!" Sora grins, getting the bat ready. Axel pulls back his hand, seems to reconsider and throws...not as hard as It seemed like he was going to. It doesn't matter because Sora hits it and is able to run to first base. Ven hits it and Sora's able to get to third base, Ven second.

"This is what I was talking about. We don't have enough people." Roxas complains. Sora frowns only to brighten when he spots Riku coming this way.

"Riku! Do you want to play with us!" Sora yells, waving his arms all around the air.

"Why do you have flowers on your heads?" Riku blinks as he gets closer.

"We're wearing flowers that match our eyes, gosh Riku get with the program." Axel rolls his eyes.

"And we're playing baseball! You wanna play?" Sora smiles at Riku. The older boy stares at him a moment before he shrugs.

"I suppose I am free. I'll play a game with you-"

"Hold up! You need your rose before we let you play." Axle crosses his arms.

"No i'm just going to play-"

"Shun the no roser!" Axel hisses.

"Shun." Roxas hisses with him, the two boys laughing afterward.

"I'm not wearing a stupid-"

"Here you go Riku! I wasn't really sure because your eyes sometimes look green and blue so...I got you a green rose because they look green now!" Sora says with excitement. He just retrieved him one. Riku stares at those eager blue eyes before he gives up.

"Thank you." He mumbles as Sora puts it in his hair and he beams.

"It looks good!" Sora's smile could brighten the world.

Riku feels himself flush so he quickly gets to the batting plate before anyone could see...He's still not use to that light.

"But mine looks better right Sora?" Ven pouts, looking over at Sora with big eyes.

"You look good too Ven!" Sora giggles at his friend.

"Yes! Now that Riku has his rose we may continue." Axel chuckles when Riku glares at him. They play their rounds and are able to get five home in runs before it's Axel and Roxas's turn to bat.

"Out!" Ven calls when Riku had pitched and Axel hit the ball...only for it to go behind him.

"That's booty! I hit it!" Axel yells.

"It's out Axel." Roxas sighs.

"He's cheating!" Axel pouts at Riku who gives him a pointed stare.

"I'm just throwing the ball." Riku throws it again and gets another strike for Axel. After the third time Axel is able to hit it.

"Yess! Haha you all suck!"

"Sora!" Ven grabs the ball and throws it to Sora who has his foot on the first base. He catches it before Axel gets there.

"Out!" Sora cheers. Axel stares at him like he's grown another head.

"Shit." Axel grumbles and sulks behind Roxas.

"Better luck next time Axel!" Sora gives him a sheepish smile when Axel sticks out his lower lip.

"I'll remember this betrayal Sora!"

Roxas hits it on the first time and he makes it to the second base before anyone can stop him.

"That's my Roxas!" Axel starts to cheer and whistle.

"Shut that" Roxas flushes.

"Now it's my time to bring my baby home-" Axel gets in his position to hit the ball.

Everyone tenses before looking over to the left. All the smiles and cheeriness seems to disappear. Sora looks over to see what's got everyone so upset when he spots Vanitas peering at them from behind a tree. The one golden eye he can see is dark. He looks so angry.

Is he mad that they're all playing without him? Sora would feel left out too.

"Hey Vanitas do you want to play with us?" Sora breaks the quiet, getting everyone to look at him like he's crazy.

Vanitas comes out from behind the tree and walks up to them slowly. Sora smiles, about to offer him the bat-

"Why don' you just leave?" Ven gets in front of Sora.

"If you don't have a rose, you can't play." Axel also gets in front of him with Roxas. Even Riku has gotten next to Sora and has crossed his arms.

Vanitas narrows his eyes, the air getting so much tenser. All the boys have gotten stiff but they don't back down.

"Don't worry Vanitas! I'll find you a rose!" Sora is about to go off when Ven grabs his hand.

"There's no yellow roses in the garden. There's no rose for him."

"So he can't play." Roxas finishes.

"Get out of here." Axel puffs up his chest.

"I didn't want to play a stupid game with you dorks anyway." Vanitas snarls. He punches Axel in the face, which gets Roxas to jump him. Vanitas side steps the blonde, kicking him in the side. "Hey Sora look at this-" Vanitas smirks, his eyes starting to get lighter-

Ven covers Sora's eyes. He hears a lot of yelling and thumping. He feels like they're all fighting now.

"P-Please guys Stop! We were having fun! It's okay that Vanitas doesn't have a rose, he can still play-" No one seems to be listening to him.

"What's going on out here?!" He can hear Terra's voice. Roxas yelps before there's a growl and the sound of someone running away.

Ven uncovers his eyes. Sora gasps when he sees how Riku, Axel and Roxas have been damaged. The blonde is breathing heavily laying on his side, holding his stomach. Axel is kneeling next to him, looking red in the face from his anger, his lip bleeding. Riku has been cut on his chest but he's the one who's been barely hurt.

"Are you okay?!" Sora rushes to the three. He frowns when Roxas winces. "Roxas?" Sora's eyes widen when Axel picks Roxas up and the three quickly leave with Terra who urges them to go. Sora is about to run after them when Ven grabs his hand and stops him. "Ven what-"

"They'll be okay Sora. Right now they need to be looked at. Me and you would just be in the way if we went." Ven says with a small smile but it looks forced.

"...It was so much fun too." Sora's head lowers, his eyes watering when he thinks of his hurt friends.

"I know. It's all Vanitas' fault. Why does he have to ruin everything?" Ven growls as he hugs Sora tightly.

"I don't think it was all Vanitas' fault...Why did he have to have a flower? He could have still played with us. I think we hurt his feelings...or course he shouldn't have attacked! But still...I feel bad."

"No It was all his fault. Trust me Sora, he didn't want to play with us. He wanted to ruin our time." Ven pulls away and sees the frown still on Sora's face. "Besides...it was kind of a rule. No flower, no playing. Something so pretty and pure doesn't belong on Vanitas anyway."

"But...maybe he did want to play with us-" Sora says quietly.

"He didn't Sora. Can you trust me?" Ven looks into his eyes. If there's anyone Sora can trust, it's Ventus.

"I trust you."

Ven smiles at him brightly.

"Come on lets get something to eat!" Ven cheers as he interlaces their fingers, running with Sora to the house. Sora looks back towards the woods, knowing Vanitas ran through them to get away. There's still that twisting in his stomach. It gets so bad that he asks to talk to Aqua right before he goes to bed.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Aqua cups his cheeks.

"Um...well..." Sora averts his eyes before he looks up at her. "Could you teach me how to grow roses?"

Aqua blinks before she smiles. "Of course! You didn't have to be nervous about that. I could teach you tomorrow!."

"Really? Yay! And the next time you go to the store could you get yellow rose seeds?"

"Yellow roses? I think that would be a perfect addition to our garden Sora." Aqua giggles when Sora's eyes get so bright.

"I think so too!"

* * *

Sora smiles, watering the plant that will soon be a yellow rose bush. He's outside alone right now in the garden. Riku and Ven are doing some sort of extra assignment that Aqua gave to them in the house. Vanitas is in their room...He came back a week ago. He's not talking to anyone but he's giving some pretty mean glares towards Sora...

Vanitas seems down. Every time Sora sees him, he's alone. While Sora is having fun with all his new family members, Vanitas is by himself. Sora doesn't like it. He hopes that once he grows these flowers and gives one to Vanitas, it will cheer him up. Sora would love it if they could all play together.

Right now Terra, Aqua, Axel, and Roxas are gone. They said they went to town and they should be back later tonight...

He can't wait to show Aqua the little bit that his plant has grown since she's been gone. Sora giggles to himself before he goes about and starts weeding the whole garden. He's been really taking care of the flowers ever since Aqua told him what to do. He likes Gardening. It's even funner when Ven is out here with him and they do it together.

"What beautiful flowers." A deep voice says close behind Sora. The young boy is startled by the unfamiliar voice and turns around. There's a man he's never seen before standing behind him. Sora didn't hear him get behind him either. He's smiling at him with this friendly smile.

"Who are you?" Sora tilts his head. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm a drifter. I go where life takes me...I can't help to notice you like plants. Do you want me to show you something cool?" He holds out his hand.

"Something cool?" Sora starts to reach out to take his hand only to stop himself. This is a stranger. He's learn his lesson about a month ago with that guy who almost did dirty things to him...what if this guy is dangerous?... But what if he wants to be his friend? "What are you going to show me that's cool?"

"There's a special plant deep in the forest. I want to show it to you but we should get permission from your parents first." He says with a sweet smile.

Sora perks up at the mention of this man asking for parents. If he was up to something bad he wouldn't want to ask his parents first right? "Well my parents aren't home right now..." Sora says. He doesn't want to correct this man. He doesn't want to say his parents are really dead. Somewhere in his chest it felt right to call Terra and Aqua his parents. "But some of my brothers are!"

"Then let me ask permission of the one in charge."

"That would be Ven! Come this way!" Sora runs off towards the house. He opens the front door and walks in. "He should be in his room-"

"Am I invited in?" Sora stops and looks back at the man. He's standing right outside of the door, waiting there patiently.

"Yes you're invited in." Sora smiles. The man returns it but Sora's not sure he likes this smile. It sends shivers down his spine and when he walks into his home, the air feels like it's dropped in degrees.

"Why thank you little one. Now lets go meet your brothers shall we?" The man walks closer. Sora finds that he can't move. He can't stop looking into this man's eyes that seem to glow. "Take me to your brothers." Sora's body twitches, everything going hazy-

"Sora!" Sora's eyes widen from Ven's voice. Whatever strange feeling this man was making him feel goes away and he's able to take his gaze off of him. Ventus is in front of him in a heart beat. "Get away from him!" Ven gives Sora a look over and when he sees there's no injury he sighs in relief.

"So you must be the brother-" The man starts. When Ven looks at him, the man frowns. He gets pale quickly.

"N-No. Occisor child!" The man turns on his heel and is gone in a blink of an eye. Sora's never seen someone who can run so fast. Ven starts to blow on a whistle that was in his pocket. Sora spots Riku and Vanitas running into the woods after the man.

"Sora are you okay?" Ven turns his attention on Sora who nods dumbly. His brain is still trying to catch up with what just happened. Those blue eyes hold relief before they get serious. "Sora stay here. I'll be right back. That man is bad and I have to make sure he's not going to come back."

Sora opens his mouth to question him but Ven turns on his heel and runs as fast as he can towards the forest...Ven is fast too. How is everyone so fast? What happened to him when that man was looking at him? He felt like he couldn't control his body...and he felt so, so _scared._ He's still shaking. His stomach had twisted and his chest felt heavy with impending doom.

Ven said that man was bad and Sora knows he is. Now Riku, Vanitas, and Ven are off there chasing after him...What if they need help? With if that Man tries to hurt them? Sora grips his fist. He knows Ven told him to stay here...He knows his mind is telling him to stay where it's safe but he has to make sure his family is okay.

It's Sora's fault. He shouldn't have brought that guy to their home. He should have just declined the man's offer and ran into the house.

With all the bravery he can muster, Sora grabs his wooden sword before running out of the house as fast as he can. He can't lose any of them. Sora lost his parents...He can't lose his brothers. He can't lose his family again. Sora can't do much but he will fight his all to keep them safe.

Sora gets in the forest, looking around frantically for any signs of his family or that man. Sora nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a roar.

It's inhuman and low, so full of agony and pain.

Sora almost loses the contents of his bladder but he runs towards that roar, even when everything is telling him to turn away. Sora has a feeling that roar came from that man...He can feel goosebumps take over his flesh and that darkness that he felt in the home is even thicker in here.

"Did you really think that you would be able to come here on our territory and try to feed off of our property?" He can hear Vanitas' voice. The boy is sneering. "You must have a death wish."

"He's not property Vanitas!" He hears Ven growl. He's getting closer to the sounds. There's something ripping and there's another one of those inhuman roars. "He's our family!"

"Shut up. Everything you say is annoying. Riku's got the right idea. I've never seen you so cruel." Vanitas sounds like he's smirking. "You both took care of this one quickly. Did the vampire trying to eat Sora get your panties that much in a bunch? He is human. He is food-"

"He's not food! Vanitas I will fight you. I'm not playing. You've been causing problems-"

"Let's hurry up and finish this Ventus. We need to check up on Sora to make sure he hasn't been bitten anywhere." Riku cuts him off shortly.

Sora finally makes it to where his brothers are. What he sees seals his fate.

The man has been...chopped up into pieces. He has no arms or legs, his eyes are black as he screams out in agony. Riku holds his sword- his very real sword- in his hands firmly before he swings, cutting the man's head off. His blood stains the dirt ground and his roars go silent. Ven pushes his sword in the man's heart and Vanitas sets the man on fire with a smirk.

Riku's, Ven's, and Vanitas' eyes are a glowing white, their pupils that of a snakes. A stone of fear falls in the pit of Sora's stomach and he can't help to let out something halfway between a sob and a gasp.

Something is very wrong with his brothers. The feel about them, their actions towards this man...Sora's whole body feels cold from his distress.

As soon as the sound escaped his lips, all three look right at him. Their heads snapped towards him so quick, their reflexes like no other. Ven's face falls and he lets go of his sword. "S-Sora! I-I told you to stay in the house!" Ven screams. He's panicked.

Sora takes a step back, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He wants to say he came to make sure they were okay but nothing will come out. Ven looks very pale and very sad.

"Well what do you know? Sora's found out. He knows we aren't human. Look at how scared he is. He looks like he's about to cry." Vanitas chuckles darkly, licking his lips, those white eyes seem to glow more. "Now I finally get to kill him!" He roars.

Sora can only fall on his butt. He can't run or scream as Vanitas runs towards him so quickly. Those white eyes filled with glee.

"That's enough!" Riku tackles Vanitas before he can touch Sora, throwing his body hard against a tree. Riku bares his teeth at Vanitas.

"What is with you? You know the rules. Sora would never survive the ritual. We mind as well put him out of his misery." Vanitas smirks.

"Sora..." Sora looks up to see Ven standing in front of him. His shoulders are slumped. His clear eyes slowly change back to the blue that Sora knows. "Don't...Don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. You're my friend...you're my family. I'm still your family too...right?"

Sora is scared but he wants comfort. Sora stands up and hugs Ven tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. "I-I'm confused Ven!" Sora sniffles when Ven hugs him just as tightly. It brings him comfort. "You killed that man but...the man was really scary and...you guys felt scary...but you're still my family!"

"I know you're confused. It's okay Sora." Ven rubs his hand through his hair. The tears just fall more. Ven feels like the Ven he knows but Sora can't deny that there's power hidden that he has knowledge of. In this small body of an eight year old is power that Sora has never seen before. "He was a monster...and we had to get rid of him to protect you. We just want to keep you safe-"

"Oh please. He's about to die." Vanitas chuckles darkly.

"Shut up." Riku snaps, shoving Vanitas.

"Can you not handle reality anymore Riku? I thought you were rational."

"Why is Vanitas saying I'm going to die?" Sora pulls away to look at Ven. Sora doesn't like the pained expression he sees.  
"Sora...it's really bad that you saw us...that you know we're not human."

"If you're not human...then what are you guys?" Sora looks at Ven before he looks at Riku and Vanitas who are staring at him. Riku with this conflicted look while Vanitas seems to be having the time of his life.

"We are called Occisor." Riku answers when Ven looks more and more upset.

"Sora...I don't like seeing you scared. I don't want this to change anything between us...I..." Ven seems to be in distress. Sora grabs his hands out of habit and it must have been the right choice because Ven calms down.

"You're still my best friend. I don't care if you're a Occisor...even though I don't know what that is...I'm just a little shocked. You guys are so strong and...you ripped that guy a part..."

"It was needed to kill him. He was a vampire so we had to rip him apart and set him on fire or he would just heal."  
"V-Vampires are real? Oh no I invited him in!" Sora's eyes widen when he realizes this.

"Yes, you did. But it's okay. I was able to sense him quickly. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you." Ven smiles gently.  
"Terra and Aqua are home." Vanitas smirks before he shoves Riku off of him and takes off running out of the forest. Riku growls and runs after him.

"He's going to tell them..." Ven says more to himself before he looks at Sora. He grabs his hand. "What ever happens...You're my brother."

"I'm your brother." Sora agrees though he's not sure why Ven looks like he's about to cry. Sora knows he doesn't like it. Ven holds his hand, interlacing their fingers. He holds it snugly and Sora feels like if Ven held his hand anymore tightly it would be painful.

"It's going to be okay." Ven says quietly as he starts to lead Sora out of the forest.

Only with Ven being so still does Sora realize how much he's shaking. If not for Ven, Sora is sure he would have fallen down. He can't walk straight. He can barely think. Sora feels like time is going slow as he walks out with Ven.

He can see all his family members standing outside of the house. Aqua and Terra stand with solemn expressions, surrounded by an upset Roxas, Axel, and Riku. Vanitas is smiling big.

Sora knows that doesn't look good for him. If Vanitas is happy and everyone else looks like...They're at a funeral, it's bad. Sora can't stop his chattering teeth and now Ven is holding his hand painfully. Sora isn't able to tell him that it hurts.

"Sora..." Aqua's voice isn't filled with warmth. There's pity there and regret.

"We are to have a family meeting." Terra speaks firmly. "Everyone downstairs to the basement."

Riku doesn't look at Sora as he follows after Terra. Roxas and Axel seem to be avoiding eye contact as well. The only one who is looking at him is Vanitas who seems to be smirking at him, those eyes still gleaming white.

The home is no longer filled with cheer.

Sora is lead by Ven down into the basement. He's never been here before and it smells strange. Like chemicals and dirt.

Sora sits down at the table, and he's surrounded by his family...the ones he found out aren't human but something else. Aqua hands him a cup of warm milk that she made him. Sora has to let go of Ven's hand to take it, and he hates how much it shakes. Some of it spills on the table but soon he's able to drink it.

Surprisingly it's calming.

Aqua also places a blanket over his shoulders which makes him feel more secure. Ven hugs him-

"Ven maybe you should give Sora some space." Terra gives Ven a look.

"N-No it's okay." Sora quickly hugs Ven back when the blonde looked like he might cry. There's something very fragile about Ven and Sora doesn't want to be the one to break him. Sora doesn't care if he's not human. He's his family. That won't change. Sora is starting to get to his senses anyway.

Ven is the only one who is staying close to him. Everyone else is keeping their distance.

"Now...Ven I want a report of what happened. All I got from Vanitas was that Sora saw." Terra locks eyes with Ven who takes a deep breath.

"A vampire showed up. Sora was outside at the time and we had no clue. Sora invited the vampire in and he was starting to control him...I was able to sense him fast enough before he harmed Sora. I told Sora to stay behind and we all went after him...Sora came after us and he saw us destroying the Vampire and...what we are." Ven swallows. "It wasn't his fault. I should have stayed with him-"

"No. You know when there's a monster and we're not home you all stick together to kill it. You did the right thing Ven." Terra looks at Sora who bows his head. "...I'm not angry at you Sora. This just makes things a bit more difficult."

"I explained to Sora that the man was Vampire and what we did we had to do..."

"Do you know what we are Sora?" Aqua asks, moving a bit closer when Vanitas moved to get a better look at Sora's distressed expression.

"You are Occisors?." Sora remembers that was the term Riku used. "But I...I don't know what that is."

"I didn't expect you to." Terra seems to gather his thoughts. "Occisor are hunters. That is the best way to describe us. Occisor are hired to kill monsters and other such things that have brought damage to the world. Occisor are no longer human but they use to be. Everyone here use to be Human Sora. We were turned into Occisor. It was all of our choices to become like this...well for the most part." Ven gets stiff next to him.

"How did you turn into this Occisor?" Sora can't help to be curious. Monsters are real? And Occisor are the people who beat them? Sora remembers being scared to look under his bed because he believed there was a monster there that was waiting to grab him and drag him under...

" _There's no such things as monsters baby."_ His mother had said with a smile...He can remember the voice but not how her face looked.

But monsters are real. And Occisors are the ones who protect the world from them. Sora's young mind has been blown once more.

"There is a compound that turns Human's into Occisors. It goes through your veins and changes the cells of your body. It makes them resistant to death and more flexible. Stronger. It's like a cancer you can control. But just like Cancer, not everyone makes it out alive. The compound has been known to kill many humans who couldn't handle the transformation." Terra's brown orbs get distant. He's not looking at Sora now. "And once you are a Occisor that doesn't mean you're strong enough to fight against monsters. You must train day and day again. You must gain knowledge and your strength. Being a Occisor is a hard life."

"But you defeat monsters!" Sora's change in attitude catches Terra off guard. It catches all the boys off guard but he doesn't see it. Sora's tears have dried. He's looking at Terra with wonder. "You've Saved me! Monsters are real and...if there was a monster under my bed, you guys are the ones who would have beat it!"

Terra's wide eyes slowly go back to normal and he lets out a soft laugh. Aqua is smiling at him now and somehow the mood seems lighter than it was.

"Ven, Riku, and Vanitas saved me from that Vampire... Occisors are heroes!" Sora beams over at the boys. Ven's face gets pink, Riku averts his gaze and Vanitas looks like he's disgusted.

"Heroes?!" Vanitas sneers. "You've got it wrong. We only kill for money. If that Vampire wasn't on our land, no one would have helped you. We are mercenaries."

"Still. You saved me." Sora looks at Roxas and Axel...He looks at all his brothers before he looks at Terra. "I...I don't care that you guys are Occisors. I don't care if you're not human. I just didn't understand what was going on but...You're my family." Sora says firmly. He's not sure why Aqua looks sad now. Terra has gotten stone like and the air heavy.

Vanitas chuckles darkly. "You don't get it. You're not apart of this family. You never will be with that human blood running through your veins. Your so called family is going to be the one to kill you. So let me do it Terra. Let me be the one to kill him. I found him. I can't wait to make him scream." Sora shivers when Vanitas' golden eyes seem to glow and the air gets much colder.

Axel and Roxas get in front of Sora, Riku uncrosses his arms, looking at Vanitas cautiously but he too seems conflicted about something.

"What does he mean?" Sora frowns, looking at Terra and Aqua who look very stiff.

"You see Sora...The committee of Occisor have strict rules. No humans can know about us. If a human is to find out what we are...We are either suppose to get them to become one of us or..." Terra trails off when Sora's big blue eyes are staring at him, soaking in all his words.

"You see Sora, this home is more than a place for children who have no where to go. As Occisor, we can't have our own children and well...we wanted to have some. We have been accepting many who have no place to go and then we turn them into Occisor. We get them ready for transformation so that we can stay a family..." Aqua explains quietly. "All the children we've had have been ready for the transformation but you..."

"We have doubts that you would be able to survive the transformation." Terra says simply. The boys look to the ground anywhere but Sora when his shoulders slump. "But...But I can not harm you." Riku's eyes widen and he looks at Terra. "...I will not destroy you. You are my son. So...we can take you back to where you were found. We can take you to a place that will take you under their wings-"

"You can't! You are saying you're going to go against the committee." Riku swallows thickly.

"They'll have your heads." Vanitas sneers. He looks amused. Ven says nothing and neither does Roxas.

"If you do that we'll all be in trouble." Axel says slowly.

"I will not kill him. Aqua and I have talked about it. We are going to send him back with the humans-"

"No!" Sora shouts, getting all the boys to be quiet who were about to jump in. "I don't want to go back! I told you! This is my family now!"

"But Sora you don't' understand...If you stay here we would have to either kill you or turn you. You very well might die if we try to turn you-" Aqua explains gently.

"I don't care. I would rather be dead than go back to where I was!" The room goes still. "I...This is my family. I don't want to lose you guys. So if I have to be a Occisor to stay here, then I will...if I die, I die. I don't want to lose my family again." The words hang heavy in the air. Sora can feel the lump in his throat so he swallows it down.

"Sora..." Ven hugs him tightly once more. He blonde is trembling.

"...You would be giving up your humanity." Terra says quietly. "If you were to survive you could never go back."

"You wouldn't be able to have kids of your own. It makes you sterile. You would live much longer than normal humans. We would be your permanent family." Aqua warns. She's whispering. She looks like she might cry.

"That's okay. I want to be with you all." Sora gives them the strongest look he can.

"You're probably going to die." Vanitas walks closer, smirking at him. "I's going to hurt like hell. It would be such a painful way to die-"

"Vanitas." Riku growls.

"It's the truth. What are you shaking for? You scared for Sora? Or you excited to watch him suffer and die?" Vanitas grin is cat like.

Riku doesn't answer. He sets his jaw.

"E-Even if I die. Even if it hurts...I don't want to be alone anymore. You guys are my family. It would be okay if I die because...I've got to meet all of you. I got to be warm again." Ven hugs him tighter and his shoulders shake. Sora thinks he's crying but he's not sure.

"We're going to bury you in the backyard like a dog-"

"Vanitas!" Aqua screeches this time and Roxas shoves him.

"Shut up." Axel snarls. All the boys are getting worked up over this.

"Hmpth." Vanitas doesn't look too happy but he smirks at all the concern and worry in everyone's faces. He feeds off of their fear.

"I want to do this. I want to be like you." Sora swallows once more. Terra stares at him for the longest time before he takes a deep breath and nods his head.

"Then...I will prepare the compound. Aqua...Help me." Terra gets up reluctantly and Aqua immediately walks with him, whispering worriedly next to him as they leave the room.

"Sora...are you sure about this?" Roxas gets next to him, those blue eyes the most serious he's seen them.

"Yeah...They're really not joking. You could die." Axel adds in, frowning.

"Would you stop saying that?" Ven snarls, peering up from Sora's shoulder, giving the both of them a dark look. "He could live. I don't want to hear about him dying. You keep saying it over and over again. It's not going to happen-"

"Ven you have to accept it and Sora needs to know what he's getting into." Roxas gives his brother an even look when he glares at him.

"I know I could die..." Sora says quietly. Ven hugs him tighter.

"You're not going to die." Ven retorts.

"Sora you're going to die. It's going to be so painful. You're going to wish that you were torn apart instead." Vanitas' words are silk. Riku has moved as far away from the others as he can. His arms crossed and his face blank. The only thing there is the furrow of his eyebrows.

"Stop it Vanitas!" Ven screams, standing up, gripping his fist. His face pink from his anger. "Stop saying that! Sora is going to live! Just like we all did!" Ven turns his rage filled eyes from Vanitas when he spots Sora shiver. Concern is written all in his expression as he grabs Sora by the shoulders. "You're going to be fine Sora."

"Ven you can't just tell him that. Everything might not be fine." Roxas says slowly.

"Shut up!" Ven screams, getting everyone's eyes to widen.

"Hey now, calm down." Axel gives Ven a stern look.

"Geez i've never seen you so worked up. I can't wait to see the look on your face when he dies. When his face is frozen in agony." Vanitas coos. Ven grinds his teeth. He looks like he's about to punch Vanitas so Sora quickly grabs him by the wrist. He stops and turns towards Sora. That anger fades to something much more painful.

"Ven." Sora says and it's all he can say right now. He gives him a smile and hopes it gives him some encouragement. "It may hurt really bad. I may die-" Ven looks like he's about to protest. "But I want to live. I want to be with you all." Sora looks at each and every one of his brothers, even Vanitas. "I've had a lot of fun." Sora turns from Ven and gives Axel a hug, his green eyes widening.

"I won't forget watching movies and playing games with you." Sora gives a hug to Roxas who stiffens up. "Roxas, I won't forget sparing with you and all the fun times we had. You were a strong opponent." Sora pulls away. Roxas had been stoic for the most part but when he pulls away from the hug, he can see those blue eyes are watery now.

Sora walks over to Riku in the corner. He had been staring at the wall, away from them. When Sora gets close he glances at him. Sora smiles and quickly hugs him before he can push him away. "I had fun catching frogs with you. I won't forget how strong you are. I still plan on beating you some day." Sora pulls away. Riku's eyebrows are scrunch up in a wince. It's the most expression Sora has ever seen on him.

"Don't you even dare." Vanitas snarls when Sora got close to him.

"I really won't forget you Vanitas. You may be mean most of the time but I will never forget what you've done for me." Sora gives him his brightest smile. Vanitas eyes flash before he bares his teeth at him.

"And...I will never forget..." Sora turns to face Ven who is staring at him with his lower lip shaking. "You Ven. You were the first to accept me. You really made me feel at home. I'm really glad...so don't be upset Ven. I'll do my best to stay with you." Sora hugs him last.

Ven sobs. His shoulders spasm violently. "T-Then why are you acting like you're saying good bye to everyone?! Sora you're going to do fine. You are." He says firmly at the end, his shoulders stop there shaking.

Sora pulls away, smiling when Ven cups his cheeks. Sora does the same, leaning his forehead against his. "Of course."

Axel hugs Roxas when he started to tear up, Riku is looking down to the floor with a strained look, and Vanitas looks like he's getting annoyed.

"Everything is ready Sora. Come to the back." Terra comes out. Sora pulls away from Ven to follow after Terra. Ven clings to him, all his other brothers following. Sora feels himself swallow when he takes in the intimating black leather chair that looks like something you would find in a dentist office...except it has restraints. There's also bags of strange glowing liquid hanging near the chair with other instruments.

Sora feels his hands shake. Ven is mumbling something to him but Sora can't hear it now. He feels the fear and it's getting his knees to quake. Vanitas words are going through him.

 _'it's going to hurt. You're going to wish you were dead'_

"Look how scared he is!" Vanitas sneers. This comment gets him a punch from Roxas, Axel, and Riku. "What the hell?!" He snarls, looking most surprised at Riku. Riku gives him a cold gaze in response.

"It was terrifying for us all.' Riku growls. Hearing Riku say that makes Sora feel a bit better. Everyone was scared. It's normal to feel scared. Sora takes a deep breath before he climbs up into the chair.

"We have to strap you down for this..." Aqua starts to play with Sora's hair as Terra gets to work on restraining his arms to the chair and strapping his legs down. "We have to give you a needle so we can get the chemical in... "Aqua explains as Terra puts something tight on his arm. Sora knows what he's going to do when he feels him tapping his arm. He turns his head so he doesn't have to look. He hates needles.

"Ow." Sora tenses up when he feels the sharp pain.

"It's done, you did good." Terra praises. Sora looks down to see a blue catheter in his arm now. Sora nods at the praise. He smiles when Ven gets by his side to grab his hand.

"It's fine. It's okay." Ven mumbles, looking at him with such big blue eyes.

"This is your last chance Sora. If you don't want this, tell us now." Terra locks eyes with Sora, getting to be his level.

"I want this." Sora says with as much bravery as he can, not looking away from Terra's intense gaze. Sora is scared. He's terrified.

But he never wants to be alone again. He wants to truly be one of them. He wants to have his family.

Terra takes a deep breath before he nods his head. "Aqua...start the infusion."

Ven squeezes his hand tightly. He gives him a big smile but it's not reaching his eyes. Those blue orbs are pools about to leak. "We're going to have so much fun together once you're an Occisor! We'll never be a part!-"

It started out feeling like a itch. A very strong itch that flows through his whole body. Then that itch becomes a burn.

Sora arches his back, his mouth opening as he lets out a scream of agony. If not for the straps he feels like he could break his own spine. All Sora is aware of is the flames in his veins and the sound of his own screams. His vision is blurry with tears.

This pain...it's nothing that Sora has ever experienced, nothing that he ever thought could be a reality. It feels like he's melting. His body keeps trying to curl into itself, as if he could crawl out of his own skin and be free of this torment.

Sora can hear voices. One is screaming next to him, almost rivaling his own. Soon there's more screaming and loud voices. Sora feels pressure on his body, as if something is holding him down. All he feels is pressure. Are they hurting him? Are they just touching him? Sora can feel the pressure of Ven's hand still in his.

It feels like he's breaking his bones. Sora welcomes that pain compared to the burn.

"P...l...ease!" Sora gasps out, feeling his tears fall down his face. He's begging for this to stop. He's begging to not hear his family's screams anymore. He feels Ven's tears. He can sense their panic.

The pain starts to fade away, going towards the back of his mind. It's like he's no longer in his body...but floating. Now there's only darkness. He hears voices but he can't make out what they're saying.

"Sora..." The young boy turns towards the voice, seeing his mother smiling at him. She holds out his hand. She's like a pillar of light in this dark cave. "It's time to come home."

Sora can only stare at his mother, his heart caught in his throat. It's as if time is standing still.

* * *

"Sora!" Ven screams, squeezing Sora's hand as if that would stop the brunets thrashing. Aqua can only keep the infusion going, even though everything in her wants to stop when she sees the small boy's tears of suffering and she hears those screams that make her stomach twist in such an unpleasant way.

It seems Ven is trying to over power Sora's screams with his own. She knows her son doesn't know what to do.

Soon enough Roxas is over taken by the emotion from both Sora and Ven screaming and he starts to join them. He grabs into Sora's arm, trying to hold him down. Axel grabs onto Roxas before he yells with him. Riku's expression turns into a wince, his pupils trembling as he watches Sora's struggle. He doesn't yell like the others but he moves closer and grabs Sora's leg, giving it a harsh squeeze.

They're all trying to give comfort in their own ways. The way all the boys yell with Sora, it's like they're trying to share his pain. They all know how this feels. They all know the agony.

It takes everything in Aqua not to throw Vanitas across the room when she sees the smirk on his face. He watches everything with those golden eyes filled with glee. Such an evil being, such a-

"Aqua we're losing him!" Terra's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. She feels her heart sink when Sora's body has gone still and the monitor shows a flat line. This is what she feared would happen.

"Sora! Sora come back!" Ven screams, tears falling down his cheeks into Sora's face as he grabs him by the shoulders and starts to shake him back and forth.

"Ven get off!" Terra shoves him back as Aqua quickly makes up the adrenaline shot before injecting it into Sora's blood stream. There's some waves but it's not something Sora can live with. "I need to defibrillate him. Roxas hold your brother back!"

Roxas is shaky but he grabs Ven and pulls him back. Axel grabs Ven's other arm when Roxas was having trouble holding the hysteric Ven back.

Terra quickly puts the pads on Sora's chest. "Everyone stay clear!" Terra pushes a button. Sora's body jerks from the electric current going through his body. It didn't work. Sora's heart rhyme hasn't stabilized.

He is dying.

"I told you he would never make it." Vanitas chuckles darkly.

"Shut the fuck up." Riku snarls. This being the most he's said since they started. He gives Vanitas a look full of darkness. Vanitas raises an eyebrow, his smirk growing.

"Oh? Is something wrong Riku? You're looking pretty unstable."

After another shock, Ven breaks his way out of his brothers' grip to throw himself on top of Sora. "Come back Sora! I said we'd always be together! Don't leave!" Ven wipes the tears that had leaked from Sora's eyes. "Come back! Come back!" He keeps yelling. Roxas and Axel are having trouble with pulling him off.

This isn't looking good. They can shock Sora all they want but it he doesn't respond to it...he will die. They knew this could happen. They didn't want to think of this possibility. Sora is going to die. Aqua can feel her hands shake as she hears Ven scream at Sora.

"Sora!" Aqua is a bit startled when Riku suddenly shouts. It was like he was shouting at the boy for doing something wrong.

Roxas and Axel pull Ven off once more. Terra gives Sora a final shock.

The heart monitor stabilizes. Sora's chest raises and falls gently. His body has stilled.

Aqua and Terra just stare at Sora. They can't believe it.

"Sora?" Ven gets out of his brother's hold, pulling his head on Sora's chest. He smiles, clenching Sora's arm. "He's alive! He made it!"

"...Let's see." Terra moves closer to Sora. He opens Sora's eye, spotting the white orb peering through. No longer the sky blue. "It worked..." Terra says in disbelief. All the other brothers are speechless. Even Vanitas is quiet.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Ven's joy seems to settle down when he sees that Sora isn't getting up or responding to him.

"His body has been through a lot. He will need time to heal. Much more than you guys needed. We will set him up with a room..." Terra opens Sora's eyes again, looking at the dull white.

"How long will it take?" Roxas asks.

Terra stares at Sora a bit longer before looking at Aqua. She is still holding her breath. Those dull white eyes tell her more than she needs to know.

"We don't know how long it will take. He may never wake up." Aqua speaks the words that she knows they didn't' want to hear.

The battle isn't over for Sora.

* * *

 **Thank you for the support! Leave a review and till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Home?" Sora looks at his mother's out stretched hand. He remembers all the other times he's seen this. When he fallen and his mother would help him up. Or when they're crossing a dangerous street. When ever his mother would hold out her hand like this, it meant she wanted to help him. She wants to keep him safe.

Sora takes a step towards his mother.

He hears Ven cry through the darkness. He can hear his voice mumbling something but Sora can't understand it.

"Come on Sora." His mother urges. Sora takes another step forward, about to put his hand into his mother's-

"Sora!" Riku's voice cuts through the darkness. Sora turns away from his mother towards where he heard that voice. Now he can hear Ven too. He's calling for him. He wants him to come back.

"Sora what's wrong?"

"...I'm sorry mommy. I can't go back with you yet. I have a new family now...I think I want to stay with them." Sora turns to face his mother. "But I will be back. I won't leave again." Sora smiles at her.

"I will wait for you." She walks away slowly, keeping her eyes on Sora. She gives him this sweet smile. "Be happy Sora. Please don't regret this decision."

Then she's gone and there's nothing but darkness. There's no voices. No light. Just empty blackness.

Sora feels like he's floating down stream. He's not even sure if he's in water or not. He can't see anything. Sora feels like he should call out his brothers names. But he doesn't have the strength to do so. Sora just wants to sleep. His body feels heavy...

"...It could be...rejecting...his body can't..." Voices. He doesn't know who they are or what they mean.

"...Days...months...years..."

"Never..."

"...Damaged..."

"...Won't remember..."

" He isn't that strong...please remember..."

"Sora I won't leave you alone...Always I'll..."  
"...I...miss you..."

"You look better every day Sora!"

"Sora I've been taking care of your flowers. They look great!"

"Me and Axel took over on the flowers...Ven has been out on a mission for awhile with Terra."

"Looking good!" Sora is starting to be able to hear the voices better. They're so spaced out but now he knows that Axel is talking right now. He can sense people around him.

"Sora It won't be much longer. I can feel it. I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I was tracking a werewolf with Terra. I can't wait to go on missions with you Sora. I have so much to show you...I miss you..." Ven's voice fades away.

There's nothing for awhile. Sora wonders if it's because people stopped coming around or if something happened to himself. The darkness has become thicker. It feels like he's drowning in all of it.

When it becomes lighter, Sora can sense someone is near him. There's no voices. The person will go away and then they will come back.

The darkness gets lighter and lighter till Sora becomes aware of his body. He aches, his muscles feel like they're glass and that if he moved he would break them. His skin feels so thin...he'll get cold and then he'll get really hot. When he gets cold his body shivers. And when he gets hot, he can feel the bed get wet with his sweat.

That person keeps coming back. Sora can feel this person put more things on his body when he gets cold and he feels this person remove the blankets when he gets hot.

Sora doesn't know how much time passes before he starts to become even more aware. There's sharp pains all through his body and his mind is fuzzy.

"...Ven told me I should talk to you." That's Riku's voice. Sora wasn't expecting that this person that's been around him to be Riku. There's a pause. "It's been a week since they've been gone. Ven, Roxas, Axel, Terra and Aqua...they're trying to fix a mess Vanitas has made. They should have dealt with him a long time ago. After what they found him doing to you...Well Vanitas knew he was going to be locked away. He won't escape."

 _Vanitas?_ Sora opens his mouth to question Riku but all that comes out his a pained gasp. Riku is by his side.

"Sora? Can you hear me?" Riku's voice is excited.

"...Ri..." Sora tries to say his name but he can't. His throat is too dry. He slowly opens his eyes, hissing from the small amount of light in the room. It takes him a couple of times to blink to refocus but then he can see. Riku is hovering over him, his green eyes wide.

"Sora you're awake! I have to tell Aqua and Terra!" Riku stops when Sora grabs his wrist. It's weak. He can' barely hold on. Riku glances back at him, staring at him with those intense eyes before he nods his head. He gives him a soft expression. "Ill be back Sora. I'll get you some water."

Sora nods his head and lets go. Riku is gone in a flash. Sora only has enough time to slowly sit himself up before Riku is back. Being a Occisor makes them so fast.

"Here you go." Riku hands him the cup of water. Sora carefully starts to sip at it, closing his eyes at feeling the nice cool liquid on his sore hot throat. Riku leans on the wall, his arms crossed, watching Sora. "...I can't believe you're up...We were starting to think you never would." He says it so casually but there's this glossiness to his eyes.

"I don't really..." Sora tries to gather his thoughts. His mind is still fuzzy. "...Am I...?"

"You're a Occisor. It was a success."

"How long have I been out?" Sora asks once he remembers. He remembers the pain. He remembers before then how he wanted to be like his family. He wanted to be a Occisor. Now he is one...Sora can't really tell the difference. Right now he feels pretty bad.

"Three years."

"Three years?!" Sora hops up in bed only to be quickly pushed down by Riku.

"You cant do that. You're just waking up, you have to rest." Riku says firmly. "Terra and Aqua have to look at you. They're on their way now."

"But...But...three years? I've been out for that long?...so that means...I'm eleven now?! I"ve missed three birthdays..." Sora trembles, the thought of sleeping for so long is almost something he can't grasp.

"If you were a human that would be true. You are still the age of eight. You're a Occisor now. You age much slower remember? You won't turn 9 for another seven years."

"So I'm...the same?" Sora looks down at his body. He looks a lot tinier. Sora looks at Riku and sees that he looks the same too. Time really does pass slowly for a Occisor. "but three years are gone...What happened while I was out? Was I just sleeping?"

"Yes. Aqua has been taking care of you the most. She's been washing you and feeding you. Ven is always in here. He spent more time in here then in his own bedroom. He is always talking to you...He said it helps..." Riku thinks for a moment. "Roxas and Axel have been in here a lot too. These pass three years we've just been training. Going on missions with Terra and Aqua."

Sora notices the many things in his room while Riku is talking. A lot of flowers, and rocks. There's some strange things he's never seen before but they're pretty. "Most of this stuff is from Ven. He always wanted to get you something from his missions. Roxas did it too." Riku explains.

"Wow..." Sora feels tears in the corner of his eyes. "You guys never forgot about me...for three years...it must have been a burden."

"The only burden was not knowing if you would wake up or not." Sora is surprised to hear that from Riku. The older one isn't looking at him. "Now that you're up, it's all good."

"Riku...Thank you." Sora gives him a bright smile. He feels his heart swell from those words. Riku cares about him. He shows it in his own way.

"For what?" He grunts, raising an eyebrow at Sora.

"For being there." Sora smiles. "I could sense you staying around me."

This gets Riku to look away quickly. "I was just doing my job."

Sora won't believe that's the only reason. He knows that Riku has gotten closer to him...the only one left is Vanitas- Sora's eyes widen.

"What about Vanitas?"

Riku tenses, his whole body stiffening up. His lips perk up in a snarl. "That guy...he-"

"Sora!" Ven comes running in the room, panting, his face red from his exertion. When he sees Sora sitting up in bed, staring at him with owl like eyes, he lets out a sound that might be a squeak or a sob.  
"SORAAAA!" Ven is by his side in a second, his arms wrap around him tightly. "You're really awake! I've missed you so much and-" It doesn't seem like he's taking a breath.

Sora feels like he can't breath and he finds he doesn't have the stengh to hug Ven back, even though he wants too.

" Ven that's too much!" Aqua comes into the room, looking just as out of breath. She pulls Ven off of Sora, but she has the same look Ven has in his eyes. A growing happiness. Regained hope. "He just woke up sweetie." Aqua watches Sora closely, rubbing Ven's arm to settle him.

"I missed you too Ven. I missed you all. Sorry it took so long for me to get up." Sora gives him a small smile.

"Don't say sorry! You woke up! I have so much too tell you! Now that you're up, everything is going to be fine. You're one of us Sora! You're a Occisor!"Ven makes his way out of Aqua's grip to grab Sora's hand, much more gently this time. His blue eyes are so bright. It's almost hard to look at. "I've made sure to visit you every day. I brought you a lot of gifts! Aqua put some of them away because the room was getting too messy...but we can look at them later! There was this thing and...your flowers! We've all been taking care of them and-!" Ven is getting out of breath again.

His eyes are getting watery. Sora finds the strength to wrap his arms around Ven, laying his head weakly against his. Sora can't imagine how he would feel, if it was Ven who was asleep for three years. It must have been hard. He wonders if he felt lonely without him? Even though he had all his other brothers.

Ven holds him tightly, but not too tight. He feels something melt in Ven. He lets out a soft sigh and he finally takes a breather and is silent.

Sora's brain is feeling less fuzzy. He glances over to look at Riku, only to see Aqua is chatting with him quietly. It looks like an intense conversation. They both look at him at the same time. Aqua smiles sweetly, Riku averts his gaze.

"You are looking much better Sora. You'll still need to rest but I'm sure you'll be back to your usually self." Aqua encourages.

"Yeah she's right." Ven mumbles. He still hasn't let go of him. Riku stares at him strangely now. Sora can never tell what Riku is thinking but he's not sure he likes those shifty glances. He stays far away, arms crossed.

"Well I'll be damn. Riku wasn't lying." Axel walks in with Roxas. Both look wide eyed before Axel grins. "Sora, my man what took ya so long?"

"I don't know." Sora smiles, happy to see his brothers. Roxas looks him up and down before he smiles.

"Glad you're back Sora."

"I'm glad to see you all!" Sora chuckles, feel his chest swell.

"Haha! I knew Ven would be hugging all on him. Look at that. He won't let him go." Axel teases.

"And I'm not going to!" Ven pouts.

"Ven stop hogging Sora." Roxas walks closer. Ven doesn't make any move to let go.

"No!" Ven shakes his head.

"I can hug you both!" Sora holds open his arms. "Don't fight. I'm so happy right now." Roxas settles down and comes closer to hug him.

"Aw let me get in on this." Axel comes up, wrapping his arms around them all. " Come on Riku get in here. You know you missed Sora."

Riku averts his gaze. "...No thanks."

"What a turd." Axel grunts, getting Roxas to chuckle at the face Riku makes. His face also makes Sora laugh and soon they're all laughing. Riku's expression even softens and Aqua smiles.

"Looks like i'm missing out on the fun." Terra comes in, looking half shocked and half amazed with the atmosphere in the room. He wraps his arm around Aqua as he takes in Sora and his other boys. He smiles. "Sora... Welcome to the family."

Sora feels like he might cry but his eyes are so dry. His throat is dry too. The feeling is in his chest though. He feels it in his throat but it never comes out. He is home. With his family.

"Ven was so lost without you Sora, you should have seen him. He was always visiting you and taking care of your flowers." Axel smirks when Ven's face gets flushed.

"Y-Yeah so what?"

"Ven i'm happy you came. I think I remember hearing you. It would have been lonely if you didn't come by." Ven brightens up by Sora's words completely. "I felt you guys too...when you would come. I just couldn't do anything about it."

"That's to be expected. The chemicals put a toll on your body. But now you should just get stronger." Terra takes a step forward. "Ven...let go of him for a moment."

Ven takes a second but he does let go. He moves away from Sora so Terra can get closer. He leans in and sniffs his face. Sora tilts his head as Terra continues to inspect him. Everyone is watching so closely that Sora feels a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Sora asks.

"Nothing." Terra says after awhile. He locks eyes with him. "Can you stand?"

Sora doesn't know but he wants to get out of this bed. He turns his body so his feet are hanging off of the bed. He gasps when the room spins and his ears fill with loud ringing.

"Let him get up by himself." He hears Terra say to someone. Sora is guessing Ven.

Once the dizzy spill ends, Sora slowly gets off the bed. He's a bit wobbly at first. Actually very wobbly. He almost falls face first on the floor but he quickly grabs the wall for leverage. He sticks his tongue out as he moves against the wall, but soon he's out of breath and his knees buckle.

He's caught by Ven and Roxas before he hits the ground.

The room has gone quiet. Sora glances up to see that Terra and Aqua are exchanging looks. "Your body is very weak. We have to work you up back to how you were." Ven and Roxas help him back into bed.

Both Riku and Axel have this same look on their faces. They're stone. Sora feels like hiding under the blanket for some reason. He feels like he's disappointed everyone.

"Tell me Sora, do you feel any different?"

"Different? Well I feel weak right now but..." Sora trails off when he sees something shift in Terra's eyes. Sora has noticed he's more hyper aware of changes in his family's expressions. Also he feels things differently. Should he mention that?

"Then you should get some rest. That walk took a lot out of you." Terra looks towards the boys. "We should give him rest." Everyone leaves quickly. Expect for Ven.

"Did I...do bad?" Sora asks, glancing at Ven who is staring at him. Ven smiles and shakes his head.

"No. You did good Sora! You've been out for awhile...your body just isn't use to moving is all! Don't worry. Aqua and Terra will fix you up!"

"Ven, come on leave Sora alone for a bit."

"But..." Ven stops before he frowns. He glances at Sora once more before he leaves.

When everyone is gone, Sora realizes that he never got to fine out what happen to Vanitas. He also doesn't want to rest. He wants to be with his family. When he opens his mouth to speak, he finds a wave of fatigue hits him hard. His eye lids feel like rocks.

He's just...so...so...tired. He thinks he hears whispering. Hushed voices.

Then there's nothing.

* * *

"Hey now! You're doing pretty good!" Axel grins as he watches Sora walk his way up and down the stairs, walking with him just to make sure he doesn't fall. "I think after this you'll be set."

"Yeah. I feel a lot better." Sora smiles. It's been three months since he woke up from his three year slumber. His muscles have gotten strong once more and he's able to walk properly. Of course it took a lot of everyone working him up to this. They started with exercises in the bed, then out of the bed, then walking, then walking faster, then jumping. He's able to do everything that he use to do.

Sora is sure that after this session with Axel, they'll take him off restrictions and he can start training as a Occisor!

It's all thanks to his brothers. Each session was someone different. All his brothers have helped him recover...Except for Vanitas. Sora still doesn't know about what happened to him.

He's tried asking everyone. Ven just changes the subject. Roxas would do the same. Riku just ignores his questioning all together. Terra and Aqua would be quick to get out of the conversation. Axel is the only one left to ask.

"Hey Axel..." Sora starts off slowly as he gets to the top of the stairs only to go down them.

"Hm?"

"Where's Vanitas?"

There's a period of silence. Sora is starting to worry Axel is just going to ignore him like Riku. He sighs. "Well I expected this coming. You already asked everyone else." Axel rubs the back of his head.

"No once is answering me...it's been three months and I haven't seen him...No one has even said his name. Riku was telling me something about him when I woke up but then everyone came in and he stopped...now he won't tell me what it was."

"That's cus we're not suppose to." Axel tilts his head up for a moment before those green eyes lock onto Sora's wide blue. "Look, I wouldn't worry about it now. Vanitas is coming back but not for awhile. Focus on getting stronger. Come on lets do some more exercises and finish this up. I bet you're sick of them right?"

They go on with the exercises that Sora has no trouble with now. He wants to know more but he's content with knowing that Vanitas is coming back. He just wonders why no one wanted to tell him? Or why they're not suppose to say anything? Riku said Vanitas did something...what did he do? And when will he be back?

Vanitas may be mean, but he's his brother now. He's the reason he has this family. Sora wants to show him affection too, just like his brothers have shown for him.

Sora hopes he comes back soon.

* * *

"See?" Sora beams after doing a couple laps around the house, jumping as high as he can and even adding a couple of push ups. Terra has a stern expression before he smiles.

"Looks like you're all better now Sora."

"Does that mean I can start Occisor training?" Sora bites his lip, jumping up and down into place. He's too excited. Ven who is watching all this next to Roxas looks about the same as him. All his brothers are here to watch this...except for Vanitas.

"Yes. I think it's time."

"Yessssssss!" Sora shouts in joy. Ven runs up to him, and the two young boys start to jump up and down in their excitement.

"Sora I can't wait to go on missions with you! This is going to be so much fun! I'll help you if you need it!-" Ven starts to go on excitedly.

"Took ya long enough. Three months of having to help your ass walk and now you're finally here." Axel smirks.

"Good job Sora." Roxas walks over to the two boys, giving him a smile. His eyes widen when he's pulled in by Sora and is forced to jump up and down with them. His protests soon turn into laughter.

Terra puts his arm around Aqua, watching the three play with the two adults sharing a smile.

"Didn't expect this did ya Riku?" Axel glances over at the silvered haired male who is leading against the house.

"..." Riku doesn't respond.

"...I know I didn't. I thought Sora was a goner. I didn't expect for him to wake up. I didn't expect him to make a full recovery either. There's something different about him though...you sense it don't you? I think that's what Aqua and Terra have been whispering about." Axel speaks slowly, making sure only Riku can hear.

"Would you stop talking about it?" Riku sends him a sharp glare.

"I'm just saying." Axel holds up his arms. "He doesn't smell like a human but...he doesn't smell like us...I wonder if this is because of how hard it was on him to change, or if this has something to do about what Vanitas did-"

"Axel." Riku warns, his voice dark.

"What did Vanitas do anyway? All aqua and Terra would tell us is that he tried to hurt Sora...but is that what really happened? You've been pretty messed up since you 'walked' in on whatever he was doing. You're so young but you look like you're about to kill over any second, so it must have been something serious."

"..." Riku uncrosses his arms, marching back into the house. Axel watches him go from the corner of his eye. He looks back at Sora, watching how Ven hangs off of him and Roxas is saying something about how Ven needs to stop bothering Sora so much. The three look like they're having fun. All giggles and smiles.

He glances at Terra and Aqua. They're gone.

"It seems that Riku is being secretive as always. Terra and Aqua are upset about something...and then there's Sora. Ven is in denial, Roxas seems to be ignoring it but...I'm sure they can all sense it and smell it. Something's up."

"Axel what are you doing over there talking to yourself?" Roxas raises his eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just being awesome." Axel grins, making his way over to the blonde.

"If you say so." Roxas grunts. He blinks when he turns around. Sora and Ven are gone. "He's always taking Sora off somewhere. He's never been good with sharing with me." Roxas glares at his feet.

"Well Ven doesn't have me. I'll hang off you Roxas~" Axel hugs Roxas from behind putting his wight on him. Roxas glares forward for a moment before his expression softens.

"Yeah, Ven doesn't have you."

"And if you want Sora to hang out with us more you just got to steal him away. Sora seems like the type to want to give affection to everyone."

"Yeah. I guess I should have seen this coming. My brother has been waiting more intensely for Sora to come back. He' gotten so attached to Sora in such a little time. I feel it that...that's some kind of love in my brother for Sora...I kind of thought that maybe if we lost Sora we may have lost my brother too..." Roxas is quiet before he closes his eyes and smiles. "So...I suppose it's okay if he steals him away this time."

"Look at you caring for your brother." Axel teases poking him in the cheek. Roxas smacks his hand away. "Want to get some ice cream? Go to our usual spot?"

Roxas thinks for a moment before he nods. "I want to. Sea salt."

"Of course."

* * *

As Axel expected, Roxas isn't saying anything about Sora. It seems he is ignoring these concerning facts but that's okay. Axel isn't going to trouble him with it. He'll keep his eyes open and if there is a problem well...

He'll face that later.

"Thanks again Ven, for taking care of my flowers." Sora touches a yellow rose delicately. Ven is sitting next to him in the garden, staring up at the crescent moon in the sky.

"Oh it's no problem! I wouldn't want them dying after all the hard work you put in! I wasn't the only one. Roxas and Axel helped too...even Riku!" Ven grabs Sora's hand. "But I must admit I did a lot of it." He beams.

" I'm glad. You guys have helped me so much. I'm just so happy that I can finally join you guys. Now I won't be a burden."

"You never were a burden to me." Ven shakes his head. "I would have gladly taken care of you for hundreds of years!"

"You're crazy Ven." Sora chuckles, bumping foreheads with his friend. "Just thinking about that is crazy! That's way too long!"

"Nuh huh. Its not long at all." Ven says firmly before he looks away, up towards the moon again. "...you're my family. 100 years isn't anything. Time isn't anything. I've been here a very, very long time Sora. Time isn't..." Ven closes his eyes.

"Ven?" Sora frowns at the change in the other boy. "Is something wrong? I didn't mean anything by it but...to me 100 years is super long!"

"Sora Occisor age much differently then humans. Ten human years equal one for us. I've been here all my life. I'm eight Sora. I've been here for 80 years."

Sora feels his breath catch in his throat. "80 years? Wow Ven...you're so old!"

"No I'm so young!" Ven chuckles. " Old would be...a very large number. We can grow to be so old that there hasn't been a Occisor documented yet that has died of old age. It's always other reasons."

"Wow...so I'll get to be that old..." Sora is still trying to process this.

"You have a pretty funny face right now." Ven giggles. "So you see...100 years isn't anything. Not to me. I would have waited longer for 80 years were lonely but... In all my 80 years of life, I've never had as much fun since you've come along. There's just something about you Sora. Something special. You've brought everyone closer together and I..." Ven wraps his arms around him. "I'm happy that you're one of us now."

"I'm happy too Ven." Sora rubs his back. He's feeling something...a sort of sadness? A worry? "Are you okay Ven?"

"I am now."

Then what is this feeling he's sensing? Should he tell Ven about these powers? Is it because he's a Occisor? Or is it all in his head? Sora opens his mouth...before he shuts it.

For some reason he can't bring himself to say it. He feels like it would hurt Ven to press more into his feelings.

Ven is holding him much more tightly than normal. So Sora just tightens his grip.

* * *

It's been seven years. It's almost unbelievable but it's been that long. Time seems to go by so slow as a Occisor...or maybe it's just Sora. For seven years Sora has been training as a Occisor but not in the way he thought he would be. He was picturing that all his brothers would train together and they would have magical powers and such...

The reality is that Sora spent most of these seven years alone. The person he saw the most was Terra, the man who has been training him so diligently. For five days a week Sora did everything that Terra wanted him to do. Which included running laps in the forest, doing push ups, curl ups, and combat training with the wooden Sword. Each day he would add on more that he should do. More laps to run, more curl ups...

At first Sora was disappointed. The training didn't seem anything special. He wanted to see how his brothers were being trained but Terra wouldn't let him have contact with his brothers on training days. When it got to the weekend, his brothers weren't allowed to tell him about their training.

Ven gave him an encouraging smile and told him 'it's always like this in the beginning. Once you pass the basics, it gets better, I promise!'

With that, Sora held on to hope of it getting better.

Weeks turned into months and months into years. Sora's body slowly became stronger. After running for awhile he use to get out of breath and his lungs would burn. Not anymore. His muscles use to cramp up and he wouldn't be able to move for days after working them so hard. Not anymore.

If there's anything this training has done, it's made him stronger. His body feels reformed. He can't even imagine how strong his brothers are compared to him. They've been training so much longer than him! Sora wants to hurry up and catch up...

"Break this rock and then we can go in for the night." Terra points to a large bolder he had placed in the yard just for Sora's training. His face is stern, watching him carefully.

"Okay!" Sora grips his fist before he punches the rock. It cracks under his force but doesn't shatter. "Grr!" Sora hits it again and it breaks into little pieces. Sora jumps up and down. "I did it!" It took Sora so long to get his punch strong enough to break rock! This is amazing!

"Good job Sora." Terra smiles, patting Sora on the head. "Why don't you head in? You did good today."

Sora nods excitedly before running off towards the house. He doesn't catch how Terra glances at the shattered rock with his eyebrows furrowing.

"Ven! Roxas!" Sora calls once he opens the door. He hopes the twins are here. Or at least Ven. Sora frowns when he sees the lights are off.

He misses everyone so much. Sora remembers Ven saying how he was lonely. Sora didn't understand how he could be lonely with having a family but now he understands. Training is hard work. Sora barely has any time for himself and when he does have free time, his brothers are on missions. Every once in awhile he gets lucky and someone is home on the weekend.

He loves it when it's Ven. They play so many games and stay up late talking.

When it's Riku he keeps his distance mostly. They did watch a movie once together.

When it's Roxas they talk. When it's Axel, they talk about Roxas.

Sora just wants to be with his brothers. All of them.

"Happy birthday!" Sora nearly jumps out of his skin when the lights flash on.

"Ah!" Sora gets into the stance Terra taught him, his muscles tensing up to fight. His eyes brighten when he sees it's his family...all his brothers and Aqua! On the table is a cake with nine candles.

"Ven! Roxas! Riku! Axel!" Sora feels his eyes water before he blinks. "...Did you just say happy birthday? Who's birthday is it?"

"It's yours silly!" Ven runs up to him and hugs him tightly. Sora hugs him back, sighing in relief. He's overwhelmed by all the good feelings he's getting from Ven.

"But my birthday is in January!" Sora says still dumbfounded.

"I know it's strange but...you're birthday changes after you've turned into a Occisor." Roxas explains off to the side. He looks tempted to join in on the hug fest.

"It becomes the day you were turned." Axel adds. He pushes Roxas into the hug by wrapping his arms around him and Sora, trapping Ven in the middle.

"It's been ten years from the date of your turning...so you're now nine." Riku states, not moving any closer. "...The day you were turned is the day you were reborn. You are no longer human."

"Wow...so October 5th is my new birthday." Sora smiles, the jitters filling him. He starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Axel raises his eyebrow as they let go of him, Ven is still hanging off of him but Sora doesn't mind.

"I'm just so happy! It's been so long... since I've seen everyone." Sora sniffles.

"Come on Don't cry Sora." Riku winces, looking uncomfortable. "It wasn't that long..."

"Yeah come on Sora you're nine now. Big boy." Axel grins.

Sora ends up crying anyway. He can feel the tears fall down his face. Ven is quick to console him.

"I missed you so much too Sora. Don't feel bad. I feel like crying too." Ven's eyes are like blue pools. He pushes Sora's face in his chest, his fingers are going through his hair in a soothing way.

"Ven this wouldn't be the first time." Roxas grunts. " 'I miss Soraaaa, I hate basic traininggg, why won't Terra let me see himmm." Axel cracks up at Roxas imitating Ven's whiny voice.

"S-Shut up Roxas!" Ven's cheeks get pink, sending a glare towards Roxas who chuckles. "You missed Sora too!"

"Yeah but I didn't cry about it." Roxas glances at Sora as he pulls away from Ven. "But...I'm happy to see you again too Sora."

"Me too Roxas. I don't want to be away from you guys for so long again..."

"You don't have to worry about that Sora." Terra walks in with this smile on his face. "Your basic training is over...I think it's about time you start working on using a weapon. You'll now be trained along side your brothers."

"Yesss!" Ven jumps up and down.

"Took you long enough." Riku says but there's a slight smile on his lips.

"I'm going to give you a week break before your training starts again. Have fun and relax."

Sora's chest is so tight. It's finally over. He doesn't know what to say.

"Let's have some cake Sora. It's time for you to make a wish." Aqua smiles, lighting the candles. Sora stands in front of the cake, surrounded by his brothers. Ven is holding his hand, hoping excitedly. Roxas and Axel stand close together, and Riku is watching him.

What should he wish for? When he's so happy? Sora thinks for a moment before he blows out the candles.

 _'I wish that we'll always be able to stay together like this'._

"What did you wish for?" Ven asks.

"He can't tell or it won't come true." Roxas shakes his head.

"It's not going to come true anyway. You can't just wish for something to happen." Riku says.

"Boo Riku, Boo." Axel jeers.

Sora just laughs. Maybe wishes don't happen but he will dream that they do. Still...even in this happy moment...There's a dark shadow in the back of his mind, something pulling at his chest. There's something missing...

And he knows it's Vanitas.

* * *

Sora has been thinking about him a lot. Vanitas that is. He finds that he can't go a day without the raven haired male crossing his mind and every time he thinks of him there's this emptiness in his chest. The thoughts come randomly too. Like when he gets the rare chance to eat dinner with one of his brother's or Aqua, and he sees that extra chair they don't use anymore.

Sora strokes a yellow rose, sitting out in the garden. The sun is half way in the sky and it's gotten much cooler out as the night time approaches.

He really thinks about Vanitas when he takes care of his yellow roses. The same roses that are the color of his eyes, the same roses he planted just for Vanitas. He never got to show him these flowers. They never got to play baseball together.

Sora has asked many times about Vanitas. No one seems to have answers for him. They evade his questions. Axel told him seven years ago Vanitas would come back...how much longer does he have to wait? Where has he been all this time? Sora just wants to know...

Why is his family so secretive about it? It's almost like they are trying to forget about Vanitas. No one talks about him.

It hurts inside. There's this cold feeling that grips his heart whenever he thinks about it. Sora's been seeing things too he's been thinking about Vanitas so much. Sometimes from the corner of his eye he'll catch something that looks like a shadow but when he looks no one is there. Sometimes he thinks he hears his voice but when he listens more carefully there's nothing.

Sora hasn't told anyone about it. It's gotten to the point he's worried to bring up Vanitas. When ever he does, the whole atmosphere can change. It's like Sora can sense their frustration with him or more so he can sense how strongly they don't want to talk about Vanitas.

That's another thing. The feelings he can sense. Sora is sure now that it must have something to do with him being a Occisor. He never could sense things like this before and he's sure it's not in his head. It happens randomly sometimes...He can't control it.

For example, the other day Terra was angry with Axel for not doing his chores. Sora didn't sense his anger but could tell he was angry from his expression. Later that day, Roxas was sitting alone and Sora could feel his fatigue, and anxiousness. It's like the feelings become his own.

Then there's the feelings he doesn't know where they are coming from. He could be training or sitting alone and he will feel this great anger. It burns his stomach and feels like a lump in his throat he can't swallow. The anger is so hot it burns him like fire and Sora is sure this feeling is what hatred feels like.

It's not from Sora. He doesn't know who he's feeling.

Sora hasn't told anyone about him sensing feelings either. He's not sure why but he feels nervous about telling his family. Maybe because he feels like he's invading their privacy by looking into their emotions but he doesn't mean to. Sora thinks when he's able to control this power better he'll tell his family. Sora tried once to tell Ven about this power but then his throat closed up and he would not say the words.

Sora runs a hand through his brown locks, taking a deep breath. He looks up at the sky that is casting out colors of red and orange.

These seven years have been hard. He's happy now that he's going to start training with his brothers but there's still a part of him that can't rejoice. It makes him feel guilty both for feeling guilty and for feeling happiness.

Guilty for feeling guilty because he should be rejoicing. He's going to be able to see his brothers a lot more now. He's not going to be lonely and he'll get to spend a lot more time with Ven. He feels guilty for being happy because...Vanitas.

He's the reason he's here. Sora doesn't feel right that he's having all these good things happen to him and he doesn't even know where Vanitas is, if he's okay, if he's lonely, if he's upset. It's been ten years.

Sora finds he's filled with conflicting emotions and when he's alone like this all he can do is try to sort them out.

Ven, Riku, Axel, and Roxas went on a mission with Terra. Apparently it's pretty important because they're going to be gone the whole week Sora has his vacation. Aqua reassured him that next weekend everyone would be home. It was time for everyone to have a little break.

Sora's excited for next weekend. He's already planned a bunch of stuff with Ven and he was thinking he could play some games with all his brothers like baseball-

Sora tenses up just when he's cut off one of the yellow roses that were riped for the picking. He slowly turns his head and blinks a couple of times. There's a black thing silvering around his ankle. It doesn't have eyes that Sora can see or a mouth. The only thing Sora can think to call it is a snake.

The black snake unwraps itself from Sora and starts to move towards the forest. Something pulls at his chest and he finds himself getting up, following after it. There's a part of him that feels like he should tell Aqua that he's going into the forest but there's a stronger part of him that urges him to keep on.

This snake...Sora feels that anger burn his chest and throat, it feels like something is curling around his heart and squeezing. The snake keeps going deeper, and deeper into the forest. Sora doesn't know how long he's been walking but by the time the snake leads him to a cave he's never seen before, it's pitch black.

Thank goodness for being a Occisor. He can feel his eyes adjust to the darkness, and he can see with his night vision. The snake is harder to see but Sora is able to keep up as they go into the cave. It really wants to show him something...This is so strange.

The snake disappears just as Sora is aware of light and warmth. He looks up, his pupils adjusting to the scene before him. Sora feels his breathing stop.

"...Vanitas?" Sora gasps, seeing said boy behind bars that are glowing red. It's what gave the cave light and warmth. Vanitas stares at him blankly, he's standing in the corner, looking much smaller. His face is sunken in and he looks so pale. "Vanitas!" Sora runs up to the bars, his eyes wide. "What are you doing in here?! Is this where you been all this time? Who put you here?-"

Vanitas laughs. The low chuckle rumbles his throat, getting Sora to stop. Those yellow eyes pierce through him with so much disdain that Sora feels himself take a step back. "Who put me here? Hmm I wonder." Vanitas taps his finger to his chin. "Maybe the people who have been lying to you for seven years? Maybe your so called 'family?'"

"Why would they put you in here? That's horrible! Have you been here the whole seven years?"

"I've been here for 9 years. You see Sora, i've been framed for something I didn't do. Those bastards just wanted someone to blame. I was never a part of their family. They all hate me." Vanitas closes his eyes and sits down against the wall.

"That's not true Vanitas! I don't hate you!" Sora locks eyes with him. "And no one else does!-"

"Then why would they lock me away for nine years? With barely any food or a place to wash myself. I've been down here for nine years, alone."

"I-I...I don't know Vanitas." Sora frowns, feeling something ache when Vanitas' eyes dull.

"They've wanted to throw me in a cage. Ever since the beginning. I should have seen this coming. Of course someone like me couldn't have a family."

"That's not true Vanitas! You do have a family! I don't know why they would lock you up...but you're my brother!-"

"You're just like them." Vanitas mumbles.

"No Vanitas. Don't worry. I'm going to talk to Terra and Aqua. I'll make sure to get you out-"

"Talking to them isn't going to do anything. If you're really my brother...if you really care about me..." Vanitas opens his eyes, locking onto Sora's. "You'll set me free."

"Okay! How do I get you out?" Sora asks, no hesitation. His mind is on overdrive. He still can't believe his family would do this to Vanitas. Sora doesn't think there's anything he could have done that he would deserve this treatment. It's not like anyone would tell him what he did...so how does he know that Vanitas did anything?

"Just grab the bars and wish to set me free. You're a Occisor now so you should be able to do it." Vanitas seems a bit surprised by Sora's quick answer. "They put magic on it so I can't get out...only another Occisor can set me free."

"Like this?" Sora grabs the bars and closes his eyes. It doesn't burn like he thought it would. He wishes for Vanitas to be set free. Sora's eyes widen when the bars fade away. Sora beams at Vanitas. "I did it! You're free! Now we can talk to Aqua and Terra and clear up this misunderstanding-"

"You fool!" Vanitas's eyes flash white, his smile sinister. In a blink of an eye Vanitas has Sora pinned to the wall by his neck. He's squeezing him so hard that Sora can't breath. "You should have more faith in your so called 'family'. Do you want to know why I was locked away?" Vanitas leans in close to his ear before licking up it, getting Sora to squirm. "I tried to **kill** you when you were asleep."

"W-Why?" Sora wheezes out, looking at Vanitas with wide, frightened eyes.

"I got bored." Vanitas shrugs. "I wanted you to **die.** It would have been a lot funner if you did. You were starting to get better and Ven was gathering hope...everyone was. You weren't suppose to survive the transformation. So I went to take care of matters into my own hands. Riku ended up walking in on me and stopped my plans...but he didn't stop all of them."  
Vanitas' white eyes shake in his excitement, he leans close so Sora can feel his breath on his lips. "I planted my darkness inside of you. I sent my darkness down into your throat with a kiss. That kiss that Riku witness has also planted a seed of darkness into his own heart. I didn't even have to touch him." Vanitas's eyes narrow in glee when Sora makes a choking nose, his face turning blue."No matter where you go, or what you do, you can't escape me. At anytime I could kill you and absorb your life force."

Sora feels tears fall down his face. He's scared. He's terrified. He doesn't even register what Vanitas is saying. Sora is trying his hardest to get Vanitas's hands off of his neck but he's not strong enough. After seven years of training so hard, he's not strong enough to even save himself of being choked. He's no match for Vanitas.

Maybe it's the tears but Vanitas loosens his hold on his neck and Sora can breathe. He takes greedy gulps of air, feeling his lungs refill and sting.

Sora's vision is blurry from his tears but he can hear Vanitas chuckle. So dark that it gives him goosebumps. "Remember that thought. You will never be a match for me Sora. You are my entertainment. You are my _food._ At any moment I could _**kill**_ you. I **own** you."

Sora screams. There's something- There's something burning him from the inside, curling around his organs. He feels a wave of nausea hit him yet all he does is scream. It feels like there's a bunch of burning hot worms wiggling around in his guts.

"Do you feel me inside you?" Vanitas laughs over his screams. "Wiggling around, invading any barrier you hoped to put up. Accept me. Accept my **darkness**!"

There's worms under his skin, he can feel them crawling. He feels his flesh sizzling.

"It seems you can't take much more." Vanitas sounds annoyed. He lets go of him. All of a sudden the pain goes away and he's left with the after sting. Sora falls to his side, holding his stomach. His body can't stop trembling. "I have to say, putting my lips on your disgusting mouth was worth it. I've seen such an excellent expression. Your pure fear. I've tasted your helplessness. It was delicious. I look forward to seeing more of those torturous looks on your face."

"..W...Why?" Sora can only get that one word out of his mouth. He looks up at Vanitas who stares down at him with those now yellow eyes. They stare at him with indifference now, like a bug under his feet. It looks like he's debating on stepping on him.

"Why? Do I need a reason?" Vanitas raises his eyebrow. "I suppose if I had to choose a reason..." A large smile rips his lips. " _ **It'S bEcAuSe I lOvE sEeInG yOu iN pAiN.**_ "

"I...I don't believe you!" Sora swallows. "Why would you have saved me then...You gave me a new family and-"

"You're wrong. So wrong." Vanitas glances towards the cave entrance. His hand twitches and he starts to walk away. "I never saved you. I stopped that man because _**I want to be the one to break you**_ **.** Those big eyes, filled with innocence. I want to rip you apart. I brought you into a home where I was sure you would get attached. I was expecting you to die from the turning but it seems you get to be tortured more. The 'family' you have was never a family. Aqua and Terra are making weapons. They find children who have no where to go, take away their humanity and _use_ them. You're nothing but a tool to them and to me."

"N-No! We are a family! Terra...and Aqua...they care about us-" Vanitas kicks him in the stomach. Sora feels the acid come up his throat. He gags, losing what he ate for dinner.

"They don't. The boys you call brothers are not your brothers. They don't think of you as a brother. You are not family." Vanitas clicks his tongue. "Looks like my fun is going to be cut short. Don't worry. I won't be far away."

In a flash he's gone. He leaves streaks of black snakes wiggling around as if trying to go back to him. Sora can only stare where he is, wheezing, holding his stomach. He feels like his stomach has exploded.

Everything is getting dizzy.

"Sora? Sora where are you?" He can hear Aqua calling him. She's far away, she's probably still at the house. Sora's hearing must have gotten better or...Aqua is just being really loud...Sora remembers what Terra taught him. Even though it hurts he takes a deep breath, thinking about how much he wants Aqua to hear him.

"Help!" his voice echos through the cave, it vibrates like it's alive. Sora is sure Aqua heard him. He can sense her feelings...anxiousness...fear...it's making it harder for Sora to stay conscious.

She's getting closer and closer...Sora lets himself rest. He lets the darkness consume him. All he sees is those yellow eyes gleaming at him.

Then there's nothing.

* * *

"Sora, you must be more careful." Sora hears Aqua's voice. It's soft just like the fingers that are stroking his cheek. Sora forces his eyes to open. She pauses her stroking. "Sora? You're up? Please don't try not to move too fast."

"Aqua..."Sora remembers everything that happened. He rubs his stomach. He can still feel the soreness, proof of what happened. Everything Vanitas said is stuck in his head. Even though he was panicking when Vanitas was talking to him, now everything is crystal clear.

"Terra will be here any minute. I called him back." Aqua frowns when she sees the way Sora is looking at her. "...I'm sure you have many questions. I have a few of my own." She reaches out hesitantly as if Sora would move away from her hand.

He lets her stroke his hair. He closes his eyes. He feels a bit dizzy. When he touches his stomach he realizes he doesn't have a shirt on. He looks down, and feels himself tense.

His stomach has a nasty purple bruise that covers over his belly button.

"He hurt you pretty badly." Aqua rubs Sora's scalp to give him comfort.

"Vanitas must really...hate me." Sora gets out, feeling his chest tighten up. He remembers the way Vanitas looked at him. Those words are taunting him.

" _I want to be the one to break you." "I want to put you through pain."_ _"I own you."_

"Vanitas is a very hateful person. I'm sure he hates everyone. Not just you. There are just some people you can't be friends with...no matter how hard you try to help them."

" _Aqua and Terra are making weapons. You are a tool."_

"...Aqua..." Sora's expression twist when she looks at him with those blue eyes filled with concern. How could he have any doubt? Sora felt her feelings when he called out to her. She was afraid. She was anxious. Sora is more than a tool. They're family. He should have no doubts. Vanitas shouldn't be able to make him doubt that.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Sora what happened?!" Ven comes into the room and is by his side faster than Sora can answer him. He look sat the bruise before grabbing Sora's arm, being close to his face. "Who did this to you?"

"Oh man that looks bad." Axel comes in with Riku and Roxas. All his brothers gather around him.

"You didn't tell us their was an attack." Riku grips his fist, glancing at Aqua. "Is the attacker still here?"

There's so much noise from Ven fussing over him, and Riku's questioning. All Sora is looking at is Terra though. They're having a stare off.

"Why...Why did you lock Vanitas away for nine years?" Sora asks, getting everyone to get quiet. Sora only looks at Terra. "Why didn't anyone...tell me?"

"Uh oh..." Axel rubs the back of his head. Ven frowns deeply, looking a bit guilty. Roxas averts his gaze. Riku's expression is stone.

"I suppose you found Vanitas and set him free...if I can guess by the state you are in." Terra says sternly.

"I did let him go." Sora doesn't back down. "No one told me where Vanitas was. I was worried all this time and then I see him like that...I couldn't just leave him there."

"I wanted to keep it from you because I was worried something like this would happen. Your heart is too big Sora." Terra sighs.

"He could have killed you." Ven squeezes his hand tighter.

"I'm not going to keep quiet. He needs to know." Riku looks at Terra who nods his head. "Sora, Vanitas tried to kill you. A Occisor attacking another Occisor is punishable by death. We should have just killed him." Riku growls.

"But we didn't want to kill him Sora. That is why we locked him away. I kept trying to talk to him, to make him see the error of his ways but he still had ill intent towards you. I was worried if I let him out he would try to hurt you again." Terra thinks for a moment. "...How did you find him?"

"A...A black snake led me too him." They all exchange a look.

"So Vanitas has gotten stronger, even without us training him..." Terra looks troubled. " When you see black snakes, don't ever follow them. I was going to wait to later to explain this to you but each Occisor has a certain power. Most are elements. Like how my element is earth and Aqua's water. There are some though, that are special. Vanitas is one of those. He controls darkness. He gets stronger by feeding off of negative emotions in the heart."

" _You are my food."_

"He can...control darkness?" Sora tries to comprehend what Terra just said. They can control elements?

"Yes. Because of this power it has made him very strong for his age. I would not say that he is stronger than Aqua or me...yet. Even with him so far away it still seems he was able to feed off of negative emotions. He was strong enough to get some of his darkness out to lead you to him. It's troubling."

"That guy...He really hurt you..." Ven glares, those blue eyes burning. He strokes the bruise on his stomach. Sora can feel Ven's anger in his veins. It stings but...he can also feel his concern for him. That concern is like cool water over hot flames. It fills Sora with the need to hug Ven so he does. He hugs him tightly.

"I'm okay Ven. Don't be upset."

"Sora..." Sora can feel him settle down, if just a bit as he holds him back. Sora's stomach starts to twist in another feeling he's sensing but it's gone quickly. It didn't feel pleasant. Riku is looking away from them. He's glaring at Terra.

"We should have killed him. We should have followed the law."

"If we had always followed the law Sora wouldn't be here right now."

Riku sets his jaw.

"You think Vanitas will come back to try to kill Sora?" Axel questions, crossing his arms.

"I do not know. That is why till Sora gets stronger, he will always have someone with him."

"I-I don't need all that! I'll be fine-"

"No Sora. Vanitas is too strong. We must take extra precautions." Aqua shakes her head.

"I'll be with Sora always!"Ven holds up his hand.

"We will take turns with it. You can't be with Sora all the time Ven."

Ven pouts at that. Roxas rolls his eyes at his brother.

" We must all be diligent. You know how Vanitas is with revenge. He is angry with us all for locking him away." Terra looks around at everyone. All the brothers nod, their eyes getting a ting white at thinking of an upcoming fight. Terra's expression softens when he sees how Sora is looking down. "...We should have told you Sora. We just wanted to protect you. We knew that if you knew that Vanitas was locked away you would feel guilty. Your heart is pure. I wanted you to enjoy being awake with your brothers. Now I can't hide what we've done. We just wanted to keep you safe."

"I know I just...Why does Vanitas..."

" _I want to see you in pain."_

Does Vanitas feed off of these bad emotions? Does he get stronger on them? Is that why he does it? Or does he really just hate Sora that much?

"He is an evil boy. There's nothing else to say. Aqua and I tried to change him. We gave him as much love and affection as we could. His element is darkness. His soul Is darkness. We couldn't do anything to change that." Terra shakes his head.

"But..." Sora doesn't want to believe that. He's sure Vanitas wants love just like everyone else. He's sure that...Those gleaming yellow eyes flash through his mind...that there's some light in him yet.

"Ven why don't you get Sora to bed? He needs his rest." Aqua smiles gently.

"Leave it to me!" Sora's eyes widen when Ven picks him up easily. He cradles him in his arms. He walks out of the room like this...Sora can see that all his brothers have stayed in that room with Aqua and Terra. He feels like they're going to talk about what happen. Sora frowns.

He doesn't like when they exclude him from things.

Sora winces when Ven places him carefully into his bed. "Thanks Ven."

"No problem Sora." Ven smiles, sitting in bed with him.

"...Do think they're mad at me?" Sora questions softly.

"Nah. Of course not. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You kept asking about it but...I knew we weren't suppose to say anything and...I didn't want you getting upset. I shouldn't lie to you though." Ven looks down at his hands before he looks at Sora.

"It's okay Ven. I'm not mat at you." Sora smiles. "I know you just wanted to help." Ven is the opposite of Vanitas.

Ven stares at him a moment before those eyes burn with a passion. "I won't lie to you again. I promise."

"I promise I won't lie either." Sora holds out his pinky and giggles when Ven is quick to grab it.

"I'll keep you safe Sora!"

"I want to be strong enough to keep myself safe!" Sora complains. He thinks for a moment before he looks at Ven. "If what Terra said is true...what kind of element do you control?"

"Wind." Ven smiles as he holds out his hand. Sora feels a soft breeze move his bangs out of his face, caressing his cheek.

"Wow! Did you do that?"

"I sure did. It's nothing too special-"

"That was amazing! Will I be able to control wind too?!"

"Maybe." Ven flushes, looking pleased with how Sora is looking at him. "Or any other kind of element! Riku is earth like Terra. Axel has fire and Roxas has wind like me."

"Ohh Fire sounds cool too!"

"Wind is cooler." Ven pouts.

Sora giggles at his best friend before he lays his forehead against his. "Yeah. Ven is the coolest."

If Ven had a tail it would be wagging a mile a minute.

Sora feels a sudden fatigue wash over him and he has to lay down. "I think I'm...going to sleep..." The experience with Vanitas has been physically and emotionally draining.

"Get some sleep Sora. We start training together soon. And we have that fun weekend planned. It's going to be great." Ven strokes Sora's hair till his breathing becomes even. Sora has fallen asleep.

Ven's smile slowly falls as he stares at the young boy. He strokes his cheek before trailing his hand down to his bruised stomach.

Ven frowns deeply before leaning down. He gives the bruise a kiss.

"I won't let this happen again Sora. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'll protect you better from now on because you're..." Ven cuddles up next to Sora.

Ven feels his heart flutter while looking at Sora's long eyelashes.

"...precious to me."

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You've gotten much faster Sora!" Ven cheers him on as he blocks another one of his sword attacks.

"Yeah I think I'm starting to keep up." Sora beams as he shoves Ven back with all he can before blocking an attack by Roxas who tried to strike him from behind.

"Your reflexes are better." Roxas muses.

"They are!" Sora gets so excited that Ven is able to come up to his side and knock the sword out of his hand. "Aw man I was doing so good!" Sora whines, falling to his knees in defeat.

"You can't let emotion get the best of you Sora. It could kill you in battle." Terra says after observing that fight. "You were doing well till you got overly excited."

"I couldn't help it! This fight was so fun and I was keeping up with them for once and...Ahhh!" Sora gets up and tackles Ven. The two boys roll around, wrestling each other till they get back up and start jumping up and down in their delight.

"He did do good." Roxas smiles at the two, chuckling when Sora is hugging on him next. "It use to take a lot longer to beat you."

"Yeah I was really impressed Sora!" Ven's eyes are sparkling.

Sora soaks in their praises, feeling his heart sore. He can sense their excitement too and it just adds to his own. It's almost too much.

Another ten years have passed. Sora has been training hard all of those years. But at least it was along side his brothers. Terra focused mainly on increasing Sora's strength and speed, while also teaching him the ways of a real sword.

At first Sora was really clumsy. The sword was heavy for him and he was slow upon swinging it. His brothers were so good at it. He was no match for any of them in a sword fight and when ever he would have to spar them he would fail miserably. Their strength and speed was way out of his league too. When running a lap, Sora would start, and most of them would have already ran one.

Now Sora is much faster and stronger. He's not as strong as them though. He still hasn't gotten as strong as his brothers but that's to be expected. They've been training much longer than he has. Ven has been training all his life. Sora isn't even sure if he would ever be on his level. Sora wants to be though. He's trying his hardest to catch up.

So just the fact he was able to fight two of his brothers and keep up- Is a huge accomplishment. It feels like everything he's been doing for ten years has paid off. He was giving two of his brothers' trouble! He was doing well and he knows they weren't holding back...at least with their swordsmanship.

The powers are a different story all together. Terra told him he wouldn't be able to know his power in till he's been a Occisor for three to five years...which is 30 to 50 in human years. Sora has only been a Occisor for 20 years...He is now a ten year old boy. He still has 10 to 30 years to go.

He hopes his powers will be known when he's 11. That would be an amazing birthday present.

"I think a few more days of training and a couple of sparring matches later and you'll be ready for the next step Sora." Terra says with a smile.

Ven and Roxas stop jumping around with him. They both give Terra a look. Sora feels his stomach clench in uneasiness.

"The next step?" Sora asks.

"Yes. The next step is the test your skills to make sure you're ready to go out in missions-"

"Ill be able to go out in missions?!" Sora yells, his eyes wide. "I could go on missions with my brothers?" Sora grabs Ven and Roxas's arm.

"If you pass the test. You will be given your own mission. If you able to complete it alone, you may start missions. If you are not, you will need to train more."

"What's the mission?" Sora asks.

"I'll talk to you more about it later. Focus on your training for the pass couple of days. Learn all you can."

"I will!"

When Terra leaves the three boys together, Sora still feels that twisting of his stomach. It feels like worry. He turns to see Ven and Roxas staring at him. He can see the concern written plainly on Ven's face.

"What's wrong? Aren't you guys happy?" Sora frowns.

"I'm happy you'll be able to go on missions with me! But..." Ven bites his lip. "I guess i'm kind of...worried about you is all. The first mission can be tough, since you're on your own."

"Stop being his mother." Roxas grumbles. "It can be hard but...it's not like you're really alone Sora. They'll give you a stone you can squeeze if you need help. We'll come running to your aid."

"Still..." Ven pouts.

Sora chuckles, getting the twins to look at him. "What are you worried about Ven? I'll be fine! I won't even need that stone. I was kicking your butt a moment ago wasn't I?" Sora grins. He can feel the mood lighten into something playful. That uneasiness is gone in his stomach.

"I wouldn't say you were kicking my butt." Ven puts his hands on his hips, grinning with him.

"I say he was." Roxas chuckles at the look he gets from his brother.

"He was kicking your butt too Roxas!"

"No he wasn't. Just yours."

"No it was both of you." Sora chuckles when they both look at him with this flat expression.

"That's why I knocked the sword out of your hand!" Ven pokes Sora in the stomach getting him to squeal.

"Just because I got excited." Sora's face gets flushed.

"Awww don't do that Sora! You're too cute!" Ven gushes, hugging him tightly.

"Will you ever stop being like that with him?" Roxas muses.

"Nope! Never!" Ven says while Shoving Sora's face in his chest.

"Quit it Ven!" Sora shoves Ven off of him. The three boys end up laughing before they take off running back to the house. "What do you guys want to do with our little time off before bed time?"

"Since Riku and Axel aren't here because of the mission they're on with Aqua...We could play their game system." Roxas's eyes get tinted with mischief.

"They don't really like sharing that with us...well they share it with you Roxas." Sora pouts.

"They're just stringy. They think we're going to erase their files or something." Ven rolls his eyes.

"It's fine. I've watched Axel enough to know how it works. Lets play with it Sora." Roxas grins before he runs down the stairs into the basement where the system is.

"But... Won't they get mad?" Sora asks lamely. He is getting pulled by Ven so he just lets it happen. If he's honest with himself he's wanted to play on it too.

"Who cares? Riku gets angry too easily. We won't mess anything up by playing." Ven reassures as they take a seat next to Roxas who is already holding a controller. He's turned on the tv and the system.

"This game is really hard...Axel died a lot." Roxas mumbles as he starts the game.

"I'm going to get us some popcorn." Ven gets off the couch, running off quickly.

"Ven loves popcorn." Sora finds a fond smile turning his lips.

"Yeah. He's always loved popcorn." Roxas starts to make his person for the game. "...Do you feel ready to go on a mission alone?"

"Huh?" Sora turns his head to look at Roxas. Roxas is looking at him seriously. Sora averts his gaze. "...I think so. I feel a lot stronger than I was ten years ago. I'm ready to go on missions with you guys. I want to see what you guys do...I want to be a part of it. I hate having to stay here and wait for you guys to come back..."

"As long as you think you're ready. As I said...we'll have your back." Roxas says with a small smile.

"Thanks Roxas." Sora returns the smile, feeling his chest warm. The other twin is more quiet but he shows his care for him in moments like this. Sora knows he could always count on Roxas. Through these ten years, he's gotten closer to the twins. He's spent most of his time training with them.

He's also gotten closer to Riku and Axel but...these moments he only has with Roxas and Ven. It's obvious they're closer then the older boys...

Except for Axel and Roxas. They're best friends. Just like Ven and Sora are best friends. Riku is...he still keeps himself distant. He seems closer to Axel. He has been kinder to Sora. He helped him with training more than once and they had a handful of conversations...Sora is okay with that. He knows Riku and Axel care about him too.

They're family.

"Popcorn! Now the party can really start!" Ven jumps on the couch next to Sora, getting comfortable next to him. He's smashed between the two twins and soon the popcorn is sitting in his lap.

Roxas makes a character to play, the three boys laughing about this and that. The floor is getting dirty with popcorn from the boys throwing the popcorn at each other when one would say something they felt needed popcorn to be thrown.

Ven and Sora chuckle when Roxas groans when his character dies again. "Man! If it was me I could so beat that monster!"

"Roxas is a sore loser." Ven whispers in his ear which gets him to giggle. Roxas throws some popcorn at Ven.

"Then why don't you try?" Roxas huffs, passing the controller to Ven.

"I thought you would never ask. Watch Sora!" Ven cheers.

Sora ends up cracking up with Roxas when Ven starts smashing the keys as the same monster destroys him.

"How?! I hit the button!" Ven fumes.

"Who's the sore loser now?" Roxas muses, getting some popcorn to the face.

"I'll try!" Sora beams as he takes the controller. The two twins lead on the edge of their seats as they watch Sora get farther then both of them. He's dodging the monster pretty well. It still ends up killing him though.

"Awwww!" They all groan.

"Let me try again!" Ven takes the controller.

"Go Ven!" Sora cheers when he gets farther than him. He's going to beat the monster! Just before Ven can kill it, the beast's eyes flash yellow and it starts to go in a rage.

Those yellow eyes trigger something in Sora and he finds the noises of the Twin's cheering fade out for just a moment.

 _Vanitas.._..Sora has been trying not to think of him too much these pass ten years. It always hurts his heart and leaves him feeling worthless. He still worries about him. Where did Vanitas go?...and why does he hate him so much? Sora wonders if he's lonely without being with his family...Sora feels like it's his fault he's gone. If he never came, would Vanitas still be with his family? Or would he have left anyway?

" _They were never my family."_ Sora winces, remembering Vanita's words. He remembers the memory of his hatred, how it burned him, how it was agony. The feeling of the worms under his skin still gives him nightmares.

Sora doesn't hate Vanitas for what he did Ten years ago. He doesn't even dislike him for trying to kill him. He just doesn't understand. Sora wanted Vanitas to be a part of their family. He wanted him to join in on their games. He even made a whole garden for him...so he could have flowers.

"Hey." Sora blinks when he is nudged on the arm. He looks over to see Ven staring at him with those big blue eyes. "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Sora shakes his head, giving him a smile. "Just spacing out..."

"You do that a lot." Ven smile softly before laying his head on his shoulder, snuggling up next to him.

"I thought you were about to fall asleep." Roxas muses, he's now playing the game. "I was about to say, it's not bed time yet Sora!"

"I know." Sora chuckles. They play till it's time for them to get into bed.

Sora climbs into his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He smiles when Ven pushes his bed so its right against his. Roxas does the same. Now he's surrounded by his brothers. They do this normally when ever they can. It's nice sleeping with others. Roxas does it if Axel isn't here.

Ven is the one who came up with the idea. After Sora kept complaining about not having room in his bed, Ven decided to make more room by pushing his bed against Sora's. He always moves it back in the morning.

"Good night Sora." Ven grabs Sora's hand, interlacing their fingers. "Tomorrows another day..." he says sweetly.

"Night Sora." Roxas grabs his hand but he doesn't interlace their fingers.

"Good night Ven, Good night Roxas..." Sora smiles, loving the warmth. He closes his eyes, letting them slip shut.

By feeling their warmth, that cold feeling Sora got from thinking about Vanitas goes away. Sora is put at ease and he is able to sleep soundlessly.

* * *

"Alright who did it?"

Sora had heard someone coming awhile ago but he just didn't want to get up. Now he has to with this presence looming over him...this very angry presence.

"What?" Sora rubs his eyes, opening them. They widen when he sees it's Axel. He beams. "Axel you're back!-"

"Don't 'Axel you're back' me! Which one of you did it? Was it you Sora?" Axel narrows his eyes at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sora frowns.

"Axel go away. We were sleeping." Ven mumbles next to him. Only now does Sora realize that Ven is draped over him, his face in Sora's shoulder.

"You know what? I bet it was you Ven! I see you trying to hide behind Sora."

"I"m not hiding. I haven't done anything and Sora hasn't either." Ven untangles himself from Sora, sitting up. He gives Axel this annoyed look. "I was having the best dream too..."

"Do I look like I care about your dream? Just admit it. One of you erased my game. One of you touched my game system and erased my stuff. Who was it?"

Sora's eyes widen in realization. Oh no! That was them! They played with the system a couple of days ago. Axel catches how Sora's ears get red and how he's trembling. He smirks. "Sora...did you touch my game system?"

"I-I-I-"

"It was me."

Axel's smirk falls, that burning anger dulling immediately. He whips his head over to Roxas who has just woken up. He's giving him an even look, those blue eyes holding no guilt.

"Roxas...you did it. Why?" Axel frowns deeply.

"No! We all played with it!" Sora couldn't let Roxas take all of the blame. Axel gives him a sharp glare.

"So it was you Sora who led Roxas to do this-"

"Yeah right." Ven snaps. "Roxas was the one who gave us the idea."

"That's true. I did give them the idea. Sora didn't want to do it." Roxas says. Axel starts to frown again. He looks like a kicked puppy.

"Why would you do this Roxas? You've betrayed me!"

"You're so crazy about that game. You and Riku would spend all this time playing it. You'd let me play a little but you'd hog the controller and you would always get irritated if I didn't do exactly what you wanted. I wanted to play the game by myself. I didn't mean to erase your game." Roxas mumbles, averting his gaze.

"...Maybe I did get a little obsessed with the game." Axel rubs the back of his head. "I just thought you had fun watching. I didn't mean to leave you out...There can only be one game at a time." Axel's eyes light up. "So let this game be our game. We'll take turns with the monsters. I'm sure we'd be able to beat it...if you don't suck so much that is." Axel teases.

Roxas's face gets hot. "I don't suck at the game! I got pretty far." He gets out of bed and runs off.

"I've never seen you with so much energy in the morning Roxas." Axel chuckles. He's done a complete 360.

"Shut up."

Axel walks after Roxas, having this smile on his lips. Sora's noticed it before but when it comes to Roxas, Axel is very quick to forgive. Sora is sure if it was Ven's idea or Sora's, he would have been really angry with them. He looked like he wanted to hurt them for a second.

"You know Axel didn't use to like Roxas at all." Ven yawns, laying back down in bed.

"Really?" Sora's attention is caught. "But they're so close now."

"...My brother use to not talk much. He was quiet and just wondered around. He wouldn't want to talk to me. Aqua and Terra were concerned that he couldn't talk...but I knew that wasn't true. Roxas just didn't want anything to do with us. When Axel came by, he was still like that. He wouldn't say anything to Axel and that in turn made Axel angry." Ven thinks for a moment. "...I think it hurt Axel, even back then. It seemed like as soon as he came here, his eyes were always on Roxas."

"How did they become friends then? If Roxas wasn't talking to him?"

"I'm not really sure myself. One day they aren't on speaking terms and the next...something had changed. Roxas was talking to him. They were talking to each other and going off to do things together. They would keep to themselves." Ven smiles at Sora. "Since you've been here...they've both been around a lot more."

"I wonder what happened to make them friends..." Sora is curious. It seems Axel was the one to start Roxas talking. Sora can sense something strong between them, a bond. It's almost visible to him it's so real. He can sense it around them, he feels it.

"I have no idea. I asked Roxas once but of course he didn't tell me. Back then we weren't on good terms either...we've gotten a lot better recently." Ven touches a lock of Sora's hair. "I never knew why Roxas hated me."

"I don't think he hated you." Sora remembers his conversation with Roxas all those years ago. "...I think he was just a bit jealous and hurt."

"Jealous of me?" Ven raises his eyebrow.

"I think...Roxas thought that you were the 'better' twin. He thought that you got more love and attention then he did."

"But Aqua and Terra love us the same." Ven frowns. "I may be a bit stronger than him...but was that really a reason to not talk to me most of our lives? All I had was our bond and...All I did was try to cheer him up."

"He appertains that. I think he remembered all you did for him and that's why he's been closer. Roxas never hated you Ven. Roxas always loved you."

"...I..." Ven stares at those blue eyes that shine brighter than the stars. He wraps his arms around him and lays his head on Sora's shoulder. "...I want to believe that. You know Sora you're the first to reassure me of such a thing?" Ven pulls away with this glowing smile. "I think I want to hug Roxas."

"Go for it." Sora chuckles when Ven jumps out of the bed and starts running down the stairs. Sora sits in bed for a few minutes before he forces himself up.

If Axel is here he's sure Riku, Terra, and Aqua are here too.

Sora can feel his body fill with excitement as he wakes up and soon enough he's running down the stairs and into the kitchen where he can smell something good cooking.

"Good morning Sora." Aqua gives him a gentle smile. "Have a seat. I was about to call breakfast."

"Riku!" Sora yells in excitement when he sees his brother sitting at the table. He rushes over to sit next to him. "How was the mission?"

The older boy gets stiff for a second before he settles down. "The mission went fine." He seems to think before those aqua eyes are locking into Sora's blue. "...How has your training been going?"

"Good! Terra said I can start going on missions soon! He said i'll be doing a test soon!" Sora shakes his hands in his excitement.

"Really?" Riku's eyes widen. "I don't think you're ready for that-"

"Hey i've gotten pretty good! I was able to keep up with both Ven and Roxas!" Sora pouts when Riku scowls.

"I think you need much longer. I'm going to talk to Terra-" Riku starts to get up. Sora grabs his arm.

"I think i'm ready Riku. I can prove it to you. Today...after training I challenge you to a battle!"

"You challenge me to a fight?" Riku raises his eyebrow. "You'll never win against me."

"Even if I can't, i'll show you i'm at least strong enough to go on missions. I've worked really hard these pass ten years Riku. Dont just dismiss me." Sora's says with determination.

Riku stares at him sternly. He slowly sits back down. "...We fight tonight. I will see if you are fit to go."

"Fine!" Sora's determination doesn't falter. He will show Riku. He will show him all he's got.

Sora blinks when he hears a ruckus. "Ven get off me!"

"Sora told me you loved me so now I can't stop hugging you!"

Roxas walks into the room with Ven hanging off of him, nuzzling the back of his head. Roxas is pretty red. "I hugged you back! You don't have to hug me anymore!"

"Fine." Ven pouts. He runs over to Sora and hugs him. "Roxas is mean Sora."

"There there Ven." Sora pats him on the head, giggling at the pout Ven has on his face.

"He's like a dog." Axel chuckles. He seems more relaxed now that Ven is off Roxas.

"Sora why'd you have to go and say something like that to Ven?" Roxas gets closer, his eyebrow raising.

"But you do love him." Sora says it simply. He feels it. Sora frowns when Roxas has this weird look on his face. He sits on the other side of the table with Axel. Is Roxas mad at him now?

"Sora me and Roxas shared the longest hug we've ever shared! It was amazing. I think we've really gotten closer...there's an understanding now...we even had a talk and...thanks." Ven says against his ear before he pulls away. He gives him a smooch on the cheek.

"Ven don't you think you're getting a bit old for kissing your brother?" Aqua muses as she starts setting the table.

"I'll never be too old to kiss Sora!" Ven shouts,offended

"Oh shit Sora you're going to be thousands of years old and Ven is still going to be putting his wrinkled lips on you." Axel chuckles, getting Roxas to laugh.

"I won't even get wrinkly." Ven defends.

They all laugh but Riku. That's nothing new but this feeling that suddenly shoots through Sora's being makes his laughter end with a cough. Was that from Riku?...what was that painful feeling?

"Sora are you okay?" Ven frowns at the change in him.

"I'm fine. I think I just need some water." Sora takes a drink, glancing around to see if there was anyone else that looks upset. Riku doesn't really look upset either. He has the same expression he usually has. He's always calm and cool.

Class goes by quickly. All Sora can think about is the match he's going to have with Riku. During lunch time he couldn't contain his excitement and told Ven.

"You're going against Riku?" Ven frowns, pausing in eating his sandwich.

"Yeah I'm going to prove to him that I'm ready to go on missions!" Sora grips his fist.

"Whoa you're going against Riku?!" Axel sits down with Roxas at their table. Those green eyes are filled with anticipation, a smirk on his lips. "Boy this is going to be something..."

"Why are you going against Riku?" Roxas questions.

"Apparently Riku wants Sora to prove himself to him." Ven mumbles. He sends a glare towards Riku when he sits at their table with his lunch. Riku raises his eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"So talk around here is that you're going to be fighting Sora today." Axel's smile is cat like.

"I am." Riku's face doesn't change when both Ven and Roxas stare at him. Roxas with a quiet flame while Ven is blazing. "Is there a problem?"

"Nope!" Sora beams.

"Yes." Ven and Roxas grunt.

"Terra already said he was ready. What authority do you have to say that Sora is ready or not?" Ven taps his fingers on the table.

"Terra has been known to go easy on Sora. So have all of you." Riku's aqua eyes look at all of his brothers. "I want to make sure for myself. If he goes out when he's not ready he could be killed."

"Ohh so you're doing this because you careeeee." Axel teases, poking Riku's cheek.

"Get your hands off me Axel."

"Guys it's really okay. I want to fight Riku! I'm really excited about it!" Sora tries to reassure the twins. Roxas seems to have calmed down a bit but Ven hasn't.

"I'll fight you in his place." Ven growls. The air around the table gets tense. He feels the tension in his body and it becomes hard to breath as Riku and Ven stare each other down.

"I don't need to test your strength Ven. I already know what your level is." Riku sneers.

"What you say?" Ven's eyes flash. They're getting lighter, and Riku's eyes are changing in retaliation.

Sora wants to say something but he's rendered speechless by the overwhelming feelings. Where did all this come from? Is it from the both of his brothers? This tension? This desire to hurt one another? It's hostile.

"Ven you need to calm down.' Roxas puts a hand on Ven's shoulder when he was about to get up.

"Yeah chill out Riku." Axel gives the boy a look.

Riku stands up from his seat and leaves the table, walking right out of the room. As soon as he's gone, Sora can breath.

"That guy..." Ven growls. "He always tries to act like he's the leader. He's always questioning Terra. He may think he's the strongest here but he's not."

"Look Ven I know but you were taking that too far. All you did was piss him off for Sora to have to deal with later." Roxas says.

"Yeah and it's not like Riku is going to go all out on Sora. He wouldn't do that." Axel whispers to Ven. Sora only hears his name but not the rest.

"Ven..." Sora pushes those feelings to the back of his mind as he grabs Ven's hand. As soon as he touches him, Ven is looking at him. Those blue eyes get wide and his breathing comes out slow. Sora smiles at him. "I'm going to be fine. I'll do my best! Don't you believe in me?" Sora grins at him.

Ven stares at him for a moment before his lips wobble. "Of course I believe in you Sora!" Ven shouts, grabbing his other hand, interlacing their fingers. "Riku just..." Ven frowns before he groans. "Oh no I got so ugly in front of you. I'm sorry Sora. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"It's fine Ven." Sora presses his forehead against Ven's. Sora has noticed when he does this, Ven gets happy or at least he calms down. It works because soon Ven is smiling. Sora can feel the warmth Ven is feeling and it causes his smile to grow.

"Yeah Ven is just super protective of you Sora. You'd think he was your mom." Axel laughs when Ven glares at him, his cheeks red.

"Shut up Axel!"

And with that the mood gets so much lighter. Sora looks towards the door where Riku left. He hopes he isn't too angry with Ven. Sora wouldn't want to be the cause of his brother's fighting. He hopes that he doesn't hold back either.

Sora wants to really show Riku what he's made of.

* * *

Training goes by slowly with Terra. All Sora can think of is his fight with Riku. He keeps playing it in his mind and thinking of what attacks he should use first. He tries to picture how Riku would fight but he's never really had a match like this against him.

"So." Terra says after they finish practicing on the dummies. Sora hasn't broken a sweat even though he's been spending hours doing non stop exercise. The perks of his training and being an Occisor. "It's come to my attention that you're going to be having a match against Riku."

"I am!" Sora beams, standing up straight.

"Go ahead and get ready for that. Riku told me he would come out once you said you're ready to face him."

Ven, Roxas, and Axel who had been doing their own training stop what they're doing and rush to Sora.

"Here Sora drink this!" Ven gives him a bottle of water.

"Let me see your sword." Roxas starts inspecting his sword and the sharpness of it.

"You got this little buddy." Axel grins as he starts massaging his shoulders.

"Yeah we're all rooting for you!" Ven cheers as Sora drinks down the water bottle. He thanks everyone before taking a deep breath. His heart is still racing but Sora knows he's ready.

"I'm ready for him." Sora's eyes burn with resolve.

His brothers back up from him slowly. He can feel worry and excitement. He wonders if these are his own feelings or someone elses. He doesn't have time to think about that now though.

As soon as Terra calls for Riku, Riku is in front of him. It took him no time to run over here.

"I'm ready for you Riku!" Sora grins as he takes out his sword, getting in a stance. Riku stares at him before he starts to put on...gloves? Actually they look like metal knuckle braces...or gloves made of metal.

"Riku." Terra gives him a stern look. Axel's grin has fallen off his face. Roxas grips his fist and Ven looks like he's about had it. "Do you intend to go all out?"

"Are you going to fight me or not Sora?" Riku calls Sora out, pouting a finger at him.

"Of course i'm going to Fight you! Do your worse!" Sora lets out a battle cry as he charges the older male. Riku's eyes widen before he smirks, putting his fists up.

"Wait Sora he's serious-" Ven takes a step forward only for Terra to get in front of him.

"Don't interfere...lets see what Sora can do."

Ven sets his jaw.

Riku blocks his sword easily with his metal braces. Sora does a twist to kick him in the side- Riku catches his leg. He does a spin and throws Sora a couple of feet.

Sora lands gracefully before charging him again. This time Sora aims his sword lower even though he was acting as if he was going to aim higher.

Riku is faster. He blocks the sword once again, countering with a punch to Sora's gut. The wind is knocked right out of him. Sora can't inhale or exhale. He rolls on the ground, holding his stomach and he knows...oh he knows that Riku didn't hold back with that punch.

"Is that all you got Sora?" Riku shakes his head with that coy smile on his lips. "I haven't even broken a sweat. If this is all you can do, you're not fit to go on missions. Just give up-" Riku's eyes widen when Sora gets up and takes off running towards him. "You'll never win like this-" Riku snarls.

Just when Riku is about to punch him, Sora side steps him, getting behind him. Sora loves seeing how Riku's eyes widen, those pupils getting a bit more slanted. Sora swings.

He's able to nick Riku's shoulder before Riku does a spin and punches him in the face. The force is amazing. He's sent flying into the air, hitting the bark of a tree before falling on his feet.

Sora pants, feeling the blood dripping from his lip and his stomach coiling from the last hit. Sora wipes the blood with the back of his hand as he stares Riku down. He can feel his grin when he sees the blood dripping off of Riku's shoulder and how his eyes have gotten lighter.

Sora is keeping up. He got an attack on him.

"You think that this little wound is enough to celebrate?" Riku runs towards him, one fist up to block, the other ready to strike. "You're barely standing! Give up now! You can't beat me!"

"I won't give up!" Sora shouts as he blocks Riku's punch with his sword, only for his other fist to hit him in the rib. Sora gasps as he rolls on the ground once again. This time he doesn't jump up as fast as he did. It hurts to move.

"Throw in the towel." Riku demands.

"Hey Sora just give up!" Axel yells at him. Sora glances over slowly at his brothers. Ven is being contained by Terra, his eyes are completely white. Roxas is trembling, his teeth baring. They all look like they want to jump in. "He's out of your league."

"I..I won't." Sora forces himself up, gripping his sword. Man...He's having a rough time. The reason it's so hard is because Riku has two hands while Sora only has one Sword-

A light blub goes off in his head.

"Roxas!" Sora takes off running towards his brother, the only one who has his sword on him. "Throw me your sword!"

Roxas blinks before he nods. He throws Sora his sword and he catches it with his open hand with ease.

"You think having two swords will change anything?" Riku narrows his eyes as Sora gets in a stance.

"I think it will change a lot." Sora grins. Riku seems thrown off by his grin so Sora takes his chance to charge him.

"I warned you!" Riku snarls. This time when he punches, Sora is able to block. He keeps up with Riku's hits, blocking them with his swords. Sora has never been so focused in his life. He uses his leg to kick Riku's knee, getting them to buckle. With the unsteadiness Sora is able to slice Riku on his chest.

They jump away from each other. Riku looks down at his torn shirt before back at Sora who is grinning. Riku's eyes turn completely white and he charges Sora once again.

This time it's a lot harder to keep up with Riku's attacks. All Sora can do is block. If he doesn't, he'll be destroyed. How is he suppose to attack?

Riku growls, his teeth grit as he pulls his fist back and strikes...It shatters his sword. "No!" Sora shouts in horror and with all his strength he punches Riku in the face to give him some time when the opening appeared.

It doesn't do much to him. Before Sora can jump back, Riku grabs him by the face, squeezing so tightly that Sora feels like he could crush his skull.

"R..ik..u." Sora grits out.

"Give up." Riku's voice isn't teasing anymore. It's serious.

"N-No." Sora gasps when Riku lets go of him. He falls on his back, too injured to move anymore. He stares up at Riku's glowing eyes, and those pupils of a snake. He unsheathes his sword that had been on his hip this whole time. He lifts it up with both hands, his face stone. "I won't...I'm going to...prove to you." Sora wheezes out.

Riku strikes the sword down. Sora feels the bead of sweat fall down his forehead and he can feel the cool steal of the blade against his cheek from sticking in the ground right next to his head.

Riku's eyes slowly change back to aqua. They stare each other down. "You passed." With that he turns and starts to walk away.

"Riku wait!" Sora sits up only to wince. Riku stops and turns to look at him. Sora gets up to grab his hand and shakes it. "That was an awesome fight!" Sora beams. "I'll get stronger and some day ill beat you!"

Riku blinks before he chuckles. "Pff what's with you? You're barely standing and that's what you have to say to me? You're a strange one." Riku looks over at Terra. All his brothers are staring at Sora with awe. "Get him some medical attention." Riku lets go of Sora's hand before he runs off.

"Sora that was amazing!" Axel cheers, running up to him.

"You were keeping up with him!" Roxas's eyes sparkle.

"Sora are you okay?!" Ven rushes over to him, looking over his wounds with a deep frown. "I'm glad you got him a couple of times! Did you see the look on his face? I was able to jump in if not for Terra but after seeing that...maybe you didn't even need my help! I've never seen you move like that!" Ven's eyes brighten.

"Alright lets get you to the infirmary." Terra picks Sora up carefully, starting to carry him back with all his brothers following after him.

"I"m sorry I broke one of the swords. "Sora frowns.

"It's fine, i'll get you another one, along with another sword. It seems wielding two swords at a time suits you."

"IT does!" Ven agrees. "You looked super cool! I was breathless!"

Roxas nods, seeming jigger. Axel is still talking excitedly to Roxas about the fight.

Sora flushes from Ven's compliment which gets Ven to continue with his comments. By the time Sora is in a bed, and Terra has looked him all over and dressed his wounds, Sora is exhausted.

"Ven stop fussing over Sora. He'll be fine." Terra grabs Ven by the ear to pull him out the room when he kept hanging off Sora. Sora didn't mind it though. It made him feel warm knowing how much Ven was worried about him.

"Sora." Sora blinks, looking at Roxas who is the only one left in the room with him. He walks up to him with purpose before he hugs him tightly. Sora's eyes widen, too shocked to do anything. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sora asks dumbly.

"For what you did with Ven...that was the first time i've ever had a moment like that with my brother. This weight in my heart has been lifted...you've been bringing us all together. I just want you to know that you can always count on me. For the kindness you continue to show my brother, for the kindness you have shown me...Thank you." Roxas pulls away from him before he walks out quickly, his ears red.

Sora just stares after him before he smiles brightly. He giggles. "You don't have to thank me for that Roxas!" Sora shouts even though it hurts his ribs. "I'll continue to be nice to you! You're my family! Know that you can always count on me too Roxas! You can't get rid of your brother now." Sora laughs in his joy.

"I never want to be rid of you." Roxas comments with a smile, those blue eyes the brightest Sora's seen before he leaves.

Sora lays down with a smile on his face. The warmth is almost too much and he feels like screaming. This joy he feels...this sense of belonging...it's beautiful.

Sora falls asleep hurting on the outside but being warm on the inside.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long! I know this one is short but next chapter will be his test. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sora how are you feeling?" Sora's eyes blink open. All he sees is Ven's big blue eyes.

"Uh...kind of sore." Sora winces as he tries to sit up in bed. His ribs hurt and it's hard to breathe.

"I bet you are. I brought you some food Aqua made. You've been out for a couple of days." Ven places a plate filled with chicken bits, green beans, and brownies next to Sora.

"A couple of days?!" Sora's eyes widen. Ven grabs his shoulders when it looked like he was about to get up.

"Occisor sleep to regenerate." Ven explains. "Being out for a couple of days is normal."

"Then why do I still feel hurt?" Sora frowns.

"I woke you up before you were done. I just wanted you to get some food to help with the healing. The bruise on your stomach is almost gone. I bet another day of sleep and you'll be completely healed." Ven reassures.

"Oh..." Sora settles down. He grabs the plate and starts to eat. Once he tastes the chicken, he starts to swallow it down. He's barely chewing. He didn't know how hungry he was. Ven just sits there quietly watching him, stroking Sora's hand that he had grabbed.

"Does it normally take you this long to heal Ven?"

"Well you are a new Occisor. It will take a bit longer. It usually takes a day for me...depending on the damage."

"Riku did get me good." Sora chuckles, wincing after.

"Yeah." Ven's eyebrows furrow. "That guy has been staying away from me. I have a few things to say to him. He went too far-"

"I'm glad he did. I feel a lot more confident now. I think I did pretty good."

"You were amazing Sora! But you didn't need Riku to hurt you for you to know that." Ven blinks when Sora cups his cheeks.

"Ven I'm fine. Don't be angry with Riku. I don't want you guys fighting because of me." Sora looks at him seriously. Ven stares at him, his cheeks getting red before he averts his gaze.

"I can't say no to you Sora when you look at me like that."

"Good!" Sora grins.

"I still don't like Riku." Ven mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ven grumbles. He ends up laughing when Sora starts to pull at his cheek. "Quit it!"

"Then don't be grumpy!"

"I'm not!"

Sora can feel his eyes get heavy after awhile of talking with Ven. His words become mixed together. He feels himself lean on Ven's shoulder, his body becoming too much for him to keep up.

He feels Ven stroke his back.

"I'll stay with you a little bit longer. Rest as long as you need and get better Sora." Ven whispers against his ear. Sora can feel his lips and it tickles.

But soon darkness takes him again. It embraces him just as Ven is.

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding." Axel smirks up a tree, his eyes glowing so he can see in the night.

"I haven't been hiding." Riku glances down at him from up top a branch. A gust of wind gently moving his long sliver locks that have grown close to his shoulders.

"Could have fooled me." Axel leans against the tree. "I'd be hiding from Ven if I was you."

Riku doesn't respond.

"I thought you were going to go all out but you held back in the end." Axel notices how Riku doesn't give him another glance. He just stays up there in his tree, with his arms crossed.

"Did you expect me to kill him?"

"Well no but you could have done more damage. Though I was a bit surprised that you went as far to bring out your knuckle braces. I was starting to get worried about the little guy."

"... I had to make sure he was strong enough to do the test. The strength I used was enough to reassure me that Sora will do fine with the test as we did."

"I didn't know you could care so much." Axel smirks. "Then again, you were the last one. This is a first for you, having a little brother isn't it?"

"I don't think of him as a brother just as I don't think of any of you as my family."

"It's been 50 years and you still haven't warmed up to us?"

"You'd be a liar if you said you didn't feel the same way."

"Then if not your brother than why care about him?"

"..."

"Not going to answer huh?"

"..."

"I get why you're worried though. I worry about him too. Because something's _wrong_ about him. Something's different. I talked to you about this 20 years ago but you just gave me the cold shoulder. Now I'm sure there's something wrong with him."

"What are you talking about?" Riku turns his cold eyes down towards Axel.

"Are you going to ignore what you saw a couple of days ago...or rather what you didn't see?"

"Stop speaking in riddles and just come out with it Axel."

"During the fight with Sora...did you once see his eyes change?" Axel catches how Riku's shoulders stiffen. "They didn't change once, even with all the damage he had taken. As Occisors, our eyes change beyond our control. Normally when we're fighting seriously or we are in danger. It never happened for Sora."

"..."

"I wonder why Terra and Aqua haven't said anything about it? Roxas hasn't said anything either or Ven...it's like you're all trying to ignore these signs."

"Then what are you suggesting Axel?" Riku's voice lowers. All Axel can see is two glowing eyes staring down at him from the darken tree branches.

"I don't know." Axel shrugs his shoulders lazily. "...You know it's been a couple of days. Sora is still healing."

"If you have something to say Axel, just say it."

"I think I've said enough. You're smart. You get what I'm trying to say. I think you're just trying to ignore it. See no evil am I right?"

"Leave." Riku jumps down from the tree. Axel holds his hands up as he takes steps back. "Are you trying to start trouble Axel? I thought you were close to Sora."

"I am. Don't get the wrong Idea. I'm not trying to start anything but...It's a concern. I'm worried about him. I think you are too."

"We will make sure he's alright." Riku averts his gaze.

"Not if we don't address it and just dance around it."

"Why are you talking to me? Terra is the leader around here." Riku grits his teeth bitterly.

"I don't think he cares as much as we do."

"...This isn't the time to talk about that. As we are, we're not strong enough to do anything. And as long as Ven and Roxas see Terra and Aqua as their parents, we can't do anything."

"True. I'm working on Roxas. The real issue is Sora. He really sees us as his family...so he looks at Tera and Aqua like his parents and saviors."

Riku sighs. "We'll figure something out. Don't you have Roxas to annoy?"

"I don't annoy Roxas." Axel shoves his hands in his pockets before walking off back towards the house. "Just don't push it to the back of your mind Riku. I don't want to be the only one pulling my weight here. If we want Sora to live."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Riku narrows his eyes, watching Axel disappear into the house. He looks down at his hand before he grips his fist. "The ones who are ignoring the signs are Ven and Roxas...Ven..." Riku snarls.

His chest gets hot. He punches the tree and he's not really sure why.

No...No he knows why. Ven always got under his skin. Now he just can't stand him. He's a mommy and daddy's boy who does anything they say without questioning it. He thinks he's special because he had been here the longest with Roxas. He thinks they are superior. If not for Axel's strange love for Roxas, they would have left here long before now.

Ven is no good for Sora yet he hangs off of him. He takes all Sora's attention and He acts as if he's his protector.

Riku grips his fist before he punches the tree hard enough this time to send it flying.

Ven is the one who should be hiding from him.

* * *

"Sora you look super cool!" Ven beams, watching as Sora practices with his two swords.

"You think?" Sora chuckles, putting his swords on his hips before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah! You're all decked out. This test will be easy for you! cause Sora's the best! You can do it!"

"I can do it!" Sora jumps with Ven.

"You two are up early." Roxas comes outside the house. Axel is following after him like a puppy.

"I feel completely better. I'm ready for the test!...Ven said he'd get up early and help me train a bit. Now we're just waiting for Terra."

"I wonder what you're test is going to be..."Axel muses. "I had to find this jewel and bring it back to Terra."

"Roxas and I had the same mission. We had to defeat a vampire!" Ven chuckles at how Sora's eyes get huge.

"How old were you guys? Was it tough?" Sora looks between the twins.

"Yeah it was really hard." Roxas averts his gaze. Axel catches it and gets closer to him.

"But we won." Ven closes his eyes in his smile. "Don't worry. Terra won't give you anything like that. We were both 60 years old. We had quite a lot of training and their was two of us. You'll get something easier!"

"Wow but you guys are amazing...at 6 you guys killed a vampire...so cool." Sora gushes. Ven and Roxas flush.

"Y-You think so Sora?!" Ven shouts excited.

"It wasn't that cool..." Roxas mumbles.

Sora chuckles before he looks at Axel who seems to be staring at Roxas's smile. "Hey Axel...what did Riku have to do?"

"Hm?...I think he had to kill something." Axel rubs his chin. Sora feels his presence just as everyone turns their head to the sides. "Speak of the devil."

Riku is walking towards them. His face is blank even though he surly can see Ven giving him a look.

"Yo Riku, what did you do for your test?"

"I had to bring back a dragon's bone."

"Whoa! You had to fight a dragon?!"Sora's eyes get big.

"No. I just had to travel and gather information. I found there was a grave site for dragon bones just laying around. I haven't seen a dragon once in my life."

"They say they're one of the strongest beings." Roxas's eyes glow with excitement.

"Roxas is a big fan of dragons." Axel whispers to Sora. "He kept that dragon bone Riku got and then spent like three days at that grave site-"

"Are you saying something Axel?" Roxas gives him a pointed look.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Roxy."

"Don't call me that."

"I wonder what my test is going to be?" Sora mumbles.

"Are you afraid?" Sora blinks, looking up at Riku.

"Nah." Sora grins. "After all I fought you and lived. I'm pretty sure I can take anything on."

Riku's lips twitch. "Oh? Don't get too confident now." Riku teases, his expression loosening up. It's nice seeing Riku like this. Sora feels like there's a mutual respect between them since that fight.

"I think that confidence is well deserved." Ven moves closer, nuzzling Sora's head with his own. "Sora's made a lot of progress."

"Yeah but you guys are still a lot stronger than me." Sora scratches his cheek. His smile falters when he sees how Riku is staring at him darkly. When their eyes meet he averts his gaze, crossing his arms.

"It looks like you all came out here." Terra smiles at all the boys, walking out with his arm around Aqua.

"We wanted to see Sora off." Ven says.

"We're also dying to know what his test is going to be." Axel adds.

"I've been thinking about this a lot Sora...and i've decided what you must do." Terra closes his eyes. "You must bring me the horn of a unicorn."

"A horn of a unicorn?" Sora says slowly.

"Yes. Unicorns live mostly in universe 223."

"...Huh?"Sora blinks.

Terra takes out a necklace and puts it on Sora's neck. "If you need help or you come across something too dangerous, press on this necklace and we'll come running to you."

"Oh okay... but a unicorn?" Sora frowns. Does that mean he has to kill a unicorn?

"Yes."

"Don't you think that's a tough one?" Ven asks cautiously. "Unicorns are known to be dangerous..."

"That is his assignment. I thought long and hard about it Ven."

"Oh..." Ven frowns.

"It doesn't matter Sora. If you need help, just touch that necklace and we'll be there." Roxas says with determination.

"Yeah no worries." Axel grins.

"We have your back." Riku adds.

Sora takes a deep breath before he nods. "Okay...I'll bring back a unicorn's horn!"

"That's the spirit." Terra takes out a stone. He says something under his breath. A pink portal opens up, getting Sora to gasp. "When we go on missions, we usually go to different universes. I am sending you to a universe that is known for it's unicorns. It shouldn't be hard to find one. In order to get back after you've obtained the horn, just grab the necklace and say 'I'm done." and you will be returned here."

"This is...how did you guys do this? I didn't even know there was more then one universe...It's like traveling to different worlds...like those shows about space travel..." Sora shakes his head. "Is it because you're an Occisor you can do this?"

"No. It's because of this crystal. Every Occisor trained fairly enough to go on missions has one." Terra holds out the pink crystal, showing him it. Sora's eyes widen when all his brothers bring one out too. "They were founded by the committee way before I was even born. No one knows where they came from...but they are very useful. If you complete this mission, you'll be getting one as well."

"Wow..." Sora's eyes sparkle. He's getting so excited he's forgetting he needs to exhale so he can inhale.

"Sora good luck. I'll be waiting." Ven hugs him tightly.

"I won't be long." Sora hugs him back before he gives a hug to Roxas and Axel. He smiles at Riku who gives him a nods. Sora gives him a hug before pulling away. "Soon i'll be able to go on missions with you guys!" Sora cheers.

"When you're ready, head into the portal." Terra says. Aqua looks a bit nervous standing next to him but she gives Sora a smile.

"I'm ready! Charge!" Sora shouts as he runs head first into the portal. He screams when there's no ground under his feet and he plummets. His stomach curls as does flips in the air. Sora closes his eyes, he hates the feeling of falling. He didn't expect this. Is this suppose to happen?

Sora feels his feet touch the ground...gently. Sora slowly opens his eyes. He's no longer in front of his home that's for sure.

There's tall purple trees looming above him with gigantic fruits hanging from the branches. They're so big that Sora is sure that if one of them fell off it would crush him. The grass isn't green like it's suppose to be but a sparkling pink.

It's so...girly.

Sora grips his swords as he slowly starts to make his way through the forest, looking out for unicorns...or anything else interesting. Sora can't believe he's in another world. This is incredible.

Sora is surprised when he sees many normal looking animals like deer and rabbits in the forest. He thought everything would be different here.

They also have a horse here- Sora stops walking. He glances over at the horse...the white horse. Sure enough here's a horn on its head.

"It's a...unicorn." Sora crouches down, creeping towards the being. He hides behind some bushes to get a better look. The unicorn is eating some grass, it's white mane glistening and it's eyes a sparkling purple...

It's so beautiful.

 _"Little one."_ Sora tenses when the unicorn looks right at him. Did it...speak to him?"

"Did you speak to me?" Sora stands up, coming out of the bushes.

 _"I did. Why do you watch me so?"_ She backs up. " _Do you plan on killing me with those swords?"_ It looks offended, the tip of the horn glistening.

"N-NO! I mean..." Sora trips over his words. He fiddles with his fingers. He doesn't know what to say. There's no way he could raises his sword to this creature...She's so pretty. She isn't hurting anything. This isn't a monster.

His mother use to tell him stories of unicorns all the time. She told him they are mystical creatures that help people and protect nature.

 _"...Are you human? Or something else?"_ The unicorn takes a step forward in curiosity. She seems to have calmed down. _"I don't sense that you are human nor do I sense anything else. You have no ill intent...so what is it that you want from me?"_

"I...Could I please have that horn?" Sora points nervously at her horn, his finger shaking.

 _"My horn?"_ The unicorn's tail flicks. " _What use to you have of such a thing?"_

"Well...You see Ms. Unicorn I'm an Occisor in training. This is a test. I need your horn to pass but I don't want to hurt you."

" _You lie."_ The unicorn snorts as it gets closer. She breathes in Sora's face before sniffling him. She walks around him in a circle, nudging him with her nose.

"S-Stop it!" Sora giggles when she nuzzles a ticklish spot. He pets her head. He feels his chest tighten when the unicorn lets him...if only his mother could see him now. He's petting a unicorn. She would love to see this.  
" _You are pure hearted little one. If you need my horn I will give it too you. Mine was about to fall off anyway."_ She bends her head for Sora to reach her horn.

"Thank you so much." Sora smiles, reaching to take it-

The unicorn is no longer in front of him. In a flash of black she's gone. Sora slowly turns his head over, his expression falling in horror. There's a large wolf that has the unicorn by the neck. He's bitten so hard he's broken it. The unicorn makes some last weak gurgles before she goes still.

"W-Why?" Sora trembles as the wolf looks at him. Sora tenses, so afraid he doesn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting this.

The wolf, that looks more like the size of a bear, regards him for a moment before he takes off running, dragging the unicorn's corpse.

"H-Hey! Stop!" Sora runs after the wolf, not really sure what he's doing. He still needs that unicorn's horn...and maybe he wants to stop this wolf. It just killed such a wonderful creature. The unicorn looked so scared...Sora will never forget the last moments of that Unicorn and how her limps failed.

It was horrible.

The wolf is much faster than Sora expected and soon enough Sora loses him. "No...I won't give up." Sora remembers the smell of the unicorn's blood and starts to sniff the air. Occisor's senses are much better...he should be able to track the unicorn from its blood. It takes awhile to pick up the scent but when Sora does, he leaps for joy.

He quickly starts to follow it, walking on his hands and knees like a dog.

Sora is once again startled when the scent leads him to a...log cabin? Why would a wolf bring the unicorn to a place like this? In this universe do wolves live in log cabins? And eat unicorns?

Sora grabs the hilts of his swords as he walks slowly towards the home. There's a part of him that feels like he should call for back up. He thinks of his brother's faces...They said they'll help him but Sora thinks he can do this. He just started his test. He doesn't want to call for help so quickly.

Sora silently goes into the house, surprised that it's not locked. He freezes when he sees a boy. Well...it looks much older than Sora. Maybe he is an adult.

The man is turning on a stove, stirring something in a pot. He has long brown hair. With nothing but black pants on. When Sora takes a step forward, is when he notices. The man has a tail and pointed ears on top of his head.

Sora's breath catches when those ears twitch and the man turns around, his eyes falling right on him.

"You're that child. I thought I had lost you." The man's dark eyes look Sora up and down. His nose twitches as he sniffs the air. Sora can't help to stare at this man and his sharp teeth that can be seen whenever he talks.

"Are...Are you that wolf that took the unicorn?" Sora feels his heart race when he takes a step closer.

"If I am?" The man narrows his eyes.

"Um...She was about to give me her horn...so can I have it?...Also did you have to eat the unicorn? There's plenty of other animals here."

"Who are you child? You rudely come into my home and question my eating habits. I won't be giving you anything of my kill. Get out." The man bares his teeth.

Sora feels himself shiver. "I...I didn't mean to be rude! I'm sorry I just came in your house I..." Sora's ears get red. His mother had taught him better. "My name is Sora! I just thought you were a big wolf...Are you a werewolf?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The man raises his eyebrow at him. "I didn't mean for you to introduce yourself. Just get out of my home kid."

"B-But you don't understand! I'm a Occisor in training and I need that horn for-"

"An Occisor?" The man's voice gets low, his eyes turning close to black. "You're an Occisor cub?" He gets on his hands and knees, his jaw getting longer, his pupils dilate.

Sora turns on his heel and takes off running. It's what his instinct is telling him. Sora screams when he turns around and sees the werewolf right on his tail. Shouldn't he try to fight him? Sora can't even stop. If he does that werewolf will slice him with his claws.

Sora doesn't know how long he runs till he notices that the werewolf is no longer chasing him. Sora turns around, catching his breath. The werewolf chased him away from his home. Sora grips his fist, feeling anger burn his stomach.

He ran away like a coward. Sora isn't going to be satisfied till he gets that horn from that wolf. He couldn't come back and face his family knowing how he failed. He's sure Riku wouldn't have ran...or Ven. They're so much stronger and...they completed their missions.

Sora isn't going to give up. He's prepared this time.

Sora takes off running back towards the home, grabbing his sword's to be ready to draw them. When he gets to the cabin, he considers if he should just bust in the front door. Sora looks around the cabin and he finds there's a door in the back too.

He opens it quietly, getting on his hands and knees to crawl. He can still smell the unicorn's blood. Sora feels a bead of sweat fall down his cheek as he moves deeper into this home. He can hear the wolf in the kitchen. Sora holds his breath when he sees he has to crawl from an open area to another room. The wolf could see him if he's not careful.

Sora crawls slowly against, looking at the wolf as he does. He doesn't notice him and he's able to get into the other room.

Sora frowns when he fines the unicorn's body. Her neck has been cut open more, hanging from the ceiling with her legs tied with rope. The blood is draining into a large bucket.

Sora feels a bit faint but he forces himself to get closer. His hope is shattered when he sees the horn is no longer on her head.

"Looking for this?"

Everything freezes. Sora slowly turns around, his heart in his throat. The werewolf is staring him down from the doorway, holding the horn in his hand. Those eyes are black, those sharp nails can be seen easily.

"Y-Yes." Sora draws his swords. He can do this. This is the test. He needs to be brave.

"You're going to die here Occisor child!." The wolf snarls. Sora lets out a battle cry and charges the wolf. He swings his swords with all his might but the wolf is easily able to block his attacks with his claws. Sora opens his mouth to scream but no sound comes out when the wolf pounces on him.

Sora is knocked down. His breath catches in his throat when he feels the wolf's teeth pressed against his neck. Is this the end? Was the werewolf so easily able to defeat him? This would be the time to call for help but...The wolf has his hands pinned to the ground. Sora can't move.

"Why...did you lie?" The wolf's growling stops as he pulls his mouth from Sora's throat. Those brown eyes are staring him down intensely. He sniffs his face. "I was about to kill you...You don't smell of a Occisor or a human." He sniffs again. "You smell like me...are you perhaps a lost werewolf cub?"

"No! I am an Occisor!" Sora shakes his head, trying to get out of the wolf's grasp. He doesn't let go.

"...You do have weapons like an Occisor...but..." The wolf tilts his head. "Have the Occisor's mistaken you as one of them?"

"I am one of them!" Sora doesn't like what this wolf is saying. "just because I don't smell like one doesn't mean anything!"

"Then where are the other Occisor? I was expecting you to call for back up. Occisor always travel in pairs if not packs."

"I...This is a test so...I want to pass it. Without any help. I don't want to disappoint them."

"Well they let you out too early. You're too weak to go out as you are." The wolf's eyebrows furrow as he sniffs him again. "...Now that I smell you better, all I can smell is my scent on you."

"I'm not too weak! You're just super strong mister!" Sora struggles against him. The wolf finally lets him go and he can sit up.

"...Look i'm not giving you this horn. Find another one. This is my kill. The unicorn's horn has many vitamins that are good for me. Go and find your own."

Sora glares at the wolf before he frowns. He looks at the unicorn. Will he find another nice one like this one? Or will he have to fight one? He doesn't want to hurt a unicorn...

"What is with that face?"

"...It makes me upset seeing the unicorn like this. She was so nice..."

"Weren't you going to kill that unicorn if I hadn't beaten you to it?"

"No! She was going to give me her horn...I don't want to fight a unicorn..." Sora touches the unicorn's head, as if to give her comfort in her death.

"There's plenty of horns that are just on the ground. You can find them if you look well enough."

"Really?!" Sora looks at the wolf with big eyes. He blinks before he nods his head slowly.  
"Then i'll go look for them! Bye wolf-"

"You should call for-" the wolf stops when Sora is already out of the home. "...back up." His eyebrows furrow. "That kid is going to get himself killed." The wolf starts to walk towards the kitchen only to stop.

He sighs.

* * *

"...It's been kind of awhile." Ven mumbles, fiddling with his fingers. He's been glancing anxiously towards the clock.

"Yeah." Roxas frowns.

"If Sora was in trouble he would have pressed on the reckless."Riku says but he's been glancing at the clock, his leg bouncing.

"Terra are you sure Sora hasn't called for help?" Ven looks to the older man.

"I"m sure. I've been watching it carefully Ven." Terra watches as Ven looks down, his fidgeting getting worse.

"Maybe we should just sneak in and watch him, just to make sure he's okay."Ven looks around at his brothers. None of them disagree with him. They look at Terra eagerly.

"...No. If we don't hear from Sora soon, we'll go to get him."

This seems to calm them down for now.

* * *

"Ouch." Sora winces, touching his chest that is bleeding. He didn't notice but it looks like the wolf was able to cut him good on his chest. Sora was probably too busy panicking to feel the pain.

Sora can't stop now. He's so close. So filled with determination he looks through the pain for a horn.

It takes Sora awhile but just like the wolf said, he finds a horn just laying on the ground. "I found you!" Sora's chest tightens as he grabs the horn, squeezing it in his hand to make sure it's real.

 _"Child."_ Sora turns around, his eyes widening. There's a herd of unicorns, all looking at him with those beautiful eyes. " _Why do you smell of blood from our brethren?"_

"Huh?" Sora feels his heart race when those eyes start to change to dark red.

" **Murderer.** " They say in unison.

"N-No I didn't kill-" They all charge him. Sora grabs his swords to fight but it's no use. There's too many of them. Sora has to call them for help. He reaches for his neck-less to tell his family that he's done with the mission-

Just when the unicorns are getting on him, something jumps in front of him and growls. All the unicorns struggle to stop. When the man once again growls at them, they turn and run away.

"Mister Wolf..." Sora stares at this man with wide eyes. "You saved me."

"Only because of your scent..." He mumbles. "You smell as if you're my child."

"I really smell like a werewolf?" Sora blinks, sniffing himself. He can't really smell anything. He guesses he does smell the wolf. "Why did all the unicorns run away? Are you that strong?"

"They probably thought there was more of me. Werewolves are usually in packs." The wolf averts his gaze before he looks back at Sora. "...The name isn't mister wolf. It's Leon."

"Leon...nice to meet you." Sora smiles at him. Leon stares at him for a moment before he sighs.

"Look Sora was it? Look after yourself. It's a dangerous world out there. Next time there might not be someone like me to help you out." Leon gives him a lingering look before he runs into the forest.

"...I know that." Sora glares down at his swords. He doesn't feel like he won the test. He had to rely on someone else. If the wolf wasn't here, Sora would have had to call for help.

Sora takes a deep breath before he grabs the necklaces. "...I'm done." He says quietly. A portal opens next to him and pulls him in. Sora curls into a ball, holding the horn close to his chest.

Sora doesn't feel like a winner.

* * *

"Sora you did it!" Ven cheers, throwing his arms in the air as Sora comes through the portal that leads inside his home. All his brothers are looking at him with excitement. The light in their eyes fades quickly when they see Sora's face...or maybe the state he's in. "Sora, you're hurt!"

"Claw marks...that wasn't from a unicorn." Riku's eyebrows furrow before he glares at Sora. "You were suppose to call for help if you needed it!"

"I...I didn't need it." Sora averts his gaze.

"It sure looks like you did." Axel grunts.

"What creature did that to you?" Terra questions, his face looking more stern than Sora likes.

"...A werewolf."

All his brothers' faces get pale.

"A werewolf?!"

"Sora, you should have called for help! You could have died!" Ven panics.

"Werewolves are very strong Sora. We never face one alone!"

"Let's hunt down this wolf." Riku looks at Terra.

"No!" Sora shakes his head. "He's a nice wolf! He didn't kill me and...he's the reason I got this horn."

"The wolf helped you?" Terra raises his eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know...but he saved my life. That's why...I don't deserve to pass." Sora holds out the horn for Terra to take. He bows his head. "I'm sorry I disappointed you all and made you worry."

"Sora..." Ven takes a step forward to comfort him but Terra stops him.

"I never said how to get the horn. You brought the horn back. You passed. There's nothing you can say that would make me think other wise. Sora, you faced a werewolf and survived. You somehow befriended a werewolf. That's amazing in itself. I must warn you about werewolves though..." Terra grabs Sora's shoulders. "They are creatures that are part man and wolf. They have some humanity in them but they can completely lose it and slaughter even the ones they love. If you come across a werewolf like that again, always call for help. We could have lost you today."

"...I know." Sora's shoulder slump. He blinks when Terra ruffles his hair.

"Aqua will get you cleaned up...after that we have some cake for us to eat. We need to celebrate your first victory." Terra hands him a pink crystal. "Welcome Sora. You now can go on missions with your brothers."

Sora's eyes tremble as he holds the pink crystal close to his chest...knowing what it means. He smiles then, feeling close to tearing up. "...Cake sounds pretty good."

"Hell yeah it does!" Axel cheers.

"I'll take you to Aqua, Sora." Ven grabs his hand, smiling at him softly. "Congratulations...but remember..." He leads his head against Sora's. "I'm always here. Don't ever be afraid to call for help."

"I know Ven..." Sora nuzzles his head back, feeling that warmth again. Ven leads him out of the room, Sora not aware of all his other brothers staring at him intently.

Some with awe and confusion. Another with curiosity...and yet another with a glare...a growing darkness in his eyes.

* * *

"I'll probably go to sleep for a couple of days right?" Sora mumbles as he gets in bed at night. Ven is sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him with those big blue eyes.

"Yeah. To heal." Ven smiles, moving some hair out of Sora's face. "It won't be long. When you get up I'll probably still be here. I think we're all taking a break till you're healed...then Terra will set us all up with missions."

"Wow...I wonder what my first mission will be like..." Sora yawns.

"Hey Sora...how did you find that unicorn horn?...Did you kill a unicorn?"

"No. I couldn't...I found it laying on the ground. Well at first I found this unicorn and..." Sora tells the story of what happened to him after he was sucked into the portal. Ven listens with wide, childlike eyes. With such astonishment and worry as if it was happening just now.

"Jeez Sora, you had a lot happening! That werewolf must be strange. Of course you're going to smell like him if he was all over you. There has to be reason he's not in a pack."

"He seemed nice though. I think he was just confused about what I was." Sora rubs the back of his head.

"Still that's pretty amazing he helped you. Only you Sora." Ven's blue eyes shine brightly, looking at him with fascination. "You befriended both a unicorn and a werewolf!"

"Yeah...it made me upset seeing the unicorn die. She was so nice. If she didn't say she would have given me the horn, I don't think I could have hurt her. She wasn't bad...we only kill monsters right?" Sora looks at Ven. The other boy freezes, it was only a moment but Sora felt the prickling of panic from Ven but then it's gone.

He smiles gently. "Yeah...only monsters."

"I mean...I know vampires are bad but...unicorns aren't right?"

"Well they can be. Unicorns can turn hostile. It just depends."

"...You know Ven, I wish Terra would have told me that the unicorn horns are easy to fine...what if I had killed that unicorn for her horn? When I could have just found it? I guess that was a part of the test right? I should have looked more and figured out another way to do it. If I had killed the unicorn, wouldn't I have failed?" Sora looks at Ven hopefully.

Ven slowly shakes his head. "You wouldn't have failed...the test was to get a horn...just like Terra said he didn't say how." Ven cups Sora's cheeks when his eyebrows started to furrow. "But you found your own way to get the horn, Sora. You tried to save an innocent life. To me, that makes you the most amazing person I know."

"Really?" Sora's chest tightens at the way Ven is looking at him. He feels that warmth again and it's overpowering.

"Mm hm. What's even more amazing is that you had the choice. With Riku he didn't even see a dragon, he didn't even see his target. But you did. And you found a way around hurting them. Sora...I really think you're the best." Ven's cheeks get flushed after saying this but he's looking at him so earnestly that Sora feels himself get a little hot in the face.

"W-Wow I don't know what to say." Sora chuckles, feeling flustered. "I'm not that great...I'm a lot weaker than all of you...I'm not even sure if I would have been able to beat that unicorn if I wanted to. You guys are the amazing ones-"

"No." Ven shakes his head. "Strength means nothing to me. That's something that can be gained through time...Your heart is what makes you the best. Its' that same spirit that has made things more homely around here. Roxas is much happier now that you're here and we're closer. Axel has been more open and Riku...even he has been around more and seems to be caring more about good of the family...Even if he does things I don't like. It's all because of you Sora."

"I don't think it's all because of me Ven. You guys were a family before I came! You just needed a little extra help." Sora smiles.

"A lot of help." Ven grunts. He slowly lets go of Sora's face.

"Where's everyone else? They've been down their awhile." Sora rubs his eyes again, another yawn coming.

"Yeah. Terra and Aqua are probably discussing some stuff. I have no idea what the others are doing. You shouldn't worry about that Sora. It's okay to rest now."

"Okay..." Sora lets himself lay down. He closes his eyes, feeling Ven's fingers moving through his hair. He's starting to feel the creeping darkness. His body feels so heavy now... "Night Ven."

"Good night Sora." Sora feels his lips on his forehead before sleep takes him.

The soft smile Ven has falls slowly as he watches Sora sleep. He looks so innocent, so vulnerable, so beautiful. With those long black eyelashes, and rosy cheeks. It makes it hard for Ven to look at him.

"I don't think I ever would want you to think I'm a monster. I think...that would just break my heart." Ven feels that his gaze has lingered long enough on Sora. He stands up and starts to walk towards the door. He glances back at Sora one last time. "...We kill monsters, we're not monsters." Ven says this quietly to himself.

Sora has taught him a lot from his actions during his test. Ven will hold it close to his heart.

* * *

 **Till next time! Thanks for the support!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright I have a few missions for us. Since this is Sora's first real mission, I'm going to be putting him with both Roxas and Ven." Terra says, standing in front of the boys who are all sitting at a table.

"Yes!" Ven cheers and Roxas smiles.

"Yay!" Sora beams. He was hoping he would go on a mission with the twins. Sora has been excited for this ever since he woke up yesterday with his wounds completely healed. He's ready to try again. To prove himself once more. He'll do his best.

"So Axel, and Riku. You have a mission in universe 234. Your client is the inn keeper. You'll have to talk to him but it seems he wants you guys to get rid of some fairies that have been causing trouble."

"Ugh I hate fairies. I'm going to set all of them on fire." Axel groans as Aqua hands the file to Riku.

"It's expected that this will take you a couple of days." Aqua looks over at Sora who is trembling. She smiles. "Sora, Roxas, and Ven. You have a mission in universe 78. Your client is a woman named Fiona. She lives on the edge of the village. It's a underdeveloped world so be careful of that. Her child has been missing for a couple of days now. She wants you to find her child and bring her back. It shouldn't take you too long if it's just a case of a child wondering off." Aqua hands Ven the file.

"Oh wow we get to help someone find their kid!" Sora is brimming with enthusiasm. This is the kind of stuff he wants to do. He's ready to be a hero just like his brothers.

"When you all are ready, head out. I wish you all luck in your missions. If help is needed, we'll be here." Terra looks at all the boys. They nod their heads.

"Let's gather some supplies first." Roxas gets up and walks into the other room. Ven grabs Sora's hand and leads him.

The room Ven leads him to is filled with weapons and gadgets. There's also snack foods and water bottles.

"You never know how long you're going to be out so I always pack a lot." Roxas explains as he takes a book bag that was resting against the wall and starts to fill it with water bottles and gondola bars. He also packs a first aid kit, a compass, and rope. When Sora walks over to grab another bag to fill up, Ven shakes his head

"We only take one bag because we don't want everyone to be slowed down. We work with what we have."

"Okay." Sora takes note of what Roxas's packs mentally.

"Alright lets go. Sora, why don't you do the honors?" Ven smiles at him. Sora takes out his crystal and frowns.

"...Um how do I get it to work."

"Just say where you want to go and squeeze it."

"Universe 78." Sora squeezes it. He gasps when a pink portal is made next to them, he can feel it pull on them, their hair blowing towards it.

"Good job!" Ven praises. Roxas grabs Sora's other hand. "Okay ready to jump? One, two, three!"

They all jump together. Sora would have laughed with joy if the feeling of plummeting didn't freak him out so much. Sora's a bit embarrassed when he screams, shutting his eyes tightly. He can hear Ven saying something to him but he can't hear him over his own weakness.

Once Sora's feet touch the ground gently, he calms down.

"It's always hard in the beginning. Falling is a scary feeling." Ven says. It makes Sora feel a bit better. His brothers aren't laughing at him. "After awhile it will start being fun!"

"I hope so." Sora mumbles, waiting for his stomach to settle. He takes this chance to look around at where they are. They're on a dirt road with homes to the right and left. They look to be made of old wood and they all appear unstable. They're quite a few women staring at them, wearing long dresses and dark veils covering their face. They're whispering, glancing at them.

This place is so...quiet.

"Where are all the people at?" Sora looks around, it's in the middle of the day and he doesn't see any children playing or anything of that nature. When he looks at a house he sees a pair of eyes staring at him. When they meet gazes, the person retreats deeper into the house.

"I doubt they knew we were coming." Roxas's eyes narrow. "Something else must be going on around here that the client didn't say."

"Yeah...Come on Sora. We should find the client." Ven starts to walk, keeping a hold of Sora's hand. He picks up the pace as they walk near those women.

"Devil." One of them hisses.

"Go back to hell!" Another yells. Sora flinches, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Just keep moving Sora. They're crazy old ladies." Ven reassures as he keeps a firm grip, walking just a bit more faster.

"...They aren't friendly here." Sora comments. He can feel a bunch of eyes on him but they're all hiding in their houses.

"That's an understatement." Roxas mumbles.

The three boys keep traveling down the village till they come across the last house at the end. Ven lets go of his hand to knock on the door. It takes a while but the door slowly creaks open. One blue, trembling eye looking out at them through the crack.

"W-Who are you?"

"We're the Occisor you hired." Ven does a half bow.

"Come in! Come in!" Her breathing catches and she throws open the door. The three boys walk in. Sora can't help to frown at the state the house is in. There's trash everywhere and papers on the walls that have something written in a language Sora doesn't know. This home is creepy somehow...and the lady looks like she hasn't eaten in days. Her cheeks are sunken in, her blue eyes glossy and her hair doesn't look like it's been brushed.

"Please...Please you must find my daughter!"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Roxas questions. The twins don't seem affected by the house or the state this woman is in.

"...Just two days. She was outside playing in the garden. I was watching her and then I turned my back to clean the kitchen table and when I looked back she was gone! I searched all day for her in the forest! We had a search party but...we just couldn't find her."

"Is there something we should know about? All the people in the village were hiding away like they're scared of something."

"...I told them I would be hiring you. I will be shamed for doing such a thing but I had to call for your help. I can't lose my baby! They hide because they do not want any part of my sin."

"So you think your child is in the forest?" Ven questions. Sora wants to ask why these people would think calling Occisor to help her find her child is a sin. That's what any good mother would do right? Call for help to find their missing kid? What's wrong with the people in this village?

"That's the only place I can think she would wonder off to."

"Do you have something that we can get a scent off of her?"

"Yes of course." She picks up a brush that was laying on the only clean surface of this house. She holds it towards them like she's presenting a holy sword.

" Thank you." Ven takes it before holding it out to Sora. "I wanna see you find her Sora."

"Really?" Sora's eyes brighten. He moves in close and sniffs the brush as much as he can, getting the girl's scent into his mind. She smells like some kind of flower.

"We'll bring this along just in case we need it." Ven informs the mother.

"Of course. Take what you need young Occisors! Save my baby Sara!"

"Alright Sora you lead the way." Ven smiles at Sora. The young boy feels his chest tighten. Those blue eyes show Sora that Ven believes in him. He's trusting him with this task. He won't let his brothers down.

"Kay!" Sora runs out into the backyard into the garden. He starts to sniff the air. It takes a while but he picks up her scent, ever so faintly. He starts to follow it, getting low to the ground to make sure he's getting the right smell. "It looks like she did go into the forest..." Sora mumbles, standing up from the ground.

"Then lets go in. I hope we're not too late. It has been a couple of days." Roxas looks at the drawing the mother gave to them of her little girl. "She said her daughter has black hair and blue eyes. She doesn't look like she could have gotten too far in the forest...just be prepared Sora. We may find her dead."

"Or we may not." Ven says quickly when Sora frowns deeply. "We can only do our best right?"

"Yeah..." Sora is filled with resolve. The quicker he finds her, the more chances of her survival.

Sora sniffs at each branch on the ground and at every tree. His heart lifts when one tree smells like her so he turns towards the direction he smelled it and keeps walking.

Roxas and Ven stay quiet. It's better that way. If they were talking, Sora couldn't concentrate on the smells. He's not that good yet.

The trail leads to an opening in the forest. He sniffs each tree at least three times. He frowns. He doesn't smell anything else. He gets on his hands and knees, sniffing as much as he can.

He perks when he smells her scent...in one area of mud. His heart races. "...Her scent is here."

"...Do you want me to dig?" Ven crouches down next to him. Those blue eyes looking at him seriously.

Roxas gets on his other side, his expression solemn. They must be thinking the same thing. That if they dig, they'll find her body. They want to save Sora from that but...Sora wants to go through with this.

"It's okay. I'll do it." Sora swallows before he digs his hands into the mud. He starts to jab his fingers into the mud, throwing globs of it to the side. The slimy mud sinks into his nails. Sora feels something and grabs it. When he pulls it out it looks like a string of mud. He cleans it off the best he can and realizes it's a blue ribbon.

"That was on the girl." Roxas shows him the drawing. Sure enough, the drawing has the girl with a ribbon in her hair.

Sora places the ribbon to the side before sniffling the mud again. He still smells her. He digs deeper, wincing when he hits something hard. "There's something here.." Ven starts to dig with him, revealing a wooden door.

They all exchange a look.

Roxas opens the door and holds it open. It looks like it leads to a pit. "Sara are you there?" Sora calls for the girl.

There's no response.

"This doesn't seem right."Ven mumbles. He jumps down into the pit, looking around quickly. He looks up and nods his head. "It's safe to come down."

Sora jumps down, landing easily. Sora blinks when what he thought was a pit is actually a path to some where else. He can still smell her scent. "How did she know about this place?"

"That's what I want to know." Ven's eyebrows furrow.

"Everyone stay on guard. I have a bad feeling." Roxas lands next to Sora, the book bag on his back bouncing.

"You thinking this is a trap?" Ven's eyes narrow.

"It's possible. Those villages could have been in on this."

"You really think they would do that?" Sora frowns. He has to admit he does feel uneasy...the little girl shouldn't have gone down here. She must have been led by someone.

"Yes. We are hated by many." Roxas mumbles. "It looks like the path gets narrower till only one person can go fit at a time."

"Sora get behind me, Roxas cover the rear." Ven yells commands as he jumps in front of Sora and leads the way into the narrow path. Sora grabs onto the hilts of his swords, getting himself ready. He should be prepared for anything.

The path ends and leads out to a large home. It's wooden with green vines growing over it 't look like it's been used in years.

"Sora stay close to me." Ven whispers as they walk closer to the home.

"I'm okay Ven-" Sora starts to say.

"More children! You wondered here by yourself? How lovely!" Their heads snap over to the side. There's a woman standing a few feet away. She has two finger nails pressed against her red lower lip, her blacken eyes watching them closely. She's so beautiful, it's almost like she's a doll. With long curly blonde hair...

"Witch." Ven and Roxas growl at the same time. Ven keeps an arm in front of Sora when he started walking towards her. "This just got a lot more dangerous. This mission went up from a C ranked mission to an S rank. Sora, I want you to go back from where we came with Roxas. I'll take care of her."

"Ven you shouldn't fight a witch alone." Roxas starts to protest.

"Oh my, so you're Occisor children." They all tense when another voice talks behind them. Roxas throws off the book bag before turning around to face the new woman that just showed up. Her tongue flicks like a snake. She looks just like the first witch...like twins.

"Wonderful! You will give us much power and youth!" The first witch crackles.

"Damn." This is the first time Sora has heard Ven curse. "Sora you need to run. This is too dangerous." Ven draws his sword, pointing towards the first witch. Roxas does the same, pointing his sword at the second on. They're back to back.

"I won't leave you guys! I want to help!" Sora draws his two swords.

"No. You need to go. Trust me Sora." Sora's eyes widen when a wind stars to pick up. He has to force himself to stay in place as sphere of wind surround both Ven and Roxas. The twins are floating!

"Whoa-" Sora can't even gawk at them for long before a large gust of wind blows him back a few feet.

"Go Sora!" Roxas snaps, his expression fierce.

"I-" Sora frowns deeply. His body is telling him to fight but with how Roxas is looking a him, he wants to obey his brother.

"Don't leave my child!" The first witch flies towards Sora, laughing high pitched. She reaches out to him with her claw like hands.

"Leave him alone!" Ven growls, his eyes turning white. He makes a slashing motion with his hand. A blade of wind flings towards the witch. She jumps back but it's able to cut her arm, drawing black blood. Ven is quick and flies towards the witch, swinging his sword with skills that he didn't' use against Sora.

Sora just stands there, watching in awe as Ven fights this witch. The two of them going back and forth with attacks and blocking. Sora glances over at Roxas and sees he's also in a heated battle with other witch.

Sora wants to help but...it's become an airborne battle for both Roxas and Ven. He can't reach them. He has no powers.

Sora wonders if he should listen to his brothers and leave. As he is right now, he will just get in the way and worry his brothers if they try to attack. It makes him feel worthless.

" _You are."_

Sora's eyes widen, gripping his head when a sharp pain went through him. His vision turns white around him and he has to breathe quickly to stop himself from passing out. What...What was that?-

Sora feels it then. His stomach tightens and he feels the bile in his throat. He feels fear. Helplessness. It's coming from inside of the home. There's someone who is really scared...so scared they can barely breathe. Their ribs are wracked from sobbing.

Someone needs help. Sora feels his body running towards the house before he can even think. He hears Ven yell something at him but he doesn't stop. He kicks the door down and hurries in. He winces when the feeling of fear becomes stronger.

"Is anyone in here?!" Sora yells. Sora feels it then, the quiver of hope.

"Y-Yes! Help me! P-Please!" A weak voice yells. If Sora wasn't an Occisor, he isn't sure he would have heard it. It was hoarse, surely from a parched mouth. Sora runs towards the voice, running down some stairs.

It leads to a basement that has a bunch of cages.

"Please help, they're going to eat me!" The pitiful voice cries. Sora runs over to a cage on the right. His heart slows when he recognizes the girl from the drawing. "Sara..."

"How do you know me?" The little girl questions, her eyes big and filled with terror.

"Your mom sent me. She's worried sick." Sora smiles as he breaks the lock on her cage with his bare hands. He opens the cage, holding his arms up. "Now come on. Lets go back to her."

"Mommy..." The little girl's eyes water as she lets Sora grab a hold of her and place her down.

"Lets go okay?" Sora grabs her hand.

"It looks like I got two for the price of one." Sora freezes. He gets in front of the little girl who started to scream in horror when she sees another witch...that looks the same as the other ones.

"You're not going to be eating this girl. We're leaving." Sora gets in a stance, pointing his swords at this witch.

"Are you an Occisor?" The witch tilts her head before her lips curl. "Perfect." She snaps her fingers. A large caldron appears with a fire under it...the water already boiling. "I'll make you into my famous Occisor Soup!" She crackles.

"Just try it!" Sora growls. He takes off towards her, his swords ready. She smirks, holding her hands out. Sora is lifted off the ground and thrown against the wall. "Man..." Sora's eyes widen when he hears the girl screaming.

She's floating in the air, going towards the boiling hot water.

"Stop it!" Sora snarls, running up to the witch and swinging. She jumps back, the girl still floating. Sora grinds his teeth before he runs over to the caldron and kicks it, shattering it to pieces, the water going all over the floor. It sizzles.

"Foolish boy." The witch keeps the girl in the air as she just snaps another one into existence. "Stay still and let it happen." she points a finger at Sora. He gnashes his teeth as he feels the pressure keeping him in place.

He feels something shift in him when the girl keeps screaming. He can feel her fear. He roars, forcing himself against the witch's power, walking towards her. He pushes off his feet and slices with his sword...getting her hand.

The witch screams in agony, the girl being let go by her power and falling on her butt.

"Run!" Sora shouts. The little girl runs as fast as she can without having to be told twice.

"You'll pay for this!" The witch's face starts to turn black. Before Sora can move, she has him by the neck, lifting him up. "I'll rip out your heart!" She pulls her hand back like she's about to strike, her nails are turning longer and sharper before his very eyes. The point so fine and sharp it's a point.

" _Did I say you could die yet?"_ A dark voice rips through his head.

Sora screams in agony when he feels something wiggling inside of him. The witch is thrown back by what looked like a black force field that came out of Sora's body. Sora holds his stomach, falling to his knees.

"What is this?" The witch jumps back from a whip of black coming out of the force field, trying to attack her.

Meanwhile, Sora is in hell. It feels like his organs are melting. It feels like the worms...oh god the worms are back...

" _Yes...Yes...Keep screaming. I love it."_ That voice laughs in his head and it's like Sora can see Vanitas sneering at him. _"I'll take care of this witch for you...but it will cost you-"_

"No! I don't want this!" Sora's eyes snap open when he feels the worms crawling towards his heart. "I refuse!" Sora screams, shaking his head violently.

"I've lost my patience Occisor child!" The witch hisses. She sends a blast of energy at the force field, shattering it. She grabs Sora's arm, dragging him towards the boiling water. The black energy starts to come back, wrapping itself around the witch and Sora...Sora can feel it coiling around his heart.

"NOOO!" Sora shrieks.

There's a bright light. The witch howls just as the darkness fades away...Sora can no longer feel the pain and the coiling around his heart.

"What have you done?!" The witch screeches, looking at her hands that have been burnt, smoke coming off of them.

Sora, filled with adrenaline, jumps and swings his sword. The young boy pants as he watches the line form in the witch's neck before her head falls off and rolls to the side. Green blood squirts from her decapitated area before her body goes limp and falls to the ground.

Sora just stands there, panting, his heart beating so fast it hurts. He just moved. When he saw the opening he just swung...he just cut her head off.

But Sora knows...this was a monster. He killed her to save himself and to save any other children she would have eaten.

Sora averts his gaze from her corpse as he puts his swords away. He checks the other cages but they have no other children in them. As Sora walks up the stairs, his mind starts to catch up with his body.

….What happened back there? What was that light?...And that darkness...Sora knows it was Vanitas. He was trying to do something to him...he felt the worms again. It felt like he was trying to consume his heart.

"...Vanitas are you there?" Sora asks. There's no response. He was sure he heard his voice. Sora puts a hand over his chest, his eyes getting half lidded. The pain is no longer there...like it never happened.

"Sora!" He hears Ven call him desperately. Sora snaps out of his thoughts and runs quickly out of the house, almost running into Ven. "Sora! I told you to run you idiot!" Sora's eyes widen when he sees the tears at the corner of his brother's eyes.

Ven grabs Sora and pulls him in a hug, his shoulders shaking in his sobbing.

"Ven you're hurt." Sora gets out, aware of the rips in Ven's shirt...he's covered in cuts and bruises. Sora looks over at Roxas. The little girl is hiding behind him. Roxas is staring at him, he's in the same state as Ven...except he has a deep wound in his shoulder that's bleeding badly. Roxas looks like he's about to pass out but Sora can see the relief in those blue eyes when he looks over Sora.

"Sora I'm mad at you! I'm _mad_!" Ven sobs, his voice cracking at 'mad'. He hugs him even tighter. "I heard you scream and I thought you were dead! I told you to go back! I told you..." Ven pounds his back. It kind of hurts but soon he's just gripping onto him.

"I'm sorry Ven...I couldn't. I felt Sara's fear and I couldn't leave her...I'm sorry Ven." Sora keeps apologizing. "You can go off on me later, we need to get you guys back home." Sora says softly.

Sora can't help to notice that the witches are both in pieces. Roxas and Ven completely destroyed them.

"...Right." Ven sniffles, pulling away from Sora to wipe at his red eyes.

They all travel back to the village, Roxas holding the girl in his arms. The trip is silent. Sora looks down at his feet, feeling ashamed.

Ven knocks on the woman's door. When she opens it and sees her daughter, she breaks down in tears. "Baby!"

"Mommy!" The little girl runs to her mom, her mother embraces her.

"Our pay?" Roxas holds out his hand, his tone even.

"Yes of course." She hands Roxas a bag. He counts the gold coins before he looks at her. "This isn't enough."

"What? But we agreed on-"

"The price has gone up. You failed to tell us that witches where involved. It's obvious that's why all the villagers have been hiding. They're afraid of the witches. You knew there was witches." Roxas's voice is dark.

"I-I didn't have enough to pay for an S ranked Occisor!" Her voice gets shaky. "Please you must understand! You were able to do it! Isn't it okay-"

"We almost died! For pay that's not worth it! You owe us more." Roxas snarls.

"Whoa Roxas..." Sora frowns, looking at his brother in shock.

"You will send your earnings to us in till you pay off your debt." Roxas continues. "If not, we'll come back. And you don't want that."

"H-Hey Roxas-" Sora puts his hands up, frowning deeply when he sees how the woman's face gets pale.

"Sora. Be quiet." Roxas gives him a sharp look. Sora closes his mouth.

"I'll pay, i'll pay...please spare us." The woman begs.

"We will be collecting from you every month." Roxas stares her down before he turns and starts to march out. "Lets go."

"Mommy how are we going to eat?" Sora can hear the girl ask.

"The others will help us...hush now. The Occisors are monsters. I just needed them to get you back...I won't lose you to them either." She whispers.

Sora stops, wanting to say something but Ven grabs his hand and starts to pull him along. She...She just called them monsters. They just saved her daughter from witches!...Though Roxas was very mean. Sora thinks he was a bit unreasonable. It's obvious the woman doesn't have much money. Did Roxas have to do that? Sora is sure the amount that she gave was enough...Sora would have done it for free!

It's so tense between them that Sora keeps his mouth shut. He thinks it's for the best. Roxas's is in a mood that Sora has never seen before.

"Bring us home." Roxas squeezes his crystal. The pink portal opens up. Roxas grabs Sora's hand tightly, it hurts.

They're all sucked into the portal. Sora closes his eyes as they do spins as they travel up. Sora thinks it's much better traveling home then traveling to other places. It's not a plummet. It's like they're flying.

The portal leads them into the basement of their home.

"Yo Roxas you back- Why do I smell blood?" Axel's voice yells from upstairs. He sounded happy till he said the last part. He's in front of them in seconds. "Roxas! What the hell!"

"Axel..." Roxas's eyes become unfocused. Axel catches Roxas just as he collapses. Those green eyes flash before he looks over at Sora, taking in the state their in. "What happened? It was a c ranked mission! Terra! Aqua!" Axel yells.

It doesn't take long before they're both in the room, Riku right behind them.

"What has happened?" Terra examines the scene.

"Come! Lets get them to the infirmary." Aqua holds Ven and Terra grabs Sora. Axel carries Roxas, the blonde is out for the carry them up the stairs and into the infirmary. They place them all in beds.

Aqua gets to work getting her tools ready to start cleaning and dressing their wounds.

"What happened?" Axel asks again.

"...There was two witches. That's why the child was missing. The woman failed to tell us that witches were involved." Ven breathes out.

"Why didn't you call for back up?" Riku growls, glancing at Sora.

"I tried but the witches had thought ahead. We couldn't get a signal to make a portal or to call for help." Ven takes off his shirt so Aqua can get to his wounds.

"Two witches..." Terra growls. "That mission was more than S ranked-"

"There was three." Sora mumbles. Ven's gaze is on him. "...I chopped her head off."

"...I would have never given you that mission if I had known. You all could have died..." Terra snarls, his eyes flashing towards white. "Did you confront this woman? Did she pay for the mission she really sent you on?"

"She didn't have the money. Roxas threatened her and told her she would be paying us back for the mission." Ven mumbles.

"You should have killed her." Axel growls, holding Roxas's hand. His face is red with his rage. "Fuck the money, she knew what she was doing. She was trying to kill you-"

"Axel, calm down." Terra gives him a look. Axel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I do agree that you should have ended her life. But since you told her she can pay her debt, we won't kill her. If she doesn't pay the debt, you know what to do."

"W-wait we're really not going to kill her if she doesn't pay right? She's just a poor woman." Sora blurts out, looking at Terra in shock.

"...Sora you don't understand how the world works yet. You're a new Occisor. Most people hate us. They consider us freaks. We have to be tough or they'll walk all over us. We would be instinct." Terra walks over towards Sora. "Because of her, you could have died. Your brothers could have died. Doesn't that make you furious?"

"I...But we didn't die." Sora sinks into himself when Terra gets closer.

"And thank God for that." Aqua finishes with Ven, smiling gently at Sora as she takes off his shirt. She looks Sora over before she sighs. "It looks like you weren't hurt too badly."

"Check him better Aqua. Sora was screaming really badly...I thought someone was killing him." Ven says softly. Aqua makes Sora take off his shirt so she can examine him better.

"I don't see anything...just some bruises. Are you okay Sora?"

Sora nods his head.

"Hurry and look at Roxas." Axel urges. Aqua goes over to tend to Roxas, Axel taking Roxas's shirt off for him.

"I will have to evaluate the missions much better. I can't let something like this happen again." Terra mumbles harshly to himself before he marches out of the room.

Sora rubs his arm, his stomach twisting...Something about this doesn't feel okay to him. Killing people? That's not what heroes do...They help people...Sora might not know how the world works but he knows that much.

Sora watches Aqua take the pouch of money Roxas had on him after she's finished wrapping him up. She leaves the room, telling them all that they should sleep and heal.

"Sora." Sora blinks, looking up from his feet to look at Riku. His expression softens. "Get some sleep. You may be damaged internally." Riku glances towards Axel who is sitting next to Roxas on the bed, still holding his hand. Riku closes his mouth and decides to leave Axel alone. He leaves the room.

Sora lays down in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He turns his head when he feels Ven staring at him. The other boy is laying on his side, staring at him with those big blue eyes. Sora frowns when Ven's expression is sour.

"...Are you mad?" Sora asks even though he already knows the answer.

"Yes." Ven keeps a straight face. It doesn't take Ven long after staring at Sora's frowning, upset face that he loosens up "Sora you know I can't stay mad at a face like that...I can't stay mad at you." Ven forces himself up so he can get in Sora's bed. He cuddles up next to him, getting under the covers. " I was just..." Ven averts his gaze. "...Really worried."

"I know. I know you want me to be safe but I can protect myself Ven. I want to be able to fight with you guys! That's why I was so happy to go on missions with you! I want to fight by your side...not hide behind you. I'm not weak like I was before."

"I understand that. I could just sense that what we were dealing with was bad and...The next mission i'll be better. We will fight together." Ven gives him a firm look. "When it comes to you I get anxious."

"There's no need for that Ven. I killed a witch by myself didn't I?"

"I suppose..." Ven thinks for a moment. "How did you kill that witch? The reason I was so upset is because I thought you had ran into an enemy and the worse happened. How were you able to cut the witch's head off without any powers?"

"Well..." Sora stops. He hadn't said anything to anyone about what happened with him and Vanitas 10 years ago. He hasn't told them about the worms. Should Sora tell Ven about everything? Sora thought that Vanitas was just doing something strange to him back then but...Vanitas wasn't around him this time.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Ven's concern breaks Sora out of his thoughts.

"I..." Sora pauses. Would Ven be mad at him that he didn't say anything? Ven is already kind of upset with him. When ever Sora thinks of telling Ven about Vanitas, he feels ill with this feeling of impending doom. "...There was a light."

"A light?" Ven raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah. The witch grabbed me...she was about to kill me. There was a light that came out of nowhere. It burned the witch's arms. When she was fussing about her wounds my body just moved...I sliced her head off." Sora says quietly. The light bothered him too and that's how he really defeated the witch.

"A light?" Ven's eyebrows furrow. "I don't know of anything except salt that causes witches to burn. Hey Axel, have you heard of such a thing?"

"No." Axel's voice is gruff. Those green eyes don't leave Roxas's sleeping face. He takes a deep breath. "A light coming out of no where? Are you sure you're not making that up?"

"I'm not. If it didn't happen I would have been dead." Sora shakes his head.

"...We should talk to Terra about it...once we get up." Ven yawns. His eyes are slipping shut. Sora is sure he's exhausted.

"Yeah. Go to sleep Ven." Sora rubs Ven's head, stroking his hair just like Ven always does for him. His blonde locks are soft, despite how spiky his hair looks at times. It doesn't take much of Sora playing with his hair before Ven is out.

Sora closes his eyes soon after. He prays he doesn't have any dreams about the worms or of the witch's headless corpse.

* * *

 _"Why are you afraid of the dark, Sora?" The mother asks her child from the door way of his room. A young five year old grips his blankets. "You've got to learn to sleep by yourself now. You're a big boy."_

 _"I know that! I'm not scared of the dark it's just...It feels kind of lonely in the dark by myself." Sora mumbles. " I can't see anything and then my dresser looks like a monster in the dark...Can't I just sleep with the light on?"_

 _His mother is quiet for a moment before she sighs, coming into the room to sit next to him on the bed. "You know, Darkness isn't so bad. You say you're lonely but you know we're in the other room. If the room was full of light, it doesn't change the matter that you're alone. Your body uses darkness to know when it's time to go to bed. Then light helps you know to get up. They work together to help you."_

 _"I know but..." Sora protests, trying to think of something to say._

 _"Darkness is only scary if you make it scary."_

 _"But...monsters always hide in the dark."_

 _"The monsters that hide are afraid just like you. The monsters you should be scared of are the ones you can see in the light."_

 _Sora tilts his head, adsorbing what his mother just said. His eyebrows furrow. "There's monsters in the light?"_

 _"If there are monsters, they could be in the light just like in the darkness. But remember, the dark isn't what's bad. If the darkness hides the monsters, it also hides you from them."_

 _"So...the darkness is protecting me from monsters?"_

 _"Well, there's no such things as monsters but it does help you sleep. The darkness is your friend."_

 _Sora thinks for a moment before he nods his head. "Okay...i think I'm ready to turn off the lights and go to sleep mommy."_

 _"That's my brave little boy." She smiles, kissing his forehead before walking towards the door. She turns off the light. The little boy stiffens before he relaxes. He lets the darkness engulf him. His mother leaves him..._

 _Sora doesn't feel lonely. He has a new understanding of darkness. "Protect me from monsters please darkness." Sora mumbles as he dozes off._

* * *

Sora's eyes open slowly. His heart is beating fast, not because that memory scared him but because seeing his mom made his heart jump. He still misses her. The fact he's still having dreams about her tells Sora that even after all these years he still is holding dear her words and what she taught him.

Sora tries to untangle himself from Ven who's arm is over his chest and his leg hooked with his own.

He appears to be sound asleep. Sora wonders how many days it's been? He feels completely better. Ven looks completely healed too-

Ven gives Sora a little fright when his eyes suddenly pop open. Those big blue eyes is all he can see, with his own surprised expression in his pupils.

"Mm, Sora you're awake?" Ven yawns, rubbing his head against Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah...How long do you think we've been asleep?"

"Riku just came in a minute to check up on us. He said it's been two days."

"Oh so you were awake before me? I thought you were asleep."

"Nah I just didn't want to get up. You're so comfortable Sora. So soft." Ven pokes his stomach.

"Hey! I'm getting muscle now." Sora pouts, pushing Ven off of him. The other boy protests by groaning but Sora's able to get him off. "...Two days huh? You were hurt a lot worse than me but it only took you two days to heal. I feel like if it was me, it would take a lot longer."

"Remember i've been an Occisor for like 100 years Sora." Ven sits up in bed, stretching his arms able his head.

"Yeah you and Roxas are amazing-" Roxas! Sora turns his head, going to offer a smile and a good morning to his brother.

He feels his heart sink when Roxas is still laying so still. Axel is still by his side. Those green eyes have never looked so troubled.

"Roxas was damaged more than me. I think he should be asleep for another day." Ven whispers.

"Hey Axel, how you holding up?" Sora needs to say something to him. He knows Roxas means the world to Axel. He must be worried sick.

"I'm fine. He's just taking a bit longer than usual." Axel moves his gaze from Roxas to Sora. "It looks like you two are doing well. Guess those witches couldn't keep you down for too long." He gives them a smirk but it doesn't have the power it use to have. It just seems tired.

"Nope, and not Roxas either. He'll be up in no time!" Sora reassures confidently. He can't stand seeing Axel so down...and he's starting to feel him too. The weakness, the worry, the longing...It all makes him feel ill. He either feels like puking or passing out...That's how Axel is right now. He's just fighting through it to stay by Roxas's side...

Roxas really does mean the world to him.

"Yeah. Roxas is strong. He wouldn't go down so easily." Axel grins, it's much stronger now. The feelings Sora is sensing die down. He doesn't feel them anymore but Sora is sure Axel is still worried.

"Sora lets get something to eat. Axel you want anything?"

"Nah i'm alright for right now."

Ven stands up from the bed, holding his hand out for Sora to take. Sora lets Ven help him out of bed and he's glad he did. He's a bit wobbly on his feet for a minute and then he steadies.

"Axel always gets bent out of shape when Roxas has to sleep to heal. I bet you after Roxas wakes up Axel will demand that he goes on missions with him. I understand though. It's been a very long time since my brother had to sleep more than two days." Ven says, his eyes casting down. He leads the way out of the infirmary, towards the kitchen.

"Are you worried about Roxas?" Sora asks. He doesn't know how Ven is feeling right now. He didn't give Roxas much of a glance.

"No. He isn't hurt too badly. He just needs time to heal." Ven thinks for a moment. "I don't know if it's because we're twins or what but...i just know when he's hurt. When it's bad. There was this one time..." Ven trails off. "He was close to dying and I thought I was dying too."

"So you felt his feelings?!" Sora shouts, not able to help it. Maybe Occisor do sense other Occisor feelings-

"Not really his feelings. It was like...um...like I could sense death. It made me really anxious. I couldn't really live while Roxas was like that. It was like I was holding my breath, waiting for him to be okay."

"Oh...How did Roxas get hurt so badly?"

"It was one of our earlier missions. Me and Roxas got separated and...Roxas ran into a vampire. He messed Roxas up badly before I could show up for back up." Ven locks eyes with Sora. "Vampires are dangerous. They're very clever and they will use your kindness against you."

Sora nods, taking that into account. He already knew that vampires where bad news. All those scary stories taught him that much.

"I bet if Axel saw the state Roxas was in when that happened...he would have a heart attack on the spot. At least with how he is now. When it happened, Terra didn't let Axel know about Roxas being damaged. Axel was still human and he didn't get along with Roxas. If Axel were to see Roxas so close to death now...I feel like he would die."

"I bet he would. Axel loves Roxas."

"You can say that again. Sometimes I think he loves him too much." Ven says as they walk into the kitchen together.

"I was about to bring you guys some food." Riku turns away from the stove, holding two plates of food. There's already two plates of food on the table. All have chicken filets and french fries.

"You made this for us?" Sora's eyes get wide, he can feel his mouth water.

"Yeah. Aqua and Terra are out on a mission so I have cooking duties. Eat up. You need your strength." Riku walks over to Sora, handing him a plate. His fingers brush against Sora's hands, those green eyes lingering on Sora's blue before he pulls away.

"Thanks!"

"Ven here's yours." He hands it to Ven with a jerk. "Sora could you take this plate to Axel. He'll say he's not hungry but he'll eat it. Hey Ven, stay and help me clean this up."

"...Okay." Ven says slowly.

"I'll bring this to Axel then!" Sora runs off. He really wants to eat. Though he supposes he should help Riku clean up too...After he finishes eating. Ven was just unlucky.

* * *

Ven waits till he hears Sora's feet going up the stairs before he gives Riku a flat look. "So...What's on your mind? I know you didn't keep me here to just get me to help out. You could have handled the dishes yourself."

"Don't you think you're a bit old to still be sleeping in the same bed as Sora? When I left yesterday you two were in separate beds. Since you were in Sora's bed, I can only imagine you're the one who climbed yourself in."

"I'm not too old to sleep with Sora. Why do I have to be a certain age to sleep with Sora? He's my brother and my best friend. I should be able to sleep with him all I want."

"It's weird. You don't know this Ven because you were never _human_." Riku's tone is sharp. "Nor did you ever go to a human school but it's strange for two boys to sleep together. I never wanted to sleep in the same bed as my friends and I didn't know anyone who slept in the same bed with another boy at age ten."

"Well I doubt you had any friends Riku to sleep with." Ven retorts with a bit of bite. His shoulders are stiff. "I was human okay? I just don't remember being human. Maybe I didn't go to one of your human schools but if they teach you that it's weird to sleep with your love ones then i'm glad I didn't go."

Riku's aqua eyes get darker, his jaw clenching. "I did have friends Ven." He bites back. "The point i'm trying to get across is that you need to stop wiggling your way into Sora's bed."

"I won't." Ven says quickly. "If Sora says that he doesn't want me to, then I won't. But Sora hasn't said anything about it. If he's okay with it, then i'll keep doing it. Because I like sleeping with him. You're no the boss of me Riku."

"He probably doesn't want to say anything to you since you're his 'best friend'."

"Sora wouldn't lie to me! I would be able to tell if he's uncomfortable! Riku you're just jealous! You probably want to sleep with Sora."

"I don't-"

"Don't lie! Everyone would want to sleep with him! He's super soft and you get the best sleep!"

"..Super soft?" Riku questions.

Ven nods. "Really Soft."

"...I think your intentions are bad. Calling another boy soft...You're older than all of us. You're 100 years old. It's like an old man crawling into bed with a child."

"I'm 10 years old mentally and physically. You know how it works Riku. I'm not some perverted old man. I just like being close to him. I love him and I love sleeping so blah!" Ven sticks out his tongue. "Have fun sleeping alone ya jerk Riku. I'll be sleeping with Sora." He makes another face at him before he grabs his plate and runs off quickly.

Riku grips his fist, his hand shaking slightly. His eyes widen when he looks in the mirror and sees that his eyes are tinged white. He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

Riku calms down.

* * *

"Riku is a pretty good cook." Axel muses as he finishes his plate. Just like Riku said, he didn't turn down the food after he got a whiff of it.

"Yeah! I didn't know he could cook." Sora dips a fry in ketchup. He rocks back on forth on the bed he's sitting on Indian style.

"We all can cook in a sense. Aqua gave us some basic lessons. Apparently my cooking isn't 'good.'" Axel grunts.

"I want to learn to cook!"

"I'm surprised Aqua hasn't taught you yet. It's been awhile. I guess things have been kind of hectic. I don't think she taught us till awhile either. You're still getting use to missions and such."

"Yeah...I can't wait to go on another one."

"You just got your ass handed to you and you can't wait to go out on another one?" Axel raises his eyebrow.

"I didn't get my...butt handed to me." Sora mumbles. "But yes I do want to go on another one! I want to help more people and prove my strength!"

"Help people?" Axel chuckles.

"What?"

Axel just shakes his head, waving his hand. "It's cute you think like that."

"I's not cute." Sora flushes. "It's heroic."

"Heroic huh? I use to think like that. After living awhile you find that life isn't like the children stories we were told. I don't believe in heroes."

"How can you not believe in heroes Axel?! You are a hero! You help people and defeat monsters!"

"Yeah for money. I wouldn't do it if I wasn't getting paid."

"Really you wouldn't?" Sora frowns.

"Got to make a living somehow. Heroes don't get paid to do things. Heroes just save people because they can." Axel thinks for a moment, glancing at Roxas. "...I guess by that definition, Roxas is a hero." There's a smile on Axel's face that almost seems private. "Because he saved me."

"How did he save you?" Sora asks. Axel blinks.

"Forget you heard that." He rubs the back of his head.

There's an awkward silence that fills the room. "Um...How did you and Roxas get so close Axel? I've been wondering that for awhile now."

"That's..." Axel closes his mouth. "It just happened."

"Ven said that you guys didn't like each other at first."

"Yeah truth be told he pissed me off at the beginning. He never wanted to talk to no body and when ever I would say something to him, he'd just ignore me. I had enough of that at home and I wasn't going to take it from some kid I just met..." Axel trails off before he shakes his head. "I was hot headed back then and I started a lot of fights with him. I guess it is kind of crazy we've gotten like this. It was after we got into a physical fight that..."

"That?" Sora looks at him with big, eager eyes.

"..That's all you get."

"Oh come on! I want to know!"

"Nope." Axel smirks. "It's between me and Roxas."

"Will you tell me sometime?"

"Hmm...i'll think about it."

"Axel!"

"What you guys talking about?" Ven walks into the room. He moves to sit next to Sora on the bed, laying his head on his shoulder immediately. Sora blinks, Ven came straight for him. He seems a bit stiff too.

"About how Axel and Roxas became friends. He won't tell me though."

"Nope."

"Aw come on. I want to know too." Ven says.

"Nope."

"Lame." Ven grunts.

"Yeah really lame." Sora nods.

"You're just mad I won't say-" Axel starts to tease.

Ven's eyes widen before he breathes out slowly. "He's about to wake up."

"Huh?" Sora look at him.

"Roxas?" Sora turns his head back to see Axel leaning over Roxas, his green eyes wide. Roxas is moving. He groans before he opens his eyes.

"Axel..." Roxas says softly, those blue eyes out of focused.

"Hey." Axel gives him grin. It looks really happy. "Finally waking up are you?"

"How long was I out?" Roxas mumbles.

"Two days." When Roxas sits up, Axel gives him a hug.

"You were starting to worry me." Axel mumbles lowly.

"I'm sorry. It was a tough fight." Roxas melts into his hold, returning the hug. They move a part.

"I'll go get you some food from Riku." Axel stands up and walks out quickly.

"Geez..." Roxas rubs his temple.

"Hey Roxas." Sora tries.

Roxas slowly looks over at him. "Sora..." His expression loosens up. "It looks like you're alright."

"I'm fine." Sora smiles. "I'm glad you're up Roxas."

"Me too. I thought you weren't going to wake up till tomorrow." Ven says.

"It looks like I got lucky." Roxas glances at Sora. "What did Terra say after we came back from the mission?"

"He had wanted to kill that lady but he said since you told that woman she could pay her debt that we won't. They wanted blood."

"Yeah I just didn't want..." Roxas gives a quick look at Sora and Ven nods. He understands.

"Yeah I think you did the right choice." Ven reassures.

"Killing her would have been too cruel! I was so surprised when Terra said that..." Sora frowns, thinking about that.

"He was just mad. He cares a lot about us." Ven explains.

"I know but..." It's still wrong. That's what Sora feels in his heart.

"Here you go Roxas." Axel comes back into the room with a plate of food. He hands it to Roxas and he starts to chow down.

"Did you already eat your food Ven?" Sora looks at Ven.

"Yeah I ate it on the way up here." Ven shows him his empty plate he had carried up here.

"Where are Terra and Aqua?" Roxas questions.

"On a mission. There's some strange activity going on in universe 989. They think that a group of vampires have bound together. Half of the population has been killed in two days."

"What?!" Sora, Roxas, and Ven shout.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to bother you guys with it since you just woke up but I wanted you guys to be prepared. Terra and Aqua probably won't be back for a few days." Axel locks eyes with Roxas. "They're calling all Occisor over the age of 2,000 years old to report to universe 989. They were told to eliminate all vampires."

"Man...Those vampires have gone too far this time." Ven frowns when he sees his Brother involuntarily shiver.

"Don't worry Roxas. They'll take care of them. The counsel won't stand for it." Axel puts his hands on Roxas's shoulders.

"They should have been more aggressive from the start. All Vampires need to die." Roxas snarls, gripping his fist.

Sora can feel Roxas's anger brurn him. He also feels his fear. It gives him chills. Sora can understand Roxas better, now that he knows that he was close to death because of a Vampire. Of course he would feel this way.

"They'll become more aggressive now. They've killed too many."

"I hope Terra and Aqua are going to be okay." Sora rubs his arm.

"They'll be fine. They're stronger than any of us!" Ven reassures, bumping shoulders with him. "Hey lets talk about something not so stressing yeah?"

"Wanna play a game?" Axel offers.

Roxas nods his head. "Let's do something-"

"I got to water my flowers!" Sora suddenly shouts, getting out bed, tripping over himself. He just remembered his yellow roses. He's sure no one has been watering them since he's been out if all this stuff with Vampires have been going on.

"Oh shit he scared me." Axel puts a hand on his chest. Roxas chuckles at both Sora and Axel.

"Wait for me Sora!" Ven runs after him.

Sora makes it outside and to the garden with his watering can. He touches the soil of his roses and pauses. The soil is damp.

"It looks like someone has already watered them." Sora looks over at Ven when he catches up.

"Huh...It must have been Riku." Ven huffs when he sees Sora's eyes light up. "Let's go play games with Axel and Roxas." Ven grabs Sora's hand and starts to lead him back up into the infirmary.

"Let's see if Riku wants to play." Sora smiles.

"I bet he won't." Ven mumbles.

When they find Riku, he says he wants to play. Ven is quiet.

* * *

"You getting tired Sora?" Ven asks when Sora yawns. He's squinting at the cards he's holding in his hands.

"Just a tiny bit. You would think I would be wide awake after spending two days sleeping." Sora sighs, rubbing his eyes.

"When you're healing it's different from just normal sleep. You're still going to be tired. It usually takes the days for healing and then another night of rest to fully recover." Riku explains as he places another pairing of cards down. "Axel do you have a five of hearts?"

"Yeah." Axel narrows his eyes at him as he hands him the card. Riku puts yet another pairing down. He's down to two cards now.

"You want to stop to sleep Sora? I'm pretty much done with this game anyway." Roxas glares at the many cards in his hand.

"I think I'll get some rest...I can barely keep my eyes open." Sora mumbles as he puts his cards down.

"I'll join you in a minute Sora. I think I can win this game." Ven smirks as he puts down another pairing of cards. He has three left.

"Okay." Sora yawns. He leaves the living room and starts heading up to their room. It will be nice sleeping in his own bed. Not that the infirmary beds are bad or anything. It's just best to sleep where you're use to sleeping.

Riku watches Sora go silently before he places his cards down. "I quit." He stands up and walks out of the room.

"What the hell! You can't just quit! I was about to beat you!" Axel growls.

"Don't worry about him Axel. You still have me to worry about." Ven's blue eyes gleam. "Do you have a two of spades?"

"...Shit." Axel's eyes widen as he slowly hands him the card. "Don't tell me-"

Ven places all his cards down.

"Nooo!" Axel groans just as Ven cheers.

"I don't care at this point." Roxas grumbles, throwing his cards down.

"I want a rematch!"

"No! You've won enough games!"

"I think i'm just going to go to sleep too." Roxas gets up. Axel grabs his leg.

"Aw come on Roxy. One more game-"

"No you get way too competitive over these stupid card games."

"You're just saying that because you always lose." Ven teases. He yelps when Roxas just throws all his cards at him. "H-Hey!"

"That's why you lost to me in 'Sorry'!"Roxas shouts.

"Yeah like once."

"Alright maybe we all need to go to bed. You two are about to fight over a game." Axel snorts.

"You were about to fight Riku when he beat you at connect four." Roxas and Ven point out at the same time.

"Riku is a cocky bastard." Axel grumbles. "he thinks he's the beast at connect four..."

Sora can't help to laugh. He can hear his brothers' conversations all the way up in his room. They're so loud. They all can be competitive when it comes to games. They've played so many and each one, someone would get angry or overly happy.

Sora blinks when he hears someone's foot steps. He turns his body towards the doorway, curling his legs up. Sinking more into the bed he hopped in.

"Hi Riku." Sora smiles when he sees his brother. "Are you tired too?"

"It's been a long day." Riku takes a couple of steps forward. "I didn't feel like playing anymore. I probably would have won and then I would have to deal with Axel begging me for a rematch."

"He's doing that to Ven right now." Sora giggles. Sora's laughter dies when Riku moves over to his bed and climbs in. It's the shock of it that stops his laughter.

Riku gets comfortable, turning his body to face Sora, those aqua eyes staring into Sora's big blue orbs intensely.

"...It's strange isn't it? Having another boy in your bed makes you uncomfortable doesn't it?" Riku says, he's so close that Sora can feel his breath on his face. These beds are small after all.

"I'm not uncomfortable. Just surprised. You've never gotten in bed with me before." Sora's expression slowly relaxes and he smiles at Riku. "If it's you Riku, it's fine."

"H-Huh?" Riku stiffens when Sora lays his head against Riku's just like he does with Ven.

"I don't mind it if you want to sleep with me. It's funner that way." Sora gets himself comfortable with Riku in his bed. Sora is sure he'll be able to fall asleep easily. Riku is really warm.

"How in the world is it funner to sleep with another boy? You're suppose to find this strange." Riku averts his gaze.

"You'll see if you spend the night with me. I don't have nightmares either when I sleep with others. It's just nicer." Sora grabs Riku's hand and interlaces their fingers...Ven usually does this to him just when they're about to go to sleep.

Sora wonders if it's because of his super hearing that he can hear Riku's heart beat so well. It's beating fast. Riku can't seem to relax.

"It's okay." Sora uses his other hand to rub Riku's hair. This trick always gets people to sleep. Riku stiffens up more...then loosens up. His eyes become half lidded like he's trying to keep himself awake.

"You are soft..." Riku mumbles, he seems to be not all with it.

"I resent that." Sora pouts but he's slowly feeling like he may fall asleep as well-

Riku jumps out of the bed just as Sora hears foot steps running up here. Soon enough another body is in bed with Sora but it's Ven this time. He cuddles up next to him, and nuzzles their heads together.

"Good night Sora." He hears Ven say.

Sora falls asleep wondering why Riku left.

* * *

 **Thank you for the support! Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Aqua and Terra are back!" Ven cheers just as a portal opens up in their living room. Ven gets up from the couch, leaving Sora wide eyed. Aqua and Terra come through, the portal closing. To Sora's relief, they don't look like they've been hurt at all. It's been a couple of days since they've been gone so they were starting to get worried.

"Ven..." Terra's expression softens as Ven hugs him and then Aqua.

"What happened back there?" Roxas comes into the living room with Axel. Riku isn't far behind. "Were you able to kill the vampires?"

"..." Terra sighs. "When we all arrived, most had already escaped. They were smart about it. They did a quick attack and then ran off."

"What is the counsel going to do about this?" Roxas grips his fist.

"They have changed the law." Aqua rubs Ven's hair. "We just came back from a meeting with the counsel...They want all Occisor to kill any vampire they see on sight. We are going to eliminate them."

"Finally." Roxas's shaking dies down.

"So that's something for you all to keep in mind. If you come across a vampire on your missions, call for back up. That vampire must be dealt with." Terra looks at all the boys firmly. They all nod.

"Oh before I forget!" Ven looks up at Terra. "Sora told me something interesting! He said that when he was fighting the witch, there was a light that burned the witch. That was how he was able to cut the witch's head off. Have you ever heard of such a light?"

"A light that burnt the witch?" Terra glances at Sora. Sora nods his head meekly. "There's no such thing...not that I know of."

"But it happened. If not...I wouldn't have been able to beat it."

"...I do agree that I thought it was strange that you would be able to beat a witch at your level. A light you say..." Terra thinks.

Everyone is quiet for awhile till they all exchange a look.

"Do you think...?" Aqua trails off.

"That he's a special one?" Riku seems to pick up on it. "Just like Vanitas?"

"But instead of darkness..." Roxas mumbles.

"It's light!" Ven finishes with excitement. All his brothers are looking at him with wide eyes now.

"What?" Sora tilts his head. It seems they've all come to an conclusion but Sora has been left behind.

"...The way we knew that Vanitas' element was darkness was because on one of his earlier missions we saw dark energy protect him from an attack from a zombie. He later then told us that he could sense our negative feelings...and that he gained power from it." Terra locks eyes with Sora. "If this light came when you were in trouble...it may very well be your element."

"So I can control...light?" Sora holds out his hand, trying to summon light but nothing happens.

"You're still young so it might have just came out because your life was in danger. Tell me Sora, can you sense our feelings? Our negative feelings?...Our positive feelings?"

Sora swallows. He's been keeping this a secret for so long but...he can't lie when he's being asked it directly. He nods his head. "Y-Yes."

"How do you feel when you sense the negative?"

"I feel awful. It's like I can feel what you're feeling and I don't like it. I want to help..."

"And the positive ones?"

"It fills me with warmth." Sora smiles.

"Sora feeds off of good emotions. The negative ones make him upset and he wants to help...to make positive emotions." Aqua thinks out loud.

"Can you feel me right now Sora? What i'm feeling?" Ven moves closer, his eyes are big and sparkling.

"No...It happens randomly. I can't control it...like recently I felt Axel's worry for Roxas when he was asleep. I didn't want to but I did."

"I think that once you get older and we train you better, you'll be able to control that better." Terra smiles. "This is very exciting. We were bless with yet another special one."

"The counsel will be pleased." Aqua shares a smile with Terra.

"I knew you were special Sora! Wow! Your element is light!" Ven jumps up and down.

"To think we all thought you might die from changing but you're actually a special one." Axel smirks.

"I'm excited to see what you can do with this element of light." Riku gets closer, grinning.

"I wanna see the light." Roxas mumbles, getting closer. He's being surrounded by his brothers. They're all looking at him with eager eyes.

"Seriously the next time you feel someones feelings tell me!" Ven says.

"So that's what you meant when you said you 'felt Sara's fear." Roxas contemplates.

"Even though we just came back we should probably tell the counsel of this." Aqua says to Terra.

"Yeah..." Terra walks over to Sora and ruffles his hair. "This makes it harder to train you even though it's exciting. Maybe the elders will have more wisdom on something like this...Just like they did with Vanitas." Terra looks at Riku. "In the meantime, we have a few missions that you can do while we're gone. Don't worry. They're easy."

He hands files to Riku. "I trust you to give them fairly."

"I will."

"This thing with the vampires has set us back on our missions so we have to catch up. Everyone once you get your mission head out." Terra opens another portal and leaves with Aqua.

"Well we did have a few days off. I was hoping for more though." Axel rubs the back of his head. "As soon as they come back they got missions for us."

"Yeah...They just ran off to tell the counsel about Sora." Roxas glances towards Sora.

"Yo Riku I'm being paired with Roxas this time!"

"Alright fine..." Riku looks through the files before peaking at all his brothers. His eyes linger on Sora for a moment before he nods his head. "Axel, Roxas and Ven will deal with pyramids in universe 99 and the killer plants in universe 798. The plants will be a piece of cake with Axel's fire ability. With the three of you, you should be able to deal with these missions okay." Riku locks eyes with Sora who is shaking his hands in excitement. "Sora you're going to be with me. We're going to deal with some disturbances in universe 55. There's been some missing people. They've last been seen swimming in the river-"

"Wait!" Ven waves his hands in the air. "I want to be paired with Sora! Why can't I join you two? Or why can't you be with Axel and Roxas?" Ven complains.

"Considering the two missions that you have, I concluded that you three would be the best for the job. Terra left me in charge of the missions. Are you doubting his faith in me?" Riku raises his eyebrow.

"No! But...But!" Ven pouts. "I want to be with Sora!" He whines.

"It's okay Ven. We'll go on other missions together! I got to go on the last mission with you!" Sora smiles, trying to cheer up the blonde that is looking at him with those big blue eyes. He looks like a kicked puppy.

"Don't complain, Ven." Roxas cuts off Ven when it looked like he was about to start whining again. "I think it's good for Sora to go on missions with different people. He'll get stronger that way."

Ven stares Riku down. Riku's expression doesn't change, if anything his eyebrows get tightly knitted together. Sora is starting to feel that tension...

"You better watch over Sora and keep him safe." Ven puts his hands on his hips.

"I will. I'll do a better job than you did."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"G-Guys I don't need to be protected or anything! Geez Ven." Sora hits his shoulder playfully, getting in between the two brothers not liking the feeling that was twisting his stomach. "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself! You said you would stop that." Sora pulls on Ven's cheeks.

"I know I did but it's hard!" Ven makes out somehow before pulling away. He smiles at Sora, his demeanor changes. "...You're right. You're a special one. Still, be careful Sora."

"I will. You be careful too Ven. All of you be careful! I want us to all come back and watch a movie together!" Sora watches Roxas and Axel chill out, grins spreading on their lips.

"I bet we'll make it back here before you Riku. We'll be having the movie ready waiting for you."

"We'll see about that." Riku grunts, his lips turning in a smirk, his arms crossed.

"Yeah! Me and Riku got this!" Sora cheers.

"Lets get a head start." Roxas muses before turning on his heel and walking towards their supply area. Axel is quick to follow. Ven gives Sora one last look over his shoulder. Sora smiles. Ven returns it before he nods his head and leaves.

"It's a bit overwhelming isn't it?"

Sora looks over at Riku. The older boy doesn't look at him but stares at where Ven was. "The way he dotes on you."

"I don't think it's overwhelming. Ven just cares a lot." Sora chuckles. "He's a worrywart."

"It would annoy me. The way he talks, it's like he expects you to fail. He doesn't believe In your strength or your abilities. He'd rather baby sit you."

"Well...I don't think that's how Ven feels..." Sora rubs his arm. "...I"m just new to this thing so...He's looking after me."

"Everyone is looking after you. Not just him. If all he does is worry, it becomes a nuisance." Riku looks at Sora and notices the small frown starting to form. He sighs. "Never mind. It doesn't bother you. I'm just saying it would bother me." Riku uncrosses his arms. "Lets gather our materials."

"Okay..." Sora opens his mouth to say more but after experiencing the tension, he decides not too. Why is Riku angry? It feels like he's angry...or frustrated. Sora can feel it squeezing his organs. Every time Sora said Ven's name, it seemed to get worse.

Why does Ven bother Riku so much? He really is just looking after him...There's a part of him that understands what he's saying though. He loves Ven but it does make him feel weak when he worries so much. Sora knows he's weaker than them. It does hurt his pride, just a bit but it gives him determination to work harder so Ven doesn't have to be worried-

Sora makes a noise of surprise when he notices that Riku is no longer in front of him. He runs off quickly to the supply room and is relieved to see him in there. He's shoving things into a back pack. "If you day dream, you'll be left behind. Stay in the moment." Riku glances back at Sora.

"I-I was just..." Sora doesn't know why he's so flustered. It's strange going between Riku's emotions and then his own. It makes him a little foggy.

"Get it together Sora." Riku takes a step closer. "We need to be fast if we want to beat Axel." Riku offers a grin. "Don't you want to win?"

Sora's bad mood changes in an instant. "Yeah! We'll win! We got this in the bag!" Sora cheers, that fogginess going away. There's no more of that tension. Sora doesn't feel it anymore, all he feels is his own excitement.

Riku's expression loosens. "So let me fill you in properly." Riku hands Sora the file. "Our mission involves ten missing people. They've all gone missing after going to this 'Holy River'. The locals usually go there to pray so their sins can be washed away. They started going missing a few months ago. It seems the more people they sent to search for the bodies, the more people went missing."

"So...What do you think is happening to them?" Sora knows this isn't going to be like his missing person's mission with Ven and Roxas. Sora touches over the pictures of the missing people. He feels like they'll never find them.

"Most likely something is killing them. We can't rule anything out yet till we talk more to the locals and gather some information. I don't think there's going to be anything as dangerous as witches or other such things that are behind this. I have a hunch but we'll just have to see. I think this will be a good mission for you to use some of your skills. It's on your level." Riku hands Sora the back pack. " I want to see what you can do."

"You won't be disappointed." Sora's eyes sparkle.

"This is happening in universe 55. You know how to get us there?"

"Um...yeah!" Sora reaches in his back pocket for the pink crystal. He squeezes it tightly. "Universe 55." Sora mumbles. A portal opens next to them immediately, a strong wind coming out of it.

"Let's go." Riku holds out his hand. Sora grabs it. Riku jumps and Sora takes his lead. The younger bites his lip not to cry out when they plummet. It would be embarrassing to do that in front of Riku. He wants to impress him.

When they come out of the portal they're in front of a large cabin home surrounded by trees. "This is where are employer is. He must have set up a summoning stone so we would get here faster. If not we could have appeared anywhere in this world."

"A summoning stone?"

"Yes. If placed down on the ground, anyone who wants to travel to that world will be beamed right to that area where the summoning stone is. In this case it's convenient but in other cases...it could very well be a trap. So be careful of that Sora."

"Okay." Sora nods his head, trying to soak all that in. There's always something new to learn. Sora hopes he doesn't forget it all.

"Occisor you're here! Please hurry to the river! The situation has gotten worse!" An old man comes out, limping with a cane in his hand. He never places the cane down till he's right in front of them. He breathes heavily through his nose, his pupils dilated.

"How has the situation gotten worse?" Riku questions.

"The river...it's black!" He shivers. "I just went to look...our beautiful river is black! Are we damned? Have our sins become too much? Have mercy!" He screams, looking to the sky, holding his hands up to shield his face.

"Black?" Riku's eyes furrow. He looks at Sora but all he can offer is a concerned expression. Riku thinks for a moment. "Has anyone else gone missing?"

"N-No everyone is staying away from the river now. They're all afraid."

"We'll go take a look." Riku starts to march ahead.

"Don't worry sir, we'll find out what's going on with your River." Sora pats the old man on the back before he runs to catch up with Riku.

"Oh young Occisor I pray for your safety! Save the river!" The old man shouts after them as they follow this stone path into the woods. "Hey Riku?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think is turning the water black? You think it's the same thing that's causing people to go missing?"

"...I'm not sure. In all my studying I don't know of any creature that turns water black. We may have to approach this mission with more caution than I first thought." Riku is on high alert. Sora can tell by the way those aqua eyes shift this way and that. He's looking for something. Listening.

"Ew." Sora wrinkles his nose when they reach the river. Just like the old man said, it's black. It smells like mud and soggy grass.

"This had to change just now. This picture that they gave us is dated for yesterday. What is this?" Riku gets close to the edge. He dips his finger in before rubbing them together. "...It's oil."

"Oil?"

"Sora look around the lake for any pipes or barrels. "Look for anything spilling into the river. I'll take this side, you take that side. Don't go into the water." Riku explains before he takes off running. He's gone in a flash.

"Roger!" Sora turns on his heel and starts running as fast as he can along the river. He looks for anything that might be causing this oil in the water but he sees nothing-

Sora skids to a stop. He has to do a double take to make sure. The water is crystal clear. Sora looks down the way he came and sees the black water. Sora walks to the area where the water changes from black to crystal clear. It's a straight line.

Sora also notices where the water is clear there's more animals. He sees fish swimming and dragonflies hovering just over the surface. That's more life on this side.

"That's so strange...wouldn't the oil effect this area? Why isn't it?" Sora mumbles to himself. He glances to the side to try to look for Riku but he's no where to be seen. How long does this River go? Sora stares at the crystal clear water for a moment before he gets an idea.

Riku said not to get in the water but if he doesn't how is he suppose to get anything done? Sora feels like there's something at that line where the water is clean and the other side dirty. He should explore it. Sora takes off his shoes and takes his swords off his hips. They'll just slow him down. Besides he still has his daggers on him.

Sora slowly gets into the water, the crystal clear liquid going up to his waist. He can touch the smooth stone on the bottom with his bare feet. It feels nice. Sora swims over to the spot where the water changes from clear to black. He reaches out but his fingers are stopped short when he touches something solid. It feels like a wall in the water but Sora can't see anything.

"What is this?" Sora feels around. He can't even swim into the oil...there's this wall that's keeping the dirtied water and clean separated-

"Sora!" Sora flinches looking over his shoulder. Riku is glaring at him. He must have just ran back. "I told you not to get in the water! Get out _now!_ "

"What's wrong Riku? There's nothing in the water! If there was I would see it. The water is crystal clear !" Sora jumps up and down to show Riku he's fine. "I came in because there's this area where the water turns dirty and there's this wall-"

"Sora, they're mermaids. They can make themselves invisible in the water. I ran into the person who is dumping oil in the river. They're trying to kill the mermaids. They're the ones who have been killing people. That barrier was probably made by the mermaids to protect themselves. Come on Sora, get out." Riku holds out his hand.

"What-" Sora shivers when he feels fingers caress the back of his leg. "Riku something just touched me!" Sora screams. He starts to swim as fast as he can, using his feet to jump on the rocks to move faster. Riku grabs Sora's hand and pulls him out.

"Sora I told you that-" Riku starts to scold. A creature jumps out of the water, Sora is able to see the large fish tail and it's sharp teeth before he screams again. That thing was right behind him! It's like those scary shark movies when the person gets out and then the shark jumps out with it's mouth all open-

"You're mine little boy!" The creature gurgles.

"No." Riku makes a fist before punching up. The ground comes up like a spear, piercing through its stomach. Sora's mouth drops as he watches the thing squirm, screeching before going still. Green liquid falls down the rock spear onto the ground.

"Wow Riku!" Sora gets up quickly. He's never gotten to see Riku's power before. "That was amazing!"

"You should be lucky I have fast reflexes or you would have been this guy's lunch." Riku grunts. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I could have...found what was going on there." Sora's eyebrows furrow. He guesses he didn't really think it through. "...This is a mermaid?" Sora tilts his head, getting a better look at the creature. It looks nothing like the beautiful maidens that his mother use to show him in the story books. It doesn't even look human. The face is like a fish with razor sharp teeth, the torso is covered in scales with breasts. The fish tale is big with black scales and the fingers webbed.

"Yeah. Ugly isn't it?" Riku watches the green blood leak into the river. "The blood will draw more of them out so be ready."

"I thought mermaids were beautiful." Sora mumbles, walking over to get his swords so he's ready for another attack.

"Who told you that?"

"My mom! She told me that mermaids are beautiful creatures that help people and fight bad animals!"

"...I've seen some mermaids that are in fact beautiful. This mermaid is crazed. They get like this if they've gotten sick or the water is too dirty. There are also some beautiful mermaids that are evil and will kill you. It doesn't matter what they look like Sora. Don't trust them."

"But i'm sure there's good mermaids too! Just like my mom told me-"

"Your mother was a human who had human ideas of things she knew nothing about. Those human ideas will put you in danger. The world isn't a fairy tail." Riku cuts him off. Harsh and sharp.

"I didn't say that! It's just...my mom loved mermaids. You said it yourself that all mermaids aren't like this-"

"Sora you're not skilled enough to separate the good and the bad. It doesn't mater if your mother liked mermaids. The mermaids in her story books are not the mermaids here! She's dead! What she said doesn't matter!" Riku raises his voice. Sora's eyes widen when something sharp and painful pierces through his chest.

It's hard to breath, this feeling is crushing him, gripping his heart. Sora wants to cry. He wants to sob. It's such a...sad feeling. Lonely. Filled with regret.

"Riku..."

The glare slowly falls off the older boy's face. "Sora..." Riku's eyes widen when a chain comes out of the water, wrapping around his torso. In a instant Riku is gone, pulled by the chains into the water.

"Riku!" Sora yells, watching in horror as his brother is dragged down the river by another nasty creature. Sora can see it this time. He runs as fast as he can down the river, trying to catch up with the mermaid.

Riku is struggling with the chains but it looks like his brother can't get out of them, nor can he use his power successfully. Sora can feel his struggling, can feel the anxiety of not being able to breathe. If he doesn't' do something, Riku will drown.

"I'll save you!" Sora jumps right when he catches up to mermaid. He drives deep and grabs Riku's ankle so he's pulled a long with him. Sora looks up, his cheeks puffed up from holding his breath.

Riku's aqua eyes are staring him down, he's shaking his head, nodding his head to the surface. He wants Sora to go back up.

Sora shakes his head. He crawls up Riku, grabbing the chain with hands. Sora grinds his teeth, pulling on the chains with all his might. After a few strong tugs, Sora realizes why Riku couldn't break free. It's way too strong.

Riku makes another nod towards the surface. He's making a expression...Sora knows he wants him to call for help. Even if Sora calls for help, he's not sure anyone would make it in time to save Riku. Sora isn't going to risk that.

Sora crawls up Riku more. Riku struggles more and Sora gets the feeling he would be yelling at him right now. He can feel Riku's anxiety spike. Sora needs to get him air fast.

Sora takes out his sword, using Riku's shoulders he jumps off of them and stabs his sword down into the shoulder of the mermaid.

It makes a horrible sound,thrashing against Sora. The thing lets go of the chains. As soon as he lets go Riku swims up to get air. Good. The mermaid swims around trying to knock Sora off of him, that horrible sound still leaving its lips. It jerks, the sword going through it's shoulder, throwing Sora to the side.

Sora floats around, ready to strike again. The mermaid is staring at him, it's yellow eyes gleaming.

" _I want to eat you..."_ It whispers. Its voice is strange, like bubbles popping in his ear. _"You'll have to breathe soon."_ It's right. Sora can feel his lungs straining.

It opens its mouth, reaching in down its throat. He pulls a string of steel chains out of his mouth before he bites down, cutting it off.

Sora pushes down on the river bed to quickly get to the top. Riku's arms are still confined but he offers his leg for Sora to grab onto. He grabs it, Riku kicking him into the air, Sora just dodging the chains that tried to wrap around his leg.

"Careful Sora, these chains can't be broken till the mermaid is dead. This one is a strong one." Riku's eyes narrow as he watches the mermaid swim around before it disappears from sight once again. "Once these chains are around you...it renders you powerless. I can't use my power." Riku grinds his teeth.

"Really?" Sora's eyes widen.

"Sora you should-" Riku starts.

" _You're pathetic. You can't do anything by yourself."_ A dark voice messes with Sora's head.

"Sora get away from the water!" He hears Riku scream just as he feels the chain wrap around his neck and then he's in the water. When had he walked towards the edge?

Sora struggles with the chains, trying to move them so he can breathe...yet he can't breathe with the water. He's drowning. He can hear the mermaid snicker. He hears something jump in the water...is that Riku?

Sora is losing consciousness. It seems this mermaid is going to toss him around till he loses air. That's how it kills. It's getting so dark...his lungs hurt, his mind is fuzzy. It's scary, the feeling of not being able to breathe. It's terrifying.

" _Where is this power of yours? You can't even save yourself? I'm feeling more of a babysitter."_ Sora feels something come out of him. He hears the mermaid scream and he stops tossing him around. Sora no longer feels the chains around his neck. He feels something grab him and pull him up to air.

The young boy coughs and sputters, the air forcing his lungs to expand and to expel the water that had filled it.

"Sora, deep breaths. You got to get it all out." Riku pulls Sora out of the river, patting him on the back to help with the process.

"What...What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? You killed the mermaid." Riku raises his eyebrow when Sora looks confused. He looks back into the river. The mermaid is floating with Sora's sword through it's heart. He did that? He thought he was dying...did Sora do that in his strange mind. "I thought you were a goner...only to surprise me like that..." Riku glares at him. "Don't be so risky. Don't forget i'm here with you. That being said..." Riku locks eyes with him. "Thanks for your help back there. Even though it was risky. You saved me."

"Of course. I wasn't going to let that mermaid drag you away. It was going to have to drag me away too!" Sora puts his hand to his chest when he finally catches his breathe. He turns to sit on his butt, looking at the river. He frowns when the oil starts to travel, covering the crystal clear lake and dirtying it. "...Is the mission over?"

"Yeah." Riku sits next to him. "We killed the mermaids that were causing trouble. Now we just collect our money."

"What about all the missing people?"

"The mermaids have consumed them there's nothing we can do about that."

"Yeah..." Sora hugs his knees to his chest. It's strange that the mission is over. Sora doesn't feel like he's down anything. The river is completely disgusting now. They didn't save anyone and he doesn't even remember killing the mermaid. It doesn't seem like a happy ending.

"...My mother use to tell me stories of mystical creatures too." Riku says quietly. "She would love to tell me this one story about this one werewolf. She loved werewolves. She thought they were the coolest creatures because she loved wolves." Riku looks up at the sky.

Sora doesn't say anything. He feels something pulsing inside of him and he knows these words are important. Something is opening in Riku.

"My mother worked on a animal reserve. She raised the endangered wolves. She loved them like they were her family. She raised most of them from when they were babies." Riku moves his hair out of his face. "She spent more time with those wolves than me." Riku pauses. "Then she would tell me stories about wolves. You could say I didn't care much for them, but I knew how my mother loved them." Another pause.

"One day, my grandmother had picked me up from school. Tears falling down her face. She said that my mother was killed by a wolf. I laughed." Riku kicks at the black water.

"You were in pain." Sora puts a hand over his heart. He feels that sharp piercing agony in his chest.

"...My reaction warrant my grandmother to send me to therapy. They asked me how I felt, why I laughed , what's going on. I simply didn't answer them because they wouldn't understand. It was all I could do. The one thing my mother loved killed her. The one thing she talked about, the one thing she thought was good, ended up killing her. I realized then that my mom's ideas, her views of the world, were false. You can't trust anyone or anything. So I ran away. I figured I could survive better if I was alone."

"You were heart broken. If something that my mother loved killed her...I don't know what I would do." Sora feels his eyes water. He holds back his sob but he wants to weep for Riku. "But I think your mom would cry if she knew you don't trust anyone now. That's so lonely Riku."

"That's how the world works. Anyone will turn their back on you if it benefits them. You can't be so naive Sora."

"I would never turn my back on you Riku and I know you wouldn't turn your back on me. I trust you." Sora says firmly. Riku looks at him for the first time, his eyes widening when he takes in the tears falling down his face.

"You look like a mess." Riku averts his gaze. Sora can feel something in Riku soften.

"I'll prove you wrong Riku. I'll show you that you can trust people again. I've found that this world is a lot different than what my mom taught me through her story books but I don't think those ideas are wrong. I just need to look. I just need to hope." Sora kicks his legs. They're quiet for awhile. "My parents died in a house fire."

Riku peeks at Sora again. "All the books my mother use to read me burnt up with her. I was pulled out by firemen...they couldn't save my parents. I remember feeling...upset. My mother had always said she had her happy ending...that being married to my dad and having me was her happy ending. Burning up in fire isn't a happy ending...I didn't want that to be it. If I was a part of her happy ending I wanted to be happy and make her happy in heaven. I wanted to keep everything she taught me close so she could be proud."

Sora smiles at Riku. That stern expression is completely gone. Riku is open to him, Sora can see it in those aqua eyes. They're looking at him differently. "Riku...I trust you."

Riku looks away from him, bowing his head. His long sliver hair gets in the way of his face. They sit in silence for a moment before he stands up. "Hey Sora...you wanna see something cool?"

"Sure." Sora stands up. Riku gives him a grin but Sora can tell he's still emotional. Sora can feel the whirlwind in his heart.

"Lets collect the money and then I can show you." Riku starts to lead the way.

"Do we have time? Or will Axel beat us?"

"Do you care that much about winning?" Riku doesn't look at him.

"...No. I"d rather see what you have to show me Riku." Sora smiles when his shoulders relax.

"...Okay."

Sora's body continues to throb.

* * *

"Where is this place?" Sora looks around. There's nothing to be seen all around, a barren waste land.

"This is universe 45. Follow me." Riku leads him forward. Sora is looking all over the place but so far he doesn't see anything that he thinks is cool. Riku really wanted to show him this too. He rushed their employer to give them the money so they could leave.

Riku holds out his hand, making a fist. Sora gasps when the sand in front of him separates, revealing stone stairs that lead down. Riku starts to walk down the stairs without saying a word so Sora toggles along behind him, still gawking at how awesome that was.

The stairs lead to a cave. It's small with a wooden board at the end of it that kind of looks like a door. There's some flowers growing in here but for the most part it's gray stone. It's so quiet that their steps echo.

"How did you find this place?" Sora runs around the cave, looking at every thing that he can.

"I had a mission once in this universe. When I was fighting a harpy, I ended up moving the sand in my attack and stumbled upon the stairs. This has been my own special place since I found it. I come here when I want to get away." Riku glances over at Sora. "You're the first person I've shown."

"It's amazing Riku. Thank you for showing me!" Sora beams, feeling his chest tighten.

Riku stares at his smile before his eyebrows furrow. He turns his back to him, touching the cold stone wall. "...I don't know why I told you all that back there. I've never discussed this with anyone. They all asked, but I didn't want to tell them my past. They didn't need to know. So I don't know why I told you."

"I haven't told anyone about how my parents died." Sora smiles when Riku peeks at him. "I liked talking to you. I think it's better to get it off your chest sometimes you know?"

Riku is quiet before he nods his head. He faces Sora completely. "Alright Sora listen to me. I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone.. But there's something about you that I..." Riku pauses. "...So I'm starting off small. This is our secret place now. Don't tell anyone about it." Riku locks eyes with Sora. "I'm trusting you with that."

"Leave it to me! I'll never tell anyone! I'll take it to my grave!" Sora chuckles, doing a salute.

Riku's expression relaxes completely and he chuckles. Sora feels his heart sore. He's never seen the other boy so expressive. Riku doesn't trust others. It made Sora upset that he doesn't trust him...but after he said he was trusting him with this, Sora knows Riku is trying. He's trying to trust him. Sora will do his best for Riku and be the best Brother he can be.

"We should head back. They'll start to wonder where we are."

"We should come back here together some time."

Riku grins, those aqua eyes getting brighter. "Yeah...we should."

"Maybe we could get some chalk and decorate the place!"

"That sounds like it could be cool." Riku chuckles at Sora's sparkling eyes. "Come on. Lets go." He ruffles Sora's hair before holding out his hand for Sora to take.

As Riku calls a portal to send them home, Sora can't help to smile. He's gotten a lot closer to Riku. He can feel it. Something has changed, a bond has been made. It feels nice and warm. He's made a friend.

His mother would be proud.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Ven runs up to Sora as soon as he came out of the portal with Riku. He tackles him in a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"The mission was a little harder than expected. I saw mermaids for the first time!...They were really ugly." Sora wrinkles his nose. He's aware of Riku just standing off to the side, listening in. He's probably wondering if Sora will say anything about what happened after the mission.

"Oh yuck. Were they the slimy scaly ones?" Ven shutters when Sora nods his head. "I hate having to fight them! They give me the creeps." Ven sticks out his tongue. "I don't like fish in general but it's like...monster fish."

"Why don't you like Fish Ven?" Sora chuckles.

"Because! They're all...slimy. They wiggle and...blah." Ven shakes his head.

"You're a goof ball Ven!" Sora laughs.

"Huh? How?" Ven raises his eyebrow but the other boy's laughter has gotten him to join in. "It's the truth!"

"Riku told me that not all mermaids look like that though. He said some are beautiful."

"They all freak me out." Ven mumbles. "Even if they have pretty faces they still have slimy, scaly tails." Ven thinks. "It really took you that long just to take care of some mermaids? Did you guys do something else?"

"Me and Riku hung out for a bit." As long as Sora doesn't mention the cave it's okay right? "It was a lot of fun!"

"See this is why I wanted to go. I wanted to have fun with Sora too." Ven mumbles under his breath. Riku glances at Sora. Sora gives him a reassuring smile. 'your secret is safe with me'.

Riku smiles then, it's small but it's there. He leaves the room seeming satisfied.

"Where's Axel and Roxas?"

"They ran off somewhere once we got back. Axel waited for you guys for awhile but then got impatient. The movie is still on and waiting though. Terra and Aqua aren't back. They probably won't be back till tomorrow. The counsel tends to hold them."

"I hope they're not gone too long...When Axel and Roxas get back we should watch the movie together." Sora grabs Ven's hand and pulls it close to his face when he notices something. "Ven! You got a deep cut on your hand!"

"Yeah. I got that while fighting this mummy-"

"You had to fight a mummy?! Mummies are real?! Well I knew they were real but I didn't know if the monster ones were real!"

"Oh yeah they're real! When we arrived in the pyramids we ended up being surrounded by them. Apparently some stupid person decided they wanted treasure but they failed to realize the horrible curse that would be placed on them...which is what we had to deal with. Axel took care of most of them but they were tough! This is the only wound I got though! I took on 20 mummies!"

"That's amazing Ven! You're super cool!" Sora gushes, gripping his fists.

"Y-You think?" Ven rubs the back of his head, a bashful smile turning his lips. His cheeks have become flushed.

"Yeah!" Sora giggles at how Ven's face gets even redder. "Lets go wrap this up!" Sora keeps a hold of Ven's hand as he leads him towards the infirmary.

"Okay! After that we should play outside while we're wait for Axel and Roxas! We could look for rocks again."

"Sounds like fun." Once they make it to the infirmary, Sora gets out the kit just like Aqua has shown him many times. "Hold out your hand for me." Ven does so, this smile stuck on his face.

"This is nice, having you look after me." Ven beams. "Whenever you have wounds Sora, i'll dress them too!"

Sora cleans the wound with normal saline, putting some gauze on top to cover it before wrapping it up with some ace wrap. It looks nice and neat and Sora can't help to be proud of it.

"Lets go play!" Ven pulls Sora out, the older boy's attitude has changed greatly. When Sora first appeared he could tell Ven was upset. He was probably worried sick about him. Now he's all smiles.

Sora likes it best when Ven is smiling. It's like the sun is shinning on him. He's so bright.

"Let's go to that one spot again."

"I'll race ya!"

"you're on Sora!"

"Ven you got to let go of me if we're going to race!"

Their laughter fills the air. Some would consider it music.

Riku peaks out of his room at the two boys as they run in the back yard. He watches them before going back into the shadows of his room where he can block out their laughter.

It makes something throb inside of him and he wants it to stop.

* * *

"Ha i'm going to win!" Sora cheers as he smashes all the buttons on the game controller, making his character on the TV to a variety of kicks and punches.

"No you're not." Riku says simply as he presses a few buttons and sends Sora's character flying through the air. He adds a special move and kills him suddenly.

"Aww man!" Sora whines. "You're cheating Riku!"

"I'm not. You just suck." Riku chuckles at the pout on Sora's face. "Come on Sora you can do better than that. How many times have beat you?"

"Three times." Sora grumbles.

"Maybe if you didn't just smash the buttons you'd have a better shot. Try to use combos. I taught you how to do that." Riku points to the couple of buttons.

"Alright fine! I'll beat you this time!" Sora grins.

"We'll see about that." Riku returns the grin, ruffling Sora's hair before starting the game back up.

"Hey Sora i'm done with my studying! Do you want to help me cook dinner?" Ven calls for him upstairs.

"I'm down here Ven!" Soon enough Ven is down in the basement. He's all smiles when he looks at Sora but when his eyes fall on Riku, his expression changes.

"Oh...what you guys doing?"

"Riku showed me this cool game! We have to fight each other but it's fun!" Sora smiles.

"I thought you had studying to do too Riku?" Ven questions.

"I finished it." Riku doesn't look away from the TV. "Sora looked bored so I offered him something to do. I knew you would take a bit with your studying."

Ven narrows his eyes. Sora frowns when he feels that tension again and he looks between his brothers. Ven smiles suddenly.

"Well i'm done now. You want to help me cook dinner Sora? I'll teach you how to make spaghetti."

"Okay! Let me just try one more time to beat Riku! Come watch me play Ven."

"Beating Riku won't take long. I'll root for you Sora!" Ven runs over and sits next to Sora, getting squashed next to him. He wraps his arms around his waist so he can hug him while he plays.

"You ready Riku-" Sora looks over at Riku. He immediately frowns when he sees how stiff Riku is now. His expression is tight and his shoulders are tense. "Riku?" Sora questions. Riku glances over at him. Sora gives him a smile. "Ready to lose?"

Riku stares at him a moment before his face loosens up again and he smirks. "Not going to happen."

They start to play a match. Sora chuckles when Ven starts to cheer, getting overly excited about it when Sora lands hits and moody when Riku lands hits.

"Where is Axel and Roxas anyway" Ven questions after awhile of them playing. This battle is intense though. Sora hasn't lost yet and he's not planning on too.

"They left to go somewhere after you starting doing your work." Sora answers as he dodges one of Riku's attacks.

"Aqua gave us all work to do to catch up with school right? How did they get it done so quickly?"

"I'm sure Axel didn't do it." Riku grunts. "They'll probably do it later."

"I wonder when Aqua and Terra are coming back...it's been a week. I thought they would be right back. All they were doing was telling the counsel about me..."

"It takes awhile sometimes. The counsel can be weird. When they went to tell the counsel about Vanitas they were out awhile too. When they came back they had all these books and they started to change Vanitas routine and how they trained him."

"They may want to see you too. Vanitas went away for a bit." Riku adds.

"Is the counsel mean?" Sora glances at Riku and Roxas...which makes him focus less on the game and he's once again beaten by Riku. "Noooo!" Sora cries.

"Come on Sora lets go cook now!" Ven grabs Sora's hand and starts to pull.

"Okay." Sora turns his head to look back at Riku. His brother is staring at him. Just by looking at those aqua eyes, Sora can feel an unease in his stomach. "I'll beat you next time Riku! I'll get better!" Sora yells.

Riku only loosens up a little bit. Maybe he feels left out. "Hey Riku do you want to cook with us?"

"Waa? Sora I just wanted to cook with you." Ven pouts.

"We spent all yesterday together ven. I think Riku wants to join in!"

Ven frowns but he doesn't say anything else. Riku's lips twitch. "Sure i'd like to join in. I could teach you some of my cooking techniques."

"Yay sounds like fun right Ven?"Sora smiles at his brother.

"I guess so." Ven loosens up when Sora's eyes are on him. He beams. "To the kitchen!" Sora can relax when he doesn't feel that tension anymore. He feels his muscles loosens, feeling secure being between his two brothers.

Ven and Riku go back and forth trying to teach him how to cook seasoned chicken. It would seem simple but as soon as Ven would say you do something this way, Riku would say it's better to do it this way. The same when Riku tries to teach him. Sora feels lost. It seems no matter what he does, one of his brothers wouldn't be happy with the way he's cooking. Sora didn't think cooking would be so stressful.

"…So now we just let the chicken cook in the oven. How do you feel Sora?"

"Um…It was a little bit confusing."

"It'll get better once you cook more for yourself. You find your own way." Riku cuts off whatever Ven was about to say.

"Yeah Riku's right." Ven taps his finger against the table. "Sora do you want me to teach you how to make dessert next?"

Sora feels a grimace coming on but he nods his head anyway. He can't help to smile when Ven brightens up despite the headache that's ringing his mind.

"Hmm how about chocolate cake? I'm the best at making cake!-"

"We have the ingredients to make apple pie." Riku cuts Ven off again after he rumbled through the cabinets. "I think apple pie would go better after the chicken."

"But I don't know how to make apple pie." Ven grumbles. "I know how to make chocolate cake and I think Sora would like to know how to make it too."

"Chocolate cake is simple. Anyone can make it. I'll teach you how to make apple pie too Ven." Riku's lips curl at the end.

Ven narrows his eyes. "You know what Riku I think I'm find to teach Sora by myself. Aren't you always busy? You should do whatever it is you do."

"Well Ven….I've made chocolate cake before with my mom. Wouldn't it be fun if we learned to make something together?" Sora tries, grabbing his hand, looking at Ven with those big blue eyes.

Ven pouts for a moment but as he keeps staring into those Crystal eyes he smiles.

"I guess it would be! Okay Riku, teach us how to make apple pie!" Ven nuzzles Sora's head.

Sora frowns when Riku's eyes narrow and his jaw looks tight.

Why is Riku angry now? Sora can feel the burning in his chest that's coming from Riku's direction. Sora's trying to make it so everyone is happy but it seems no matter what he does one of his brothers gets upset.

"Please teach us how to make apple pie." Sora tries again.

Riku locks eyes with him before he averts his gaze and starts to bring out ingredients- The air shifts. Sora has gotten use to that feeling and he knows it means a portal has opened.

"That must be Terra and Aqua!" Ven whips his head over towards the new presence in their home. Sora is about to shout his greeting but the words get caught in his throat.

Terra and Aqua walk into the kitchen, grim expressions causing the air around them to have an ominous aura. Sora doesn't have to be able to feel emotions to see how tense the space between his brothers have gotten.

"Sora we have to talk to you." Terra holds out his hand. Aqua won't make eye contact with Sora.

"...Okay." Sora walks up to the towering adults. Ven takes a step forward with him. He freezes at the sharp look he gets from Terra.

"I need to talk to him alone." Terra's voice is firm and his stone gaze doesn't change when Ven's blue eyes get wider in his disappointment and worry.

Sora swallows as he led down into the basement by Aqua. She has him by the wrist. She holds him so tightly that Sora wonders if he had tried to get away from her if he could.

"Have a seat Sora. Do you need something to drink?" Aqua lets Sora sit on the couch. She smiles at him but it doesn't reach her eyes. Sora shakes his head, fiddling with his fingers when Terra gets closer. He feels like he's gotten in trouble somehow. A guilt he doesn't understand making him kick his legs restlessly.

Terra sits down in front of him and takes a deep breath.

"Did...did it go bad with the counsel?" Sora asks unsure.

"I will be honest with you Sora...we haven't been on the counsel's good side for awhile now. Since Vanitas has run away, the counsel's patience with us has been thin. Vanitas was a special one. We were suppose to watch him and monitor his progress. Now he's out to do as he pleases with his power. The counsel doesn't want to admit it but I think they're scared of what Vanitas could become." Terra locks eyes with Sora. "...So when I told them about you being a special one...They said that they did not trust us with you. They want you to live at the capital."

"Huh?" Sora's eyes widen, his heart feeling like it just froze in his chest. "B-But-"

"They want to examine you and do research on you...Just like they did to Vanitas...but this time they want you to live at the institution. They don't want you to leave their site since we've lost Vanitas-"

"But I-I don't want to leave you guys! I want to stay here! I...I belong here, with my family." Sora stands up from his seat, too upset to stay still.

"Sora-"

"I won't let you!" Sora's eyes widen when Ven slams the basement door open. He comes marching down, his face flustered, his breathing heavy. His eyes are set flame. "I won't let you take him to the capital! Sora wants to stay here with us! I won't let Vanitas be the reason why Sora has to go there...They'll torture him! The capital is cruel with their experiments and you know this Terra!"

"Ven...You were listening." Terra doesn't seem surprised, just tired. "...You too Riku?" Riku opens the other door in the basement, coming out with a silently fierce expression of his own.

"If you make Sora go to the capital...I'll steal him away and run! We'll run far away!" Ven yells, gripping his small fists. Those eyes are watering.

Sora feels his own eyes get wet from the strong emotions in this room. He puts a hand to his heart, fighting back the tears. Frustration, fear, worry, anger and...something close to hate. Sora can't sort them all out and he doesn't want to.

He has his own fear, his own worry and sadness that's holding him down at this moment.

"Ven Iv told you before that if you're going to spy, wait to hear the full story. Don't charge in with half of the truth." Terra gives him an exhausted glare before he looks at Sora. His eyes soften. "I'm not sending you away Sora." Sora looks up at him. "The reason it took so long is because we had to fight the counsel with many court cases, trying to prove our right to raise you and to keep you here with us. We won...so the counsel won't get what they want fully. We had to make comprises though."

Terra words have calmed Ven down considerably and Sora can see Riku's shoulders relaxing...but the emotion is still too much.

"What compromises?" Riku questions.

"The counsel gave us a training program that Sora is to follow strictly." Terra nods to aqua. She holds out a large book and places it in front of Sora. She gives him a smile of encouragement when he opens the book up. His eyes widen when he sees each page is a day...filled with things they want him to do and what they want Terra and Aqua to monitor and record.

"We are to follow this book and...in four Occisor years a member of the counsel will come to see if you are up to pare with their standards. Also...Sora if you are to ever run away like Vanitas did, if we were to lose you in anyway..." Terra closes his mouth when he sees how Ven has gotten closer and Riku's expression has gotten grave.

"What?" Sora swallows.

"Our section would be put to death. Every last one of us." Terra locks eyes with Sora.

"What?! T-Then i'll never leave! I wasn't going to leave anyway!" Sora puts a hand on his chest.

"...In their own way...it seems the counsel has trapped you..." Terra smiles to himself but it's bitter. "...Things will be harder on you Sora. I've looked through the book...it's tough. Also, since we can't lose you, as for now, you'll never be able to go on a mission alone, even the most basic."

"I don't mind. As long as I can stay with you guys...as long as I can continue to live with my family...i don't care what it takes!" Sora jerks when Ven is suddenly on him, hugging him tightly from the side. He rests his head on his shoulder.

"You love us so much Sora..." Ven whispers in his ear, his voice breaking. "...Do you feel it?" Sora does feel it. He feels Ven's feelings flowing in him. It takes Sora off guard when his head gets fuzzy with admiration and adoration. It feels like he's being wrapped in a warm blanket...it's so tight, suffocating but pleasant. The tightness is Ven's...guilt. His pain, his worry. Sora doesn't understand why Ven is feeling like this but he knows he wants to help.

"It'll be okay. I'll surprise you with my skills. Believe in me." Sora smiles when Ven looks at him with those big blue eyes.

Ven's lips wobble and he nods, Sora feels that blanket loosen up and now it's just warm. "I believe in you Sora."

The younger boy feels the blow in his chest... _faith_. Ven has faith in him. Sora feels...powerful. There's something flowing through his veins as he stares at Ven's believing eyes.

"S-Sora!" Ven gasps, letting go of him. "You're glowing!"

Sora looks down at his body and indeed he is glowing. There's light surrounding him, pulsing around his body. "How did I...?" Sora looks at his hands and he knows this light is the power he felt surge just a moment ago.

"Sora how did you channel that light?" Terra gets up, glancing at Ven. "Ven take a few steps back. He can't control it well."

"Sora wouldn't hurt me." Ven states with confidence. "This light...it's not harmful..." Ven reaches out to touch Sora. He smiles when it doesn't seem have any affect on him. "See?"

"I don't know how this happened...I was just looking at Ven and I felt the faith he has in me and then...this happened. I feel strong and I don't know what to do with myself. I feel scared." Sora admits, backing away from Ven when he was able to hug him to comfort him.

"...Faith?" Terra's eyebrows furrow and he starts to flip through the book.

"Stay calm Sora. It's okay."

"I feel like there's something I need to do...something-" Sora stops when he looks at Ven once more. Those eyes...filled with worry...it's doing something to him. He feels the need to touch him. The light is calling to him, whispering to him. "V-Ven don't come any closer-"

Ven doesn't listen. He wraps his arms around him and gives him a tight hug. Sora knows it's because Ven couldn't help it. When Sora is scared, he wants to comfort him...but now it's too late. Sora feels the light leave his body and go into Ven's.

In that moment he can't hear anything. He can't hear Terra or Aqua yelling...all he can feel is Ven. There's nothing but white around him and all Sora can see is...Ven's heart. He reaches out like in a trace and touches the floating crystal like heart, caressing it with his fingers. Sora is touching Ven's soul. He's touching the most intimate part of him.

Sora hears a sound, something shattering...the heart opens up to him and he can see it's core. Sora wants to leave this place, he doesn't' know if what he is doing is wrong or-

" _Sora...I accept you."_ Ven's voice comes out of the heart. Just like that, Sora knows what to do. He touches the core, a burst of light going into it and then surrounding Sora like a ring.

Ven soul...is now linked with him. Sora hears the seal before the room of light disappears.

"Sora! Sora!" Sora's eyes snap open. Aqua lets out a sigh of relief would Sora is able to get himself off the ground. "You just passed out are you okay?"

Sora isn't comprehending what she's saying. He's looking for Ven. What he saw just now...was that a dream? Sora's heart beats faster when he sees Terra is fussing over Ven who has a hand to his heart, his eyes closed.

When Sora looks at him, those eyes open.

"Ven are you okay?" Terra asks. "Did the light damage you? Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"No...No pain..." Ven says, his voice airy like in a trance. He shakes his head and snaps out of it. "No...i'm fine. The light didn't hurt. It felt like...like something amazing just happened."

"Amazing?" Terra questions.

Sora feels the same way. He can't put it into words though and he wonders if Ven will be able to. Ven just shakes his head.

"I can't explain it but...nothing bad happened."

"I want you both to go to the infirmary. I want to check you out. I'm still concerned." Aqua grabs both of their hands to lead them.

"Sora your training will start tomorrow after classes. I'll help you as much as I can...I will also be keeping reports on you. I'll send a report of this incident to the counsel." Terra explains.

Sora nods but he's still not really with it. Only when he leaves the room does he realize that Riku is no long here. When had he left? Sora can't remember. Did he run out when all the light stuff happened? Sora's brain is still too fuzzy to think.

"I'll be right back." Aqua leaves the two boys in the infirmary. Sora looks down at his hands for a moment before looking over at Ven. His eyes are closed...he looks so peaceful but Sora knows he isn't asleep.

"...Ven...what did I do to you? I...I don't remember much but I...I think I did something to your heart."

"You did." Ven looks at him with such a pretty smile. Sora can feel it clearly, the adoration and love that's coming straight from Ven. He's never been able to feel with such clarity. "I think...no I know that we're connected now. It's like I feel you inside me and...all of me is loved. I feel so light and free...as if ive been saved."Ven chuckles. "I don't know what you did but...i'm glad it happened."

"You don't feel like i've crossed a line? I...I felt like I touched your soul Ven. I..." Sora hugs himself. "I felt...all of your guilt, your pain, your happiness...everything in an instant. I don't know if I was suppose to go so deep-"

"Sora i'm happy you did. Like I said...by doing that it feels like I'm free. I know i'm loved by you. I probably should have told Terra but I didn't want to. This seems special and I don't want to tell anyone. This power of yours, just like you, is a wonderful thing. It helps people, it doesn't hurt. You're amazing!"

Admiration, it hits Sora hard in the chest full force and he can feel himself get flustered.

"I-I didn't even know how I did it! I'm not amazing at all!"

"Yesss you are! Don't even!" Ven jumps over, putting Sora in a head lock. The two boys start to giggle, wrestling with each other on the bed, trying to knock the other one off.

Just like that, Sora feels something lock into place and he's not fuzzy anymore. It's almost like what he did was a dream and It didn't really happen...

but he can feel the difference in Ven. They've gotten closer and Sora can sense him a lot better.

"Would you two stop? I haven't checked you out yet!" Aqua comes back to sight of the two boys rolling around on the floor.

"Sora started it! He won't admit he's the best!"

"I can't be the best when I don't even know what I did!"

"You're always the best to me Sora!"

Aqua watches the two boys go back and forth, rolling around and pushing on each other. She smiles to herself and shakes her head.

There's not reason for her to worry just by seeing the display in front of her, she knows when she checks them up she will find nothing.

They're both doing just fine.

* * *

 _"Mom what am I good at?" A young Sora looks up to his mom, turning his attention away from his homework._

 _"many things! What brought this question on?"_

 _"...Some kids at school said I wasn't good at anything...that I was stupid because I get a lot of questions wrong...They said that's the reason why dad didn't come to the party at school for father's day today."_

 _"Honey, your father is just busy. Don't listen to those other kids. They don't know anything about you." His mother warps her arms around her son and smiles into his hair. "You have no reason to be sad. Sora you have the power to open hearts, that's what you're good at."_

 _"The power to open hearts?" Sora blinks. "When did I do something like that?"_

 _"You do it all the time with that smile of yours Sora. You're kind and you're good at sharing this kindness." His mom smiles when Sora's face gets red. "I don't care what they say...I see your father in you. I know that you'll be just like him."_

 _"Just like dad?" Sora turns to face his mom. She cups his cheeks and rubs her nose against his._

 _"Just like him. You'll open the hearts of everyone you come across and give them light."_

 _"I don't think I can do all that mommy. I don't think daddy does that either. I think you're just making that up." Sora pouts._

 _"I'm not!" She giggles. "...Maybe you can't now, but I have this feeling when you get older...you'll be just like your father. I have faith in you." She kisses Sora's forehead. "Don't listen to others Sora. They will tell you many things that are not true about yourself like that you're not good at anything. As you can see, you are good at things Sora. So just remember who you are and nothing anyone can say will harm you."_

 _"..." Sora closes his eyes, taking that all to heart before he smiles. "...You're right mom. I am pretty good at making people smile! And i'm pretty good at soccer too! They didn't know what they were talking about!"_

 _"Exactly." She smiles. "You'll do great things Sora. Don't let anyone tell you other wise." She hugs her son. "I know your father isn't around much but he loves you dearly. There's no one in the world he loves more than you. If he could have been at your father's day party ,he would have been there in an instant."_

 _"I don't think that's true. He loves you the most that's why you're married." Sora retorts, trying to get away from his mother's loving kisses. A boy can only take so much of being smothered._

 _"Yes we do love each other but...you should have seen the way he looked at you Sora...the day you were born. The love we have for you, is something very special. You are the proof of our bond and we will always love you."_

 _"I'll always love you guys too." Sora squirms, feeling his face get hot from being so happy. "I just wish dad was around more."_

 _"Me too. He'll be back tonight and then we can watch a movie together...how does that sound?"_

 _"Great!"_

* * *

Sora's eyes slowly open. He groans as he sits up, rubbing his head. Another memory of his mother...This one is still making his heart beat fast.

His mother had told him that he had the power to open hearts...isn't that what he did to Ven? But how would she have known he could do this? Sora wasn't an Occisor back then. His mother couldn't have known anything about it.

Maybe she was just saying that at the time, to make him feel better, to make him feel special...it's just strange how spot on she was.

Sora hugs his knees together, biting his lip. That memory also makes him think of his father.,...he really didn't see him much. Whenever he did, his father would smile at him with such sweetness and tenderness. He would take him on his lap and he would ask him about what Sora's been doing. Everything he said, it felt like his father was holding onto every word.

Even though he wasn't there much...Sora knew he was loved.

Sora swallows down the lump in his throat. Thinking of his parents always ends up with him remembering they're gone. Even after all theses years, the pain is still there. The lost still waves heavy on him.

Sora blinks when he looks out of the window and sees it's dark...he's also in the infirmary. He remembers wrestling with Ven and then Aqua saying they should rest... Sora gets out of bed and sees a letter on the bed.

"Axel and Roxs are back! I'm going to go tell them about the counsel and everything to keep them up to date. Come meet us in the basement when you wake up!

Love Ven."

Sora rubs his forehead for a moment. Right...Axel and Roxas weren't there when Terra explained everything that went down with the counsel...Sora's eyes widen when he remembers Riku. Where had he gotten off to?

 _"The trees."_ A voice whispers to him. Sora knows he shouldn't listen to any voice, knowing it could be Vanitas but somehow Sora knows the voice is right. Riku is outside. Sora feels like he needs to see him. Something is unsteady inside of him.

Sora walks outside into the cold night air, feeling like he's walking in a dream. The freezing wind is waking him up quickly and soon enough he finds himself in front of the forest out around the house.

"Hey Riku are you out here?" Sora calls, looking around.

"Yeah." Sora follows his voice to a tree to the left and looks up. Riku is sitting on the branch, looking down at him with those aqua eyes. They stand out against the darkness.

"Why are you up there? It's so cold out here." Sora rubs his arms together.

"If you're cold you should go back inside."

"But I want to talk with you." Sora smiles when Riku slowly looks back down at him. Riku looks conflicted for a moment before he sighs and jumps down from the tree. He crosses his arms and leans against the tree.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I...did you see what happened?" Sora whispers, not really sure why. "Back there I..."

"I didn't see it but Terra told me all about it. Your power came out and attacked Ven. Aqua said you both were fine." Riku runs a hand through his hair.

"When did you leave? Why did you leave?" Sora asks.

Riku shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't know I needed a reason to leave." He grunts. "I heard all the information that I needed. You're not leaving for the capital but you have to train strictly. That's all I was concerned about. If I had known I would get to see your power I would have stayed." Riku glares towards the woods. "You didn't need me. Ven was there for your comfort."

"But I need all of you." Sora grabs Riku's wrist. "I don't know how hard things are going to be now...but I'll do whatever I can to stay with you all. Not just Ven. I need all your support...I need you too Riku. We're brothers aren't we?"

"I don't think of us as brothers nor do I think of this as my family." Riku grits his teeth, yanking his arm away from Sora.

Sora feels something curl around his heart but he doesn't let it bother him.

"...But we're at least friends right?" Sora smile when Riku looks at him with wide eyes. "I think if you as my family but...even if you don't think so, I know we're friends! As my brother, as my friend, as whatever you want to be called Riku, I need you and I wants to spend a lot of time with you too!"

With those words, Sora watches as Riku's attitude changes. His aqua eyes lose darkness and his body loosens up. He stares at him for a long time before he smiles.

"You're hopeless you know that?" Riku chuckles at Sora who is smiling despite how much he's shaking from the cold. "Come on, lets go inside."

"You want to go and hang out with the others in the basement? Axel and Roxas are back!" Sora walks by Riku's side.

"No i'm fine."

Sora walks next to him for a moment, catching how Riku glances at him from the corner of his eye. Sora has this feeling...

"Then do you want to play a game with just me?"

Riku smiles. "yeah. It'll be back tow work tomorrow so lets make the most of tonight. I have another game if you would like to try to beat me Sora. The key word try."

"I won't just try Riku I will succeed!" Sora shouts. Sora feels his chest tighten in joy when Riku laughs. It feels like he's just gotten rid of something that was binding and unpleasant. Sora doesn't know if it's his own happiness or Riku's he's feeling...but he senses his relief.

Riku is best when he's smiling.

* * *

 **Next chapter they'll get a little bit older. Thank you for your support! till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Sora, after training do you want to play in the forest with me and Roxas?" Ven leans over Sora's shoulder to look down at the psychology book he's reading.

"Yeah! I should be done after I do some sparing with Terra. Today's list wasn't so bad." By list Sora means the book of things the counsel gave him to do everyday.

For ten years Sora has been following the book strictly and during these ten years his free time has been close to none. After school with Aqua he always has to do extra studying and teaching with Terra. Then they have to train, away from his brothers. Then of course there are days where they have missions to complete so he gets a break from the book on those days and gets to spend time with some of his brothers. Some days there's something strange written in the book like they want him to eat odd foods from different universes and Terra has to record how he responds.

So far Sora's only gotten sick once from one of their experiments but it was pretty bad. He was throwing up for a week and didn't have the strength to get out of bed. Everyone was so worried about him...he still smiles when he thinks of how his brothers took care of him. Ven and Riku did a lot for him. Roxas couldn't stand the smell of throw up with out throwing up himself so Sora told him he didn't want him helping. He didn't want to cause him trouble, it still made him feel warm that Roxas cared.

Today he doesn't have much to do except for reading this book and then his intense training with Terra but it shouldn't take all day. The idea of spending time with his brothers is making his pulse spike with excitement.

"Good! I've been missing my Sora! It's been too long." Ven hugs him tightly. "It's important for kids to play too. You need to have more breaks."

"I'm okay Ven." Sora nuzzles his head, smiling when he feels Ven's warmth not only on his body but in his heart. Ven's longing is clear to him. Just as all his emotions have been clear since that day that they linked. It's like whenever Ven touches him or is near, Sora feels a bit stronger, feels a bit nicer.

Sora asked Ven if he felt the same way and he responded with a quick nod, amazed that Sora had described what he couldn't.

"I'm glad that i'll be able to spend some time with you too Roxas. It's been a really long time since we've got to hang out." Sora offers the twin a smile. Roxas returns the smile.

"It has. I blame Ven. Anytime you have any time he's hanging off of you."

"I-I can't help it!" Ven protests.

"Hey Riku! Axel!" Sora calls when he sees the two older boys talking about something, walking towards the living room. Riku stops shortly and turns his gaze on Sora. "After training do you want to play in the forest with us? I'll have some time off today!"

Riku's eyebrows furrow and he looks disappointed. "Sorry Sora I can't today."

"Aw why not?" Sora slumps.

"Because after training we have to go to this stupid puberty class thing." Axel grunts, not looking amused.

"Puberty?" Sora tilts his head. His eyes widen in realization. "Oh! I remember hearing people talk about that before! That's what happens when you grow up right?"

"Yeah. We're both thirteen now which is the age that Occisor start to go through puberty. I suppose they want to give us a heads up on what to expect." Sora noticed the crack in Riku's voice there. That's been happening a lot recently. Every once in awhile Riku's voice would crack and get lower, now it's happening more frequently...same with Axel. Sora thought they were getting Sick but when he asked Aqua about it she did mention puberty..

"I wonder if Aqua is going to try to give us the sex talk." Axel smirks. "Can you imagine her trying to do that? Or worse, Terra?"

"What's Sex?" Ven asks, getting everyone to look at him.

"You don't know what Sex is?" Riku raises an eyebrow.

"We hadn't gone over the subject." Ven narrows his eyes when Riku looks smug over knowing something he doesn't.

"Um...Ven, sex is something married people do for babies." Sora says with confidence. His mother told him so when he overheard some older boys talking about it and had asked her what it meant.

"oh god he's so innocent." Axel groans.

"Sex isn't just for married people. Anyone can do it with anyone if they wanted to. You can do it out of lust, or love, or both." Sora and Ven look at Roxas with wide eyes.

"Roxas how do you know so much about sex?" Ven points a finger at his brother.

"Axel taught me about it."

Everyone looks at Axel who rubs the back of his head. "Well...I was telling him this story once and he didn't get what I was saying when I told him my dad kept having sex with these.. _.women_." There's bite to the word. "So I explained what it was. I was exposed to sex at a very young age so I know all about it. I don't need a class." Axel averts his gaze and grumbles.

"Wow...I didn't know you could do it with someone you're not married to." Sora is still astonished. "But...isn't it bad to do that?"

"I don't think it's bad if you like the person." Roxas says with a shrug when his brother looks at him. Sora catches that Axel and Roxas make eye contact soon after only to quickly avert their gazes.

"But how do you do it?" Ven questions, those blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"You'll just have to wait for your puberty class." Axel teases.

"I wanna know now." Ven grumbles.

"So you guys can't hang out with us today." Sora gives Riku a smile when he looks at him. "That's okay. We'll find another day to hang out."

"Yeah." Riku hesitates, lingering for a second before he walks out towards the living room. Axel pats Roxas on the head before he follows after Riku.

"It feels like Riku and Axel are growing up so fast."

"That's just because they were changed two years older than us." Ven huffs.

"I'm sure Axel would tell us what they talked about if I asked him too." Roxas smirks to himself.

"Yeah! You can get Axel to do anything!" Ven cheers. "Do it brother! Make him spill!"

"I can't get him to do everything." Roxas smirks ."But yeah, almost anything."

"Roxas you're dangerous." Sora chuckles. "I think you're Axel's one weakness."

"Ya think?"

"WE know." Sora and Ven say at the same time. The three boys laugh. Ven gives him a kiss on the forehead goodbye and Sora hugs Roxas. They're going off to their training now...

Sora needs to finish this chapter but now he has no desire to read. He wants to play with his brothers.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun." Sora can't stop his giggling. He's covered head to toe in dirt, just like Ven and Roxas are. It started to rain so they decided to play in the mud and wrestle a bit.

"Yeah we stayed out pretty late." Roxas laughs when Sora sprays him with the hose playfully, cleaning him off in the process.

"I didn't want it to end." Ven groans. "I don't want to do tomorrow."

"Stop complaining." Roxas grunts, watching as Sora sprays Ven next, getting him to laugh. The two start to fight over the hose. "I'm going to go inside and clean up. See if Axel is free yet." Roxas walks into the home, dragging water with him.

Ven watches his brother leave before he leans closer. "Hey Sora do you want to take a bath with me?"

"Hm?" Sora blinks before he smiles. "Sure! It's been awhile since we've gotten to bathe with each other." They use to do it when Sora first came here. They've just been so busy lately...but Sora would like to share a bath with Ven once more.

"Yeah! Lets go to the one downstairs." Ven interlaces their fingers as he leads him into the house and down the stairs.

"We'll have to clean up the water..."

"We'll deal with that later." Ven waves him off, leading him into the bathroom. It's the fairest one away, no one really uses this bathroom...Sora can tell with how clean it is. They take off their clothes, the heavy material falling to the floor with a 'flop'. Sora's teeth chatter, hugging himself for warmth as Ven gets the water going.

Once the tub is full, Sora slides himself into the hot water, sighing pleasantly. "This is the best after being cold..."

"You can say that again." Ven slides in next to him, the two boys sitting side by side. Sora cups the water, spilling it between his fingers. Sora had, before they gotten into the water, caught a glimpse of Ven's body. It's so strange. Sora has been here for 30 years yet their bodies have barely changed. The only change Sora sees in Ven and in himself is that they're a little taller and their muscles more defined.

If Sora was still human, he would have been 38 years old. Sora wonders if he would have survived that long, and if he did survive, what would he have done with his life? Adults get jobs and get families...its hard for Sora to picture him having any of that.

"Sora..." Sora blinks when he feels a wet, warm hand on his chest. He turns his head to look at Ven who's lean closer. "You're thinking hard about something again. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Sora puts his hand over Ven's. "I was just thinking about how strange it is that we don't age really. I was just thinking of...what I would be doing if I had never become an Occisor." If Vanitas never found him...

"You would be a lot older that's for sure." Ven thinks to himself. "...You know I wonder what I would be like if you never came...I wonder how this family would be like. I feel like it would have ended up being a lot sadder if you never shown up." Ven frowns.

"Me too. I'm sure I would have been lonely. I may have just died from starvation before I even became an adult. It's not like I would know what job I want...but with being an Occisor I don't have to think about that. When I become an adult, i'll be doing this too. Going on missions and helping people. I think...this life is a lot better."

"Me too." Ven lays his head against Sora's. "You know just thinking about the possibility of you not being here...if things had been different...it makes me upset."

Sora can feel it, the uneasiness twisting Ven's stomach. Sora nuzzles his head and he can feel that unease loosen.

"Well i'm here. There's no point in thinking about what ifs. I'm here and I'm here to stay."

"I wouldn't let you leave." Ven shakes his head. "I'd fight even the counsel to make sure you can stay with us!"

After that conversation, the bath gets much more comfortable. The boys take turns washing each others hair and telling stories of missions they went on with the other brothers. By the time they get out, Sora is all soggy.

"Ven!" Sora laughs when Ven shakes his hair like a dog, splashing him with water. Sora does the same but Ven is already out the door with a towel wrapped around his waist, snickering.

"What? I'm just drying off." Ven bats his eyes innocently.

"Yeah sure." Sora huffs, covering himself up with a towel before running after him.

"You need to dry off better too Sora." Ven uses the towel he was drying his hair with to rub Sora's head. Sora lets his brother dry him off, giving him a smile.

"Thanks Ven."

There's a throb.

"A-Any time." Ven smiles brightly.

They travel up into their room to get some clothes to sleep in, walking into the sight of all his brothers sitting on their beds, talking about something.

"You both came out of the shower at the same time? What you do take one together?" Axel teases when he sees them both with matching towels...also the matching scent of shampoo.

"Yeah!" Ven says in full confidence. "But it was a bath, not a shower."'

Sora doesn't understand the little bit of shame he feels when his other brothers look at him. Especially Riku. Those aqua eyes are filled with dislike.

"Now that's just crossing the line." Riku stands up from his bed. "Sleeping together is one thing but bathing together? Sora you should know better."

He felt that blow.

"What are you talking about? Whats wrong with us taking bathes together?" Ven stands his ground, glaring at Riku when Sora looks down.

"Riku don't get all bent out of shape about it. They're just a bunch of kids." Axel grunts. "I use to take showers with my brother all the time...well that was because my dad couldn't 'afford' for us both to get a shower but still. It's not a big deal."

"That was a situation where you had to. There's no reason for them to bathe together-"

"I use to take baths with Ven." Roxas adds.

"You're brothers by blood." Riku presses.

"Alright, lets be honest here, Ven you do touch him too much. You sleep with Sora, bathe with Sora, give him kisses...I'll just come out and say what's probably got Riku all up his butt. He thinks you're funny for Sora."

"Funny?" Ven raises his eyebrow.

"Gay is the correct term." Riku's gaze is sharp. "I think you like Sora like you should like a girl. Sora is too nice to push you away and you take advantage of that."

"How should I like a girl? I've barely been around any girls except Aqua. I like Sora a lot and I don't see what the problem is." Ven glares at Riku when the older boy scowls.

"Maybe he's too young. Aqua and Terra really need to explain a lot to him. I'd just let it go for now. He'll probably stop when he realizes what being 'gay' for Sora really means." Axel puts a hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku shrugs his hand off, that scowl staying on his face.

Sora can't add anything to this conversation. He's keeping his eyes closed and trying to breath through Ven's and Riku's clashing emotions. Riku's is stronger...envy and anger wrapping around his heart and hurting him.

Riku thinks Ven likes him like a girl? But Sora isn't a girl. They were just bathing together because they're brothers and it's fun. Sora didn't know you could like a boy like a girl because...well a boy isn't' a girl. Sora isn't sure what that means either. Maybe when he's older like Riku he'll know.

"Never mind that." Axel waves his hand, Roxas scooting closer to him. He's already dressed and everything. Roxas has been quiet. "Gather around, I was just about to tell Roxas about how stupid that class was."

Sora hurries up and throws some boxers on and a shirt before he sits next to Riku. He's relieved when Riku doesn't look at him meanly but moves some to make room for him. It only gets tense when Ven sits next to Sora as well.

"So they pretty much told us that puberty is much more intense as an Occisor and that we might have trouble with handling our 'desires'" Axel uses air quotes. "Said we'd get even more aggressive and want to break the rules more. Then they went into detail about how sex works and let me tell you they gave the driest explanation. I have to admit though I wasn't expecting them to actually try to teach us how to masturbate."

"Masturbate?" Sora questions.

"You know rubbing on your dick-"

"Axel." Roxas hits him in the side when he sees Sora's face explode with color.

"He's going to learn about it soon." Axel grumbles, rubbing his side, looking at Roxas like he just stepped on a puppy.

"Why would you...rub it? Wouldn't that hurt?" Sora questions.

"Nope, it feels good. Real good. They even gave us lube so that we could jerk off! I'm not sharing though Sora you'll have to wait to get your own-"

"Gross." Roxas's expression flattens.

"D-Don't call me gross! I'll share with you Roxas if you want some-"

"Gross."

"Roxy..." Axel whines, getting everyone to cringe.

"So...you got some stuff too? Are you going to do that Riku?" Sora turns his eyes to lock onto Riku's. It's a new territory for Sora. Ven looks just as perplexed.

"I don't know. I will if I have to. If these desires can really get 'that bad'." Riku shakes his head. "But as of now, no."

"Not only did they give us lube but condoms for sex too! They said they don't encourage us to have sex but it seems like it to me. They're giving us everything we need!" Axel goes off again.

"F-For sex?" Sora's eyes widen. His mother taught him it was for marriage...or at least someone you love. "I-"

"Who would you guys have sex with?" Ven blinks.

"Anyone we meet in other worlds I guess." Axel shrugs his shoulders, those eyes looking over at Roxas. Sora feels a strange feeling in his stomach and it's making him squirm. Axel's staring seems more intense...Sora's never felt this emotion before.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Roxas doesn't' return his gaze.

"Y-Yeah it shouldn't be done with strangers!" Sora adds.

"Well the only people who aren't strangers are you guys." Axel grunts.

"Just get over it. You probably won't be using those condoms." Riku smirks when Axel sends him a glare.

"Uh I will be using them. I'll get myself a girl the next time we go out." Axel grunts. "With big blue eyes and blonde hair-" Axel stops.

"I doubt that."

"So do I." Roxas gets off of the bed. "I'm ready to go to bed now. We have a bunch of stuff to do. Axel you coming?"

"uh yeah." Axel rubs the back of his head before he stands up and walks to the bed they've been sharing. Even when they get into bed together Axel doesn't move as close as he normally does.

Sora still feels that squirming and he's not sure what to do with himself.

"Let's go to bed too Sora." Ven grabs his hand and leads him. Sora lets him. As he lays in bed, his back to Ven, he kicks his feet restlessly. Ven wraps his arms around him from behind and nuzzles his back, relaxing till he's asleep.

Sora can see Riku in the dark. When Sora stares at him too long those aqua eyes open half way, drowsy but sharp. Sora smiles at him. Riku returns it. His smile twitches when he sees Ven's arm wrap around him tighter. Riku turns his back to him and must go to sleep.

When Sora can't sleep he starts to have thoughts...thoughts of curiosity. He wonders what it would feel like to...touch it? Like Axel was saying...he said it felt good but how good? Is it okay to do that?

Sora bites his lip and forces his eyes closed. It feels like he shouldn't do it but the idea is in the back of his mind. The seed has been planted and watered by curiosity.

* * *

"Sora and Axel you will take the mission in universe 980. They seem to be having a problem with killer plants."

"Why do I always get stuck with the killer plant jobs?" Axel grumbles as he takes the file.

"Because your fire is so effective against them. It's a easy job for you."

"Hey I think this is the first time me and you have had a mission together alone." Sora smiles at Axel, trying to lift his brother's spirit. Axel just scowls when he sees Roxas has been paired with Ven and Riku.

"Yeah. I guess it is the first." Axel thinks for a moment before he grins. "I get to see what you've been working on Mr. 'special one'. I want to see some of that light."

"O-Oh well i'm still working on it but-" Sora wants to get somewhere. He knows he can command light, he summoned it before. He's been training strictly for 12 years. Sora needs to show something for it. "I'll show you my light Axel!"

Axel blinks at Sora shouting at him.

"Well damn you didn't have to yell."

"I want to see your light Sora! Do you really think you can now?!" Ven jumps in excitedly.

Sora opens his mouth.- "I don't think so. He still needs a lot of training. Don't do anything reckless trying to summon your light Sora. Your safety is number one." Terra cuts him off.

"But..." Sora tries to protests but he doesn't know what to say. Tera's look has gotten sharper and his patience has been thin lately. Sora can't help to wonder if it's because of him, because he's not progressing like he should.

"Leave out as soon as you can. Sora must be back by tonight so we can continue his training tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Axel grunts. "It won't take me long to deal with these stupid plants."

Ven rushes over and hugs Sora tightly, placing his head against Sora's chest just as he does all the time. He feels something throb between them and Sora feels that strength once more. It's like Ven's concern and love have become his own.

"Ven it's an easy mission you don't have to hug me." Sora chuckles. "I'll be back in no time. You should be safe too."

"I will!" Ven lets go.

"Roxas, Riku be safe!" Sora waves to his other brothers. Roxas and Riku nod.

"Ugh lets get this over with Sora." Axel glances at Roxas who meets his eyes for a moment before he looks away. Axel's frown is soon replaced with a glare. Sora feels the heat of anger as he follows after Axel into the supply room. He can no longer feel Ven...all he feels is fire and it hurts.

"Axel...are you okay?" Sora asks watching as Axel stuffs things into a back pack with more force than needed.

"I'm peachy. Make the portal would you Sora?"

Sora does as he's told, his eyebrows furrowing. "Axel I can feel that you're angry, it feels like my insides are being burned. What are you angry about?"

"Leave it alone." Axel's teeth grind and that fire becomes stronger.

"I can't leave it alone when you're feeling like this. I'm worried-"

"I don't need your worry. Just go." Axel shoves him into the portal. Sora gasps when he felt those burning hot hands on his flesh. They burnt right through his clothes. He can feel the sting of damage and boy does it sting.

Both inside and out.

When Sora lands on the other side into the other universe he just stays still for a moment, not wanting to move his shoulder that he knows has been fried.

"...Sorry. Shit." Axel comes out after him, the portal closing. He glances at the hand print he left on Sora...at the burnt and flaking off flesh. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. "I...I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"I know." Sora glances over at his older brother. "You're not a bad person Axel. You wouldn't hurt me for no reason."

Axel's shoulders relax, the fierceness of his eyes have dulled down. "Damn it. I can't control my power as well anymore. Every little thing sets me off into a rage recently and it burns. My body reacts without my command and I...I wish this puberty thing would just end. It's a real pain in the ass."

Sora has noticed that Axel has been getting angrier recently. He's also noticed that Axel and Roxas aren't around each other as much and when ever they are in the room together, one of them will leave...usually Roxas. Sora hasn't seen Axel and Roxas much in the past two years but he can tell that the bond he's sensed between them has been shaken by something.

"...Were you angry because of something with Roxas?"

"What makes you so sure it's Roxas?" Axel grunts. After a moment of staring at Sora's unmoving gaze he rubs the back of his head.

"Because I've noticed that you two aren't as...close as you usually are."

"That's an understatement. It's like we've gone back to how we use to be-" Axel stops. He glances at Sora. "You've been so busy with your training these past two years, i'm surprised you noticed anything. I've only seen you a handful of times."

Terra took Sora to train at another universe without his brothers. He got some free time to go back to see them but most the time he'd miss them. They were either on missions or recovering from them. The one he was able to see the most was Riku...Riku always found a way that they could meet at the cave every once in awhile.

Every time Sora saw Ven, he would just hold him for the longest time. They would both fight tears.

Sora hated the last year. It was horrid. He trained so hard without progressing. Terra injected him with many solutions that the counsel gave him. Most of them made him nauseous. Some made him stronger. And some of them felt like they would kill him.

Sora shakes his head, not wanting to remember that. It's over now. He's back with his family. Terra promised they didn't have to do that anymore...and he swore him to secrecy to what was going on. Though whenever Ven would look into his eyes, he would always weep. He always said 'why did it hurt so much' with his hand on his chest.

Sora wonders if he could feel his pain...or if he was just weeping because he missed him so much. Sora could only feel his longing and his desperate need for companionship.

"...What did I miss while I was gone?" Sora takes a deep breath.

"Not much. You just missed Roxas going nuts...He got pissed at me for no reason." Axel grips his fist.

"What did he get angry about?"

"He-" one of the trees moves suddenly, its bark breaking to reveal a mouth it uses to screech. "I'm talking right now!" Axel snarls, flames coming out of his body, burning the tree down in seconds. "What was I saying..."

"Why is Roxas mad?" Sora's mouth stays open from shock...Axel has gotten so much stronger.

"...During one of my missions, I caught the eye of a woman in that universe. She was older, wasn't the prettiest thing ever but she had golden blonde hair..." Axel closes his eyes for a moment. "I thought this Occisor puberty thing was a joke but it's not. It's been hard. I'm hit with random feelings of lust and it consumes me. My hand isn't enough every time I look at him-" Axel stops, his eyes widening like he said something wrong. "...I got rid of my desires in that woman that day. When I came back, Roxas was there. He could smell the woman on me. I decided to brag but that was the wrong move. Roxas got pissed and now he just wants to ignore me."

"...Maybe Roxas is just worried...I don't know much but isn't it bad to do that with someone you don't know?"

"I don't care if it's bad. I was never one to follow the rules but Roxas..." Axel sighs, snapping his fingers when more trees start to come alive. He burns them alive with a flick of the wrist. "...calling me disgusting and looking at me like that, he's the one who's gone too far. You don't know how hard it is. You're still just a kid but you guys will feel it too and then Roxas will understand. You get weird thoughts."

"What kind of weird thoughts?" Sora frowns when Axel kills all the enemies without him doing anything. That was a really easy mission.

"Weird thoughts...you know. No you don't." Axel sighs. "It's strange talking to you about this. You're too innocent."

"...Maybe you should say Sorry to Roxas."

"For what?" Axel's eyes narrow. "He's the one-"

"Roxas wouldn't be acting like this if he wasn't hurt or upset. Maybe you should just talk to him."

"You don't think i've tried?" Axel pulls his hair back. He looks...so exhausted. "I just don't get it. It just makes it harder to control my rage. I'm already at my limit and then I can't be around him..." Axel's body sets on fire, anything around him burning.

"Maybe I could talk to Roxas, see what's wrong for you...I can try to help to get you two to talk." Sora offers, wanting to get rid of the burning in his insides.

The fire around Axel slowly starts to decrease till it's gone. He glances at Sora, really looking at him. "...will you?"

"I will."

The staring contest they seem to be having is interrupted by a beeping sound. Axel and Sora both pull out their pink crystals. They're beeping and lighting up.

"What's happening?"

"This is the emergency signal. Someone is calling us back to home."

"Emergency?! Do you think something happened to our brothers?" Sora didn't feel anything from Ven...is it because they're so far away? Or is it because Axel's anger has over taken his senses?

Axel's eyes widen. "Shit, Sora we're heading back. Fuck the money it wasn't much anyway." Axel makes a portal with his glowing crystal, both not wasting time to jump in. Sora closes his eyes, trying to focus outside of Axel's anxiety and his own. He's trying to feel Ven.

It's not working...why can't he control it? After all this time? Is it because of the distance? Or is Sora really that incompetent?

The portal leads them into the living room. Axel's eyes are immediately on Roxas, who's sitting in the corner. But Roxas is unharmed.

"Ven, Riku what happened?" Sora rushes over when he sees that both of his brothers have been damaged. It doesn't look too bad. Riku has a busted lip and a cut on his arm. Ven is bleeding out of a wound to the head but that's the only damage Sora can see on him so far.

Ven's expression brightens when he sees Sora, but when Terra narrows his eyes at him, he averts his gaze.

"That's what we all want to know Sora." Terra stops Sora from hugging either of his brothers. "They're not to get any affection till they talk."

"Talk about what?" Sora blinks, looking over at Ven and Riku. Riku is glaring at the wall while Ven is fiddling with his fingers, a stubborn pout on his face.

"Roxas called an emergency because Ven and Riku got into a fight during the mission. Now that they're here, Ven and Riku don't seem to want to talk."

"A fight? Why did you guys get in a fight?" Sora's eyes widen, looking at his brothers. When Ven looks at that Frown, he stands up.

"Riku started it!" Ven points at Riku. "I didn't do anything and then he just hit me."

"I don't think Riku would just hit you Ven..." Sora frowns. Riku looks at him then. Those intense eyes seem to soften.

"But...But he did!" Ven glares at Riku. "Tell him the truth."

"I have nothing to say." Riku leans back in his seat.

"Roxas why don't you tell us your side of the story? You haven't spoken at all." Terra turns his attention to the one who is staring at his hands as if they are interesting.

"...I didn't see all of it. All I know is that during the mission I turned to see the fighting. I can say Ven is the first to use his powers though. That is why I called the emergency. Riku followed soon after."

"Ven..."

"Riku attacked me first! He's just been...he's..." Ven is getting frustrated. "He keeps saying things like I should keep away from Sora and that I shouldn't be taking baths with him and he keeps saying that i'm not doing what's good for Sora...it just really makes me mad!"

"I can say that Ven was talking about Sora a lot during the mission. Every time the tension seemed to grow till I guess they had a fight." Roxas sighs when Sora's eyebrows furrow. "I can say with confidence the fight started because of Sora."

"Riku." Terra's sharp eyes lock on the boy to explain. "Did you start the fight with Ven? Over Sora?"

Riku glances at Sora before locking eyes with Terra. "I did."

"Why?"

"You should teach Ven better. He keeps crawling into bed with Sora and now in the bath when he can. They're too old to be doing such things."

"Bathing and sleeping amongst family isn't a bad thing. Aqua and I use to bathe with Roxas and Ven when they were smaller-"

"Key word is smaller. We are not family by blood. Ven and Sora shouldn't be taking baths together their age."

"Riku are you still hung up about that?" Axel raises his eyebrow.

"Tell me Riku, what are you worried about?" Terra questions. This gets Ven to look at him, those blue eyes much sharper than usual.

"I'm concerned that this 110 year old man will take advantage of Sora." Riku says it with a flat expression.

"Ven is a 11 year old child. Despite how many years he's been on this earth. Ven loves Sora, he wouldn't do anything to hurt him." Terra's tone has a bit of bite. He's offended.

"Yeah I love Sora!" Ven rushes over to hug Sora tightly.

Riku's eyes narrow considerably, his teeth grit. "You say this because he is your favorite. Would Sora still think of him as a 'child' if he knew he's the same one that killed all those-"

"Riku!" Terra's voice drops.

Sora jumps not only from the tone but from the shock of panic that just went through Ven. He's scared. Sora feels Ven lock up and he can no longer read him as well as he was. But Sora saw something. Right before Ven clamped up, he saw a picture.

Dead bodies everywhere, staring at him with glassy eyes, blood painting the pavement...

Now that Ven has withdrawn from him, all Sora can feel is his own racing heart. A line has been crossed. Terra Is staring at Riku like he wants to hurt him, like he's an enemy...Roxas and Axel are frozen with disbelief.

"Say another word and you will be punish. You know better than to bring that up."

Riku clicks his tongue. He walks out of the room swiftly, not giving anyone a second glance. The room is left heavy with his absence.

"What is with that boy?" Terra mumbles to himself.

"I guess we're not finishing our missions." Roxas kicks his legs, those blue eyes shifting over to Ven.

"...Axel would you go with Roxas to finish up their mission? I'm going to have a chat with Riku."

"..." Roxas's eyebrows knit together to show his displeasure but he gets up anyway. He doesn't look at Axel as he walks past him and makes a portal. If Axel wasn't close behind, the portal would have closed on him. Terra leaves the room in a huff, leaving Sora and Ven together.

"...Ven?" Sora tries to look at his face but he turns his back to him.

"Sorry...I think I did something to the link we had. You feel...so much more distant now." Ven laughs softly.

"It's okay...you were really scared." His shoulders tense. "...The link isn't something to be forced. I'm not going to try to look into your heart when you don't want me to. I don't think that's what this power is for. It only works if you..." Have faith. During that scare, Ven had lost faith in Sora. "..Want it to."

"I do want it to work! It's just...um..." Ven rubs his arm, his shoulders slumping.

"Ven I don't know what you're scared about but...i'm here to help. If you need me."

"I know." Ven turns around, his smile barely present. He grabs Sora's hand, gently interlacing their fingers. "Let's...take a nap together. I think I need some sleep after all this."

"Sure. I'll take a nap with you Ven." Sora smiles. Ven's expression grows a little brighter. By the time they're snuggled up in bed together, and Ven's arms around him...he can feel the other boy relax.

Sora sinks into the rhyme of his heart and yet...he knows he's still locked out of it. Sora wishes it doesn't but it hurts somewhere in his chest. He feels weaker. He feels...

Empty.

* * *

"Have you seen Riku?" Sora says as he walks down the stairs, watching his step not to fall.

"Nah." Axel takes a sip of coke that's in his cup. He sits at the kitchen table, those green eyes much duller than Sora's use to.

"...Where's Roxas?" Sora asks cautiously.

"Don't know. He ran off after the mission. He wouldn't talk to me, again."

"Y-You're catching on fire."

"Just thinking about it burns me up." Axel snarls. "I'm going to go cool off. Literally." he marches out of the house, leaving Sora alone.

Ven is still upstairs taking a nap. He looks so tired...so Sora won't wake him up.

Sora searches the house for Riku or Roxas. When he can't fine either he decides to travel to Riku's cave. Whenever Sora can't find him...he's usually there.

"Riku?" Sora yells once he's in the world with the cave. He can't move the sand so he hopes Riku is there to do so. His eyes widen when the sand does move to reveal the stairs. Sora runs down the stairs, calming down once he's inside the cave.

Riku is sitting in his usual spot in the middle, drawing something on the wall with chalk. There's not much space on the walls anymore after all the years of Sora and Riku being in here together. Drawing their dreams and other things that came into their young minds. The whole cave is decorated with drawings, each one a fond memory he has with Riku.

"Hey..." Sora walks over to sit next to his friend. Riku stops his drawing...it looks like he drew a wolf. Sora is a bit surprised by this but he doesn't say anything. Not when Riku's intense gaze is on him.

"Sora." He opens his mouth, a gasp escaping his lips soon after. A bead of sweat falls down his cheek and he grits his teeth. "Damn."

"Riku what's wrong?" Sora's eyes widen from the change in the other boy.

"..." Riku closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "...I can't say want I want to. Terra has branded me. It won't last forever. Though he has also threatened me to keep my mouth shut." Riku pulls up his sleeve, showing Sora a red circle marked into his skin.

"Why would he do that to you?" Sora touches the mark, Riku doesn't show any signs that it hurts.

"Because he doesn't want you to think ill of Ven. But he..." Riku thinks. "He is a wolf. I don't trust him the most. After all these years I consider you to be-" Riku chokes on his words when he sees those big blue eyes staring at him so intently. He averts his gaze. "...like a f-friend. If there's anyone I can trust Sora..." He locks eyes with him. "It's you."

"Are you saying you trust me?" Sora's eyes widen. He hasn't even registered what Riku said about Ven.

"...Yes." Riku says the word like it's sacred. Sora reaches out and touches him, it was reflex, instinct.

Just like that Sora feels Riku inside of him and he feels himself in Riku. His heart is before him and has opened...They are not linked. Because Riku trusts him...he has faith. It doesn't feel like Sora has gotten into the deepest parts of Riku's heart...like there's something there blocking his way...something like darkness.

Either way... Sora feels much closer.

"Was that just now...your power?" Riku lets out a breath he must have been holding.

"Yes... did you not like it?"

"I don't mind it. It didn't hurt...it's a little unsettling and you've seen to have gotten stronger."

"I think it's because you have faith in me. It...made me really happy." Sora smiles giving him a hug, listening to his heart...each beat is like a pulse of power in Sora. "Hey Riku...it's not as lonely right?"

"For once..." Riku holds him back. "I agree with you."

They stay like this for awhile till Riku lets him go. "That's why you have to be wary of Ven...I won't let another wolf take anything from me."

"Ven wouldn't do anything Riku. I've been inside of his heart! There's nothing bad about it-"

"Are you sure? Have you seen everything?" Riku presses.

The picture of those dead bodies flash through his mind.

"I..."

"I trust you now, trust _me_ Sora. Ven is not good news. He acts innocent but he is no child. You shouldn't be so close with him."

"But...Ven is my brother! Riku I do trust you but I also trust Ven! I can't just distance myself from him..." He's done it himself.

"You can if you wished it." Riku growls. Sora feels it. The darkness in his heart is gathering.

"But Ven he-"

All of the sudden, it floods forth.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Riku snarls, grabbing Sora by the arms and pressing him against the cave wall. Those aqua eyes burn dully.

"Riku...you're hurting me." Sora winces from the pressure on his flesh. Riku is so close that his breathing can be felt on his nose.

Those eyes gain light back and he lets go quickly. "Sorry..." He averts his gaze before taking a deep breath. "I don't know what came over me."

"You care about me...I know Riku. If you trust me, trust i'll make the right decisions. Ven's heart...I may not know all of it but I know he has no ill will against me. You have nothing to be worried about."

"...Okay." Riku settles but Sora can still feel how tense he is. He's not happy.

"What were you drawing here?" Sora touches the wolf on the wall. He's curious about it. He's sure Riku would never have drawn a wolf on one of his favorite places.

"It's a reminder."

"Of what?" Sora knows Riku has shut off from him again. Sora huffs when Riku is silent. "Let's draw some more Riku. I want to finish up the pirate story we started."

Riku stares at the wolf a moment longer before he glances at Sora. When he sees the soft smile he's given...his lips turn up.

"Sure. Let's finish it Sora."

* * *

"Sora! Sora! We've been assigned a mission together!" Ven nearly knocks Sora over by pouncing on him. He's all giggles and laughs. The joy virbates through to Sora and he can't help to laugh out loud.

"Really? I can't remember the last time we were on a mission together...who else are we with?"

"No one! It's just me and you! This has never happened! Terra trusts me with you!" Ven hugs him tightly, squeezing every now and then. "It's a simple mission but...i'm so happy."

"I can tell." Sora smiles. It's true. He can feel it through his soul. Even though Ven isn't linked with him like he was before, Sora is still very close to his heart. There's a part of Ven's heart that Sora will not tap. He will not disturb if Ven doesn't want him there.

Sora feels like if he really tried, he could steal that part of him. He could open him up even if Ven didn't wish for it. But Sora would never do that.

The young Occisor in training is now 12 and a half. Sora has trained hard. He's put his blood and sweat into learning how to control his power of light. He couldn't tell you if he's progressed much. Sora can feel Terra's disappointment. If there's anything that's grown, it's Sora's ability to feel out people's hearts and to feel their emotions. Even when he doesn't want to.

Sora has tried countless times to summon his light to use it as a weapon against his enemies like he did with the witches but...he can't. He always has to rely on his swords to protect him. He can't call forth the light.

Terra...he must be getting nervous. Sora wonders if he's not able to control the light, if the counsel wll get angry with Terra. There's this tense air between them that he hates.

Sora doesn't like disappointing him. He wants to do good. He tries...he tries his hardest. Sora has been keeping up in school and with his studies along with training and missions. But as long as he can't control his light, Terra will not be pleased.

If not for the rare moments he gets with his brothers, or with Riku in the cave, or with Ven in the forest...Sora doesn't know if he could do it.

Sora never remembers being this weak. Years of counsel's book have worn him down. He's starting to feel his age.

"When you're done with that stupid book we can head out! I was thinking while we're out anyway we could explore, maybe buy some things with the money Aqua gave us. It'll be a lot of fun. It's been a really long time since it's just been you and me." Ven nuzzles his head against Sora's. "I want to make it worth it."

"That sounds...nice." Sora knows he has a few more chapters. He closes the book and smiles brightly at Ven. "I'm done. Let's go on the mission."

"Yay!" Ven gives him a smooch on the cheek. "What are we waiting for?! Lets go get our stuff!" Ven grabs Sora's hand, pulling him up. He starts dragging him towards the supply room. He's starting to talk too fast like he does when he's excited. "The mission is in universe 2. They want us to find this ruby thing in this cave...we're getting paid pretty well for it! It shouldn't take long either! In universe 2 they have this carnival going on right about now and I've heard they have really cool rides-"

"Ven take a breather!" Sora chuckles when his brother had gotten flushed. Sora spots Riku talking to Axel in the kitchen as they walk by. "Bye Riku, Axel! We're heading off for a mission."

"See ya Sora. Keep alert, you look half dead." Riku waves, giving him a teasing grin but there's some truth in the way those aqua eyes shift.

"Heh, even like this I still can kick your butt." Sora retorts, Riku's smirk growing.

"Keep dreaming Sora."

Ven pulls Sora along, so Sora returns his smirk with a grin of his own. He can already feel the twisting of his stomach and how Riku's smirk falters. It always gets like this when Sora's with Ven.

Riku and Ven still haven't worked through their problems. They can't go on missions together without something going wrong. They try to stay away from each other but they both seek Sora out.

Every time they're all together, Sora feels like there's a volcano that's about to erupt. Sora doesn't know what to do about it. He's gotten closer to both Riku and Ven. He can read them so well and he's linked to them both.

Sora frowns when Axel just gives him a lazy wave. Speaking of problems. Axel and Roxas haven't made up. They keep their distance and when Axel tries to get close, Roxas won't hesitate to fight him. Sora has tried to talk to Roxas for Axel...He didn't have much luck. Roxas was locked from him, and the more he tried to understand the more Roxas disappeared into himself.

Axel has become indifferent. He never wants to do things with the family and he never makes his curfew. He's even been thrown in Terra's jail for a bit for stealing the money he made from his mission.

Sora knows that if he could amend Roxas's and Axel's relationship, that Axel's mood would be lifted. Everything would be restored. He just doesn't know what to do. Whenever Sora tries to bring it up, Roxas is quick to avoid his questions.

It's not like Sora's been able to see Roxas and Axel much either.

"Axel needs to get it together." Ven mumbles under his breath as he starts to pack their bag of supplies. "He's looking worse off every day. You'd think he's much older than he is."

"It's because of how the relationship with him and Roxas are now." Sora speaks quietly worried about Axel's super hearing.

"Yeah I know but..." Ven bites his lip, those blue eyes getting glossy. "...I guess I have no room to talk. If you were to treat me like Roxas is treating Axel..." He trails off. He blinks. "U-Um..." He quickly zips up the bag and gives Sora a strange smile. "I wish I could help them but...i just don't know how. I don't even know how they got close in the first place! If we knew that...maybe the same thing would work to get them back to being best friends."

"If we knew how they got close?" Sora rubs his chin. Maybe it would work. If Roxas could remember why he was close to Axel in the first place, maybe it will soften him up or he'd be able to forgive Axel for...whatever he's done. Roxas doesn't hold a grudge for nothing. Sora knows that behind that indifference and anger towards Axel, there's a whole lot of hurt and loneliness. "...When I get the chance I want to talk to Roxas."

"Good luck. Believe me I've tried talking to him about Axel and whats up. He just gives me the cold shoulder. I'm worried that if I keep trying to push him...we'll go back to being how we were. I don't want that Sora. I don't want to lose my brother again." Those eyes lower.

"Then leave it to me. If Roxas gets angry with me and starts ignoring me too...then I guess it can't be helped. I won't give up. I don't want to feel their pain anymore. It hurts me every time I come into the house. It lingers in the air...and it weighs me down. I want to...help them."

Ven turns his full attention on Sora. He takes in how those big blue eyes are filled with dreams and hope. They shine brightly, determinedly. His small lips in a tight line, showing his resolve. Ven's lips twitch up and his eye lids lower.

"If there's anyone who can fix this mess. It's you Sora." There's a throb. A surge of power goes through Sora's veins.

"I-I'll try my best." Sora flusters when Ven beams at him.

"You're glowing again! That power is random huh?I can feel it though...this warmth in my heart. We just got closer together didn't we? Do you understand how it works yet?"

"Um...sort of. I think when a person has faith in me, I get stronger...I can also look into the hears easier and their emotions are much more assessable." Sora won't mention that he also knows when there's a block to that link. There's still something that Ven is hiding, that he doesn't trust Sora with.

"I see...I guess I'm making you stronger then!" Ven seems pleased by this concept as he takes out the pink crystal and calls for the portal.

But even with this strength...

Sora pushes the thought aside as they're transported to the universe of their job. It doesn't take long for them to find the person who hired them, a young elf boy of five. His story is that he heard there was treasure on top of the mountain.

"I'll pay you the fee for your service with the jewels you find but...please don't steal the rest. I know you're much stronger than me. I know that I'm making you find your money because I have none but please...if you can bring this treasure to me, I can take care of my family. Those with money get the best medical treatment and get to live in places with plenty of food and shelter. We can live on the other side." The elf boy fiddles nervously with his fingers.

Apparently in this universe, these elven people have divided this place in half with a wall. On one side, the people live in paradise with no cares. On the other side, the side this young boy lives on, they are all poor, ill, and weak. There land is barren and their homes falling apart.

Sora feels everything ache in him. He can sense the greed from the other side and can feel the abandonment of this area.

"Okay. I get why you want it but tell me this. Why not go and get it yourself?" Ven asks coolly, his expression nor his attitude changing by seeing the horrible state these people are in. He's use to it. This isn't the first time for Sora either. It probably won't be the last.

This gets the boy's shoulders to tense. "...Well...the mountain is said to be cursed. No one who goes in the mountain comes back so...I..." The boy's strange purple eyes don't meet theirs. "Occisor are super strong right? So you two will be okay? Even though you're so young...you don't look old at all...maybe you guys should call an adult Occisor?" There's doubt in him.

"No adult Occisor could do it better than us." Ven huffs. "We'll be just fine. Curses don't scare us right Sora?"

"Right. We'll get that treasure fore you." Sora smiles to reassure this child. He's worried about their safety. There is always many that would want them to die. Sora has found that there's very few that would care for an Occisor's well being.

This boy doesn't want to cause them any damage. He just wants a better life.

"Okay." The elf's lips start to twitch into what could be a smile. "J-Just don't tell anyone I hired you! They...they don't take that stuff well."

"Your secret is safe with us." Ven glances around at the elves that are walking listlessly. Their eyes are dull.

"Thank you Occisor!"

"Where is this mountain anyway?" Sora looks around, placing a hand on his forehead to cover the sun from his view. The land looks flat to him.

"It will be there. It only appears during the night." The elf points towards the large wall. "It's on the other side...but you two should be able to get in easily if you say that you're tourist. They love more money."

"Understood. I'm guessing we'll see it when it appears." Ven grabs Sora's hand, giving him a smile. "Alright. Let's start heading over there."

Sora nods his head. He gives the boy a wave as they walk towards the wall. Just as the elf said, as soon as they said they are tourist with money they let them in with no questions asked.

In this world, the grass really is greener on the other side.

It's bursting with life. Trees filled with fruit, farmland where all the eye can see...The houses are made nicely and the people are dressed fashionably. Sora can see a Ferris Wheel in the distance and everyone appears to be holding phones, talking quickly.

"This universe really likes ours. They like to copy our technology and other items. Things from our universe are bought at a high price." Ven explains as he interlaces their fingers, pulling him through the crowd.

"They're doing so well over here...why do they have this wall? It looks like they have plenty of money for the others."

"It looks like they send the old, weak, and ill on the other side to keep them away. It's how this side is doing so well. It's not a nice thing to do. It's evil but that's how this universe is."

"I hate it." Sora's stomach feels like it's doing flips.

"...I know." Ven stops to lay his head against Sora's, placing his forehead on his. "We can't save every world we see. There are things going on that we don't like but there's nothing to be done. Your heart is so big Sora. I think it may be too much for you sometimes." He kisses his forehead before pulling away, Sora blinking dumbly at the warmth of his touch. "So don't worry about it! Now we have some time before it gets dark so lets enjoy the carnival together!"

Ven pulls him along through the town. The people, or elves don't pay them any mind. "Everyone here has long white hair." Sora notes. The elves on the other side, their hair was short and dirty.

"All elves look like that." Ven's blue eyes light up when they reach the entrance to the carnival. The Ferris-wheel catches Sora's eyes first.

"What do you want to do? I'll pay."

"Ferris wheel!"

* * *

It's strange. When you're walking on the street, touching soil, everything looks so big. There's tall people, and buildings. It can be intimating. But when you're up in the sky, above everything...it all looks so small. People are ants and buildings look like toys. Sora wonders if this is how birds feel when they fly. They must be fearless when they're above the world-

His thoughts are broken by a soft stroke of his hand.

"Are you having fun Sora?"

"Yeah." The young boy turns to look at Ven. He's licking on the purple cream he got from one of the venders down below. It's like ice cream but a bit different is how Ven described it. Sora just isn't feeling hungry right now.

"That roller coaster messed up your stomach a bit. I thought you'd be use to drops and things from using the portal." Ven gives his a sheepish smile. "I still feel bad you threw up."

"Don't! I still had fun! I don't know why my stomach reacted badly...maybe it was the loops." Sora shakes his head. They're quiet for a few moments before Sora breaks the silence. "You know, I use to be scared of the Ferris Wheel."

"Really?" Ven peaks with interest.

He nods. "I would cry when ever I would get on one. I was worried that the cart would flip and we would fall. My mom would always laugh at me. Not meanly." Sora says quickly when Ven's eyebrows furrowed. "It was soft...like I was the most precious thing in the world. It always got me to go quiet. After awhile I realized that Ferris Wheels wasn't so bad. Nothing bad happened in them. When I finally could get on one without crying my mom looked at me and smiled. 'see, it's not scary.' she said."

"You remember a lot about your mom." Ven kicks his feet.

"I could never forget her. I'm glad that after all these years I still remember so vividly. I'm thinking about writing everything down just in case. We do live a long time."

"That's not a bad Idea. I hate to say it but I'm sure there's many things I've forgotten in the 1200 years i've been alive." Ven rubs Sora's first knuckle with his thumb.

"Tell me Ven, is there anything that's scared you before?"

"Hmm...Something that scares me..." Ven glances at Sora. "I...don't really know. What scares you Sora?"

"There's a lot of things that use to scare me. Like the Ferris Wheel. I use to be scared of the dark too and of really big ocean waves." Sora thinks to himself. "Those things don't scare me now...um...what scares me now..." Yellow eyes appear in the back of his mind. "...I guess it would be the unknown."

"The unknown?"

"Yeah...I don't know if I'm going to be able to master my element Ven. Terra is getting really fed up with me. I'm worried that when the counsel comes to see me, if i'm not to their liking...You guys will suffer. I don't want that. So the unknown...scares me the most."

"Don't worry about us. You're trying your hardest Sora. You'll get it! It just takes time. No one in the world- No one in all the universes has your element! You can't just expect to get it like that!" Ven snaps his fingers. "I think you're doing a wonderful job .Every day I see you working so hard, it fills me with determination to do better too. You're my inspiration Sora. Don't fear the unknown, I can tell you right now that you're going to do great. Just keep doing your best. You can trust me!"

"Ven..." Sora feels his chest tighten at his heart felt words.

"Enough with this serious stuff! Lets act our age!" Ven grabs Sora's cheeks, giggling when he pushes his cheeks together to make a fish face.

"quit it Ven!" Sora pulls on Ven's cheeks in retaliation. It soon becomes a contest in who can make the weirdest face. Sora wins but the victory isn't as sweet when Ven starts to tickle him.

The Ferris Wheel's cart rocks with their rough housing but neither boy notices.

"A mountain really appeared." Sora remarks in awe as he stares up into the night sky. The mountain looks like an omen. It hangs over the elven town like a shadow ready to consume or like a monster. The mountain feels like an insidious being, one that only comes with the darkness.

"Did you think he was lying?" Ven raises his eyebrow but Sora can tell he's just as surprised. "I guess it's time for us to work."

The two boys make their way up the mountain, working together to watch over one another so they don't fall. The height wouldn't kill them per say but it would damaged them greatly. Once they reach an opening to the mountain, they have to catch their breath.

"Aw man this isn't going to work. These flash lights aren't going to do much." Ven grumbles as he hands Sora flash light.

"We have night vision though, shouldn't it be fine?"

"Even with night vision, it's going to be hard. The mountain is black and that darkness...it's thick." Ven holds Sora's hand. "Stay close to me so we don't get separated."

Sora nods his head slowly, letting Ven lead the way for now. It's a good idea. There's something that is making Sora's heart beat faster and his stomach twist. This mountain...it's calling to him.

"Maybe this will help." Sora closes his eyes to the only light he can reach. His body admits a quiet glow.

"S-Sora! Your element! You're doing it!" Ven's eyes sparkle.

"No...this is all I can do." Sora's face flushes with embarrassment. "I can just light up a bit...it should help us see though."

"It's perfect! That's awesome Sora! Don't diss it! You're controlling your element! Just imagine what you'll be able to do in the future!" Ven's words get Sora's stiff lips to loosen up in a smile. That's Sora's hope as well. In the future, he'll be able to do much more.

But Ven is so happy with just this. It's nice, being looked at like he's not a failure. Ven appreciates this small ability. Unlike Terra. Sora feels a weight be lifted off his shoulder and he glows all the brighter.

"Yes! With you here we'll find that treasure in no time!" Ven tightens his grip on his hand. With a nod they advance into the mountain. Sora's light dissolves the darkness much more efficiently than expected. They are able to see with 100% clarity.

Inside the mountain is narrow and wet as if it had rained outside and the wind blew the moisture in...but there was no rain today and the mountain wasn't even here during the day. There's puddles and it smells like spring water. Sora wouldn't say it smells good. There's a hint of a foul odor that puts Sora's senses on high alert. It's trying to hide behind the calm aroma of the water but it's there.

The smell of rot.

"So far it's a straight shot." Ven comments as he touches the side of wet rock. "It seems too easy..." Just as he's saying this they come to a fork in the pathway. "...Anddd I just messed us up."

"Way to go Ven." Sora teases. He can feel his heart rate spike when he looks at the right path.

"I didn't mean to."He whines. "...We shouldn't split up. We'll just have to do ennie meanie mini moe and pick one to go down."

"What if we get lost?"

"If we come across another fork we'll come back and go down the path we didn't go down. I also got us rope in here so we could also use that."

"...I have a strange feeling about the right path."

"That could mean the cursed treasure is that way, or that could mean we shouldn't go down that way."

"What do you think?"

"mmm I'm going to let you pick. Whatever happens, we can handle it together."

That faith. Sora doesn't take long to make his decision.

"Lets go left."

"Left it is."

Sora lets out a sigh of relief as they head down the left path and his heart is able to slow down. The path stays narrow for awhile, the scenery never changing...It's like they're just walking in place.

"We've been walking awhile." Ven drags his fingers along the rock.

"Maybe this was the wrong choice?" Sora questions unsure.

"I think either choice would have ended like this. The mountain is just big. It doesn't want anyone getting that treasure."

"You talk like the mountain is alive."

"it feels like it doesn't it? It's even moving, like it's breathing."

"Ven...you're freaking me out." Now that he mentions it, it does feel like they're moving. Just ever so slightly.

"I'm just playing with you Sora." Ven chuckles, ruffling the younger's hair.

"Well don't! This place is already creepy enough!"

"Don't be scared! I'll protect you Sora!"

"I-I'm not scared! And I don't need protecting Ven."

"Even if you don't need it I'm gonna!"

"you haven't changed at all." Sora sighs but he knows he has a smile on his face.

"When it comes to you Sora I'll never chan-"Ven's voice cuts off. The hand that was tightly holding his is no longer there.

"Ven?" Sora whips around. He's greeted by the rock wall in front of him. He turns all around, looking for his brother but he's no were to be seen. He tries to sense him, to see if he can feel his fear or pain but there's nothing. It's like he just vanished. "Ven!"

A shock goes through him. Something pulling him to keep going deeper. Is it Ven? Is it his heart calling out to him? Sora takes off running, the glow to his body making it so he's able to see any sharp turns and evade crashing into the rocks.

At the end of the path it widens to a rounded room. And in this room is a treasure box. Small but Sora knows it's what he's been looking for.

"The treasure. Now I just have to find Ven...Where did he go?" Sora walks up to the chest, leaning over to pick it up.

"The mountain decided he wasn't worthy." Sora freezes. "It's funny like that. If the mountain doesn't like you, it sucks you up and spits you back out. Makes you sick too. You can't sense it because nothing exists except for what's in the mountain."

That voice...it can't be. It's not in his head. It's coming from being him. He's truly hearing that voice! The feeling he was having when he looked towards the right path way...It's tripled. His heart is beating so fast it hurts.

"But you sensed me didn't you?" He can hear the smirk in his voice. "I was going to have a little fun with you and Ven but you chickened out."

"Vanitas." Sora breathes his name. He turns around slowly, his eyes widening even more when it really is him. In the flesh. Vanitas' yellow eyes gleam at him, the smile on his lips crooked. He has grown in the years he's been gone. He's the same height as Sora, with the same black spikes, but for his young age he's gained muscle...and power. Sora can feel it in his heart and in his bones. Vanitas is much, much stronger than he was when he was back at the house.

"Where...Where have you been all this time? It's been years! We all looked for you and...Why...why did you..." Sora is tripping on his words.

"Your heart is a mixture of emotions. I like that fear though. You should fear me Sora." Vanitas chuckles darkly as he takes a few steps forward. "I was stronger than you before. Now im practically invincible. I've been training, soaking in the darkness all this time. I've been feeding off of you...and through your eyes and ears I've been able to learn of everything you know. I've laughed at your failures to work your element and took glee in your misery. Every little thing you've done and felt, it hasn't gotten pass me."  
"I knew I felt you." Sora places a hand against his heart, thinking of all the times he heard Vanitas' voice or felt his presence. "Why-"

"I can't believe the counsel thinks that you could ever beat me. Terra knows you can't. That's why you make him sick." Vanitas smirks when Sora's shoulders tense. "Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" He chuckles. "You're a failure! After all this time all you can manage is being a flash light!" Vanitas snaps his fingers. A fist of darkness comes out of the shadows and punches Sora across the room. He hits his back hard on the rock wall, the air getting knocked out of him.

His light flickers before it goes out.

"Now it's just darkness. Tell me Sora, are you scared?" Sora catches his breath, looking around with his sharp eyes. It's not just dark, it's foggy. He can't see clearly but he can hear Vanitas moving closer.

"No, I'm not scared." Sora closes his eyes, trying to search deep in himself to bring the light back.

"Liar." Vanitas sneers. In the last second Sora is able to glow again. He dodges another dark fist before it pounds him into the ground. Sora pulls out his swords and with a battle cry he charge Vanitas. "Oh?" He pulls out his own large blade from off his back, blocking Sora's strike. "You're ready to go. Do you have hate in your heart for me?"

"IF you can feel my heart, if you're in there then you know I don't have any hate for you Vanitas." Sora grinds his teeth as he pushes against the other boy. "I may not be stronger than you but know this, i'm going to be the one to bring you back home!"

"Bring me back home? Are you an idiot?" Vanitas raises an eyebrow, jumping back when Sora swings with his other sword. "That place was never my home. Even if you somehow were to bring me back, they would put me to death."

"I won't let them! Vanitas you keep acting like you're a bad guy...but I know you don't hate me. If you hated me, you wouldn't have saved me all those times."

"You really are an idiot!" Vanitas hoots in laughter, a surge of darkness coming from him like a whip. It wraps around Sora's arms and lifts him into the air. It stings, it feels so cold. Sora can't use his swords like that. Vanitas slowly lowers him down so they're face to face. He grabs Sora's chin tightly, leaning close. "I told you before. I own you. I will decide when you die. Don't mistake my actions as kindness."

"Then why don't you just kill me then?" Sora glares at Vanitas, his words stinging more than this darkness.

"I don't gain anything from that." He states simply.

"Then why are you here? To mess with me? To get my hopes up...to hurt me?"

"This time i'm here to give you a warning and a offer." Vanitas expression gets serious. "Soon you'll be 13. Soon the counsel will come in to look at you. If you stay where you are, you're going to die."

"Why?" Sora locks eyes with those strange yellow orbs that seem to be able to stare right through him.

"You'll either die by the counsel because you don't meet their expectations. Or they'll find out your little secret." Vanitas lips curl.

"My secret? What are you talking about?"

"Occisor puberty is a hard thing but it's nothing compared to some other creatures. Puberty is when you mature into what you really are. It amuses me thinking about what would happen to you if the counsel knew but at the same time it would be a waste. That's why I'm offering you a way out Sora." He holds out his hand. "Come with me and be my pet. Do as I say and let me bring you pain. If you come with me, you will live. I promise you that. If you stay as you are, you'll die."

"I...I don't understand what you're saying. I'm not going to continue to be a disappointment. I won't give up on my element to the very end. I could never leave my family and I would never be your pet." Sora feels something in his chest that he hadn't before. _Anger._

Vanitas' smirk grows. "It's already happening, the changes-" Sora kicks him in the chest, his body glows again and breaks the darkness chains on him.

"Your kind is feisty isn't it?" Vanitas sneers as he jumps back from Sora's attacks, using his darkness to smack him away again. Sora can taste blood in his mouth. "I'll spoil it for you since you want to be a brat." Vantas watches those blue eyes turn to him with fire. "You're no Occisor."

"Stop lying!" Sora yells. "Of course i'm an Occisor! What else would I be?-"

"You're not one of them. You don't belong. Not with Terra and Aqua. Not with your so called brothers. You belong no where. You have no where you can go to and fit in. You're an outcast. You are no Occisor-"

"Stop!" Sora roars, cutting through the darkness with his swords. He side steps a spike of darkness and jabs his sword, cutting Vanitas on the side.

"Such anger! But you know in your heart I'm right. You never were truly human either! Your whole life has been a lie!"

"How would you even know?! You weren't there! I was human! And i'm an Occisor! I went through the ritual you saw me-"

"I've been watching you for a long time."

Sora pauses in his attack, his eyes widening from that statement. "...How long?"

"Long enough. I know more of you than you do. Sora, Come with me and i'll tell you everything. The truth about yourself and your parents. Come with me and serve me. You'll never make it with those Occisor. You'll never make it so give me your life."

"The truth..." Sora swallows thickly, feeling nervous.

"Sora!" He hears Ven's voice calling him weakly.

"What will it be?" Vanitas sneers. " The mountain is about to spit us out."

"I..." Sora looks towards Ven's voice. Vanitas' eyes narrow.

"You really are a fool. If you don't give your life, i'll take it by force. Find the truth out yourself and suffer for it. I"ll laugh and rejoice in it." Vanitas throws his head back and laughs loudly. It resounds in his head and the darkness in Sora's heart squeezes tightly. Sora screams, grabbing his head, rolling around as if that could stop the agony.

He feels himself sink into the rock and then the wind is on his face.

"Sora! Sora! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?" Ven is on him quickly, looking at him with wide eyes of concern.

"No i'm..." The pain leaves him and he's left gasping for air.

"What happened in there?! The mountain just sucked me up and spit me out...and it looks like it did the same with you. AT least you got the treasure though!"

"The treasure?" Sora looks over and there it is. The treasure that was in the room with him. "...We did it." Sora finds himself smiling...

"...Sora what happened. Why were you screaming? What happened in there while i was gone."

Sora could tell him Vanitas was in there. He could tell him all the things he said...could tell him how much stronger Vanitas has gotten. If he tells him, Ven will call Terra and everyone will come looking for him.

" _They'll put me to death."_

Sora looks up at Ven's blue eyes. Those blue eyes that are filled with worry and love. It fills him with determination.

"Vanitas." Is all Sora says. Ven's eyes widen, the blue getting much darker.

He calls Terra right away.

* * *

"We searched everywhere. Vanitas is gone. He got away." Terra growls, hitting the desk in his frustration. He had called a family meeting after the search party came up empty. Many Occisor came out to try to catch Vanitas. No one could locate him.

Sora is a little relieved. He doesn't know why he told Ven. It slipped out. He doesn't think Terra would kill Vanitas but the other Occisor were already bragging about what they would do if they found him.

Sora doesn't want him dead. Vanitas confuses him and he seems to be no good for him but...there's many things Sora doesn't understand.

What did he mean by the truth? Why was he saying Sora wasn't an Occisor?...Why would he want him as a pet? Is Sora that entertaining when he's in pain that Vanitas just wants him alive for that sole purpose?

"Sora this comes from the higher ups. It seems Vanitas is targeting you. As of right now, you are not to go on any missions-"

"What?" Sora jumps up. "B-But I love going on missions! I'm fine, i'm completely safe-"

"No. You will not go on any missions. You are to stay here and train." Terra states firmly.

"All I do is train!" Sora yells. It gets quiet. His brothers all look at him in shock. It's the first time he's raised his voice. "...S-Sorry." Sora averts his gaze. "I...I already train so much. The missions are the only time I really get to spend with my brothers."

"...I"m sorry Sora. There's nothing I can do."  
Sora feels that intense emotion in his chest. He bites his lip before he runs out of the room. He hears Someone call for him but he doesn't stop till he's in his bed and under the covers. He breathes heavily trying to keep himself calm.

His heart is racing and he can't settle down.

Just the thought of staying here everyday, training, never getting away from that book...it's enough to drive him insane. Terra didn't look the least bit sorry about it either.

" _That's because he's not sorry."_ Vanitas sneers in his head.

"Stop..." Sora protests, burying his face in the pillow as if he could get away that way.

"Sora..." He feels Ven's presence before he spoke. "...Terra said he'll talk to the counsel with Aqua. Don't be sad."

Sora just cuddles more into himself. Ven takes a seat next to him and hugs him through the blanket. "I know it's hard. I want to be able to spend time with you too. More than anything! But...I feel like right now it's safer for you to be here. I don't want Vanitas hurting you or taking you away. If anything were to happen to you..."He tightens his grip around him. "Please don't hate Terra, Sora." Ven whispers.

"I don't hate him." Sora frowns when that came out sharper than he wanted it to. "I don't...I'm just upset Ven. I'm sorry."

"I know." Ven crawls under the blanket with him and holds him tightly. He runs his fingers though his hair. After awhile, Sora feels himself calm.

"I don't need to be kept here to be protected. I'm fine to go out." Sora says.

Ven doesn't respond. And the next day when Terra once again tells him no missions, Ven sides with Terra about it. Axel and Roxas don't seem to care. Riku tried to help Sora's case but it didn't matter.

Terra had the final say. Sora feels that intense emotion and he doesn't know what to do.

He doesn't remember feeling...this angry before.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Roxas, we're about to play a game of kick ball! Come play with us." Sora smiles at his brother when he finds him sitting on his bed, looking out of the window.

"You're actually off to play with us Sora?" Roxas glances back at him.

"Yeah somehow this day wasn't too bad. Everyone else got the day off so we could spend some family time together. Terra and Aqua are gone for their date." Sora rubs his arm when Roxas looks back out the window.

"Is Axel going to be playing?"

"..."

"I'm not going if he's playing."

"Roxas..." Sora frowns. There's tense silence like there always is when Sora tries to talk about this with his brother. He's only tried one other time and it ended with Roxas storming out. They didn't talk for awhile after that.

Sora wouldn't press it if it wasn't wearing down on him.

It's been four years since Terra told him he couldn't go on missions. In these four years Sora has been worked harder than he has before. Terra has become unmerciful. The training is so intense that most days Sora just passes out on his bed when it's over, all sweaty and beaten. It would be worth it if Sora was doing something. He can't use his light to fight. It seems like it's impossible.

If the stress of not being able to use his element, disappointing Terra, and not being able to go on missions or spending time with his brothers wasn't enough, when he is able to relax for a few moments...

He's being stressed by the negative energy in the home. Roxas and Axel's emotions pound down on him every time he's around either one of them. It fills Sora with more feelings of incompetence. He's suppose to be able to help his brothers.

What good is he if all he can do is feel their pain? Their anger? He has to do something about it. If he doesn't do something...

It feels like something could snap inside of him.

"Sora. I don't want to hear it." Roxas's voice breaks Sora from his thoughts. "I don't want to fight with you too...I know you've been through a lot recently. You're always working...I'd love to spend time with you but I won't if Axel is there-"

"Roxas. Please just tell me, what did Axel do? What can I do to fix it?"

"There's nothing to fix-"

" _Roxas!_ " Sora marches up to his brother. He takes a deep breath when he feels that prickling in the back of his neck. "You use to be best friends! I can't _stand_ feeling your loneliness and pain! This home use to be much happier! I know that you're both hurting...Especially Axel. He may seem angry all the time but I feel how his heart drops every night and how he longs for you! I tried to tell you this before but you just walked out on me."

Roxas stares at him with wide eyes. Sora should have kept his voice in check. He licks his lips. "...Axel hasn't been the same since you two stopped being friends. His smile isn't as bright and he's never really happy with anything. He steals and gets in trouble. He's not having fun."

Roxas averts his gaze. Sora caught how those eyes shift and he felt the shift in his heart. Something is opening up. Sora can feel his uncertainty.

"I don't know what Axel did but...couldn't you just talk to him Roxas? You two use to be so close! I can say Axel loved you the most and i'm sure he still does. That's why things have become this way."

"You can leave Sora."

Sora closes his eyes. He has the urge to just break that weak wall that Roxas has put up to hide the deepest part of his heart. If only Sora could link with him and show him what he's been feeling. Sora smiles sadly to himself.

It looks like he can't do anything right. Doesn't mean he's going to stop trying. This won't be the last time he tries to talk to Roxas.

"You should play with us Roxas." Sora turns and starts to walk out. He stops. "You know, i'm not only concerned about Axel. You haven't been happy either. I want you to start having fun again."

With those words Sora walks out of the house. He brightens up when he sees Ven setting up the bases for the game and Riku talking with Axel.

"He's not coming is he? The little shit." Axel snarls when he notices Roxas didn't come out.

"Calm down Axel. You knew he probably wouldn't come." Riku watches Axel start to smoke from his body. He lets him march around, cussing to himself.

"I tried." Sora mumbles, rubbing his arm.

"I know you did. Roxas just won't give with anyone." Riku turns his attention on Sora. He nudges him with his fist. "If you get down, there's no way you're going to win against me."

"Yeah right i'll show you Riku." Sora glares towards the ground but it's more of a pout. Especially when Riku starts to chuckle at him.

"Mm. Hey Sora catch!" Riku suddenly gets in front of him and throws a sack at him. Sora squeaks in surprise, His hands fumbling to try to catch the thing. He catches it jerkily. Luckily his reflects are fast but he probably looked funny.

"Jeez Riku I almost didn't catch that!"

"Well jeez Sora you should probably work on that."

Sora sticks out his tongue in retaliation. His eyes narrow when Riku just laughs.

"Don't hate on my skills Riku- what is this anyway?" Sora opens the sack. His eyes widen. The sack is filled with many shiny, small rocks. They're all a bright blue.

"I found them in universe 64, in a cave. They aren't worth anything but I thought they would be a good addition for the treasure chest." Riku leans close to whisper this.

Recently Riku had found what looks like a private's treasure chest. He brought it back to their cave. Sora was so excited about it that he put it next to their private story that they drew on the wall. He also came up with an idea of filling it with treasure...and then they could bury it and make a treasure map! Riku loved it. Ever since then whenever Riku finds anything shiny, or cool he brings it to Sora so they can add it to their treasure chest.

"They're perfect! They're so pretty! Look how they sparkle!" Sora beams, looking up at Riku. He's surprised to not find Riku smirking. His lips have changed into something soft and those eyes have brighten. "...I wish I could contribute."

"Don't worry about it. I'm more than enough." Riku waves his hand. Sora touches the stones, and it feels like he was there. He can sense the emotions and see Riku's memories through them. The link between them has gotten stronger. Now if he touches objects, he can see memories...They just come to him. It's happened with Ven before too. It's not like he means to do it. It's like the memories are somehow imprinted in certain objects.

"You fought hard. There was a big monster in that cave...but you killed it." Sora closes the sack, looking at Riku with admiration. "Your skills might be amazing but I won't lose. Soon i'll catch up."

"You've been saying that for 49 years." Riku teases but Sora can tell his words made him happy. He can feel the warmth.

"Hey, what's that sack Sora?" Ven runs over to them. Riku takes the sack and puts it in his back pocket. "What you guys talking about?"

"It's mine." Riku states.

Sora frowns when Ven looks at him expectantly. He can't tell Ven anything because the treasure chest is linked to the cave. Sora promised he would never tell anyone about the cave so he can't tell Ven about this.

"It was nothing Ven. Are you ready to play?" Sora smiles at his brother. Ven glances between them. Sora's a bit worried he might make a bigger deal about this but he doesn't.

"Yup! Sora you're on my team! Riku can be on a team with Axel!" Ven hugs Sora's arm, interlacing their fingers.

There's a flash of anger from Riku but then it's gone. It seems both Ven and Riku are being good. Maybe it's because they both haven't seen Sora for months. He can feel the warmth from them both just when they're close.

Riku and Ven know it makes Sora upset when they fight. They've gotten better with it these last four years...that Sora knows of. They usually don't fight when Sora is around, or they try not to. They have had fights. He's heard about a few from Aqua. After that he had a talk with Riku and Ven about it...since then he hasn't heard anything else about a fight.

Though Riku and Ven won't go on missions together. Ven and Roxas have been a team while Riku and Axel have been a team. Since Roxas won't go on missions with Axel and Ven won't go on missions with Riku.

His family is being split and Sora doesn't know what he can do to bring them back together.

"I call Sora and Ven's team."

The boys' head whip over. Sora's heart lifts when he sees Roxas. His shoulders tense like he's ready for a fight.

"Roxas!" Sora and Ven cheer. They jump on their brother, giving him hugs. Roxas is soon chuckling and those shoulders loosening.

"You're going to play with us?! This day is the best!" Ven nuzzles his head against Roxas. He pushes his brother off but it's gentle.

"Yeah i'm going to play." Roxas glances at gives him a reassuring smile.

"I'm really happy."

"Even if you have three to two you're not going to win." Riku grunts, the three younger boys turning their attention on him.

Roxas and Axel make eye contact. Time seems to stand still, Sora can feel himself hold his breath. The air that was light has become tight and suffocating. They all wait for the indelible. They'll get into a fight again and then they'll both leave. That's how this usually ends...

When Roxas doesn't glare immediately, Axel regards him as if he's studying what he's thinking. He's cautious but he doesn't glare either. It's like they're both just looking at one another, trying to figure them out.

"Are we going to play?" Roxas keeps their gaze.

"Yeah." Axel doesn't blink. More silence.

"Let's do this then! You guys can kick first since it's obvious you're going to lose now that Roxas is on our side." Ven smirks at the glares he gets from the older boys.

"You're on!"

Riku is the first one to kick. Ven's smile gets smug as he sends the older boy a fast ball. It's leaving a furrow in the ground as it goes. Riku kicks it hard.

"Wow!" Sora's eyes widen when the ball shoots up into the air. It's way, way above their heads. Riku is already running to the bases. If they wait for it to come down Riku's going to make it all the way around!

"Sora, Ven!" Roxas shouts, holding his hands together below his waist. Sora understands as soon as Ven does. Ven runs up to Roxas and jumps from his hands. Sora does the same after Ven. Sora cups his hands so Ven can jump off of him in the air...he gets high enough he can catch the ball. 50 feet in the air.

"Out Riku!" Sora cheers with glee as he lands on the ground, with a bit of a stumble.

"Damn." Riku grumbles, skidding to a stop. He was about a couple of seconds close to having that home run.

"Let me show you how it's done Riku." Axel chuckles when the silver haired male gives him an annoyed look over.

Ven narrows his eyes. He rolls the ball. Axel's green eyes twinkle as he runs up to the ball and kicks it with all his might.

Roxas jumps to try to catch it. It hits his hand and rockets, smacking Sora right on the side of the face. With a 'fwah!', Sora is on the ground and Axel is laughing so hard he's holding his gut as he runs. He ends up getting hit with the ball by Roxas before he can make his home run.

"That's two outs. One more to go boys." Roxas smirks.

"Sora are you okay?" Ven tries to hold in his laughter when he sees the kick ball printed on the side of the young boy's face.

"I'm fine." Sora huffs when he sees Axel and Riku are both laughing at his expense. After awhile though he can't help to join in. Okay, he has to admit it was pretty funny.

Riku is up to kick again. This time when he hits the ball it goes more to the side. He's able to run to the third base and then he stops before Ven can get him with the ball. When Axel kicks Riku is able to make it home and he makes it to second base. They go back and forth till finally Sora gets Axel out by hitting him in the back with the ball right before he made it home.

"Our turn to kick!" Ven cheers as he runs to stand In the kicking area. The older boys are merciless with how they throw the ball to get them out. As soon as Sora kicked, Riku caught it. Ven was able to make it around one time. Roxas got around a few...

By the end of the game, with all the running around and trying to keep up with each other, everyone is sweating.

"We won so we get to pick the movie tonight." Ven pants. Their team had won by one point.

"Whatever just don't pick anything stupid." Axel grunts, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"We'll pick what we want." Roxas grunts.

"Ha we won Riku!"

"By one point. You also had both Roxas and Ven. Don't get cocky." Riku grunts.

"Excuses!"

"I still can't get over the fucking noise you made when the ball hit your face. It was perfect." Axel snorts in laughter. Soon everyone is laughing about that again. Sora pouts for a moment but with all the good feelings he's getting from his brothers, he can't help to join in.

It feels a lot better when everyone is having a good time. It's been so long...Sora hopes this moment never ends. He wants to stay with his brothers like this forever.

But he knows as soon as Terra comes back, he'll be thrown into his reality. The one where it feels like he's alone with nothing but that 'book' to keep him company.

* * *

"Now that all of you boys are of age, it's time for you guys to learn about Occisor Puberty." Aqua smiles at the three young boys that she called together to meet in the basement. They all knew this was coming. She was just waiting on Sora to turn 13 which he did a couple of days ago.

"Aqua are you going to teach us about sex?" Ven asks outright, holding up his hand.

"Yes I am Ven." Aqua's smile looks a bit more nervous and uncomfortable. "You are of age now...all Occisor are taught at this age." She mumbles more like a reassurance to herself. "You boys just have grown up so fast on me!"

"We age just as you do!" Ven chuckles.

Sora fiddles with his fingers. He's been nervous about this class ever since he heard what they talked about with Riku and Axel. Axel has changed a lot since he's hit puberty...Riku not so much. Not from what he's seen anyway. Will Sora change? His stomach flutters nervously.

Aqua starts off by going over the anatomy of both the male and female body. Sora feels his face flush from the very real pictures in the book she passed out. Sora never knew that girls had genitals that looked like...that. It's fascinating but it makes Sora embarrassed all the same. It feels like he shouldn't be looking at something like this.

Next Aqua explains how babies are made...She talks about how the sperm from the male has to get to the eggs in the female. This happens through sex which involves the male genitals going into the female's genitals...The male ejaculates the sperm and so on.

She also once again explains to them that because they are Occisor they can not get females pregnant but they should still protect themselves with condoms. They still can get diseases.

She lets them put condoms on bananas to know how to do it properly. Sora ended up ripping the first one. The whole thing makes him very uncomfortable.

"Now that we've talked about the act of it, what you would have learned in your human school, lets talk about how it's different for Occisor." Aqua takes a deep breath. She wants to get this over with just like they want it to be over with. "It depends on the person but an Occisor going through puberty can be a very hard thing. You will have mood swings and it may be harder to keep your emotions in check. You may have sudden urges to mate that are hard to control. You may even have urges to kill for no reason. You will need to try to keep these urges and desires under control...You can try masturbation or if you need to, find a temporary partner-"

"But we shouldn't do it unless we love the person right?" Sora blurts out. "It's not right, right? I was taught by my mom we should only do these kinds of things with people we love-"

"It's better if you do it with a mate, yes. But sometimes things don't work out like that. That's why i'm preparing you for anything." Aqua looks tired when Sora frowns.

She talks a little bit more before she hands each one of them a goodie bag...filled with lube and condoms. She's quick to leave the room.

Sora can feel she really hates having these talks. She thinks of them as children and this...Sora doesn't feel like he's old enough. Like it's wrong...forbidden. Sora knows it's different now and that Aqua is teaching them all these things for their own good. She cares about them. If she didn't, she wouldn't say anything and then what if they did something with a girl without a condom? Then they could get sick...

Sora would be very upset if his brothers got sick. Axel could be sick right now if not for these rubber protectors.

"This is ridiculous. We'll have desires we can't control? That's stupid." Roxas grumbles when they get in their bedroom. He throws his bag on his bed. "I'm not using any of that stuff." He glares at it.

"You never know Roxas. It could get bad. Axel said it's pretty bad-" Ven stops when Roxas gives him a sharp gaze.

"Axel is just weak."

Sora frowns. Even though Roxas and Axel have been spending time together as a family recently, they still get into a lot of fights. Roxas and Axel never hang out alone. They still haven't resolve their issues.

"You guys finally have the sex talk?" Axel and Riku come into the bedroom.

"Yeah it was embarrassing." Sora can still feel his hot ears.

"Aw look at him! He's all red!" Axel chuckles.

"It's a lot to take in." Riku defends when Sora's face gets redder. "Don't worry about it Sora."

"Is puberty as bad as Aqua says?" Sora asks meekly.

"I haven't had any problems."

"It's been shit for me." Axel grumbles. " My flames get out of control when I get angry and my sex drive is crazy. It sucks."

"You have have my 'goodies' Axel." Roxas grabs his bag and throws it at Axel, hard. It hits his chest. "I know you don't have any self control so you're going to need it."

"Fuck you Roxas." The fiery teen snarls. "I'm going to laugh when you're hit with needs. I ain't going to give you any of this either. You'll see how hard this shit is."

"I'm sure I won't fuck everything I see like you-"

"Roxas!" Sora gasps at Roxas saying something so crude.

"You're just jealous. Who would want you anyway? You're so thin and frail like a chick. When you have those desires, no one is going to have sex with you." Axel yells, the room getting so hot from the heat radiating off of him.

"Hey I resent that! What you say about Roxas you're saying about me! We look good!" Ven puts his hands on his hips.

"Why would I be jealous of an idiot and a hypocrite? A drunk, a loser! Don't think I haven't smelled the alcohol on your breath."

"You sound like Terra." Axel sneers. "What the fuck do you care? It's not like you've given a shit for like 15 years. Why would you care now?"

"I don't. I'm just pointing out the facts." Roxas moves pass Axel to walk out of the room.

"You ugly ass piece of shit!" Axel yells after him.

"Dude chill out, you're starting to catch on fire." Riku glares when his body starts to smoke. Axel marches out of the room before he sets it aflame.

"Sora are you okay?"Ven frowns when he sees his brother hunched over with a hand to his heart. He pants softly, trying to keep his breathing in check. The anger hit him like a ton of bricks. The air left behind is too thick. He's trying to work through all those emotions and think about how he feels about it.

"Why is it still like this...why is Axel getting worse and worse? I thought they were getting closer again..."

"They are talking more than they were. Axel has been hanging around the wrong people. Every time he goes on a mission he disappears for hours at a time. I can't baby sit him." Riku averts his gaze when Sora looks at him with those big blue eyes.

"Riku are you also drinking alcohol like Axel? I...I don't want you to." Sora frowns. He's seen how strange Axel can get when he drinks.

"I don't." Riku reassures quickly.

"This is such a mess." Ven sighs, running a hand through his hair. "All this going on and we have missions to go on tonight. I feel like Axel is going to get into some trouble. He'll probably be thrown in jail."

"Ven, Riku if you are paired with Axel tonight please try to stop him." Sora looks between his brothers.

"I'll try but he's hard to control Sora."

"Axel is going to do what he wants to do no matter what we try." Riku crosses his arms.

"I just wish...Roxas and Axel would just talk it out... I hate feeling this way. They both long for each other. I don't get what's blocking their hearts."

"Sora don't think about it too much. You'll get yourself all upset." Ven wraps his arm around his waist. He smiles gently. "Why don't we play a card game?...Riku will play too right?"Vne adds that last part reluctantly

"Yeah." Riku nods.

"...That sounds good. I'm just going to go to the bathroom first."

"Take your time." Ven kisses Sora on the forehead. Sora feels a surge of anger from Riku. With all the anger he just felt, it makes Sora want to throw up.

He quickly makes his way out of the room, and he can hear faintly Riku saying something to Ven.

Sora stumbles into the bathroom. He gets on his knees in front of the toilet and dry heaves for a few moments till he throws up. He hugs the toilet, letting it all out of his system. As if he's getting rid of all those bad emotions he just experienced.

His body just can't take it.

"Tonight is the beginning. I wonder what part of you will come out...from your mom's or dad's side."

Sora's breath hitches. That voice but he couldn't be here! Sora whips around, grabbing the wall for balance. Sora sees Vanitas smirking at him before his body fades away like he was never there.

"It's getting stronger isn't it? You're scared of your own body...it's hilarious." With those words, he's gone.

Sora's breathing is uneven. He covers his mouth before he throws up once more, his shoulders trembling.

He's going crazy. Either Vanitas was just here or he's seeing things. That didn't feel like he was talking through their link, it looked like he was _here_. But that's impossible. Vanitas couldn't just fade away like that...is Sora losing his mind? Why does he feel so weak?...His body isn't listening to him.

"Sora are you throwing up?!" Of course Ven came to look for him when he took too long.

"No i'm fine-" Sora gags.

Needless to say Ven nearly broke down the door to get to him. Not only did he fuss over him but when Sora snapped at him, he only went to get Terra and Aqua.

"You have a fever." Aqua frowns, feeling on Sora's head. Sora is now settled in his bed per Aqua's order with a bucket next to him and a rag on his forehead.

"Sora you've been getting sick a lot lately." Ven fiddles with his fingers nervously. Sora can feel his concern and love. It makes him feel guilty for snapping at him. He knows Ven just wants to help.

"You just need to rest. You've been over working yourself." Aqua says softly. Terra's expression is stone. Riku's eyebrows knit together from where he's leaning against the wall. He's been staring Sora down with that intense gaze. Sora knows he's also worried. He doesn't have to even feel it, he can tell in his expression.

"I'm okay...I'll just sleep it off." Sora smiles at both Ven and Riku to give them reassurance.

"...I think Riku should stay back to watch over you and take care of you."

"What? But I can take care of Sora!" Ven looks at Aqua with wide eyes.

"No. You will go on a mission with Roxas and Axel. You are better with dealing with Roxas. Keep them from killing each other." Terra says firmly. When Ven gives him those big blue eyes, he averts his gaze. "Riku are you find with taking care of Sora."

"Yes I am." He responds swiftly.

"Then it's settled. Come, we're running late as it is Aqua."

"..." Ven runs up to Sora, giving him a big hug. "I hope you feel better Sora. I'll be home soon and i'll give you all the cuddles you want! I'll play with your hair when I get back!"

"That sounds great Ven." Sora chuckles when his brother brightens up.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Ven runs out of the room to catch up with Terra and Aqua. "Axel, Roxas lets finish this mission super quick!"

Soon Sora can sense that they're alone. They cleared out of here fast.

"I'll get you some water. Get some rest Sora." Riku walks up to him and puts a hand on his head. Once Riku leaves the room, there's nothing to keep him up. He falls asleep from exhaustion before Riku makes it back with his water.

"...you really are an idiot. Overworking yourself. Know your own limits." Riku scolds softly, placing the water down next to Sora. He watches him sleep silently before touching his cheek. "You'll never beat me if you can't even take care of yourself." Sora snorts in his sleep.

Riku's lips twitch up in a fond smile. He lays his forehead against Sora's. "Go to sleep and get better you goof."

* * *

Sora's eyes flutter open. His muscles ache even more than they did before. Sora thought sleep was suppose to heal Occisor...it doesn't feel like he's healed at all. He feels worse.

Sora sits up slowly, the rag that was on his forehead falling on his chest, soaking his shirt. He breathes heavily, panting.

Something is wrong. It's hard to breathe and there's a pressure on his chest and...and...down _there._

Sora pulls off the covers. He nearly falls off of the bed in surprise when he notices the small tent in his pants. With his breathing getting more shaky, he pulls down the constricting fabric of his pants. "I-It's...!" Sora can't believe it. They just learned about how Occisor have desires and such but Sora didn't think it would happen to him so fast! And this is...it's scary.

Is it suppose to feel like this? Where you can barely breath? Your body feels so hot and it hurts down there? Is it suppose to look so swollen and red? Is it suppose to leak? Aqua didn't go over all of this.

Will this feeling go away if he touches it? He needs to do something! It feels like if he doesn't his stuff is going to explode and he won't be able to breathe!

Sora glances around to make sure no one is In the room with him. Riku isn't here. Sora reaches over for his bag, pulling it from under the bed. With shaky hands he pulls out the lube. His hands are so unsteady that he drops it. He picks it up more carefully.

Sora never wanted to have to do this but he's getting desperate. It hurts so much.

"Ow..." Sora winces when he touches it. He slicks it with the lube, not looking at what he's doing, too embarrassed to do so. It's painful. He rubs it, gritting his teeth. It's not feeling better...it's not working...! Sora's breathing becomes erratic. He squeezes as hard as he can, his voice breaks out into a sob.

His heart is beating so fast that it feels like it's going to stop. Sora's wheezing by now, his throat tightening up.

"Sora are you up?" Sora tenses, whipping his head over towards the bedroom door. It's shut but he knows Riku is right behind it. He swallows, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek. He can't let him see him like this! Sora keeps quiet but the door starts to open anyway.

"Riku don't!" Sora yells. The door stops.

"Sora what's wrong?"

"I'm fine just g-go away." Sora winces when his voice breaks off in a soft sob. Sora feels tears well up in the corner of his eyes. It hurts so much!

Sora screams when Riku slams open the door. "R-Riku i'm f-fine!" Sora tries to hide under the blanket.

"Don't lie to me Sora! Are you hurt? What's going on? I can't help you if you don't tell me!" Riku rips the blanket off of him. Sora can't look at him, too ashamed to lift his head. The young boy sniffles, tears falling down his face. Riku must think he's the worse-

"Hey, what's wrong?" Riku's voice is soft. Very quiet. He sits next to Sora, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Sora take a slow deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

Sora glances up at Riku. His brother's eyes are wide, his pupils blown out in shock but there's no disgust. His gaze is firm.

Sora listens to Riku and takes a deep breath. He's able to calm down just a bit to make out some words. "It...it hurts Riku! No matter how much I...I... touch it, it won't stop hurting! I feel like i'm dying! I can barely breathe and-"

"Deep breathes Sora." Sora listens, closing his eyes. His breath only hitching a bit before he calms down some more. Just having Riku here with him, rubbing his shoulders is helping. Though where he touches feels so hot...he almost wants to tell him to stop. Sora can feel his concern threw their link and he just wants Riku to be closer.

"...It shouldn't be like this. Let me see it." Sora tries to fight with Riku when he had grabbed his hands to take them off his aching genitals. "Sora." Sora whimpers but lets go. Sora just keeps his eyes on Riku's neck and his long sliver hair. He can't look. "...It's really red." Sora's eyes widen when he feels Riku touch the tip.

"R-Riku don't touch it!"

"It looks like you need to let it out Sora. It looks bad...Here." Sora closes his eyes when Riku slicks his hand with lube and starts to stroke him.

Sora hiccups, his hands shaking. He feels like he should push Riku away but when he starts to move his hand quickly, all Sora can do is sob with strange moans leaving his lips. Heat is pooling down below and on his face.

Sora covers his face the best he can. "Ah...A-Ah!" He's making such weird sounds but he can't stop. The pain has started to change to pleasure. Sora doesn't know what to do with himself. "R-Riku...Riku please!" Sora begs. He doesn't know what he's begging for.

Riku's breathing gets a little funny, his grip on him getting tighter. "It's okay Sora." Riku reassures. "Just let go..." His voice is so deep.

Sora can feel something powerful squirming inside of him. He can feel it from Riku too. It's all too much to handle. Sora feels like he's about to pop.

"R-Riku I have to pee! I'm going to pee on you-"

"You're not. Just trust me Sora." He only strokes harder. Sora lets out a loud, embarrassing sound as he releases into Riku's hand. Some of it gets on his shirt too...just everywhere. Sora falls back on the bed, panting, trying to catch his breath. His blue eyes wide and shaking as he stares up at the ceiling.

The fever starts to leave him and he feels like he can breathe once more.

"You alright Sora?" Sora glances down at Riku with tired eyes. He's wiping his hands off with some paper towels that Axel keeps by his bed. He isn't looking at Sora and his face looks a little flushed.

"I'm...I'm fine. Thank you Riku. I feel a lot better. That was scary." Sora frowns when Riku still doesn't look at him. Is he ashamed of him after all?

"I'm glad I could help. Just...keep this a secret. About me helping you. They would get the wrong idea."

"Don't worry about that. I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened here. I'm still embarrassed." Sora's happy to know that Riku won't tell. It feels like they did something bad...

"Good...I'll run you a bath." Riku walks off stiffly.

Sora feels like he could fall asleep again but he forces himself up. He pulls up his pants and walks towards the window. He wonders if it's dark out? Or if it's more towards the morning?

When Sora pulls the blinds, he's greeted by a large full moon in the darken sky. His stomach starts to turn so he quickly closes the blinds back up. It felt like he as about to start getting weird again.

"The baths ready." Riku calls.

Sora gathers up his clothes, still trying to come to terms with what just happened. Riku helped him...he touched him in his area just to help Sora feel better. He doesn't' want Riku getting in trouble for something that is Sora's fault. He should have been able to handle that himself.

Sora will keep this to himself and hope that things don't change between him and Riku.

* * *

"The file said the target should be around here. Keep alert you guys. This is no time to be fighting." Ven stops walking to look back at Roxas and Axel who haven't stopped glaring at each other since they came on this mission. At least they aren't fighting each other but this is just as annoying.

"Lets hurry and get this over with." Roxas locks eyes with his brother. "I don't want to be here any longer."

"Same here. I'm getting tired of dealing with you." Axel snorts.

"I just want to get back to Sora. He's sick again..." Ven mumbles to himself, those blue eyes deep as he turns on his heel and starts walking deeper in the forest.

"...Did he look bad?" Roxas questions softly.

"He did. He was all pale and he felt so hot Roxas. I'm worried about him. He's so tired and weak recently...I think Terra is being too hard on him. When ever I see Sora he's always trying to perk me up. He's always trying to give me good feelings but...soon i'm afraid he won't even have the strength to try to smile. Everything has been weighing him down." Ven bites his finger nails. "I'm so...worried Roxas."

"I know." Roxas averts his gaze, his expression showing a little pain. Axel catches it but Roxas won't look at him.

"So lets hurry up and-" A syringe swooshes through the air and sticks right into Ven's chest. The silver liquid that was inside disappears quickly in his chest cavity before he pulls it out.

"Ven!" Roxas's eyes widen. They turn white as he scans the area, looking for who attacked his brother. He spots the guy trying to run.

Roxas throws his sword in the air before using his wind to send it flying. It goes right through the guy's shoulder, pinning him to a tree.

Axel whistles. "Damn. You weren't playing."

"Ven are you alright?" Roxas drops down on the ground next to his brother. Ven is on his knees, a hand to his chest, his breathing heavy. "Do you think you've been poisoned?"

"Hey pal, I have a few questions for ya." Axel walks over slowly to the small man with terrified eyes. He struggles against the sword pinning him but he can only cry out from the pain. Like a butter fly with a pin through it's wing. Trapped. The man gasps when Axel summons his fire, a sinister smile turning his lips. "Depending on how you answer, I may or may not cook you alive."

"P-Please..." The man begs hoarsely. "Y-You don't understand...I was black mailed into doing this. If I didn't do it...my wife...please-"

"What was in that vial you just shot at my brother?" Axel's eyes turn white. "I'm losing my patience-"

"It was mercury!" The man screams. "I'm sorry! I don't know why he would want me to infect that guy with something like that. A normal human, it would kill them but...it wouldn't kill you Occisor right? Maybe make him a little sick...please don't kill me-"

"Roxas! It had mercury in it! Get away from him!" Axel turns around in a panic, his white eyes trembling when he sees Roxas leaning so close to his brother.

"What-" Roxas wheezes when Ven suddenly grabs him by the neck. His grip is so tight that Roxas's airway is closed.

"hehe...haha...heh...heh." Ven giggles softly as he stands up, keeping Roxas by the neck. "heheheheh, HAHAHAHAHAHA." Ven throws his head back, revealing those white deranged orbs.

"Get off of him!" Axel takes out his circular sharp weapons, running towards Roxas. He's relieved when the other twin is able to summon a big enough gust to knock Ven back.

"Not again." Roxas winces, rubbing his throat.

"I did not sign up for this shit." Axel tightens his grip on his weapons when Ven starts to stumble back and forth, laughing so hard.

"We have to call Terra-" Roxas's eyes widen when blades of wind fling towards them. At the last second they jump different ways, dodging Ven's sporadic attack. "Ven stop!" Roxas summons his wind blades to counter every attack but he still ends up moving around to avoid getting chopped in half. All the trees around them are being cut and falling down.

"I want to kill...I want to see...what you look like when you're dead." Ven's smile is crooked as he sends a storm of wind blades their way.

"I'm tired of this!" Axel snarls when a blade nicks him on the shoulder. He runs towards Ven with all his might, dodging his blades only to be sent flying back from a strong gust of wind. He hits a tree hard enough for it to break, the air Axel had being taken right from him.

"Sora...Sora...Sora..." Ven starts to chant his name, doing a twirl as if dancing. "I want to see him...Sora i'm coming home!" Ven cheers, pulling out his crystal.

"No!" Roxas screams in a panic, using his power to knock the crystal out of his hand. He gets past all his wind attacks and when he gets to his brother, he smacks him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself! If you went back there, you'd hurt Sora."

"I would never hurt Sora." Ven snarls.

"You would like this-" Roxas tenses when he senses the change in the air too late. There are so many wind blades pointing at him now, ready to impale him. He knows Ven would do it. "Ven...Think of Sora. If you hurt us, he'll be really sad."

Roxas sees it then, a slight shift in those white crazed eyes but it's not enough.

"Ven if you kill Roxas i'm going to fucking kill you!" Axel charges towards Ven, his green eyes looking deranged. Filled with worry and fear...fear for Roxas's life.

The younger twin feels his chest swell with an emotion he's been trying to dismiss for so long.

One of the blades swipes down at Axel, sure to impale the reckless teen who charged blindly into a field of swords...just to try to save Roxas.

Roxas moves as fast as he can. He uses his power to knock the sword off coarse...

"Why..." Axel stares at Roxas with wide eyes. "Why did you do that?!" He screams when the full extent of the wound the sword inflicted on Roxas's chest sets in. Roxas's wind could only do so much...to protect Axel, he had thrown his body in the way of it's dangerous slice. "Are you trying to kill yourself-"

"If I didn't do this, you would be dead." Roxas says calmly, locking eyes with Axel's trembling orbs.

"Roxas..."

Roxas grits his teeth when he hears Ven start to laugh again. With the last of his strength he does a twist, throwing a large tree branch at Ven with a burst of wind. It hits him right on the head and with a thud he tumbles down.

Out for the count.

"Hopefully he doesn't' get a concussion. I'm sure I busted his head open. The longer he was conscious the stronger and worse he would get." Roxas mumbles to himself. "Call for back up...who ever did this knew of Ven's condition. They were trying to get Ven to kill us."

Axel uses his crystal to send out a distress signal with shaky hands. He's quick to catch Roxas when he started to fall. "Roxas! Shit you're bleeding out!" Axel lays him down gently on the ground, ripping away what's left of his shirt to really look at the wound. There's too much blood to get a good look at it. "Damn it!" Axel pulls off his shirt and starts wiping the blood up as carefully as he can. "W-Why?" His voice trembles. "How stupid can you be? Doing this for a guy you hate-"

"I don't hate you. I never hated you...Axel." Roxas smiles to himself when Axel freezes up and looks at him with those green eyes. Filled with all the emotions he can't hide in this situation.

"Then why...for all those years! You ignored me...you wanted nothing to do with me! All these years of fighting...why?!" Axle breathes heavily, puffing out his chest like he's angry but Roxas's knows he's holding in tears. "And why do something like this now! You're dying Roxas!"

"You were always one to overact with my injuries." Roxas chuckles softly to himself only to wince afterward. "I won't die..."

"You're pale and getting cold Roxas." Axel grits his teeth. Any second now.

"I was...angry at you. I felt like you were betraying everything you told me." Roxas says quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Axel locks eyes with him.

"...The first time you slept with a woman you didn't know, I felt betrayed. You told me you would never be like your father...that you wouldn't sleep with strange women."

Axel's eyes widen but Roxas isn't done. "You hate your father. You told me so many stories...that made me hate him too. How he beat you and burned you with cigarettes. How he had sex with all these women and drank so much he would puke everywhere in the house. You said your goal...was to not be like him. So when you did that with that woman...I felt like you were betraying everything you wanted out of your future. I acted angry and disgusted with you because I wanted you to realize that wasn't right...I wanted you to say you wouldn't do it again."

Roxas closes his eyes when the pain becomes too much in his chest. "...But you only did it more. It struck me with grief seeing you become what you didn't want. We just drifted farther apart and I didn't want to be the one to have to say why. I wanted you to snap out of it by yourself. It was your goals...not mine. You just became more and more like him. Pushing me around when you got too angry, drinking, getting in trouble with the law...It made me madder and madder and yet..."

Roxas doesn't have to open his eyes to know what face Axel is making. "I missed you. For all those 15 years...it hurt being so far from you. Sora made me realize something...I'm the one who's been childish. I didn't just speak my mind and I was stubborn about it. I felt justified in what I was doing but when I saw Sora's face...how tired he was...how in pain he was...I realized that all the pain i've been feeling...all the shitty emotions i've been going through, he's also been living through them. Not only mine but yours too. Sora looked like he was about to fall apart and now he's really sick...I'm Sorry Axel...i'm sorry."

When Roxas feels the wet drops fall on his cheeks, he opens his eyes to see such a pained expression from the older teen. Tears falling down his face. "I-I have become him haven't I? I didn't even realize...Fuck Roxas i'm the one who's sorry...I've just been...i've just been having...I don't want us to fight anymore. I don't want us to be like this. I don't want to be like this. After you stopped talking to me I just spiraled out of control...just like my old man. I'm sorry Roxas..."

"Don't have sex with women who are strangers anymore." Roxas locks eyes with Axel. "Can't you...take care of it some other way?"

"...Roxas for you, I won't have sex with strange women, I won't drink anymore, I won't stay out late...I'll give all of it up gladly. You're the only person that really makes me happy." Axel averts his gaze, his face getting red.

"Now...that's the Axel i've been missing." Roxas chuckles softly, he looks half way gone.

"Roxas i'm going to burn your wound. You need to stop bleeding."

"Do it." Axel grabs Roxas's hand. When he starts to burn him, Roxas screams and squeezes Axel's hand. Axel holds it just as tightly for comfort.

"Sorry...You'll be okay. Stay with me Roxas." Axel says against Roxas's blonde locks, holding him tight against him. He cradles Roxas's limp body when he goes unconscious, rocking him back and forth.

Axel glances over at the man pinned to the tree to ask him a couple more questions to get his mind off of the panic he's feeling-

But there's a dagger through the man's head and he's staring at him with glassy eyes.

"Who ever you are...i'll kill you for what you've done to Roxas." Axel's fire gathers around him and Roxas in a protective way.

It won't be long now before the place is crawling with Occisor. While he's alone, while he holds Roxas's limp body...Axel will allow himself to cry all the emotions he's been holding in for all these years.

There's also relief there...knowing that his fight with Roxas is over. That he still cares about him deeply. That enough keeps Axel sane and everything he's been doing over these last 15 years just seems stupid.

Every girl he had, every drink he had...he was always thinking of Roxas. It was always Roxas. He could never get him off his mind. All these desires...they are Roxas.

He'll fight them somehow. He won't become his old man and he won't hurt Roxas anymore... He'd rather suffer silently than be without Roxas. it's obvious to him now...

He's crazy in love with this boy.

* * *

"We all searched for the mastermind of the operation but he was no where to be seen." Terra speaks lowly as he watches Aqua tend to Ven in the infirmary. She's wrapping up his busted head carefully, setting up the Iv pump to start to detox of mercury.

Axel doesn't say anything. He just strokes Roxas's hand. The boy is laying in the bed next to his brother, his chest is all wrapped up. The wound clean and stitched by aqua. He's fast asleep, those long eyelashes so noticeable now...

"The fact of the matter is that the one behind this knew what mercury does to Ven. The only people who know this are in this family...or was in this family."

"you think it was Vanitas?"

"Who else could it be? Though I don't have proof...I have a feeling it was him. I don't know why he would want to get Ven to kill you two...when he could try to do it himself. I think he's just toying with us."

"We can't do anything about it right now. We should let the boys sleep. They need all the rest they can get." Aqua strokes Ven's cheek lovingly. "Lets go to bed Terra..."

"Yeah..." Terra stares at Ven a bit longer. Aqua has to pull him away gently. Whenever something happens to Ven that man is the first to freak out.

"What happened?" Axel glances up after awhile of being alone. Riku stands at the doorway, his expression stone as he takes in the two twins.

"Shit happened. A lot of it. Some guy infected Ven with mercury...Terra thinks Vanitas has something to do with it."

"Was it hard to subdue him?" Riku glances at Ven, those aqua eyes hard.

"No. We got him out quickly. It wasn't like the last time. Then again there wasn't anyone but us..." Axel thinks for a moment before he looks at Riku. "...You can't say anything about this To Sora."

"Why not? He's going to ask what happened. I don't want to lie to him."

"Riku we aren't suppose to talk about this. It's a way to protect Ven. You know if the counsel finds out he's defective..."

"..."

"Just...don't be a dick alright? Sora doesn't need to know-"

"What if something like this happens again? And Sora is around/ He needs to know that he is in danger-"

"It won't happen with Sora around. He can't even go on missions anymore. Would you calm down? Look at Ven. He's all busted up and poisoned and all you can worry about is exposing him to Sora. It's not your secret to tell."

"You're surprisingly protective of Ven. Going from Roxas to Ven huh?"

"Fuck you Riku. I'm speaking for Roxas. If he was up, he would have said the same thing. I'm getting my attitude together Riku, now you need to work on yours. Stop being a dick to Ven."

Riku just snorts in annoyance. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait a second. How is Sora doing?"

Riku pauses. "...He's asleep right now. It seems like his fever is going away though."

"Good...and by the way..." Axel glances over at Riku slyly. "Why do you smell of cum?"

"Because I jerked off. Aren't you strange Axel. I didn't know you were smelling me so deeply." Riku smirks at him. "Maybe Ven isn't the only one who's gay around here."

"You know the funny thing is..." Axel sneers. "I can't help to smell it because my nose is just that sensitive. Hell I wish I didn't have to smell it. But this time you smell a bit differently than usual."

"You don't smell anything different. You're imagining things you creep." Riku walks out of the room quickly.

Axel slowly looks back down at Roxas, his nose twitching a bit. Riku can say what he wants but...Axel is sure he smelt something strange. It was true that Axel smelt Riku's normal scent when he usually...pleasures himself (Not that he wants to smell that but his nose knows what sex smells like so it's easier to sniff those body fluids out)...but this time he smelt something else...

He just can't really say what it is.

* * *

"How long will Ven be out?" Sora rubs Ven's hand between his own. His brother doesn't react at all, nor can he sense anything from their link.

"A few days. He was poisoned pretty good." Axel covers Roxas with more blanket when he started shivering.

"I can't believe there was a monster strong enough to poison Ven and to cause this much damage to Roxas..."

"There's a lot of dangerous things out there."

Sora watches Axel stroke Roxas's cheek before he smiles. "...You two seem close again...even now your link feels a lot better."

"Yeah we made up." Axel has to look away from those blue eyes that shine like stars at the news. "I guess I should thank you. You had a part in it, from looking so miserable all the time. Roxas came to be first."

"Miserable all the time?"

"Yeah you've been looking pretty bad recently. Everyone's been worried about you...especially Ven and Riku. They're always talking about it. Seriously any conversation I had with Riku or Ven, you would be brought into it somehow."

"...I'm just tired is all. I'm really happy that you two made up though. Now you don't have to be in pain anymore." Sora smiles down at Ven, giving his hand a squeeze. He wonders if Ven knows the good news? If not Sora will have to fill him in as soon as possible!

"You're getting sick too. You better take care of yourself. Roxas, Riku, Ven...hell even I care about you a lot. So do a better job and watch over your health."

Sora blinks. He didn't think he would be getting a scolding from Axel of all people. He can't help to chuckle, his chest feeling warm.

"I'll do better Axel."

* * *

It's been about a week since Sora had that freak out and Riku...helped him. He hasn't seen much of Riku because of training and then Riku being on missions. Sora has been getting increasingly anxious the more he doesn't see him. What if Riku doesn't like him anymore? What if he's mad at him?

That was a pretty strange thing that happened. It's almost like it was a dream, it was so surreal. The pleasure, Riku's touch, his uneven breathing...

It's real and it happened. Sora feels like they need to talk about it.

So today, instead of waiting at home for his brothers to return from their missions, he sneaks out and heads to the universe with their cave.

Sora blinks when the sand has already been moved, revealing the stairs. Was Riku expecting him? Slowly he makes his way down the stairs and to his relief he sees Riku with his back to him, messing around in the treasure box.

"Hi Riku." Sora waves timidly.

"Hey Sora. I was just adding some more stones that I got from this last mission." Riku turns to face him, giving him a smile. All the worry Sora was feeling melts away and his eyes brighten.

"Really?! What kind?" He rushes over and sits next to his friend.

"This time I found these stones that look ugly on the outside but if you crack them open..." Riku opens up the rock with his bare hands, showing the purple crystal inside. Sora gasps. "They're actually pretty. They're called genomes."

"Awesome! Riku you find the coolest stuff!" Sora starts to open up all the new stones, squealing in delight at all the different colored crystals he's finding.

"...Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora pauses, a part of him freezing up as well.

"About what happened a week ago..." Oh no this is it. "If it happens again, and you can't handle it...you can always come to me."

"Huh?" Sora looks at Riku with wide eyes. "You would do that again?" Riku's face gets a little red and it looks like he's about to glare at him. "I thought you were disgusted by me." Sora averts his gaze.

"No of course not. It was all pretty shocking but...you seemed pretty freaked out. So if that happens again i'll help you. I don't think you're disgusting."

"You're so nice Riku...I'll try to make it so it doesn't happen but to know you'll be there if I need you...makes me feel a lot better." Sora plays with his shoe, not able to look at Riku. "...Does it get like that for you?"

"...No. I have to say I don't think that was normal. It looked like you were having a panic attack along with it."

"It's wrong to be like that isn't it? I just couldn't control my body and it scared me."

"There's nothing wrong with it. You're going to get aroused Sora. You're an Occisor going through puberty. It happens."

"So it has happened to you Riku?"

"Yes. Not so much like that but yes it's gotten like that."

"And you take care of it like...that?"

"Yeah."

Sora rubs his arm. He feels a warm hand on his shoulder. "Just relax next time and do what I did. If that doesn't work...Just call for me."

There's a throb between them. Their link has just gotten stronger. It felt stronger after last week but now it's like those words just sealed it.

"I will. Thank you Riku." Sora gives his friend a smile. At looking at Riku he looks a little unsure but when he sees that smile, he smiles right back.

"Lets go home and play a game Sora."

"Okay!"

* * *

 **I made a mistake last time. Ven is now 130 years old. I had said he was 1200 in the last one. I added an extra 0 by mistake. Thanks for the reviews! Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah!" Sora exclaims in pain, the wind being knocked out of him when he's knocked into a tree.

"Come on Sora. This is a real threat! Fight me with that power of yours!" Terra snarls, his body humming as rocks starts to come out of the ground. Sora braces himself, knowing he's going to throw it at him.

If he's not careful he will be crushed.

With all the energy he has left he parries to the left, dodging one of the rocks right before it smashes into his side. With all his might, with all his hope, he wills for the light to help him. To protect him from this pain, from this defeat...from Terra's disappointment.

Sora feels himself glow but that's it. He spent more time trying to call the light that one of Terra's rocks hits him on his shoulder. The young boy falls to the ground, crying out in his agony. He can feel his bone pulling on the tendon. His arm came out of its socket.

"...No matter how much danger you're in, or pain, your element will not protect you..." Terra's voice gets low. Sora sniffles, forcing himself up even though his arm is hanging limply now. Every move pains him. "How did you summon it before?! You defeated that witch because of it didn't you?!" Terra marches up to him, his pupils blown out.

"I...I did. I don't know how I did it...it just happened. I can't control it...I'm trying my best Terra-"

"We only have one Occisor year left before the counsel is here to see you. You need to try harder or you'll regret it."  
"I'm..." Sora averts his gaze when Terra's gaze is too much.

"...We're done for the day." Sora flinches at that tone. He's heard it many times before. Sora screams when Terra grabs a hold of his arm and forces it back into the socket. The young boy can feel the tears well up in his eyes.

"Get Aqua to look at you when she gets back." With that Terra leaves Sora outside alone. He falls to his knees, holding his shoulder. Sora doesn't want to go back inside. Not yet. All his brothers are away on missions anyway...

Sora breathes heavily, digging at the ground with his nails, restless. The feeling of embarrassment soon turns into anger. Terra doesn't have to go so far! They keep doing the same thing over and over again even though it's not working. They can't think for themselves they just have to follow that stupid book.

Terra doesn't even like him anymore.

Sora punches the ground. Today has been the worse. Sora woke up with his body just feel sore. He couldn't get motivated to do anything and everything got on his nerves. Sora would snap for the littlest reasons.

Poor Ven got the bunt of it because he just wouldn't leave Sora alone. Ven was just worried about Sora's behavior. He knows that so why is he acting like this?...You'd think he'd be kinder to Ven when he just woke up from being poisoned a couple of weeks ago...It took 3 weeks for him to recover!

Really, what's wrong?

After some slow breathes, Sora's able to get a hold of himself enough so he can stop punching the ground. When he looks up into the night sky, his heart begins to raise when he sees the full moon.

"...Maybe I should go inside." Sora rubs his arm, feeling uneasy. He's starting to feel warm and his muscles feel all the weaker.

Sora runs up to his room, feeling like if he doesn't now he won't be able to later. He gets into his bed and hides under the covers, trying to control his breathing.

Sora knows what's happening. It feels like the same as a month ago. He just has to be calm. That's what Riku told him. He can do this.

With shaky hands he reaches for the well hidden substance under his bed, covered by a lone blanket that he always forgets to 'pick up'. Sora hasn't held this bottle since that incident. Sora whimpers when his chest tightens up painfully, every breath he takes it's like there's shards of glass moving around in his lungs.

"I...I can do it..." Sora convinces himself as he lathers up his hand and his most intimate part...that has gotten agonizingly red and swollen. He hisses from just touching it. It hurts. It started like this before too...he just has to be aggressive with it and it will be over with.

Sora bites his knuckles hard, starting off fast. He can't do it for long. It's starting to feel good but there's something building in the back of his-throat that scares him and he tastes blood...

Oh...

It's his blood. He bit in good. His hand is bleeding pretty badly now. Sora's own blood drips off his lip and off his hand onto the sheets. He can't think about how Aqua will be upset or what he'll tell her.

He can't breathe. He needs something. He needs anything. There's not enough pressure. There's not enough heat. The pain he's caused himself has only made Sora more agitated.

"Why am I like this?!" Sora snarls, knocking off a glass of water that was on his bed stand. It flies across the room, hitting the wall with a piercing shatter. All the pieces fall with clatter.

Sora gasps and wheezes, his body getting even hotter. The gasp was from shock at his actions but after staring at the broken glass...knowing it was him...he only feels...angry.

"Why did I do that that...?" Sora pants. He tries to focus on getting rid of this painful situation but his hand is no good.

Sora's vision is getting blurry from his tears and from the lack of oxygen. He feels light headed.

 _"_ _It's in your nature to destroy...Destroy everything."_ A voice coos.

"Destroy..." Sora mumbles.

 _"_ _Yes, Destroy."_

Just when Sora thinks he might just lose consciousness, he hears the door open. He could care less about how he looks right now. Sora wants to call for help but all that comes out is a pathetic squeak. Something truly is wrong with him.

"Sora!" Whatever was curling around his heart loosens when he hears that voice...when he feels their link more clearly. The worry from him rushes his consciousness and all Sora can feel now is warmth.

"Riku...Sorry I tried. Something is...wrong with me." Sora chuckles, everything is fuzzy.

"You're bleeding badly! Did you bite your hand? Sora you have to breathe. Sora breathe."

"I feel...weird Riku...I want to..."

"...I told you to come to me if it got like this. Don't be an idiot. Don't be prideful. I'm going to help you. Calm down and stop crying." Riku pushes Sora's head in his shoulder. Sora takes a deep breath of his scent and lets out a shuttering sigh. He can't stop smelling him and everywhere he touches him...it sets him aflame.

Once Riku's hands are on him once again...Sora turns into a noisy mess. It's such a relief to feel the pleasure instead of the pain. It's not just the way Riku does it...Sora takes comfort in Riku's scent, and his link. It calms down the rage that was growing and now there's nothing...

Sora finishes in his hand. His mind becomes a nice haze.

"...Sora, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Sora blinks tiredly, his blurry vision refocusing on Riku. The young man is staring down at him with those eyebrows furrowed. Once it all settles in, Sora feels his face get hot with embarrassment. He sits up quickly. "R-Riku i'm sorry! I did it again and-"

"Settle down. There's nothing to be sorry for, I told you I would help you out." Sora frowns when Riku glares at him. "You let it get too out of hand...I told you to call for me. Your hand is a mess. I'm going to dress it."

"Oh...Yeah I did do that didn't I? I just feel so...tired."

"Don't sleep yet. Wait here. We don't have much time before someone else comes up here. I got off early from my mission...I'm glad I did." With that he quickly leaves the room.

Sora stares up at the ceiling before looking at his hand. His eyes widen when he sees how deep the gash is...did he hit a bone? It's sickening to look at so he stops looking.

Sora tries to sort out his feelings about what happened and calm down. Sora had another one of those moments...Riku helped him again...Riku isn't angry with him...It's strange but this time Sora didn't even get embarrassed or concerned while it was happening. Riku didn't hesitate either. Not that Sora remembers much of what happened. It was so fuzzy...All he knows is that Riku's hand never let up on him till he was all better. He just held him against his body and that was the best. His scent...

Sora closes his eyes. Maybe he's still strange. He just doesn't feel right. Everything hurts...he's so sore.

Riku comes back with supplies to dress Sora's wound. He gets to work cleaning out the gash with saline before wrapping it up with gauze and bandages.

"I'll clean your sheets too." Riku holds Sora's injured hand in his, those aqua eyes cloudy. Sora's starting to worry he is angry after all even though he can't sense any anger only-

"Why did you hurt yourself like this?"

"I...I don't know. I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to be loud and I was panicking...I put my hand in my mouth and then all I remember was tasting blood."

Riku's eyebrows stay in that deep furrow. Sora reaches up and starts to massage his face. "If you keep making that face you're going to get winkles Riku." Sora teases, trying to lighten the mood.

"I won't get wrinkles." He grumbles. "Sora..." He pauses. "Things have been harder on you recently."

"Huh?"

"Terra has been working you harder then before. You have bags under your eyes that just won't go away. Most the time you all but pass out after you're done with him. You keep getting sick and...you have these moments. I believe it has something to do with all the stress you've been through. No one wants to say it's because of Terra. But i'm saying it. He's pushing you too much. It's his fault."

"No! It's not Terra's fault! I've just been...tired is all! I just need to keep up better-"

"Every time you come back from training it's like you're racked with a new set of injuries. It's one thing to get injured because of training, it's another when he's being unnecessarily aggressive with you."

"It's not like that Riku. I'm okay. Really!" Sora gives him a big smile, wanting to loosen the muscles of Riku's expression.

"You haven't been eating properly-"

"Ven makes me overeat! There's no issue-"

"...Sora." he looks up at Riku. He feels that surge of warmth from his feelings. Sora wants to avert his gaze but he doesn't. "Take this." He reaches into his pocket pulling out a cell phone. "This...needs to be a secret between us. I spent all the money i've saved on them."

"On a cell phone? It doesn't look to fancy." Sora frowns as he takes it from Riku. "You didn't have to-"

"This isn't just a normal cell phone. With it, we'll be able to send messages...no matter where we are. These are very expensive but very reliable. If you need me...if you have a moment like this again, I want you to go to our place. I want you to send me a message...send a star. Even if it's not something like that, even if you feel as if you just need me, send a star. I'll come to our place and I'll be there for you."

"Riku..." Sora's eyes widen, his grip on the cell phone tightening. It feels much heavier in his palm. "You did that for me?...gah you spent all your money! I'll give you mine!-"

"I don't want it. I'll save up some more. That's not important." Riku averts his gaze, pulling out a matching cell phone. "...No one can know about this. Once again, this is a secret between me and you."

"Why?"

"We aren't suppose to have this. The counsel banned use of these for Occisor. The pink crystal they believe is enough. Occisor shouldn't have communication with anyone else. They don't trust Occisor using such cell phones, worried they're making illegal deals with other species or they are traitors. So it's very important Sora...that these are kept secret."

"Oh...where should I hide it?"

"In your pillow case at night. You should be able to keep it on you though, it's very small. Just be careful. I know this is a bit risky but..."Riku trails off. "...I can't stop being anxious when I think of how Terra has been acting...If no one else will be there for you, I want to be there."

"Stop acting all cool Riku!" Sora whines, giving him a playful punch on his shoulder. "No worries! I'll keep this a secret and...if I need you i'll go to our place and send you a message."

"Good." Riku smiles. Sora finds relief in that smile. "You have to be more careful...i walked in this time but next time It could be someone else." Riku's eyes get darker. "No one else should see you in that state. You'll be embarrassed."

"Oh yeah I would! It's embarrassing enough you seen it...twice!" Sora flushes. "Yeah...i'll go to the secret place...if I need you."

"If you start having trouble to breathe or if you think for a second that it will be come like that again, go to the meeting place."

"...I will." Sora fiddles with the cell phone before hiding it in his pillow case. "Thank you so much Riku...really."

"No problem." Riku gets off the bed, gesturing for Sora to get up. He takes off the dirtied sheets and starts to walk out of the room. "You can rest in my bed. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Rikuuuu you don't have to go out of your way!" Sora whines, his stomach fluttering. He feels more embarrassed from Riku doing so much. Sora should be able to at least do this much.

"Don't misunderstand me." Riku smirks back at him. "I'm going to kick your ass in baseball tomorrow. I need to make sure you're in top shape or it won't be as fun when I crush you~"

"What?! Yeah right! I'm going to beat you Riku!" Sora shouts, pointing a finger at Riku.

"Mhm." He laughs, leaving the room before Sora can say anymore. "I'll wake you for dinner!"

Once Riku is gone, and the warmth disappears all that is left is the soreness and the guilt.

"Get it together Sora..." Sora slaps his cheeks, taking a deep breath. "You've been making everyone worried...Come on...I know I can use this power. I can...I can...i'll make Terra happy with me. I'll take care of it...I will...I will..."

Dark laughter clouds his mind. He can't think anymore. He finds himself crawling in Riku's bed. He takes a deep breath, smelling Riku on his pillow...The fresh scent of the shampoo he uses...

Sora falls asleep quickly.

* * *

"I'm so happy we get to all have dinner together! Sora i've missed you so much!I was so happy to see you getting some sleep too!" Ven gushes over him, hugging his arm. He's rubbing his cheek against Sora's. He can't help to laugh at all the attention he's getting from his brother.

Sora hasn't seen him much at all this past month so he understands...though Ven is normally like this even if they do see each other a lot.

"I missed you too Ven! I can't wait to play baseball with everyone too! How where your missions today?" Sora looks at Ven first before looking at Axel and Roxas.

"Eh. It was boring." Axel grunts, waving his hand. "Roxas took care of it all by himself."

"It was a single person mission." Roxas huffs.

"You were awesome though."

"Yeah?" Roxas glances at Axel from the corner of his eye.

"Hell yeah." They grin at each other. Sora feels himself smile. He's so glad they're back to being close. This home is so much nicer. "You're getting really good at making those blade wind things...You were chopping down those goblins like they were nothing!"

"I went on a mission with Aqua today! We had to catch some harpies...They escaped from this circus. It was really cool! I wish you could have been there...i'm sure you would have loved the circus..." Ven started off excited only to get a bit quiet at the end. Ven glances over at Terra who is quietly looking over some papers at the table. "...Can't Sora come with me to one of these worlds-"

"No. He can't Ven. We've talked about this." Terra doesn't look up from his work.

"Oh..."

Riku stares Terra down from his side of the table before he closes his eyes and sighs. The atmosphere has gotten tense again.

"What happened to your hand?!" Sora jumps when Ven grabs his other arm, pulling it up so he can look at the wrapping on his hand. Ven frowns, glancing at Terra, the grip on Sora tightening slightly.

"I..." Sora swallows when everyone is looking at him. HE can already see that his brothers are looking at Terra accusingly.

"I did hurt him by accident." Riku cuts in.

"Excuse me?" Ven's blue eyes get a shade darker. "How did you hurt him by accident-"

"We were training. I wanted to practice my element...Sora wasn't fast enough and I nicked him with one of my stone spears."

"You need to be more careful! Sora are you okay? Should I look at it?-"

"I took care of it."

"You're the one who caused this!" Ven snaps.

"Ven." Sora gives Ven a smile. "It's okay. I'm really happy I got to train with Riku. It will heal up soon."

"But..."

"It's okay." Sora nuzzles Ven's head. He can already feel him relaxing. Riku stares at the display. His agitation prickles his skin. "Riku really is the best." Sora turns his head to give a smile... a grateful one. Sora didn't' know how he would explain the bite...Riku took the blame for him.

Riku's expression loosens up and it seems he can't help his smile because he's quick to look away from him. That anger is gone.

"The best?! He hurt you." Ven pouts. He soon starts to fuss over Sora to get his attention...It really is cute. Ven really will never change.

"It's all ready!" Aqua walks in with a tray of plates. She lays out each meal carefully before her sons and mate. Once she's done she sits next to Terra. "I hope you eat some more today Sora. I put extra on your plate."

"Thank you..." Sora smiles, looking down only to stop. It's a steak. Sora can smell the blood that use to be in the meat. He can see the juices. His heart rate spikes. He knew he smelled something really good but this...

"Alright lets say grace-" Aqua starts.

Sora grabs the steak with his hands and bites into it aggressively. Sora's eyes flutter close as he munches down. So...so...good. Meat...Meat...more...more...

"Whoa! Sora!" Ven's eyes widen in delight. "You got your appetite back! Good eat more! Here have mine too!" Ven pushes his plate towards Sora. With no hesitation he grabs the steak, attacking it more than eating it.

"Oh my...Sora do you want some more? I can make some more." Aqua stands up and leaves for the kitchen.

By the end of his frenzy, Sora finds himself licking the plate. He stops and slowly lowers the plate,. Now he can see all the shocked expressions of his brothers.

"You uh...hungry there Sora?" Axel gives him a strange smile. He looks nervous.

"Ah...Yeah a bit." Sora smiles sheepishly, averting his gaze. Sora's eyes widen when he sees that...the plate he was licking wasn't the one he started with. It seems Aqua gave him another plate...or maybe it's one of his brothers? Sora feels like he kind of blanked out for a moment there.

"You haven't been eating much of nothing lately. It looks like it all hit you at once!" Ven looks delighted. Roxas looks amused. Axel is still giving him this look he's not sure he likes. Terra is no longer at the table...and neither is Aqua.

"Sorry...were you guys able to eat?"

"Yeah what was left." Axel grunts.

"It's fine Sora!" Ven hugs him tightly. "You want to watch a movie? It's been so long since we were able to watch a movie!"

"I want to pick the movie!" Roxas gets up quickly when Ven grabs Sora's hand and starts to pull him again. Sora is still trying to catch up with everything but...at least he feels full.

"Riku." Axel stops the other teen when he was about to follow after his brothers. "...We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Riku brushes him off. He sighs when Axel moves quickly to block his way.

"Seriously? Nothing?" Axel glances around, leaning close. "I know we've talked about this before okay but what we just saw was not normal. Not at all. What the hell just happened to Sora? Did you see the look in his eyes?-"

"He's been through a lot. I'm glad he's eating again. Don't you remember not too long ago he went a couple of days without eating?-"

"Look I know. I know he's been through a lot but that...That wasn't just hunger...Don't tell me you're acting like the others Riku. Something is up with Sora...and I think I know what it is-"

"I'm tired of you Axel. Nothing is wrong with Sora. Keep your nose out of it." Riku snarls, pushing Axel against the wall roughly. He presses his arm against his throat adding to his point. "Be happy he's eating...Stop trying to add more issues." Riku's eyes narrow when Axel's body heats up. His flesh is starting to burn him.

Riku backs off, those aqua eyes stone facing Axel's fierce gaze.

"What the hell has happened to you. You're in your own little world, just like everyone else."

"leave it." Riku snaps. He pushes pass Axel to join Sora in the other room.

Axel's body cools down, his gaze lowering. "...I want to but I'm worried." Axel glances out the window, frowning when he sees the full moon shining above him. "...I really hope...i'm just thinking stupid things right now...I wish...i'm just seeing things. I'd rather the little world your living in Riku, honestly."

* * *

Sora fiddles with the pen he's holding, trying to work through this last problem. After training, instead of setting Sora off the hook, Terra gave him all this paper work. He scratches his head, groaning to can barely keep his eyes open. His face is starting to flush and he feels that quickening of his heart.

"Not now..." Sora lays his head down on the desk. No one else has this problem but him...he's sure of it by now. It's been one year since his first 'freak' out. Every month, without fail he's had one. During those times he becomes overly emotional and easily angered...not to mention he's struck with so much need it hurts.

Sora has given up on trying to take care of it himself. Every time it happens he always goes to their place and sends Riku that star for him to help. Every time Riku comes to him. He always comes as swiftly as he can to help him.

Sora is really grateful for Riku. He's sure that if Riku wasn't by his side...he has no idea what would have become of him every faithful day of the month.

"I should probably...leave soon." Sora can't focus on the work anymore. Terra will get mad at him but that's nothing new. Even though Sora is use to his by now, he would be lying if he said he's not hesitating to go to their place.

Sora is strange...and he keeps getting stranger. When ever Riku helps him, he always just does what he has rubs him firmly and presses in all the places that will let Sora finish the awhile that was would just...smell him and that would be okay.

But last month...Sora did something weird. He bit Riku. Really sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Sora doesn't know what came over him. He was just breathing in his scent like he normally does, making those embarrassing noises as Riku touched away the pain...Yet it wasn't enough. Next thing Sora knows he's sinking his teeth into Riku's flesh...Finishing right when he tasted his blood and felt the spark of pain and arousal from his friend.

Sora couldn't apologize enough after what he did. Riku kept saying it was fine but how could it be? How could he do such a thing to Riku, who has been helping him so much? And to top it all off...Sora frowns to himself.

Riku never lets Sora help him.

He's noticed that recently after Riku helps Sora...He becomes aroused. Sora can smell it on him and feel through their bond...and he can see it in his pants. Sora offered to do the same thing Riku does for him but he always smacks his hand away roughly and gets angry with him.

'I'll take care of it.' Riku always grunts. He got very flustered after Sora tried to help him the last time and told him firmly to stop doing such things.

It...kind of hurts. Sora knows he's not normal but the fact that Riku doesn't need any help even when he's aroused tells him how strange he really is. If Riku can do it, so should Sora. It also hurts thinking that Riku doesn't want his help. The way he looks at him when he tries to touch him...Like he wants to hurt him always sends shivers down Sora's spine.

Sometimes he wonders if Riku secretly hates him. Yet Sora knows it's not true. He would feel it if Riku felt that way. Through their bond, Sora has felt nothing but warmth and love. He just can't understand...the darkness there when he tries to help.

Sora is pulled out of his thoughts by a feeling. A tug. One of his links is being pulled...Ven is calling for him. He can feel this deep yearning, this prickling feeling under his flesh. Without thinking he gets up and quickly leaves the room to search for his brother.

He knows he's in the house. He can smell him. Sora is so worried about Ven that he doesn't take time to consider what he's smelling or feeling. When he runs into the attic, with utmost purest intentions, he's frozen stiff from what he sees.

Ven is sitting on the cough, pants pulled down, hanging on his ankles. His legs are spread slightly, rubbing roughly at his erect member. Soft pants and whimpers leave his lips, those pale cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink.

When Sora came in, those teary eyes open, locking right with him. It hits them both at the same time.

"S-S-Sora!" Ven yelps, covering himself the best he can. His blush reaches the end of his neck. "I...I!" He stumbles with his words, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Um..." Sora fiddles with his fingers, trying to get over his shock. He can see how Ven dips his head in shame, how embarrassed he is. He can feel it too. Poor Ven. Sora knows how it feels. vaguely Sora wonders why Ven would be yearning for him during a time like this but he can only think that Ven was calling for help. "It's okay Ven...There's nothing to be ashamed about." Sora tries Riku's words.

"But...But you saw me...I..." Ven is so flustered. He can't speak correctly.

Sora swallows. He needs to be strong. For Ven. Just like Riku is strong for him. "...Do you need me to help? It can be scary doing it alone...I could help if you wanted me to."

"Help?" Ven breathes out. He looks at Sora, really searching him. When he doesn't find what he's looking for, those eyes get a bit out of focused. "...Sora...If y-you don't mind...help?"

Just like Riku does for him, Sora pushes Ven's head in his chest. Stroking his already slicked shaft. Sora shivers when a strange feeling starts to build in side of him from hearing Ven's breathless moans. It's like...Sora can feel Ven's pleasure. Everything that feels good to Ven...it feels good to Sora.

"Sora...Sora..." Ven chants his name. Sora can feel that he's close. He picks up the pace, gasping when Ven starts to lick on his ear. It feels pleasant but he's not really sure why he's doing that...Riku hasn't' done that for him. It doesn't feel bad though. Not at all.

"Going t-to..." Ven whimpers when he releases onto Sora's hand. Ven's orgasm hits him hard and he finds himself moaning and bucking his hips as if he had just gotten release.

They both catch their breath, hearts beating as one.

"You...You didn't have to do that...but thank you...thank you for not judging me." Ven keeps his face hidden in Sora's neck.

"Of course not. It's normal for Occisor to get aroused..." Sora thinks. "...If you need any more help, i'll help you Ven! It's nothing to be ashamed about! I get like that too!" Even worse.

"R-Really? Then...maybe I can help you too?" Ven pulls away, looking at him with earnest eyes.

"Um-" Sora averts his gaze, feeling unsure about letting Ven see him like that as well. There's a slight uneasiness that-

Sora's eyes when when Ven unzips his jeans, messing with his boxers so that his erection springs out. Sora hisses from having it free, his heart rate spiking...his body starting to sweat. Oh no...it's starting. Sora bites his lip hard, wondering if he should run before he becomes a mess-

"It's so red..." Ven flinches when he touches it and Sora winces. "Is it painful?"

Sora nods his head shamefully, not able to look at Ven. Sora is weird. He's strange. He should just leave before Ven gets creep out by him. He's about to start hyperventilating. He needs Riku-

"I can make it not hurt. Please don't be scared Sora. I can feel it...I...I saw this in one of Axel's movies...I think it will feel good." Before Sora can question him, Ven is bending over and...licking the tip of his most sensitive area.

"V-Ven!" Sora squeaks, his face turning ten different shades of red. "D-D-Don't lick there! It's dirty! I-I'll just-" Sora moans when Ven pushes the tip in his mouth. Oh...It's so warm and wet. When Sora looks down at sees Ven's expression...sees those glossed over eyes filled with concern and love...and lust...

Something snaps in Sora.

He thrust his hips forward, shoving himself completely down Ven's throat. He grips his blonde locks tightly, moving his hips at a rough pace. It feels so, so _good_. So _warm_ and _tight_. Sora is lost. He can feel that his tongue is out and he's panting, hard. It doesn't take long for that building sensation and with a grunt he loses it in Ven's mouth.

Once his orgasm fades away...Sora's eyes widen and he looks back down at Ven. He looks wrecked. His lips swollen from abuse, tears at the corner of his eyes. Sora winces when he swallows down his seed.

"V-Ven i'm so, so Sorry I didn't mean to- I-"

"Sora..it's okay." Ven's voice is hoarse. "That...I didn't..." Ven licks his lips. Sora feels a shiver down his spine when he sees the lust still in those blue eyes. "...I didn't mind. If it's Sora, you can be rough with me."

"O-Oh but I don't want to be rough with you Ven..." Sora frowns, feeling himself start to calm down after he finished. He supposes he won't have to meet up with Riku this time.

"Sora it's okay." Ven smiles when he sees the concern there. "...Wanna get cleaned up with me? I'm sure the others will be back soon from their missions..."

Without much thought Sora licks at Ven's seed that is still on his hand. Ven bites his lip, his toes wiggling anxiously.

"...Sure."

Sora never sends Riku that star...unaware that the other had been waiting anxiously for such a message, checking his phone as much as he could.

Once Riku comes home and finds Sora asleep in bed...He can't help to question how that anxiousness spikes...or the disappointment in his chest. His fingers twitch, wanting to reach out to the other boy but he holds himself back.

Riku will just have to wait to question Sora in the morning...but when he sees how Ven is curled up next to Sora in bed...

He really wants to destroy something.

* * *

"Sora." The boy's name being said suddenly gets Sora to jump in his seat. Thinking it may be Terra who would scold him for dozing off while he should be reading. He's realized when it's Riku.

"Hey Riku!" Sora's eyebrows furrow when Riku doesn't give him his normal smile. He can sense something is off with how tight his shoulders are and this feeling in his gut.

Those aqua eyes glance around before he leans close. "...You didn't contact me yesterday."

"Oh yeah..." Sora fidgets in his seat.

"Did you not have an episode? You were asleep when I came home. Passed out really."

"I...did have an episode I think but don't worry about me Riku-"

"Where you able to take care of it by yourself?"

"Not exactly..."

"What?" Sora blinks when Riku's voice drops a bit. "Who helped you? Did someone see you in that state?"

"Well it wasn't too bad...Ven helped me a little bit-" Sora wheezes when a strong emotion grabs his heart and squeezes. It's painful. Full of shock and the tightness of betrayal. Sora yelps when Riku grabs his arm and pulls him away from his desk roughly.

The next thing he knows is he's pressed against he wall, those aqua eyes burning. "How did he help you?" He questions, his voice low.

"Um...well...he..." Sora averts his gaze before reaching slowly and touching his mouth. He's a bit embarrassed to say and when he thinks of Ven's mouth over his most intimate parts, his face gets flushed.

Riku snarls, the sound itself sending shivers down Sora's spine. It feels like a threat. The back of his throat tickles in a growl that never gets to leave his lips.

They're sealed with Riku's. Sora's eyes widen at the feeling of the other boy's lips on his own. All his thoughts leave him. What could be think about in this moment? Riku gets a firm grip on his chin, his lips slowly moving against Sora's.

He's seen kissing in movies. He's seen his mother and father do it. Kissing like this...isn't this strange for them to do it...then again thanks to Sora their relationship is strange.

Sora can't stand how fast his heart is beating so he pushes Riku off. Sora's surprised to find Riku looking just as shocked as he is. He covers his mouth, turning his back to Sora. They both breath heavily, both trying to sort their thoughts.

"...Don't let Ven help you again. If you need help, call for me. Why did you feel the need to go to him? Is there something I'm not doing for you?" Riku's voice is hush, dark. Sora can feel the hurt in his words. He can't hide these kind of things.

"...I was planning on calling for your help...but before I left I ended up seeing Ven having a similar problem like me...So I helped him like you help me all the time...and then my episode got bad and I was going to leave but then Ven was nice and he..." Sora trials off.

"Ven doesn't need help." Riku snarls. "Sora...don't ever go to Ven for this. If it happens again...you'll break the trust I have in you."

Sora feels something seize up inside him. The bond they have, gets a bit weaker.

"...I was going to go to you! But Ven wanted to help...I don't want you to be upset with me. I just wanted to do good like you've done good by me-"

"That pervert didn't need any of your help Sora. He was find on his own. Don't go to him." Riku turns around, grabbing him a bit forceful. Sora finds that Riku is staring at his lips. when he's caught, he lets go of him, clicking his tongue.

"I'm leaving."

"Riku don't! Don't be mad at me...I don't really understand but if you just don't want me going to Ven i'll try not to. I just...It just happened." Sora fiddles with his fingers, not understanding the guilt he feels. He was just helping Ven and Ven was just helping him...just like Riku does.

"...Don't let it happen again." Riku is silent for a moment before he glances back at Sora. He sees how the younger one is rubbing his arm, his eyes averted to the ground. "...I'm not angry at you. I know how hard it is on your body. I'm angry with Ven." He looks away from those big blue eyes. "Just promise you won't let this happen again."

"...I promise." Sora doesn't want Riku to lose trust in him. He worked so hard to gain it and Riku has done so much for him.

"...Okay." Riku seems to have calmed down. "...You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure!" Sora beams, happy to have Riku back. Sora licks his lips, remembering the warmth of Riku's on his own. He tasted...good. Sweet and firm. He still doesn't understand why Riku did that to him and he doesn't know what to make of his own feelings about it.

He pushes it to the back of his mind so he can enjoy his time with Riku.

* * *

Sorry bout the wait! Hope you enjoyed! I love hearing your guys theories ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Sora wished that was the end of it all. He should have known better. After the incident with Ven, Riku has been even colder to the blonde. They've gone back to their ways. He heard from Aqua that they've had quite a few fights while Sora isn't around to see it.

When he asked Riku about it he just shrugged his shoulders and would get angry. When Sora asked Ven about it, he wouldn't answer either, he would change the subject.

Sora tried to see if it was because of what happened…if Riku is still mad at him but Riku keeps reassuring him that's not it.

"It has nothing to do with you." Riku always remarks coldly.

It seems like every time Sora sees Riku and Ven they have new wounds. He doesn't know if it was from their fights or from missions. Sora wants to talk to Roxas and Axel about it but they've been not around recently.

Either Sora misses them from his training or they're off somewhere together. Sora is glad they're back to being good friends but he misses them. He doesn't know how to deal with Riku and Ven's sour relationship.

He feels like it's all his fault.

Ven hasn't changed from their "encounter". He hasn't brought it up. He continues to hang off of Sora and touch him. Nomore or less. Sora has noticed though that Ven has been giving him more kisses lately. Kisses on the cheek, on the hand, very close to his lips.

Riku…They've been hanging out as much as they can. They meet in their cave and the treasure chest is slowly filling with all the things Riku has brought from different words. He's kind but there are sometimes that Sora can feel this darkness in him. When Ven is around…when he touches him…Sora is worried about their link.

He can feel Riku get more and more anxious as the month ends. He's been watching him closely with those aqua eyes…noting any change in him. Sora told him that he would tell him when he needs help. Even though Riku said he wouldn't lose trust in him as long as he didn't do it with Ven again…It seems their trust has been damaged either way.

Why does Sora have to be this way? With Terra…with his body…with his emotions. He finds himself punching trees or the ground more frequently after his sessions with Terra. He feels like screaming when he's around the man he wanted to see as a father. Every time he gazes at him with those stone like eyes, Sora can feel something break inside of him.

Sora is living a long life. Months usually go by like days to him but these past few months feel like years. Every day feels like a month. Each day is an emotional roller coaster.

"Sora. Stay focused." Terra snarls. "There's not much time left! You haven't made any progress!"

…Just as Sora is thinking this, face in the dirt from his exhaustion…Terra starts to yell at him. His heart sinks. Terra has finally lost all his patience with him.

"Most of your day is spent with training…I just don't get it! You used your power before but all you can do now is glow? Every day you get damaged because you fail to use your power. What else can I do for you? Nothing is working! You're half way dead now aren't you? You just don't get it either. If you can't do what the council wants-" He stops there. Terra catches his breath. "…. I'm done with this."

Sora feels his heart sink at his words. He knew it was coming, deep down but hearing it from Terra himself is much more painful. Sora feels his eyes water, listening to Terra's footsteps leaving him.

That's it. Terra has given up on him. After all the hard work Sora put in…he's just walking away. What does that mean? Will the council get angry at his family?

The sadness Sora feels soon turns to anger. His breathing becomes uneven as he forces himself up from the ground. After all that hard work, after everything he's done…Terra is just going to walk away? Sora isn't done. Sora hasn't given up. After all the suffering…Can Terra just walk away so easily.

"Why is my body so stupid! Listen to me!" Sora pounds his fist into the ground. It does nothing to ease him. If anything, he gets more agitated. "Listen! _Listen!"_ He pulls up as much grass as he can. A growl leaves his throat as he stands up and runs into the forest. Sora hears screaming…and it takes him awhile to realize it's him.

 _"_ _Terra doesn't believe in you. Doesn't it fill you with hate? Yes, that's it…that rage…use it. Destroy."_

"Hate…Hate…no…." Sora finds himself hugging a tree for support, breathing heavily, his body exhausted. He…blanked out. His face feels wet and so do his hands…. his ears are ringing. "I don't…hate…" Sora finds himself mumbling. His brain isn't caught up.

 _"_ _Hahahahahahahaha you say that after what you just did? I was hoping to see more…but feeling your rage…I'm a bit excited. I didn't know how hateful you can really be Sora!"_ Sora freezes from that voice, it finally setting in.

"V-Vanitas?"

He just laughs in response. Then Sora can no longer sense him anymore.

"What I just did? What did i-"Sora stands up, looking down at his hands. He freezes. Red. There's red everywhere. All over his hands and in his fingernails. Sora is more aware of wet feeling on his face. His heart races as his blue trembling eyes follow the trail of blood.

Not far off there's a deer with its neck broken. The torso is completely ripped and the guts spilled out. Sora looks back down at his hands, back at his finger nails…he can see bits of the deer's hide in his nails, mixed with the blood.

"Did I…W-Why would I…I…" Sora trembles. In his panic, he takes off running towards the lake that Riku took him to that one time. As soon as Sora sees his reflection in the water he gasps, covering his mouth.

Blood. All over his face. Quickly he uses the water to clean his face and his hands. "I don't remember…I don't remember doing that…did I really eat that deer? I was upset…Terra he…but…" Sora holds his head in his hands. He trembles at how his temperature is so high. His lower stomach is starting to tighten and he knows what that means.

He needs to leave. He needs to talk to someone. This isn't normal….Did Sora have a mental breakdown? Because of Terra's lack of faith? When people have a break down do they kill deer?

Sora sends a quick star to Riku with the phone he gave him. He uses his pink crystal to leave to the world where their cave is….He's quite Surprised to find the sand has already been moved. Did Riku beat him here?

Sora runs down the stairs, almost tripping over his own two feet.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku's expression of pure concern washes over the younger boy like a wave of relief.

"Riku…"

"Why do you smell of blood?" Riku is fussing over him, looking him over, his eyebrows furrowed. "Your eyes are puffy like you've been crying…what happened?"

"…Terra has lost faith me." After everything that's happened, that's the first thing that comes out of his mouth. He tried to smile for some reason but it probably looks like a wince. "He's done with me.I can't use my powers Riku. For being a special Occisor I'm a failure."

"What do you mean he's done with you? He can't be done with you. It's his duty to train you." Riku's eyes narrow, grabbing Sora's shoulders. "What's with this talk? Weren't you the one saying that you would catch up to me?" When he doesn't get that determined grin, Riku's eyebrows furrow. "You're no failure Sora. You work so hard and you put your heart in everything that you do."

"Terra said it himself that he was done. He's lost patience with me. It doesn't matter how much heart I put into it if my work bares no fruit." Sora watches as Riku's shoulders droop. "But I'm not ready to give up like Terra. I think…I lost it a bit after Terra left me alone. I just remember screaming and running…I blanked out."

"Blanked out?...It doesn't smell of your blood. It smells of animal blood-"

"I killed a deer. I don't remember doing it. I did it in such a horrible way too." Sora averts his gaze. "I'm not…normal."

"…I've killed animals before in my rage."

Sora is about to ask if he's eaten them too when he feels Riku grabbing his chin, forcing him to look into those intense aqua eyes. "….I don't believe Terra has given up on you. And if he has…I will train you myself. It's not like you to give up. So don't. I haven't lost my faith in you Sora. I know you can do it."

"Riku…" Sora's eyes widen, his racing heart slowing. They lock eyes, Sora taking a deep breath when he feels the warmth of Riku's love surround him…He can feel his faith, his compassion. It gives Sora strength.

"I won't go easy on you Sora. You better give me your all when you're training. You think Terra is bad, wait to you go through my training regimen. "Riku grins.

Sora finds his lips twitching in a smile. "I think I can handle anything you throw at me Riku."

"That's what I like to hear." Riku rubs Sora's cheek, caressing his skin. Those aqua eyes soften. "…Feeling better?"

"A lot better. Thank you Riku. I thought I was losing my mind a second ago." Sora chuckles, his cheeks heating up.

"I'm glad I could help. I was surprised when you sent me a message so early…but I'm happy you did. I want to be the one you rely on." Riku bites his lip, pulling his hand away from Sora's face. He averts his gaze.

"Sorry about calling you so early…I know you were in a mission. You should probably get back."

"I will." Riku glances at Sora. "…What will you do?"

"I think I'll stay here. I don't really want to go back right now. And I think…I might have an episode soon."

"…Then stay here. If it starts before I get back just send me a text. I'll be here quickly." Riku ruffles Sora's hair. "…I brought some new things for our treasure chest. You should check it out." Riku offers him a smile before he pulls out the pink crystal. He makes a portal. With a wave, he disappears into it.

Sora doesn't feel lonely. He's still warm from Riku's kindness…with the idea that once Sora needs Riku, he'll be right back.

Riku really is so great to him.

 _"_ _Careful. He can be kind but he can be just as cruel. He thinks of you as his possession. He goes crazy when others touch what is his."_ Vanitas voice sneers in his head.

"Riku isn't like that…Vanitas…" Sora sits against the wall, turning on his side. "…Why are you talking to me now? Are you worrying about me?" Sora smiles to himself when he feels a spike of disgust. He's sure he just felt Vanitas then.

 _"_ _Of course not. I'm speaking to you now because things are getting entertaining. I wonder how much longer it will be till they all know your secret? If Riku sat and thought for a moment he could come up with it. There's so many obvious signs…but there is something that's not so obvious. That's what I'm really interested in. I haven't seen any signs of it though…maybe you really are just a mutt."_

"Just a mutt? What are you talking about? I never get what you say Vanitas." Sora rubs the back of his head.

 _"_ _That's because you're an idiot."_

"No…" Sora huffs. "You just need to explain stuff more!"

Vanitas hums inside his mind. _"_ _What do you want me to explain? I'll let you ask me one question. I'm feeling generous."_

"One question?" Sora thinks for a moment. "…Why were you watching me?...You said back in the mountain you were watching me for a long time…I never felt like anyone was watching."

 _"_ _Of course you didn't. I made sure you couldn't. Your mother was aware…she was keeping her eye on me but it was pointless. She wasn't what I was interested in. It was you…and your father."_

"My father?"

 _"_ _Yes. You know nothing about him but if you did…you'd understand my interest in you. You are unique."_ There's a pause. _"_ _My offer still stands. Say the word and I will swoop in and take you away from that place. It's not too late, you still can live. Terra has lost faith in you. Your so-called brothers are starting to suspect you. Your time is running out."_

"I…I want you to come back. I don't want you to take me away, I want you to come back so we can be a family again-"

 _"_ _you know that's not possible. Even if I wanted to be around those idiots, as soon as Terra catches wind of me I'll be locked away. The council will put me to death. I've broken out of that prison and I'm not going back. Come to me Sora. I'm the only one who can understand you. You'll be my perfect pet and you can watch as this world burns down before us."_

"…I don't want the world to burn and I don't want to be your pet. I want to be your brother because I care about you."

 _"_ _If you were my pet I'd be nicer_." Sora's eyes widen when Vanitas purrs. _"_ _I'd feed you and let your wild side roam free. I'd let you have your desires."_ He chuckles lowly. _"_ _You'd be the happiest dog out there. Doesn't that sound nice?"_

"I'm no dog! I'm not an animal! I….I would like you to be nicer though." Sora admits, fiddling with his fingers.

 _"_ _I'd scratch behind your ear and let you play fetch."_

Sora's heart rate starts to raise and he doesn't know why. He feels a little excited at the thought of being scratched.

" _You like that, don't you_?" Vanitas laughs at him, getting Sora to glare at the wall. _"_ _I can feel you though our link. So simple. Just like a dog."_

"I'm not-"

" _Let me own you."_ Vanitas voice gets darker. _'_ _You owe me, don't you? If not for me, you wouldn't have this life. The life you have is mine to take. So come to me. Say the words."_

"I…I'm grateful to you Vanitas but I don't want to leave! Come here and stay!" Sora yells.

 _"_ _No. Even though you're going to die you still don't listen. Such a fool. Or is it that you enjoy being pleased too much by your brother to leave him?"_

"W-What?"

 _"_ _Oh don't think I don't know what you've been doing with your so called brother. You and Riku have been naughty. You even did things with Ven? I didn't know you were such a play boy Sora."_

"I-I'm not! I…I…" Sora's face explodes with color. "I can't control it!-"

 _"_ _Ah yes, it must be hard on your body but Riku's a bit happy to help, isn't he? You're sick. You'd rather be touched by your brother and be a woman to him than come to me. I offer you salvation. If it's pleasure that you want."_ Vanitas voice gets low, like he's whispering in Sora's ear. _"_ _I could satisfy your hunger and much more."_

"V-Vanitas…" Sora feels strange. "it's not about that!...I love my brothers. They're my family…" Sora doesn't have much to stay to defend himself so he avoids it. "I can't leave…I won't go to be your pet."

 _"_ _You'll change your mind. I must leave you. I have some worlds to destroy. You're missing out on the fun Sora."_ Vanitas laughs loudly before he fades away.

Sora lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He lays there a moment, placing a hand over his racing heart. He closes his eyes, letting his body relax. He feels like everything is slowing down around him. He's just so exhausted.

Not wanting to go back home he curls himself against the cave wall and takes a nap.

* * *

 _There's a loud knock at the door. Sora who was reading a book quickly jumps up in excitement, running to the door._

 _"_ _Daddy you're back-" Sora stops when there's a man he doesn't recognize standing at the door way. Those black eyes deeper than midnight. Like a black hole. He reaches down, picking the little boy up easily. Sora squirms as this man sniffs him deeply before he snarls._

 _"_ _I knew it." He pulls away, giving Sora such a mean look he feels like he may wet himself._

 _"_ _Put my boy down." Sora's heart lifts at the sound of his mother's voice. He yelps when the man lets him go and he falls on his butt. Quickly he gets up to run to his mom, hugging her leg. "What are you doing here?" The tone of his mother's voice shocks him._

 _"_ _That thing will be the death of you. I told you…we all told you the dangers and you ran off with him anyway."_

 _"_ _Do not call my child a thing. His name is Sora and he is a wonderful boy. No matter what you say….as a child of mine he is a part of our pack. You should treat him as such."_

 _"_ _I will not. He does not belong in our pack or in this world. You've made a mistake-"_

 _"_ _NO. You will make a mistake if you even think about harming my boy." The man's eyes widen when they look at Sora's mom's face. Sora looks up to see if she's making a scary face but it looks normal to him…just angry. "Get out." She says firmly._

 _"…_ _.You are no longer a part of our pack. You will not have our protection. Nor will your mutt of a son. When it goes bad, you will be alone."_

 _Sora's mom swallows. Her hand trembles for a moment and Sora wonders if she's going to cry. He opens his mouth to defend his mom but she beats him to it._

 _"_ _I do not wish to be part of a family that treats their members this way. Get out of my home and never come back." Her voice is firm._

 _He stares at them both for the longest time before he sighs. With a huff, out of his nostrils he leaves, slamming the door behind him._

 _"…_ _.Mommy who was that man? What was he talking about?"_

 _"_ _It's nothing sweetie. It doesn't matter anymore. He won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." She wraps her arms around him, pulling him close. "….Baby promise me. No matter what anyone says, never think less of yourself. You are the best. You are amazing. You are a miracle….A symbol that our love is real, that it can be real. Don't let anyone use you…and know that you are loved."_

 _"…_ _I promise mommy. I won't think less of myself because I know how much you guys love me!" Sora beams. "Why would I think less of myself?"_

 _"_ _Many will try to bring you down….Ah….You want to help me cook dinner Sora?"_

 _"_ _Yeah!" Sora cheers. He never has gotten to help with dinner before!_

 _And just like that he forgets about that scary man. He never comes back just as he said he wouldn't and his mother never brings him up._

* * *

Sora's eyes slowly flutter open. "Mom." He's filled with that longing again, just remembering being held by his mother makes him miss her warmth and that kind smile she would always give him. Like he was amazing, like he was a miracle.

Who was that man? Sora had forgotten all about that incident. It seemed like his mother knew that man and that man knew her. He also called Sora a mutt just like Vanitas. He said something about a pack and his mother had called him family…Who was he?

Sora rubs his temples, feeling a head ache come on.

"you're really still here." Sora turns his head to see Riku coming down the stairs. He's a bit dirty, with mud on his cheek and his clothes a bit ruffled. "The mission took a bit longer than expected."

"You okay? I took a nap…I must have been asleep for a while."

"I'm fine. It had rained a lot and the fox monster wouldn't stop running. It took so long because it was mostly a chase." Riku complains as he walks over to Sora, taking a sit next to him. "...Ven and Roxas are still on a mission. Axel was on the mission with me so he'll notice that you're gone. If Terra or Aqua has been looking for you, they'll notice you've been gone. You should probably say you've been in the woods."

"I will." Sora rubs his arm. "I think…I'm also going crazy from being stuck in that one spot. I miss going on missions. I miss going to different words and seeing all the different sights." Sora looks down at his hands.

"….The next mission."

"Huh?"

"The next mission I'll take you with me. I'll make sure I get an easy one…something I won't have to worry too much about your safety. I think you need a break too."

"Riku…but if we get caught you'll get in trouble." Sora fiddles with his fingers but he can feel his heart beat faster just thinking about going to another world. He wants to explore.

"I won't get caught. I'll have to feel out Terra and pick the perfect moment. You have a break coming up soon right? Terra usually doesn't bother you."

"No…. I think that break will be even sooner after what happened." Sora smiles sadly.

"Then we'll get you out." Riku glances at Sora. "…You seem to be doing fine. No episode?"

"No." Sora shakes his head. "I thought I was feeling it earlier but I guess it's okay now."

"Then are you ready to go back home?"

"I think so." Sora stands up, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the drowsy feeling.

"…Since you've been gone for so long I suppose we should go back." Riku seems to hesitate for a moment before he gets up himself. The two walk out of the cave together. As Riku is covering up the stairs with Sand Sora finds himself looking up at the darken sky. There's no stars and no moon.

"where's all the stars?" Sora asks.

"This world doesn't have any." Riku explains as he makes a portal back to home. As soon as Sora makes it home, his body is hit with a wave of weakness.

Sora gasps, falling to his knees, holding his stomach. It's such a whiplash that all Sora can do is open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. He squirms, heat swallowing him up and making it so he can't do anything but whimper.

"Sora!" Riku is shaking him, trying to help him up.

"I-It's happening! It hurts!" Sora grinds his teeth, his bones feel like they're close to breaking. He can't breathe.

He's aware that Riku picks him up, holding him like a baby against his chest. When Sora looks up….The full moon is staring right back down at him. Sora makes a strange sound…like a gasp or a yelp. He feels like he's feverish. This is worse than before. Something is truly wrong.

Sora convulses, his screams are muffled by the hand Riku uses on his mouth. He's running now…Sora can see trees passing and before he knows it he's on the hard ground with Riku hovering over him.

"Calm down." Riku whispers against his ear, already working with his pants…exposing him. "I'm here. It's going to be okay."

Riku starts to grip him, trying to stroke the pain away as he always does but it's different this time. Even with Riku's help, even with his scent, even with their link…It's not enough. It's not enough!

"Riku!" Sora snarls, pulling him closer in a crushing hug. Sora can smell his sweet blood as he nudges his nose against his neck, he can feel the pulse flutter.

Then he can taste it. Sora is biting down on Riku's shoulder, his nails digging into his back. Riku makes a hiss of pain but he doesn't shove him off. He continues touching him, if anything he strokes a bit faster.

"What else do you need Sora? What can I do?" Riku's voice is low…Sora can smell his arousal. He can feel it-

Sora's eyes widen when Riku bites his neck roughly. The younger teen arches his back, letting go of his shoulder to gasp.

Riku continues to bite him, nipping at his chin and his ear. Sora can start to fill that familiar pressure in his lower stomach when he feels Riku's nails digging into the side of his hip. All thoughts of eating Riku leave him and now he's just a moaning mess. He's close. So close. He calls out to Riku.

"Please Riku. Please mark me." Sora begs grabbing Riku's hair and tugging. The other teen lets out a low growl. He sucks roughly at a sensitive part of Sora's neck. With his hands not stopping their stroking, Sora finishes with a yelp of Riku's name.

Sora pants catching his breath, laying his head on Riku's shoulder for support. Sora waits for the feeling to go away completely but it doesn't…No he's still not calmed down. He can't calm down. Not when he smells Riku's lust. Not when he looks at him and sees the darken look in his eyes…and his arousal in his pants.

"Riku…" Sora reaches for Riku's pants, cupping the tent. Riku freezes, smacking his hand away.

"S-Sora don't touch that. I'v told you before I'll deal with it myself-"

"No!" Sora shouts when Riku starts to get up. With a burst of adrenaline Sora tackles Riku, pinning him down on the ground. Riku stares up at him with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted. "No I don't want that! I want to help!" Sora feels that anger and soon he's ripping at Riku's pants, ruining the cloth and exposing Riku to the cold air.

"S-Sora!" Riku protests but he's not listening. Sora feels his heart rate increase and he's warm all over again from looking at Riku's intimate part. He's a bit bigger than Sora but the head is red like Sora's gets and he's even leaking. Just a tiny bit. It twitches when Sora stares at it too long. He knows what he wants to do. "Sora I said-" Riku's words stop when Sora grabs a hold of him and leans down, taking the head in with no hesitation.

He wants to taste him. He swirls his tongue, making sure to get all that sweet liquid. He thought this before but Ven tasted good too…

Riku's body that had been stiff from denial…loosens up the more Sora keeps licking at him. Soon he's so relaxed, his hands that were in his hair to push him off now grip and pull him closer. Every little moan or groan he gets from Riku sets him on fire. He just wants to please him more…

Sora can feel his pleasure through their link. He really likes it around the top and the deeper he goes, the more sounds he gets, the more pleasure.

"Where…" Riku's voice is airy. "Did you learn to do…this?"

Sora doesn't answer. He just goes deeper, feeling his white hairs brush against his nose. "Sora…" he sighs his name, his abs tightening up. It's much more rough than Sora thought. It's hard to breathe and do this at the same time. His throat is being filled up and stretched.

He keeps at it, bobbing his head up and down as fast as he can. He can feel the pleasure building through their link and he can tell by how Riku keeps kneading his hair, his body getting sweaty and hotter that he's close.

"S-Sora wait I'm going to-" Riku tries to pull away in a panic but Sora grabs his hips to keep him there. He's not even thinking. He just knows he wants to taste. With a low moan Riku bucks into his mouth. Sora fills the ribbons of hot liquid go down his throat. He swallows as it keeps coming, groaning from the taste. It feels like he just finished himself.

It tastes so good…Sora feels a power surge through him. Like he just drank an energy drink. When Sora pulls away, licking his lips, Riku slumps down. His eyes are half lidded like he's about to fall asleep, trying to catch his breath.

"You shouldn't…swallow something like that…" Riku mumbles, reaching out to touch Sora's cheek weakly.

"It's okay. I like it." Sora says honestly, watching as the soft blush on Riku's face gets darker and his eyes shift.

"…Only mine." He whispers, rubbing Sora's lower lip that's swollen. "Only do that to me."

"…Can I do it again? When you need help?" Sora asks. He realizes that he's now laying on top of Riku, one of Riku's hands is resting on his hip.

There's a pause before Riku nods his head. "Only me." He hums as he leans in. His lips touch Sora's in a chaste kiss. His eyes never close, just looking at him through slits as he licks between his lips as if gently trying to get him to open his mouth.

"Only you." Sora agrees feeling excited. The bond he thought that had been damaged feels much stronger now.

Riku hums in contentment as he wraps his arms around him and holds him against his chest. They stay like this for a while till they both calm down and they're able to stand. "You really messed up my pants." Riku pulls down his shirt to cover up the large hole.

"S-Sorry I was a bit forceful with you." Sora's eyes widen when he realizes he went against Riku's wishes-

"If I really wanted you off I would have tried harder." Riku says quickly, locking eyes with him. "I don't mind it."

"If you don't mind it…" Sora rubs his arm.

"let's go in before someone comes looking for us. We'll sneak in from the top. I have some clothes in the attic."

Sora nods his head. All his needs have been satisfied. That anxious, that rage from earlier is gone. Now his body hums and glows with power.

Sora doesn't understand this feeling but he knows he wants more of it.

* * *

"Sora good morning!" Ven waves at him from the kitchen table. Sora yawns, rubbing the back of his head, giving him a sheepish smile. He slept in a bit. As soon as they snuck into the house, Sora went to lay down. No one waked him up so he guesses everyone thought he was just sleeping the whole time. Sora has been sleeping a lot lately… "You look so bright! Did you have a good sleep?"

Ven's smile grows when Sora sits next to him and beams at him. It's true it feels like he's full of energy. It's been awhile since he's been this energic.

"I'm jealous. You got to sleep all day. As soon as I got back Terra sent me on another mission." Axel grumbles, finishing up his breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Are mission wasn't any better. The client wouldn't let us leave. He kept adding to the mission and since we already took the job and he had the money to pay we had to do it." Roxas scratches the top of his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Everyone looks tired." Sora frowns when he looks between his brothers.

"Nah it's find. It's good to see you perky Sora." Axel grins.

"Yeah…" Roxas's blue eyes lock on him. "Did something good happen? Or did you really sleep all day?"

"I just…feel good." Sora averts his gaze when he can sense Riku staring at him front his spot at the table, rubbing his arms.

"I'm happy." Ven wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his head.

Sora glances at the spot where Terra should be sitting. "…have you guys seen Terra? Or aqua?"

"Nah. Tera didn't show up this morning and aqua just placed out breakfast and left. She said she would be giving us our missions."

Sora frowns. Is Terra avoiding him? His thoughts are broken when Ven starts to put some of his food on sora's plate.

"you got to eat!" Sora can't help tot chuckle. Ven is the boss of getting Sora to eat. It's nice how much he cares. Ven puts some eggs on his fork, holding it out for Sora to eat. "Say ah!"

"he can feed himself." Riku's gaze is sharp.

"It's okay Riku." Sora smiles reassuringly when Ven's shoulders started to slump in disappointed. Sora leans in and eats the eggs. Ven brightens up and keeps it up. He can feel the tense air but it's been awhile since he was able to bond with Ven. Ven just has his own way of doing it.

"Everyone come here. I have your missions for today." Aqua comes into the room. When Sora starts to get up Aqua addresses him. "…Sora you have the day off. Please rest."

Sora looks up to give her a smile but she's already out of the room, his brothers following after her. He's left alone, feeling like his heart just grew heavy.

Is aqua also upset with him? That thought alone makes something ache. He moves to the living room and sits on the couch not really sure what to do. Terra didn't give him any assignments. This is supposed to be a day to relax but Sora doesn't know what to do. He doesn't feel like playing video games or going outside. He doesn't really feel like sitting here but what can he do?

"Sora." He perks up at that voice. Turning his head to see Riku walk into the other room. Sora gets up and follows after him quickly.

"…Do you think I can come with you to the mission?" Sora asks, trying to hold his excitement. He doesn't want to stay here.

"…You can't. I got paired up with Ven. There's no way he would be okay with it and then we run the risk of Terra knowing." Riku frowns when Sora's shoulders droop. "I'm sorry Sora. The next chance I'll take you out- I know you wanted to go….I wanted to take you away from here-"

"Why don't we do it now?" Ven walks into the room. Riku clicks his tongue…he must have been hiding himself well. Sora felt him but he didn't know he was so close. Those big blue eyes bore into Sora's. "….I think you should go out too. You've been so sad recently….Terra has…" Ven bites his lip. "…I won't tell him. I miss going on missions with you too! And I know how upset you were when he said you couldn't and he's been really…" Ven runs over and hugs Sora.

"You're willing to go against Terra? And not say a word?" Riku questions, his eyes narrowing at the contact.

"I won't. I promise on my life Sora."

"You don't have to be so serious about it." Sora smiles when Ven cups his cheeks and lays his forehead against his. "..thank you Ven."

"I still don't know if I trust this guy Sora." Riku walks up to them and tugs on Sora's arm, pulling him a bit away from Ven gently.

"What are you saying? I would never betray Sora." Ven's tone gets dangerous. "Just you saying that…I'm really offended."

"Ven wouldn't do that to us Riku. I trust him." Sora puts a hand on Ven's shoulder to calm him down and it works.

"Yeah…besides it's better that there's two of us. We can both protect Sora and make sure nothing happens to him." Ven glances at Riku. He stares at him before he nods his head.

"…That's something I can agree too."

"So…what's the mission?" Sora asks when it feels like the tension has grown a bit with Ven hugging his right arm and Riku holding his left hand. They're both looking at each other but it feels like a stare down.

Riku opens his mouth to answer but Ven beats him to it. "Ohh we got a cool one! Our client wants us to capture this legendary bird! It's like me Sora! It's said that it can call upon the wind and use it when threatened! It's suppose to be in this forest in unverise 65. We have to get a special cage to hold it in th supply room."

"that sounds pretty cool!" Sora's eyes widen. "What does the bird look like? Is it dangerous?"

"Hardly." Riku grunts before Ven can say something. "All it does is make gusts of wind. That power doesn't stand a chance against mine."

Ven's lips go in a tight line. "I would beg to differ. You should be careful. Your power is strong but the power of wind could easily knock you off your feet."

"I'd like eto see the the power of wind try." Riku retorts.

"Well I think we should all be careful either way." Sora's honest response makes both of the teens to look at him.

"…Yeah." Riku heads off to the supply room first. With Ven hanging off of him it's a bit hard to keep up.

"You don't think my power is weak do you Sora?" Ven mumbles in his ear.

"Of course not. You're really strong Ven. I think it's good you're on this mission. Maybe you can counter the birds abilyt?"

"That's what I was thinking too! Maybe it will be cool…like we cancel each other out!"

By the time they make it to the supply room Riku is down packing everything up. "Hurry up. Do I have to do all the work." Sora yelps when he throws the heavy bag at him and he must catch it quickly. "Don't hang off of him. He has things to carry."

"I could carry it." Ven offers but Sora declines.

"No it's fine. I can do this much." Sora needs to have a job. Sora knows he's not weak by all means but without having powers…It…It's hard. He's not like his brothers. All he can rely on is his swordsmanship to get him through.

Riku makes the portal, being the first to enter. Ven makes sure that he has a good grip on Sora's hand before they jump in after him. Riku is pretty serious when it comes to missions but he seems a bit more distant. He's moving like there's a rush. Sora doesn't want to rush. He wants to avor this moment…it's been so long since he's been on a mission with his brothers.

He's so happy.

The portal leads to a normal looking forest. There's no strange colors or odd sounds. It looks like the forest Sora use to play in around in his old home. It's much denser, filled with trees and when one looks up, all you can see is leaves.

"Finding the bird is going to be a pain. It could be hiding in any tree with a hole inside. They make them like squirrels." Riku grumbles as he looks around, those aqua eyes squint, glaring at the trees.

"Lets take our time and enjoy the scenery! Ohh maybe we could play a game of hide and seek?" Ven offers, looking to Sora with excitement.

"We are not here to play games." Riku cuts Sora off, not looking back at him.

"But Sora wants to have fun." Vena urges.

"Actually I-"

"A mission is not supposed to be fun. It's a mission. Would you stop goofing around Ven? And stop trying to pull Sora down with you."

"Down with me? What does that supposed to mean?"

"Guys…" Sora frowns from feeling the growing tension. His stomach twists with each of his brother's growing annoyance and anger.

"It means you don't take any of this seriously and you are always trying to bring Sora down to your level."

"my level? Riku I don't get what you're saying but you're starting to make me mad. I just wanted Sora to have a little fun. This mission isn't serious. We're just finding this bird! The purpose of this was so sora could enjoy being around us and exploring!"

"being around us or being around you?"

"Excuse me?"

Riku snorts. "Every second you're on him, touching him. Quit playing dumb-"

Sora, who couldn't stand being around their bickering and feeling this way, starts to distance himself. He looks at the trees, trying to find some with holes in them. He sighs when he's a couple of feet away and he still can feel the heat of their anger.

Normally Sora would try to break them up but right now it feels like Sora is getting angry himself. He feels that prickling feeling in the back of his neck and he doesn't want to do anything he'll regret. He needs to take deep breathes and keep himself calm.

He just hates when his brother fight.

Sora gets a good distance away looking from tree to tree. He can no longer hear his brothers and the link has gotten weak. He must have moved very far for that to be. Sora tries to enjoy the peace, keeping his mind mostly blank as he mindlessly looks from tree to tree.

Sora pears into what seems to be the 100th hole in a tree…and freezes. There inside the hole is a bird. Not just any bird. It looks just like the bird in the picture Ven showed him. Sora just stares at it not knowing what to do. The bird looks back at him with it's head tilting as if asking 'what you looking at?' Those small black eyes blink couple of times but that's all the bird does.

It doesn't attack and neither does Sora.

Should he reach out for the bird? Didn't Riku pack something to capture it? Very slowly Sora starts to reach into his bag. The bird's eyes narrow causing him to pause.

"Sora!" The young occisor and the bird both tense by the loud voices. Sora is expecting the bird to scurry and fly off after being startled but it doesn't. It just readjusts, those black eyes staying narrowed. It's annoyed for sure.

"Don't run off like that!" Riku scolds, being next to him in a blink of an eye from his speed. Ven is next to appear.

"I was so worried when I saw you weren't there anymore! Did you get angry because we were fighting?" Ven frowns deeply. Riku's eyebrows furrow at this.

"…I found the bird." Sora offers his brothers a sheepish smile, pointing towards the tree. They can talk about the fighting later. This seems more important. Riku and Ven blink when they spot said bird.

All the commotion must hve finally been the last straw for the magical bird. With a loud squawk the bird spreads its colorful wings. A splash of red and blue, mostly green….The next thing Sora knows is that he's flying, being flug back by a powerful gust of wind.

He hears Riku and Ven call for him but he can't do anything against this current. They weren't kidding when they said this bird had power. He wonders if Ven could counter it? Or maybe he was taken by Surprise?

By the time Sora can turn himself around to land he's in a completely different area of the forest and he can' even sense Riku or Ven.

"this isn't good." Sora reaches for swords to make sure they didn't come off didn't the commotion. He doesn't have his swords and he's lost the back pack. Without that cage will they even be able to catch that bird?

Not knowing what else to do Sora starts to search the forest for his brothers and he bag. He must have been thrown far if he can't sense them. "Riku! Ven!" Sora calls, looking up a tree as he also searches for the bag.

There's a gust of wind behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stick up, the new smell not welcoming.

"Did you lose something little boy?"

Sora whips around. There's a man that wasn't there a second ago. His face Is young…he may be a couple of years older than him. With blonde hair that reminds him of Ven. But there's something not right with this man. The way he smells…It's setting alarms off in his head.

"Who are you?" Sora asks, gripping his fist.

"I didn't expect to find a human child wondering around these woods. I'm sure you're lost. You have bad luck kid but I'm at m limit." Sora's eyes widen when the man opens his mouth a bit more and he sees Fangs peeking out from behind his lips.

Vampire! He's supposed to call for help. Sora reaches in his pockets for his crystal. In a jarring turn of events he's thrown against a tree.

"This won't take long." The man reassures.

"No!" Sora shoves him with all his strength. The vampire's eyes widen when he stumbles back from his force. Sora punches him in the gut, sending him flying some ways back. He stares searching his pants franticly. Without his weapons he can't do much. He wills for his power but nothing happens. He needs to call for help-

"Not a human huh?" The vampire narrows his eyes at him. Sora can feel a cold sweat form when he doesn't feel the crystal anywhere…Did he really lose it? Nor does he feel the phone Riku got him. "Damn I can't smell what you are. You're not one of those shape shifting trolls are you?"

"No I'm an Occisor." Sora states proudly. If there's no way to get help then he'll have to fight this battle himself. This vampire doesn't have weapons so maybe this will be the day his power comes out to save him….Like it did with the witch.

The vampire's eyes flash. "You an occisor?...Somehow I doubt that but this makes it easier for me. I don't care if I kill an Occisor child. I'll suck you dry. Make you pay for what you've been doing to my kind!" The man's eyes burn with hatred. It takes Sora aback, feeling such intense emotions from the vampire. He becomes unsure and stumbles back.

The vampire doesn't' give him time to recollect his thoughts. In a flash he's in front of Sora and before he knows it he's being thrown around like a rag doll. The vampire uses him to pound the ground and to cut trees in half. Sora can only grasp him pain, his mouth opening and closing in a silent scream.

This is the true power of a vampire.

Finally, the vampire tosses him aside. Sora does a flip in the area and lands on his feet. His knees buckle and he falls into the dirt. He catches his breath, glaring at this vampire that laughs at him. Those blue eyes are glinting.

"Where's your weapons Occisor Child? Where is your family? Or is that who you were looking for?" He cracks his knuckles.

Sora closes his eyes. Please. He wills the light to aid him. His heart picks up speed but that's it. And he's sure that's because he's afraid.

 _"_ _You're pathetic_." Sora's eyes widen when instead of light he hears his voice and feels that darkness. _"_ _Can you do nothing right except suck dick?"_ Vanitas sneers getting Sora's face to flush in shame and anger.

"I'll show you what I can do!" A rage fills him. With a roar he charges the vampire. He tries to jump away but Sora is able to land a solid hit to the jaw. The sound echoes through the quiet forest as the vampire flies into a tree. Sora pants, the smell of the Vampire's blood that is dripping from his lip is making his stomach twist in disgust.

"I'm done playing. I'm sure more of you will be here any second." The man's voice trembles. Once again He moves too fast. Sora tries to dodge but he grabs him and flings him down to the ground. Pinning him. With a hiss his fangs are shown, two inches in length. Those blue eyes changing to a dark red and his pupils becoming pin point.

Sora feels the darkness gathering inside of him at the threat. Sora shakes his head to resist both this vampire and Vanitas who is wrapping his way around his heart. His whole body is shaking in both fear and apprehension.

"Get off him Cloud." Sora's eyes widen when the vampire is suddenly knocked off him. The man named cloud skids to a stop, glaring at Sora's savoir.

"Leon!" Sora can't help to blurt out when he sees the older teen stand in from of him in a protective stance. He knows those dog ears and tail anywhere!

"How come every time I run into you, you're getting yourself in trouble?" Leon sighs, his tail moving restlessly. He looks Sora over as he stands up with those sharp brown eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine-"

"You're covered in bruises." Leon narrows his eyes before looking at Cloud. Cloud's mouth is agape. "Scram. He's with me."

"He's with you? There's no way you would side with an Occisor….Hey! Why did you lie to me kid? I wouldn't have touched you if you told me you were a werewolf. You guys are disgusting. Yet I'm surprised to see you protect anyone Leon…Is he your child?" Cloud's eyes are so wide. Sora would laugh if this man didn't just try to kill him.

"I'm not a werewolf! I'm an Occisor I didn't lie." Sora glares at Cloud.

"It's very faint but he smells of me. I've decided that he is I must take him as my cub then so be it. I would not back an Occisor but this child is different. So leave before I rip you to pieces."

"So…He is an Occisor?" Cloud's eyes flare. "I don't know if you've gone soft in the head but if he's an occisor than I I'm going to kill him. The less of them the better for my clan!" Cloud is in front of Sora in a flash. Sora lifts his arms up to defend himself-

Leon grabs cloud by the head. With a quick movement, he bites into his arm. "You ass hole!" Cloud screams in shock and horror. He punches Leon, scratching his arm badly in the process.

Cloud look at his wounded arm before looking at Leon. "You trying to kill me?!"

"I told you. He is mine. You will not hurt this child." Leon says firmly, not paying attention to his hand that is bleeding badly.

Cloud trembles, his eyes filled with rage and hate. He gives Sora one last glare before he runs off, clutching his arm close to him.

Sora can no longer smell him.

"Leon…Thank you. If you didn't show up I don't know what I would have done." Sora runs over to Leon. He's about to grab his arm to look at the wound when Leon grabs his chin.

"You would have died. Where are you weapons? Where are the other ossicor? They are suppose to be protecting you." Leon's intense gaze makes Sora avert his.

"…We got separated. We were on this mission to capture this bird but it was so strong it blew us all away. I was looking for them when I ran into Cloud. I lost my swords because of the bird too."

"For an Occisor cub they don't look after you properly…It's not like you're one of them anyway. I'm sure they know this by now. The smell has gotten stronger…You've been having your heats haven't you?"

"My heats?" Sora blinks.

"Sora listen to me. You are not an Occisor. You are of my kind. I wasn't positive before but now I am. You are a werewolf cub. You do not beleong with those Occisor. They can't raise a werewolf properly and I'm sure they are only using you. For what I don't know."

"I'm not a werewolf. I'm an Occisor….I was turned an everything! I think you're mistaken Leon but thank you for caring about me-"

"I am not mistaken. I would not be drawn to you like this. Your scent would alarm me but it doesn't." Sora blinks when Leon licks his cheek. He feels a sting an then warmth. Leon licks a cut on his arm next. Sora's eyes widen when the wound stings before it heals up.

"Wow! You can heal people when you lick them?!" Sora's eyes sparkle. Leon nuzzles his head next, his ears twitching.

"So can you. Try it on me. I'll prove to you that you're a part of my kind." Leon holds out his hand. He wipes most of the blood so Sora can see the gashing cut. "Heal me."

"I'm not a werewolf Leon. That would be nice if I could heal you-"

"Try it." Sora wonders if he should lick that area. Isn't his mouth dirty? He won't be able to heal him…but maybe if he does this, Leon will see he is an occisor. It's quite stressful hearing him say he isn't one…when that's what his new family is.

Sora leans down and closes his eyes. He licks at the wound attentively. Before giving it a good lick. "See it's not…" Sora stops when the wound starts to close before his very own eyes. What? Whatever Leon is saying is nothing but static.

Why did it heal? He can't be a werewolf…how is that possible? He went through the ritual to be an Ossicor. He is an osscior he must be! If he's not what does that mean?

"you are not apart of that family. You never were." Vanitas coos.

Sora feels tears well up. It feels like he can't breathe. Leon is grabbing him but he can't take it. Sora runs away screaming that he's no werewolf that he's an occisor. Vanitas keeps sneering at him. It's driving him mad.

By the time he calms down he's in another area of the forest he doesn't recognize and Leon is no where to be seen.

"There's no way…" Sora mumbles to himself, sitting against a tree to catch his breath. His throat Is sore. If he was a werewolf he would have known! One doesn't just become a werewolf right? You get bitten by one and Sora's never been bitten by a werewolf! He's always been human till he went through the ritual to be an Occsior.

"You really are an idiot." Sora freezes at that voice. He glances over at Cloud. The vampire is still holding his arm, around the wound it's gotten green. "Leon was the only thing keeping you alive. I'll makes sure I suck you dry this time."

Sora hesitates in moving. That pause is all it takes for Cloud to be on him. Another second Sora feels a sharp pain in his neck, a sudden weakness hitting him hard. Cloud gulps loudly next to his ear. With every gulp, Sora feels his vision start to leave him.

He really is going to die here. He wants to at least say good bye…

Cloud pulls his fangs out of his neck, his breathing uneven. "What is this…Why did you lie and say you were an Occisor? You don't taste like one no…Your blood is so sweet…with a strange after taste…The after taste reminds me of a werewolf but when I drink it…" He licks at the two puncture wounds. "I've never tasted anything like it. Not a full-blooded werewolf…but what is this sweet taste? Most certainly not a occisor-"

Sora feels tears well up in his eyes. Now even the Vampire issaying it. He sniffles. Cloud pulls away, those hazy blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm…I'm an occisor." Sora says, trying to stop his shaking. "you're mistaken…and so is Leon."

"Your blood is you. It doesn't lie. You're as much as an Occisor as I am." Cloud shakes his head. "I wonder what they're thinking?...But with that blood…I really wonder…"

"You're arm." Sora changes the subject, averting his gaze. "it looks really bad…like it could fall off."

"It probably will. I need to get back to my clan." Cloud's eyes widen. "….There's something that draws me to you. Your blood is something special. I'll come back for you…I'll steal you from the Occisor and Leon if I have too."

With that said he runs off.

Sora tries to get up only to fall back down. His legs feel like noodles and his vision is spinning. Cloud must have taken a lot of blood.

"Once again I find you in a bad situation." Sora's eyes roll back as he's lifted up. He's held against Leon's strong chest like a baby. Sora wants to fight with him when he starts walking. He's going the opposite way he thinks his brothers would be.

"I'll let you recover first then we'll head out. The full moon on this planet should be tonight. If need be I should be able to hold off quite a few Occisor. I have to make sure they can't track you." Sora can hear what Leon is saying but it's not setting in. All he can focus on is his warmth and the beat of his heart.

He thinks maybe he hears his name being called in the distance…it disappears quickly.

 _"_ _You're more than just a mutt aren't you my pet?"_

It all fades away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews. Till next time.**


End file.
